Serie Puros: Corazón y Espíritu
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Después de que Dumbledore derrotara a Voldemort en el ministerio, Lucius y Narcissa ya no son capaces de seguir ocultándole a Draco su verdadero origen. Y él pensaba que era mejor seguir en la ignorancia, pero olvidaba que también los ignorantes viven la consecuencia de su desconocimiento.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de JK, yo solo me encargo de crear un mundo Dramione así como lo visualizo en mi mente. _

* * *

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Prólogo: Verdad._

* * *

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que me ocultaran algo como esto? —pregunté al aire, sabiendo que mis padres me estaban escuchando con atención.

—Era peligroso que Él se enterara, hijo —respondió mi madre—. Tuvimos miedo de lo que te haría si esta información llegaba a su oídos… Fue suficiente con ser…

—Perros falderos de un mestizo, ¿no? —la interrumpí con burla—. Soy consciente de que no puedo contar con las personas que se hacen llamar _mi familia_. Creo que ya tengo suficiente por hoy… ¡Ah! —exclamé mirando a mi padre, quien se abstuvo de comentar algo y se enfocó en la chimenea de la sala de estar—. No se te ocurra pedirme que me case con la estúpida de Astoria, porque soy capaz de revelar a todos lo que con tanto ahínco desean ocultar. ¡Ya me cansé de ser el títere de todos! En especial, de ti, _padre_.

Salí de la sala en dirección a mi habitación: ocupaba estar solo. Aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de oír por boca de mi madre; mi padre no tuvo el valor siquiera de refutarme las últimas palabras. ¡Tanto alardear de la pureza, de la soberanía de los puros! Para que, al final, me saliera con que los Malfoy somos de todo, menos puros.

 _Puros_.

Esa palabra se burlaría de mí toda mi vida… lo peor de todo era que, por esa ideología, había perdido toda oportunidad de tener una relación con la mujer que anhelaba.

 _Tal vez no estaba todo tan perdido._

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Debiste decirle desde un principio que no es fácil, Lucius.

—Él tiene razón, mujer. Es tiempo de que le soltemos la cuerda y que empiece a buscar su propio camino, así como lo hice contigo.

—Pero…

—Ya lo protegimos, Voldemort está muerto. No hay manera de que regrese, Dumbledore fue muy eficiente en encontrar los horrocruxes que faltaban y el trío de oro ya se deshizo de ellos. Hemos cumplido como padres, ahora le toca a él cumplir con su destino… Y, lamentablemente, no seremos bienvenidos.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar. Los dos sabían que Lucius tenía razón, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su hijo en la etapa más difícil de su crecimiento. Porque ¿quién dijo que tener sangre élfica en las venas era fácil de sobrellevar?

Bola de idiotas que no tenían idea de lo que era un poder tan puro como el de los elfos: te sometía a las torturas más implacables que un ser humano podría soportar, mucho menos si te aferrabas a negarla. Y Draco estaba por comprobarlo.

—No lo dejaremos solo.

—Así sea, querida.

* * *

 _Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¡Gracias MrsDarfoy por tu beteo y apoyo! Espero que te gustara, Diana, esta historia nació gracias a ti._

 _Nos leemos el miércoles que sigue. Besos._

 _inesUchiha_


	2. Corazón l

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo uno: Enfrentarlo_

* * *

Ahí estaba yo frente a la gran puerta de Hogwarts: sexto año se daba por iniciado, dejando atrás el terror que había ocasionado el maniaco mestizo que se hacía llamar Señor Oscuro. Patético. Poco le duró su jugoso regreso.

Era lo único que agradecía en medio de la nueva realidad que regía mi vida: ser libre. Y aunque logré ser marcado como ganado por ese imbécil, podía decir que no había cometido ningún asesinato con bastante orgullo. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera revertir el tiempo y cambiar algunas cosas, tenía muy en claro que detrás de esa puerta todo iba a ser muy diferente.

Hacía dos meses que mis padres me habían explicado el pequeño detalle de que tenía sangre élfica en las venas; un mes atrás no pude resistir los calambres que me estaban provocando los cambios. Así que tuve que tragarme el rencor que les tenía y me digné a pedirles ayuda:

— _¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hiciste, Draco?_ — _preguntó mi madre mientras entraba a mi_ _recámara_ — _. No debiste hacerlo, hijo._

 _Era normal que estuviera tan espantada si lo primero que veía al entrar era a su hijo tendido en la cama con el brazo tatuado extendido y una cortada que no dejaba de sangrar… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Necesitaba rectificar sus palabras, y lo hice: mi sangre era de color púrpura. No era sangre normal. No era puro de verdad. Nunca lo fui. ¿Por qué me sorprendía tanto? Porque ya me había cortado en ocasiones anteriores, en la escuela era muy común tenerlas, pero mi sangre siempre había sido como todas: roja. Sin embargo, los cambios se estaban haciendo notables._

 _Mi madre se acercó con lentitud a mi lado y limpió la herida sin decir nada_ _;_ _quizás se dio cuenta de que mi intención no era matarme si no ver con mis propios ojos que era un_ _ **sangre sucia**_ _._

— _Pensé que me estaban mintiendo, madre_ — _susurré en un hilo de voz. Estaba a nada de reventar._

— _Sé que es una situación que no esperabas y, con nuestras costumbres, algo inimaginable. Pero somos serpientes, hijo mío, y hay que saber protegernos, cubrir nuestras debilidades delante de todos aquellos que son capaces de devorarnos sin piedad._ — _Un suspiro abandonó sus labios; esa bella mujer volvía a ser la madre que recordaba que tenía_ — _. Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que puedes salir adelante como un chico normal…_

 _Solté una carcajada seca, llena de sarcasmo y burla hacia mí mismo._

— _Dudo mucho que seas tan ingenua, madre. Las dos guerras que has vivido debieron haberte curtido para saber que no todo es tan lúcido y magnifico como piensan_ — _dije, buscando sus ojos para encararla. Me sostuvo la mirada._

— _Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que puedes salir adelante como todo un buen Slytherin sabiéndote sobreviviente con lo que tienes a la mano_ — _terminó diciendo con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _Oh, sí. Ella era la madre que tanto recordaba tener._

Después de esa plática, los dos se dedicaron a enseñarme sobre mi naturaleza. Mi padre me mostró los cambios físicos que pueden efectuarse al sentir que estamos en peligro: las orejas crecen puntiagudas para una mejor audición, al igual que la nariz (solo que sin perder lo estético y refinado); la vista se vuelve más nítida, como la de un halcón y nos volvemos habilidosos con todas las armas que tengan que ver con distancias largas (aunque tampoco descartábamos las de corta distancia). Éramos una máquina de guerra.

Le pregunté a mi padre la razón por la que no había sacado a flote sus habilidades en la guerra, su respuesta fue simple: no estaba dispuesto a ser la mascota de nadie. Por eso ocultó lo que éramos y se refugió ante una máscara de debilidad.

—Llevas rato parado ahí, muchacho. ¿No crees que sea bueno que pases? Te puedes congelar aquí afuera —comentó con tranquilidad el director. Mi distracción era tal que no me di cuenta de que se encontraba a mi lado tratando de encontrar qué era lo que tanto veía en la puerta— _._ ¡Vaya, joven Malfoy! Me alegra que sus padres tuvieran el valor de contarle el secreto de la familia —ese viejo estaba loco, ¿se estaba burlando?—. No te lo tomes a mal, muchacho. Pero déjame decirte que has hecho bien en no abandonar la escuela.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestioné al ver que se iba alejando de mí para ir a los jardines traseros. Estaba claro que no le iba a permitir que me dejara con la duda _._

—Me refiero a que Hogwarts siempre ayuda a quienes lo necesitan sin importar qué es lo que necesitan (siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean buenas)… Y usted, joven Malfoy, no será la excepción —dijo antes de seguir con su camino y dejarme solo.

Aunque quisiera decir que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, la verdad era que entendí muy bien a qué se refería: mi vinculada. Revolví mis cabellos con fastidio.

—Todavía no empiezan las clases y ya siento como si Snape hubiera dejado tres ensayos de dos metros cada uno para entregarlos al día siguiente.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Podía sentir en la piel que algo estaba por suceder y pensé que era debido a mi cumpleaños. ¡Al fin tendría un cumpleaños libre de toda atadura y terror! Me consolaba saber que cumpliría diecisiete años (fuera un año menos sino hubiera usado el giratiempo, pero bueno. Ni modo), la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico.

Con lo que habíamos vivido me resigné a no tomar en cuenta mi edad.

—Esta corazonada es muy confusa —dije en voz alta. Lo bueno que no había mucha gente en la biblioteca y el silencio era cómodo. Perfecto para mis cavilaciones—. Ya basta, Hermione, ya no estamos en guerra. La paranoia está de más.

Sacudiendo la cabeza me enfrasqué en el libro de pociones que estaba leyendo. Nunca dejaría de ser una rata de biblioteca. Sonreí ante eso y me perdí en la buena lectura.

* * *

 _ **Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a mi loca historia. Son 42 favs, 69 follows y 23 reviews en un prólogo, no les miento al decir que es la primera vez que recibo eso en una semana. ¡Gracias por el acobijo!**_

 _ **Gracias a mi amada Beta MrsDarfoy que siempre se da el tiempo de escuchar mis locas ideas y de meterme al redil cuando me quiero rendir en ellas.**_

 ** _Recuerden que las actualizaciones serán los miércoles, para unos será todavía martes por el horario. Pero me guiaré en el horario de la Ciudad de México._**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Lorena: ¡** gracias por leerla! Muchos abrazos para ti.

 **Tonya:** él no tenía idea de que era un elfo hasta que casi cumplió los dieciséis xD Por eso trataba a los elfos de esa forma.

 **Dreiana:** ¡Muchas gracias! Es un logro haberte intrigado y dado curiosidad a seguir. Espero que este capítulo siga metiendo ese interés. Yo tampoco había leído xD y vi la oportunidad para crear mi dramione con elfos.

 **Isis Snape:** jajajaja xD Creo que a ti te tocó mi horario y por eso te entra en martes la actualización. Sin embargo, allá arribita puse la razón de tanto cambio de horario xD ¡Gracias!

 ** _¡Me despido con amor de ustedes! Nos leemos el 01/11/2017_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	3. Corazón II

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo dos: Siendo un Malfoy_

* * *

Si era sincero, en ese momento podía decir que me esperaba esa reacción de los alumnos y, para qué negarlo, de algunos maestros cuando abrí la puerta: un silencio mortal se apoderó del Gran Comedor y las miradas me atravesaban como si fueran _Avadas_ _,_ estaba completamente seguro que más de uno deseó poder convocar magia sin varita. Lástima que fueran unos perdedores; levanté la barbilla y entré al papel que debía regir mi vida: ser lo que no era. Mis pasos resonaron con elegancia mientras dedicaba miradas despectivas a todo el que se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos; la mesa de los gatitos fue la que más recibió mi burla. Y, cuando llegué a la altura del trío dorado, tuve que parar un instante para darme el lujo de hacerles una inclinación —la cual estaba llena de sarcasmo—. El zanahoria fue el primero en reaccionar queriendo levantarse de su lugar, pero sus amiguitos no lo dejaron. ¡Pobre intento de mago! En fin. Di la vuelta y fui a mi asiento derrochando toda la distinción que portaba un Malfoy; pero no era tonto, sabía que estaba contra el reloj y que tarde o temprano mi verdad saldría a la luz. Una vez sentado, el silencio se rompió.

—Esa fue una entrada espectacular, Draco —empezó Blaise—. Para la otra que vayas a hacer una igual avísame. Así las nenas que no han pasado por mi cama no podrán resistirse más a mi encanto, ¿sa…? —Quedó a medio hablar gracias al golpe que le había dado Pansy en la cabeza.

—Deja de estar diciendo estupideces, Zabini —amenazó con la cara roja de ira. Carraspeó un poco y bajó el volumen de su voz—: tú eres mi prometido, por lo que cuida muy bien tus palabras y tus acciones. No vaya a ser que me quede viuda antes de tiempo… o peor aún, que me pongan la viuda negra. Sí lo captas, ¿verdad, querido? —terminó con una sonrisa falsa y dejándole un beso _tierno_ en la mejilla.

—Sss… Sí, mi amor. Lo entendí fuerte y claro —respondió el aludido.

Casi río al ver tragar pesado a Blaise. Casi. No era tan tonto como para provocar que la ira de Pansy fuera dirigida a mi persona.

—Hazle caso a tu prometida, Blaise. Nos haces falta en el equipo de Quidditch, cuando terminemos la escuela ya podrás hacer lo que te plazca y eso incluye condenarte a muerte —dije con toda la seriedad que pude reunir.

Estaba por contestarme, sin embargo, la voz del director chiflado sonó por toda la sala llamando nuestra atención.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos, jóvenes! Tengo la grata oportunidad —por Merlín, esas palabras en la boca de ese hombre no implican nada bueno— de decirles que habrá algunos cambios por aquí. Ya todos sabemos que Voldemort ha sido vencido para siempre, ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de regresar. Más sin embargo, quedan mortífagos prófugos de la justicia. ¿A qué quiero llegar? A que las salidas a Hogsmeade serán muy vigiladas y, hasta que sean todos atrapados, solo podrán estar tres horas en dicho lugar, las cuales serán por las mañanas de nueve a doce. Eso quiere decir que no hay pero que valga y que está decidido.

Las quejas por parte de los alumnos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Por donde sea se podía alcanzar a escuchar un insulto dirigido al anciano de túnicas fosforescentes; no obstante, también estábamos los que manteníamos la boca cerrada sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo el director era una forma de salvaguardar a todos aquellos que estuvieron presentes en el Ministerio… Eso incluía a los que habían traicionado al Señor Oscuro, ayudando al _bando de la luz_ a dar las ubicaciones exactas de los horrocruxes. ¿A poco creían que la sabiduría de ese viejo loco las había encontrado? No. Fui yo el que lo ayudó con eso a cambio de que no dijera ni una sola palabra y que ayudará a limpiar el nombre de mi familia, por eso se empeñaba en protegerme con esa nueva regla. Sabía que los mortífagos que estaban libres buscaban con ahínco a los traidores de su Señor, si bien solo tenían sospechas de quienes eran; mis padres no sabían que su hijo había hecho lo imaginable. Aunque era mejor que ellos no supieran así no tendrían otra carga más en sus espaldas —estaba enojado con ellos, pero no les deseaba ningún mal—.

Dando unas palmadas, dio inicio a la selección y, luego, al banquete de bienvenida. Me dispuse a pasar por alto toda plática a mi alrededor y me enfoqué en la dueña de mis pensamientos: sus hermosos labios me invitaban a morderlos con pasión; mis manos hormigueaban deseando enredarse en su largo cabello. Era una delicia de mujer, pero era prohibida. Su ingenio, astucia e inteligencia provocaban que no dejara de ponerle atención cada vez que abría la boca…

Un suspiro abandonó mis labios cuando la vi en su mesa, rodeada de leones, y fruncí el ceño en molestia al presenciar el dulce beso en los labios que le daba a ese hombre que ella llamaba _novio_. Aunque era obvio que no iba a dejar que ese estúpido le siguiera poniendo las manos encima, tenía que planear minuciosamente cómo separarlos. Puse los ojos en blanco y me recriminé actuar de esa forma.

No obstante, lo odiaba a él y me odiaba tanto por ser tan débil.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Un día voy a darle su merecido a Malfoy —comentó Ron viendo con furia cómo el rubio comía con tranquilidad absoluta—. No puedo creer que tenga la conciencia tan limpia siendo un despreciable mortífago.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Ronald —refuté con molestia—. El Ministerio se encargó de hacer una investigación minuciosa sobre la familia Malfoy y, salvo por la ocasión en la que nos enfrentamos a Voldemort y cuando Harry fue llevado al cementerio, no hay nada que implique que esa familia tuvo que ver con todo lo que pasó. —Tampoco podía creer que todas las pruebas en su contra, testimonio escritos y en memorias, desaparecieran una hora antes de su juicio, si bien tenía la ligera sospecha de que Dumbledore estaba metido en ese embrollo.

—¡Ese es el problema, Hermione! —contestó Harry—. El Ministerio no tiene nada de confiable en estos momentos. Que quitaran a Fudge de su puesto no quiere decir que no haya más infiltrados en él.

—Pero gracias al buen juicio de Dumbledore —refuté; esperaba no estar equivocada—, tenemos a Kingsley como Ministro. Así que dejemos este tema por la paz que lo único que lograremos es ganarnos un castigo.

Terminé con firmeza, dando a entender que no bromeaba al ordenarles que dejaran el tema. Más no pude evitar ver de reojo a Malfoy antes de darle un beso a Ron.

* * *

 **Estoy muy contenta y gradecida con las 1,400 personitas que han leído mi historia. Ya somos 90 follows y 52 favs, ¡gracias!**

 **Quiero aclarar que soy de escribir en primera persona por esa razón cuesta un poco saber quién está hablando. Sin embargo, no está demás decirles que la historia será narrada entre Hermione y Draco, aunque algunas veces intervendrán personajes secundarios.**

 **MrsDarfoy eres la persona más bella y hermosa en el planeta... Gracias por tu beteo y apoyo.**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Lorena:** Siii xD No iba a poner a nuestro adonis de elfo cualquiera, aunque tampoco es un Legolas. Créeme cuando te digo que el drama es dueño de este fic y que no quiero romance a los cinco capítulos. Quizás vaya muy lento, pero es necesario para que puedan entender todo lo que se viene xD ¡Gracias por leerme!

 **Toka:** ¡Gracias por tu ansiedad! xD Es un sentimiento que me agrada que tengas. Pues aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperabas; espero que lo disfrutaras ^^

 **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el 08/11/2017**

 **inesUchiha**


	4. Corazón III

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo tres: Era ella mi ilusión, mi falsedad_

* * *

La estaba esperando mientras veía a la multitud salir con prisa del Gran Comedor, siempre era igual el primer día: los prefectos eran una masa de nervios que no podían controlar con eficacia a todos los púberos de nuevo ingreso. El azúcar de los postres afectaba en demasía a los mocosos. Por otro lado, no despegaba la mirada del grupo de leones que se estaban acercando poco a poco a mi escondite —tenía que aprovechar al tumulto de gente como distracción—. No esperé más de treinta segundos cuando ya la tenía frente a mí tratando de acomodar su cabello y, asegurándome de que nadie viera, la jalé contra mi pecho tapándole la boca con una mano y la refugié en la sombra que proporcionaba la armadura que estaba frente a nosotros. Se removía entre mis brazos queriendo liberarse de mi amarre; estaba tonta si creía que la dejaría ir tan fácil. Me debía una explicación:

—Guarda silencio —susurré con molestia en su cuello; alejé la mano de su boca para tomarla por los hombros, volteándola; estábamos cara a cara—. No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, pero lo último que recuerdo es que tú y yo compartimos una noche bastante fogosa y ardiente en estas vacaciones en tu casa. ¡Y ahora resulta que estás de lo lindo en una relación con ese imbécil! —Mi enojo iba creciendo con cada palabra, y mi agarre en sus hombros se hacía cada vez más brusco—. Hablan de los Slytherin como las serpientes más rastreras que pueda haber en el mundo y se olvidan que en Gryffindor también hay víboras ponzoñosas como tú… _Ginevra._

Me regodeaba verla pálida, temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer contra ella con la información. ¡Porque tenía pruebas que podía enseñarle al cara rajada y echarle a perder su relación! Sin embargo, una venganza se disfrutaba a fuego lento y eso apenas iba a comenzar. Nadie se burlaba de un Malfoy y salía impune. Aunque se me olvidaba que hablaba con la menor de los Weasley y que era toda una fiera. Otro motivo más por la que deseaba tenerla para mí.

—Creo que por algo dicen que entre especies se entienden, ¿no, Malfoy? —refutó olvidando el temor inicial. La sorpresa ya había pasado y sacaba su rugido de leona en peligro—. No pensé que te tomaras en serio un simple revolcón. ¡Fue solo sexo! Eres peor de lo que pensaba… —guardó silencio, como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación y abrió los ojos impactada—: Es imposible… Es una locura, pensé que… No es cierto…

—¿Pensaste qué, Ginevra? —pregunté tan cerca cortando sus palabras, nuestros labios se rozaban. Aunque en ese momento me costaba el control de mi libido—. Eres idiota si crees que me he enamorado de ti —porque sí lo estaba, solo que ella no tenía que saberlo—; eres un simple juguete que me sirve para un buen revolcón. Uno demasiado exquisito si soy sincero —dije con voz ronca saboreando su aliento mentolado mientras subía una de mis manos a su mejilla y la otra la dejaba pasear por sus finas curvas. La sentí estremecer y sonreí con malicia—. Tu noviecito nunca podrá provocar en ti lo que yo provoco; nunca conocerá que te gusta rudo, te encanta que te dominen y que te den por detrás.

Nos costaba respirar con normalidad, ya que iba accionando cada palabra que le ronroneaba en sus labios hasta que la tuve recargada en la pared con mi potente erección sobre su muslo y jadeante de expectativa.

—Por favor, Malfoy, tienes que poner fin a esto, ya no podemos seguir como antes. _Yo no te amo_ y no puedo serle infiel a Harry… otra vez.

Quedé paralizado con su frío: yo no te amo. Tuve ganas de reír como loco, perros genes Black que bailaban con gozo en mis venas. Por un segundo dejé que mi barrera cayera, pero mi rostro recuperó su inmutabilidad con maestría y le dije con veneno:

—¿Qué crees que piense Potter cuando se entere de las veces que te follé en la misma cama en la que él te folla ahora? —solté antes de darle un beso en la frente. Una burla de beso—. Pobre ilusa, Ginevra.

Hice una cuenta regresiva mentalmente y no me decepcionó: su bofetada resonó con fuerza en la oscuridad de nuestro resguardo. Saboreé la sangre de mi labio partido mientras una sonrisa soberbia tomaba lugar en ella. Levanté una ceja con burla y bufé divertido antes de darme la vuelta para dejarla plantada en su sitio. Fui directo a las mazmorras.

…

Aguanté todo el camino mis emociones, pero una vez pasando por la puerta de mi habitación privada dejé caer la máscara de indiferencia: la amaba de verdad. Era un amor egoísta, soberbio, arrogante y nada impedía que fuera menos doloroso. Me había ilusionado, ella me había hecho pensar en la redención… ¡Por ella me había aliado a Dumbledore!

Cuando mis padres me dijeron de la condición de mi sangre y me hablaron sobre los soulmate por un instante deseé que Ginny fuera la destinada a controlar la oscuridad de mi alma. Sin embargo, lo que en esos momentos deseaba era que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí y consumir a la parejita feliz en el dolor al que me estaban condenando.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Fue tan rápido que si no hubiera estado cerca no lo hubiera creído, sin embargo, no aluciné nada. Y lo comprobé al ver salir a Malfoy hecho furia de donde había desaparecido Ginny…

—Siempre le dije que era un mala idea —canturreó Luna con su voz pacífica a mi lado; me había metido un susto de muerte—. Ahora se arrepiente, pero en ese entonces ella estaba muy enojada con Harry y pensó que sería liberador. Sin embargo…

—Una serpiente, por muy bella que sea, tarde o temprano te encajará los colmillos llenos de veneno —dije en tono neutro. Tenía pendiente una conversación muy seria con la Weasley menor.

—Sobre todo si la heriste en el proceso —terminó Luna—. Le pediré a mi padre que me mande redes para atrapar a los _tempoustos_ , ellos son los causantes de la tormenta que se viene.

No quise preguntarle de qué rayos hablaba, porque sabía que tenía que ver con lo que acabábamos de presenciar y por la tormenta que estaba azotando Hogwarts esa noche.

…

A pesar de que me había sorprendido lo que me comentó Luna, en realidad era algo que me esperaba. Harry nunca supo decirle con buenas palabras a Ginny lo que estaba pasando en ese tiempo y el temor, mezclado con culpa que tenía desde que ella había sido poseída por el Diario de Tom no lo dejaban actuar con claridad. Se encerraba e su mundo donde él tenía que hacerse responsable de todo. No justificaba las acciones de Ginny, ¡era una joven hormonal! Todos teníamos nuestra forma de lidiar con ellas. Solo que unos no comprendían que Harry no tenía tiempo para una relación estable cuando en cada vuelta de la esquina tenía a un loco que lo quería muerto a él y a todos sus seres amados. ¡Una muerte más y se volvería loco! Eso fue lo casi pasaba cuando pensamos que Sirius había muerto bajo la mano de Bellatrix.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca una vez más, ya eran las once y cuarto de la noche; me encontraba en la sala común sola, esperando a que Ginny se dignara a pasar por el retrato. Estaba por irme a dormir cuando escuché el crujido que hacía el retrato al abrirse: era ella. Y su semblante hizo que mi corazón tuviera compasión de ella y recordé las palabras dichas por Luna: se arrepentía. Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, se sobresaltó al escucharme. Quitó con rapidez los rastros de lágrimas, pero ya las había visto.

—Hermione, no te había visto. Hace mucho frío allá fuera, está lloviendo mucho y se me ocurrió asomarme por una ventana. Es tan bello el panorama que me hizo llorar, ¿sabes? —hablaba con una velocidad y sarcasmo impresionante. Negué un poco antes de abrir mis brazos en señal de que se acercara a mí.

—No tienes que fingir, Ginny. He visto todo y aquí está mi hombro para que te desahogues primero, después te maldeciré por hacerle eso a Harry —dije con burla tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso.

Sonrió un poco mientras asentía y caminaba hacia mí para acurrucarse en mi pecho. Su llanto me partía el alma. Porque yo también guardaba un secreto y me costaba enfrentarlo.

* * *

 _ **¡Ya es miércoles! XD Sé que me quieren golpear y lo supe desde que empezaron a poner en los comentarios que ya se veía el amor por Hermione. Esta historia no será de amor rápido. No. Tendrá su drama bien hecho, pero no quiero que duden: la historia es Dramione.**_

 ** _Gracias a ustedes tendo 101 follows y 59 favs. Las lecturas están en 1800 *-* Son un amor._**

 _ **Quiero agradecer a mi Beta MrsDarfoy por su dedicación y enseñanza. Si ven algo que está mal avísenme, ya que se me ha pasado a mí xD**_

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Guest** _ **:**_ Gracias por pasarte por la historia y darle el chance de llamar tu atención. Espero y este capítulo te guste.

 _ **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 15/11/2017**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	5. Corazón IV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo cuatro: Amistad y principios de Muerte_

* * *

Fue el primer sábado del mes cuando caí en la cuenta de que no estaba de acuerdo con la farsa que estaba viviendo: ya no había ningún sentimiento de amor de mi parte hacia Hermione y estaba completamente seguro de que ella pensaba igual. Realmente nuestra relación estaba basada en que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor esperaba que fuéramos la bella pareja del siglo: mis padres, nuestros amigos e incluso nosotros mismos idealizamos con algo que no era y que estaba acabando poco a poco con nuestra amistad.

El día de la pelea en el Ministerio, en la que los chicos y yo salimos mal heridos, mis pensamientos no estaban precisamente en el futuro que pude haber tenido con Hermione cuando tenía incrustada la varita de Rabastan Lestrange en el cuello a punto de degollarme. No. Mis pensamientos vagaban en el recuerdo de otra persona que hasta ese día no me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mí. Un suspiro abandonó mis labios y abracé a Hermione —estábamos en Hogsmeade en unas de las bancas cerca del puente—; ya había tomado la decisión y nada podía evitarlo.

—Te estás tardando, Ron —murmuró rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso—. Los dos sabemos muy bien lo que está pasando y lo mejor es seguir lo que tienes planeado.

—No tienes idea de que cuánto me duele hacer esto, Hermione. Pero soy consciente de que si seguimos así lo único que haremos será terminar odiándonos algún día y no quiero perderte de esa forma.

Podía sentir como ahogaba sus sollozos en mi pecho, no era fácil terminar con la persona que creías que era el amor de tu vida. Ya no sería igual nuestra forma de tratarnos, sin embargo, con la madurez que nos había dejado la guerra, sabíamos que la amistad se podía salvar y que en mutuo acuerdo sanaríamos las heridas.

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé muy bien y entiendo lo que quieres decir —levantó el rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, pero no menos hermosa—. Antes de que fueras mi pareja eras mi mejor amigo; tú y Harry son lo más preciado que tengo. No me puedo imaginar una vida si ustedes no estuvieran a mi lado, son los hermanos que nunca tuve, ¿sabes? —dijo posando sus manos en mis mejillas—. Hemos crecido, hemos vivido cosas que unos adolescentes no deberían de haber vivido. ¡Y aquí estamos de pie! Aún con la amenaza de aquellos que se dieron a la fuga, no obstante, estamos juntos. Y en unión nadie nos puede hacer frente.

—Eres tan hermosa, Hermione. Nunca dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario, por dentro y por fuera lo eres; idiotas los que solo tienen ojos en lo superficial y no en la belleza interna.

—Creo que te mordiste la lengua, Ronald —comentó con burla. Solté una carcajada ante su pulla.

—Tienes mucha razón —le seguí el juego—. Estoy a punto de desangrarme con tremenda herida.

Nos reímos un poco y el silencio nos envolvió. Enfrenté el café de su perlas y ella el cielo de las mías; moví despacio la cabeza y su sonrisa me dio el permiso de terminar con la distancia de nuestros labios: un beso de despedida. Un pequeño gemido abandonó sus labios y abrió su boca para recibirme, era un beso dulce, lleno de promesas de que todo estaría bien. Que aunque terminábamos nuestra relación amorosa, nuestra amistad se hacía fuerte. No duró mucho el beso; me separé de ella dándole un beso en la nariz y la dejé en la banca. Dejaba a una gran mujer, pero en frente me esperaba a la mujer que deseaba para la eternidad:

—Por lo que veo te fue muy bien —señaló Astoria—. Lo superarán, ya verás. Ella tiene razón al decir que antes de todo son amigos.

—Siento que vieras el beso, Tori.

—¡Oh! No tienes que lamentar nada. Es normal que pasara, es más, me lo esperaba. Habla bien de ti que quisieras dejarle un buen recuerdo en medio de un momento difícil de digerir. Me siento orgullosa de tener tu amor… —se calló unos segundos—. Hemos quitado un pendiente de la lista, ahora nos quedan mis papás. Y eso no será nada fácil. Granger fue pan comido, mis padres querrán castrarte —terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A veces se me olvidaba que su lindo rostro ocultaba que era una Slytherin.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

El plan era fácil: sacar mis memorias de ciertas escenas candentes y enviárselas al miope de Potter. Sin embargo, debía tener mucho cuidado, no quería que nadie más supiera de la relación que tuve con Ginny; ya era suficiente humillación la que tenía como para agregar que la escuela completa se enterara de que una pobretona me había rechazado. Tampoco podía llegar a oídos de mis padres, así que debía planear muy bien mi venganza.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Draco? —preguntó curioso Theodore al darse cuenta que no estaba tan emocionado con la escoba del año como se suponía que debería de estar—. Desde que entramos a la escuela te he notado un poco raro… —Miró a todos lados antes de acercarse y musitar con preocupación—. ¿Te dijo algo Dumbledore para que estés así de distraído? Ese viejo loco será todo lo que tú quieras, pero ha cumplido muy bien en cuidarte desde que le diste _eso_.

Theodore era el único que sabía sobre lo que había pasado en el Ministerio y no porque yo se lo dijera. No. Él tenía una mente muy amplia como para sumar dos más dos; simplemente llegó un día diciendo que estaba bastante feliz de que pudiera haberme salido de una mierda tan grande como la de ser mortífago, pero que también creía que estaba mal de cerebro por haber hecho ese trato tan peligroso con el anciano. Era reconfortante tener a alguien con el que pudiera hablar sin pelos en la lengua de lo que sentía, obviando mi vida sentimental.

—La prudencia a veces escasea en ti, Nott. Te recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público y que hay amenaza de posibles ataques de mortífagos por estos lares. Así que cállate si no quieres que te cierra la boca a punta de cruciatus —apunté alzando una ceja para dar más énfasis en la deficiencia de sus actos.

—Bien —respondió al comprender que mi inquietud se debía a otro tema—. Supongo que cuando estés listo me lo dirás.

—Supones bien, Theodore. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que comprar esa nueva escoba que no dudaré en usar en el partido contra Potter. Le haré morder el polvo como nunca antes y esta vez no serán amenazas, serán realidades.

Al salir de la tienda me separé de él excusándome con cualquier tontería, no le tomé importancia a lo que salió de mi boca. Quería deshacerme de él para ir a saciar mi curiosidad en privado. Tenía el presentimiento de que sacaría buen material.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Faltaban cinco minutos para que los profesores llegaran a buscarnos, dando por finalizada la primera salida a Hogsmade sin ningún percance que lamentar. Todavía seguía en la banca en la que me había dejado Ron; una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios. Había llorado por ser una cobarde, porque quería tomar las riendas del problema y enfrentarlos así como los enfrentó él; sin embargo, no tuve las agallas suficientes para decirle que mi pasión por él se había apagado como la flama de una fogata en medio de la lluvia: de un momento a otro, de la noche a la mañana, dejó de ser lo que era al comprender que Ronald nunca me iba a querer como yo lo había querido.

Mi corazón dolía tanto por Harry como por Ron; el primero había sido engañado por la mujer que amaba; y el segundo cumplió con mi temor. Era una broma de mal chiste enterarse de que sería la tía favorita de los hijos de ellos dos, con una casa llena de gatos. Todos los hombres en los que había puesto el ojo nunca me veían con la gracia suficiente para quererme.

Dos minutos me restaban de miseria. Me levanté con ánimo falso y una sonrisa bien ensayada, me di la vuelta para ir al punto de reunión y quedé congelada en mi sitio al verlo a unos pasos de mí con esa sonrisa que prometía de todo menos cosas lindas:

—¡Vaya, Granger! Parece ser que tu amigo el pobretón al fin se dio cuenta del asco que provocas, _sangre sucia_. Te aseguro que después de ese beso fue con Madame Pomfrey a que le hiciera un lavado bucal urgente.

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, solo actué y no me remordió la conciencia en nada.

— _Baubillious_.

* * *

 _ **Sé que muchas no están contentas con el capítulo anterior, pero les tengo ue dejar en claro que esta historia es DRAMA y tiene que toner esos toques desagradables que te hacen desear matar al personaje, en este caso a Ginny. Están en todo su derecho de odiarla xD Porque en esta historia la odio: su papel es el ue nadie desearía tener. ¡SPOILER A LA VISTA!**_

 _ **Ustedes apenas están leyendo el capítulo cuatro y ya tengo escrito hasta el catorce xD Así que les falta mucho por saber. ¡No se desesperen! Vamos lentos y muy seguros en el Dramione :3**_

 _ **Gracias MrsDarfoy por betear la historia. Te quiero un montón*-***_

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Guest:** Resulta que en ninguno de los capítulos anteriores detallé quien era la persona que Draco quería, porque soy mala y deseaba que pensaran que me refería a Hermione xD Pero si checas bien en el caso dos estaban hablando Harry, Ron y Hermione... Donde está Harry siempre está Ginny y tampoco especifiqué en dónde le dio el beso Hermione a Ron ^^ Aunque en este capítulo ya tenemos libre de cadenas a Hermione 7u7 el Dramione está libre de darse ya que los dos se encuentran sin relación alguna, oficialmente xD

 _ **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 22/11/2017**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	6. Corazón V

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo cinco: Olvidaba lo que era_

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que entramos a clases; todo iba con absoluta normalidad y no me preocupaba tanto por tener cuidado en ocultar lo que era, ya que se había acabado el periodo de cambio en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, ese maldito día tuvo que ser diferente. Desde ese día caí en cuenta de que toda mi tranquilidad se había ido al traste.

—Creo que a nuestro querido Draco le hace falta una buena follada —se dejó oír la voz de Blaise en el pasillo.

Estábamos esperando en las mazmorras a que diera la hora de pociones, habíamos tenido una hora libre gracias a que la subdirectora había tenido una reunión urgente con Dumbledore. Cabe decir que la hora se me hizo eterna, los cabeza hueca de Ravenclaw compartían la clase con nosotros este año. Era demasiado aburrido no poder burlarse de los leoncitos mientras teníamos el favor de Snape con nosotros.

Por otro lado, lo gatitos tenían dos horas de clase con los tejones en herbología. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Me estaba tomando muy en serio la venganza contra Ginny y la tenía muy vigilada, por esa razón me la pasaba en mis pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo o con gestos despreciativos a todo el que osara mirarme. Y, conociendo la hiperactividad de Blaise, sabía que estuvo mordiéndose la lengua por varios días antes de soltar la primera pulla. Todo un milagro.

—No te le estarás ofreciendo, ¿verdad, Blaise? —dijo con calma Pansy—. Porque tengo muy en claro que Draco no tiene esos gustos tan exóticos.

—Eres el demonio en persona, mujer. ¡No me dejas decir nada!

Y así comenzaron a pelearse. No tuve tiempo de ignorar al mundo cuando ya tenía a Theodore sobre mí, pero su mirada seria me dijo que era peor de lo que pensaba.

—Te vi, ¿sabes? —Levanté una ceja interrogante—. En las dos ocasiones en las que trataste de librarte de mí te vi en situaciones muy comprometedoras. Debes tener cuidado, sé que con la guerra _ganada_ no se vería tan mal meterse con ciertas personas de la casa de Gryffindor, pero estamos en una jungla, Draco, donde hay basiliscos, perros gigantes y un sinfín de bestias dispuestas a devorarte al primer error que muestres. Y lo que nunca debes olvidar es que hay mortífagos que están esperando la oportunidad de arrancarte la cabeza, que están dispuestos a jugar sucios utilizando a niños para su cometido: desaparecerte del mapa.

—Metete en tus asuntos, Nott —rebatí sintiendo mis manos temblar de cólera.

—Lastimosamente para ti, Draco, tus asuntos son los míos. ¿O se te olvida que también buscan mi cabeza?

Sabía bien que Theodore era un hueso difícil de roer y debía reconocer que por eso era mi mejor amigo. El único. Pero en esos momentos estaba tan agitado que todo me lo tomaba como una amenaza.

—Cierra la boca, idiota… —empecé, pero fui interrumpido por la voz filosa de Snape desde la puerta.

—Vaya, parece ser que la estupidez humana se contagia. Aunque nunca pensé que alguien como usted, Malfoy, fuera víctima de ello. —Desvié la mirada de Theodore para posarla con desafío sobre el profesor; si seguía hablando le arrancaría las cuerdas vocales—. Pasen de una vez, señores. Su insolencia será perdonada por esta ocasión, Malfoy, Nott.

Se hizo a un lado y nos dispusimos a pasar. Fui el último en hacerlo y antes de entrar sentí la mano de Snape en mi hombro:

—¿Qué te sucede? Por un segundo tus ojos cambiaron de color, debes tener mucho cuidado con tus emociones —musitó cuidando de no ser escuchado—. Siéntate junto a Nott en la mesa del fondo —ordenó disimulando sus palabras anteriores.

 _ ***elfos*lindos***_

Entré con buen humor al invernadero y me sorprendí muchísimo al ver la planta que íbamos a tratar: tentácula venenosa. Ya tenía conocimiento de ella, pero nunca había visto una de cerca. Llamaba mucho mi atención que la longitud que podía adquirir esta planta tan diminuta: medía unos treinta centímetros y sus hojas son como pequeños tentáculos, era hermosa, pero aterradora cuando te dabas cuenta que en esas adorables hojas habían solapas rodeadas de filosos dientes en forma de espinas. Según la profesora Sprout, teníamos que afilarle dichas espinas para que pudieran crecer fuertes y sanas —en seguida vino a mi mente que era como cuando agarrabas un hilo dental y quitabas todos los residuos de comida entre tus dientes—. Una risilla se escapó de mis labios.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Snape explicaba a la clase las propiedades benéficas de la poción que se estaba elaborando cuando de pronto todo quedó en elipsis y mi cuerpo como una estatua: el tiempo se había detenido, aunque solo para mí. Porque Theodore se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo —el cual se encontraba con las manos recargadas en la mesa, una de ellas aplastaba el cuchillo con fuerza, y mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo de tal forma que mis cabellos tapaban mis ojos—, e hizo una señal al profesor para que pudiera ayudarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Nott? ¿Por qué interrumpe mi cla…? —Snape maldijo entre dientes antes de dictaminar que todos abandonaran el aula en ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera tuvo que repetirlo dos veces—. Esto solo puede significar que tu compañera está más cerca de lo pensado, Draco —dijo tomándose la libertad de tutearme al quedar solo los tres.

Del otro lado de la escuela se encontraba la causante de dicho ataque en mí: Hermione Granger había lastimado uno de sus dedos con los dientes de la tentácula que estaba afilando. Su herida no era grave, era muy superficial, pero su sangre había sido derramada. Una sola gota bastaba para que la bestia que habitaba en mí se alterara pidiendo venganza. Dicha gota cayó en la tierra de la maceta en la que estaba trabajando. Y cuando hizo contacto con la tierra mi respiración se empezó a agitar, tuve que cerrar los ojos y cerrar las manos en puños para poder retener los instintos asesinos que me acechaban. Era innegable que mis ojos habían vuelto a cambiar cuando levanté la mirada posándola con furia salvaje sobre Theodore; el muy imprudente estaba tocando mi antebrazo, justo en la marca de mortífago, un rugido nació de mi garganta antes de tirar un zarpazo contra él. Pero Snape intervino noqueándome con un hechizo y no supe más de mí.

—Está de más decirle, Nott, que cualquier palabra que se atreva a decir sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir en este salón, por mínima mención que sea —empezó diciendo con voz suave y amenazadora, Snape—: me encargaré de coserle la boca al más puro estilo muggle y le sacaré los ojos para dárselo a comer a los _thestrals_. ¿Quedó claro?

Theo asintió con vehemencia ante tan explícita amenaza.

 _ ***elfos*lindos***_

Había sido una sensación tan espantosa que pensé que el peligro venía de la tentácula venenosa, pero cuando percibí detrás de mí la respiración jadeante sobre mi cuello el alma se me fue a los pies.

Me paralicé al sentir ese roce del aliento en mi piel que me provocaba un miedo tremendo, sin embargo, también creaba una curiosidad enorme en mi ser: ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso nadie veía a la persona que estaba atrás de mí? No quería voltear para comprobar qué era, mucho menos para darme cuenta de que no era nadie.

No. No era posible que todo fuera producto de mi mente. Estaba completamente segura de que no se trataba de una paranoia infundada en la traumática guerra vivida, de que no eran imaginaciones mías: mi sexto sentido me decía que mi martirio apenas comenzaba.

 _Y odiaba tener la razón en todo en estas circunstancias._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Estoy consciente de que muchas me quieren matar por haber sacado a Ginny como la persona que Draco que realmente quiere xD E incluso perdí favoritos y follows en mis dos cuentas: fanfiction y wattpad. Pero desde un principio dije que esta historia no sería normal y se confirma al poner a Draco como elfo. Me da mucho gustos los comentarios positivos que he recibido y las palabras sinceras de quienes dicen que odian a Ginny, pero que seguirán leyendo xD ¡Las amo! Sin embargo, no quiero que olviden que yo también la odio xD Así que no esperen cosas bonitas de su parte._**

 ** _Acabamos de ver en el capítulo de hoy que no es fácil ser un elfo y lo que le pasa a Malfoy sólo es el principio (SPOILER)._**

 ** _Agradezco de todo corazón a MrsDarfoy por su beteo. Fue la primera en apoyar mi historia y la sigue apoyando, ¡gracias! Eres la persona más bella que he conocido en la vida de fickers. También agradezco a mi fan número uno (ella se proclamó así xD): dianetonks en FF y Dianely en la vida muggle._**

 ** _Si encuentran algún horro ortográfico me pueden decir sin pena alguna xD Hay veces en las que se me olvida borrar algo que mi beta ya me había advertido x'D_**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Ophelia:** Jajajajaja xD ¡Te acompaño en tu odio, mujer! Siento que disfrutaré mucho el veneno que le escupirás cuando leas los capítulos que siguen. Fíjate que Ron no me cae tan gordo, por esa razón es que lo pongo como alguien maduro en este fic. Obviamente, tendrá sus momentos de ser Ronald Weasley en todo su esplendor, pero tendremos a Astoria para aplacarlo xD ¡Gracias por comentar! :3

 **Guest:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Nunca creí obtener ese apelativo! Me has hecho el día con tu comentario xD Es agradable saber que en algunas doy motivos para comentar con dramatismo xD Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

 _ **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 29/11/2017**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	7. Corazón VI

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Hay un personaje fuera de su papel original y otro un poquitito oscuro (no son ni Harry, ni Draco y ni Hermione)

* * *

 _Capítulo seis: Trapos al sol_

* * *

Tenía que hablar con Harry para contarle toda la verdad. Estaba segura de que las palabras que Draco había soltado al final de nuestra conversación —si es que se podía llamar diálogo a lo que tuvimos ese día—, no eran en vano. Lo conocía muy bien para estar al tanto de que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para poder vengarse de mí con algo que le produjera placer de saberme herida, mas no se lo iba a permitir. Era hora de ser sincera con Harry, nuestro amor era fuerte y tenía la certeza de que me perdonaría el desliz.

Así que no perdí más el tiempo y salí de mi habitación para ir a la sala común, sabiendo que mi hermano y mi novio estarían jugando ajedrez mágico. No me equivoqué; al bajar las escaleras pude ver que estaban enfrascados en una jugada, Harry había mejorado un poco, solo un poco, en el ajedrez. Sin embargo, seguía siendo insuficiente para ganarle a Ron.

— _Jaque Mate_ , Harry —celebró mi hermano al mover a su reina asesina—. Por lo menos puedes estar contento de que duraste diez minutos más que el juego anterior —se burló con regocijo mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Harry.

—¡Uff! Un logro que hay que recalcar —refutó Harry con el ego herido; acción que provocó una carcajada en los dos.

Ya había llegado a su altura y aún no se daban cuenta de que estaba ahí con ellos así que carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención. Ron me observó un poco extrañado cuando lo saludé con una pequeña sonrisa y a Harry se le iluminó el rostro al verme, no obstante, se ensombreció con lo siguiente que dije:

—Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

 _ ***elfos*lindos***_

Debería estar acostumbrada a que la personas a mi alrededor me tomaran como una loca, pero me sorprendía de lo que ocasionaba el ser humano algo que no era parte de lo común: miedo. Y ese miedo llevaba a despreciar a la persona especial que no iba con la corriente. El apodo de _lunática_ se me hacía muy gracioso, porque en vez de ofenderme me hacía sentir orgullosa de lo que era: nadie podía ver lo que yo veía y nadie podía comprender lo que yo comprendía. Por esa razón me dedicaba a observarlo con detenimiento cada vez que entraba en mi campo de visión. Theodore Nott era un mago fuera de lo común, pero, como buena serpiente, sabía esconder lo que había debajo de su piel. Se disfrazaba de lobo cuando en realidad era un cordero con demasiadas heridas que no sanaron como correspondía a través de los años… Y yo era lo competentemente _lunática_ para desear sanar su dolor. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, a pesar de todo no habían logrado quitar lo que yo era y se sentía bien.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Lovegood? —preguntó sentado a la orilla del lago sin voltear a verme.

No tenía caso hacer como si no estuviera; había sido muy obvia en esa ocasión.

—Porque me apetece entrar a tu mundo, Nott.

—Mi mundo no se compara con el tuyo, es más oscuro y si entras la única forma de salir de él es con la _muerte_.

Sonreí aunque no pudiera verme.

—Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar, Theodore Nott.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. En mis dieciséis años nunca pensé tener un dolor tan intenso como este; pensé que ser asediado por un loco en un cementerio y que usaran tu sangre para revivir a un enfermo que deseaba la extinción de todo lo _impuro,_ cuando él también lo era, o que por unas horas creyeras que tu padrino había muerto eran el peor dolor que pudieras experimentar. ¡Qué equivocado estaba, por Merlín! La mujer que tenía enfrente me contaba como si hablase del clima que me había sido infiel durante un año… ¡UN AÑO! Y con el individuo que jamás imaginé: Draco Malfoy. Traición. Eso era lo que gritaba mi mente, lo que sollozaba mi corazón y lo que berreaba mi cuerpo.

—Detente por favor, Ginny. Ya no quiero saber más —la corté en un hilo de voz, estaba impactado ante tal revelación. Lo peor era la razón por la que me decía todo eso: temor a Draco hiciera algo en su contra por medio de mí. Se estaba protegiendo. Había jugado con los dos, según su propia historia; la vi a los ojos y noté alivió en sus facciones. Negué con la cabeza, si creía que todo estaba bien estaba muy equivocada—. Hasta aquí puedo tolerarlo, Ginny.

—Qué bueno que comprendas lo que pasó y que esto no afectará nuestra…

—¡Basta! Te dije que pararas, ¡no quiero escucharte! ¿Crees que estoy feliz y que haré como si no pasara nada solo porque me lo dijiste? —pregunté incrédulo—. ¡Carajo, Ginny! ¡No puedo entender cómo quieres que todo esté bien si mi jodida novia era jodida por mi enemigo mientras YO me mataba tratando de recuperar los horrocruxes para poder vencer a alguien que me quería muerto! ¡Explícame, porque yo no comprendo que seas tan egoísta!

—Así no fueron las cosas, Harry… —trató de justificarse.

—¿Que así no fueron? ¡¿No?! ¡Entonces, tus palabras anteriores fueron mentira! —increpé fuera de control. La rabia me tomaba el poderío de mis acciones; el dolor me carcomía el alma.

—No, todo es verdad. Pero no es lo que estás pensando…

Ya no podía seguir en el mismo lugar que ella, iba a cometer un asesinato si no salía de ahí en ese instante.

—¿Sabes qué? —empecé—. Lo nuestro fue bello mientras me tuviste engañado, pero se acabó. Me cansé de ser tu juguete.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Estúpida Weasley. La muy perra arruinó mi venganza; golpeé mi cabeza en la pared en la que me recargaba mientras veía a Potter salir de la torre de Astronomía como alma que lleva el diablo. Fui testigo de todo lo que hablaron y por un momento me sentí identificado con Potter: Ginny pensaba que ella estaba bien, que debíamos tolerar lo que hizo con nosotros. Los dos la queríamos, pero ella era demasiado tóxica. Podría aprovechar para tenerla conmigo, sin embargo, sabía que si lo había hecho una vez lo haría varias veces más y un Malfoy no era la burla de nadie. Esperé unos segundos en los cuales me dediqué a observarla con avidez: lloraba con angustia. Lástima que su belleza la llevara a cometer errores fatales.

—Por varias semanas estuve pensando en una buena forma de cómo hacerte pagar el haber manipulado a un Malfoy —dije saliendo de mi escondite—. Y me encuentro con el maravilloso panorama de que tú misma te sentenciaste a muerte, querida —saboreé con veneno cada palabra—. Y, por si te quedó duda alguna, me ha quedado clarísimo lo fuerte que es el amor que Potter te tiene.

—¡Eres ruin, Draco! —La interrumpí chasqueando la lengua y negando con un dedo en alto.

—Te equivocas, Ginevra —rebatí con frialdad—. El único ser, de los tres, que tiene maldad en su corazón eres tú. Potter me daría la razón —sentencié dejándola sola con su culpa.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Exactamente, tres días atrás fui atacada en la clase de herbología. Y llevaba esos tres días tratando de hablar con Dumbledore para informarle de lo que sospechaba sin éxito alguno; ya había leído varios libros que se asemejaran a lo que me pasó, pero ninguno describía con exactitud mi experiencia. Realmente estaba asustada, porque cavilaba en la posibilidad de que mortífagos se hubieran colado en Hogwarts y que corríamos peligro. Por lo que no despegaba los ojos de Malfoy en ningún momento y eso me llevó a acosarlo de cierta forma. Precisamente, por andar siguiéndolo, fui testigo de la furia de Harry, el resentimiento de Malfoy y la estupidez de Ginny.

Ella ya me había contado todo, pero la creía más inteligente y con tacto al contar lo sucedido. Ya me había dado cuenta de que la sobrevaloré demasiado.

Tardé me di cuenta de que los pasos que se escuchaban en las escaleras era de Malfoy; mi intento de salir huyendo fue lamentable.

—Si ya sabía que te gustaba Granger, por algo llevas días siguiéndome, pero no pensé que tu obsesión por mí era de cuidado —soltó con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me atravesaba con su gris mirar.

Me hice la desentendida.

―La verdad es que no sé de qué me hablas, Malfoy. Siempre vengo a caminar por aquí a estas horas —me justifiqué—. Y me dio curiosidad escuchar voces provenientes de la torre.

Su ceja alzada me dijo que no lo había convencido con mi cutre pretexto y, antes de agregar algo más, me dejó helada con sus palabras:

—Lo que te hizo mi tía Bella no se comparará con lo que te haré si llegas a contar algo, Granger.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, mi gente! Pues ya les traje capítulo y fue uno un poco intenso, ya que vimos que la insoportable de Ginevra ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sé que su manera de pensar es un poco rara, pero como dijo Gizz en su comentario: es un mal necesario.**_

 ** _También pudimos ver la participación de Luna y de ¡Theo!_** — _ **E** **se hombre me fascina**_ —. **_Mi querida Luna es el personaje un poquitito oscuro que les dije arriba; recuerden que estoy manejando la historia como si en quinto año hubiera sucedido la guerra del 98. Así que todos tienen pensamientos maduros para tener solo 16 años y 15 años_** — ** _Excepto Ginevra, ella no tiene madurez alguna_** —. _**Bueno, pues ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan me pueden preguntar y trataré de responder sin mucho spoiler xD**_

 ** _Si ven algún horror de ortografía que dañe sus bellos ojos díganme con confianza para editarlo._**

 ** _¡Gracias, Majo! Sin ti mis historias serían cáncer para la vista... Jajajaja. Te agradezco Dianely por tu apoyo leyéndome siempre; Diana, bebé, cuando puedas leerme espero que te guste tu regalo._**

 ** _Tengo una página de Facebook que se llama: InesUchiha Fanfiction. Subo spoilers, cuento la historia detrás de los fics que he subido y pues comparto cositas de las fickers que amo de los fandoms a los que pertenezco._**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Ophelia:** ¡Así es! Nuestro Draco tiene muchas cosas bajo la manga, pero a veces lo hace sin ser consciente de ello. Perdona no poder subir más seguido los capítulos xD Pero nos quedaríamos sin reservas si actualizara más seguido: así que hay que irnos a la segura. ¡Gracias! Es bueno saber que mis locuras le gustan a alguien ^^ Trataré de mantenerte cautivada con la historia.

 _ **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 06/12/2017**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	8. Corazón VII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo siete: Toharu y la Bruja_

* * *

Sonreí. Por un momento había sentido el pánico invadirme cuando la vi al final de las escaleras; no era tan estúpido como para creer que no había escuchado nada de lo que se habló allá arriba y ahora me regodeaba en lo que su cara reflejaba: desasosiego. Como si estuviera reviviendo lo que mi tía Bella hizo con ella. Y la sonrisa se fue de mi rostro, un estremecimiento me envolvió con fuerza que me costó disimular. Sin embargo, ver que no salía de ese estado catatónico me llevó a preocuparme de verdad. Algo realmente estúpido ya que yo mismo lo había provocado.

—Así que si sabes lo que te conviene tomarás la decisión correcta —indiqué creyendo que no me contestaría, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre mí con la fiereza que tanto la caracterizaba. La que aborrecía.

—No cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de hace años, Malfoy. Aunque he de reconocer que antes te creía lo bastante cobarde como para matar —pronunció con voz neutra, rayando a la frialdad. Pero dispuesta a devolver el daño—. Se me olvidaba que vienes de una familia sedienta hasta los tuétanos de sangre, gente sin escrúpulos a la que no les importa _desaparecer_ del mapa a todo aquel que les haga estorbo.

Con cada palabra que había pronunciado se iba acercando a mí poco a poco; el terror todavía invadía su cuerpo, pero valiente para enfrentar al ser que la atormentaba. Tuve que abrir las manos al percatarme de que las había cerrado en puños, no quería que me corrieran de la escuela por golpear a mujeres —aunque la que tenía enfrente me provocara en todos los sentidos a hacerlo—. Su aliento rozó mi cuello y la vi alzar su rostro para retarme desde su altura.

—Eres patética, Granger. —Cerré más la distancia entre nosotros; había algo en el ambiente tan pesado y atrayente que nos invitaba a golpearnos con palabras, pero también a acariciarnos con nuestro hálito—. Tu sola presencia me enferma, me molesta. De entre todas las personas insignificantes que he conocido en mi vida tú te llevas el premio —susurré tomándola de los brazos, a la altura de su pecho, con fuerza. Quería dañarla físicamente, pero algo me impedía hacerlo—. Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir: tus _mejores amigos_ se han dado cuenta de que no sirves ni para un calentón de sábanas y te están dejando atrás.

Golpe bajo. Así como ella se la pasó vigilándome estas semanas, yo también me dediqué a devolverle el favor y me di cuenta de que el trío dorado estaba fracturado. Era lógico que después de lo que pasó al final del quinto año se distanciaran un poco, pero era una oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar. Sus dientes rechinaban por lo fuerte que los apretaba y antes de que dijera algo la solté y empecé a caminar.

—Y lo dice el hombre al que engañaron durante un año y jugaron con su sucio corazón —refutó con burla ácida; me detuve sin voltear en el pasillo—. ¿Quién es más patético, Malfoy? ¿Tú o yo?

— _Hija de perra…_ —farfullé mientras daba la vuelta para encararla con varita en alto. Sin embargo, la estúpida había desaparecido.

 _..._

Al llegar a las mazmorras un dolor en el corazón me empezó a sacudir. La sangre quemaba en mis venas, era consciente del recorrido que hacía a través de mi cuerpo. Era horrible. La cabeza estaba por explotarme… Casi me arrastré para llegar al despacho de mi padrino, toqué la puerta con poca fuerza y me deslicé sobre esta no pudiendo aguantar mi peso. _¿Qué demonios hacía Snape que no abría?_ Hice el intento de volver a tocar y caí de frente cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¿Draco? —preguntó con extrañeza Snape.

Más no tuve que contestar nada, porque mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse; los brazos de mi padrino me rodearon para poder alzarme y meterme a su despacho.

—Estás hecho un asco, Draco. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para provocar la ira de tu elfo? —parloteaba para sí mientras me tendía en el sillón doble e iba a su almacén por pociones que me pudieran ayudar.

—No tengo… la mínima idea —señalé con dificultad—. Me harías un gran… ¡Carajo! Esta cosa me quiere matar —grité al percibir que algo se me enterraba en el pulmón izquierdo, alineado al corazón.

—Tu padre te ha de haber contado los cambios que tendrías, ¿no? —comentó dándome un bezoar, asentí antes de vomitar a la orilla del sillón. Snape hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Creí que te quedó claro que tu pareja está cerca de ti, Draco. Por lo que tu cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias de un cambio sin completar hasta que tengas a tu pareja contigo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté señalando lo que había vomitado (era un líquido viscoso y negro) e ignorando sus palabras.

—Eso, Draco, es tu organismo pudriéndose por dentro —apuntó con serenidad—. Has pasado por alto la importancia de encontrar a tu pareja, te hiciste el ciego, sordo y mudo. Y te aseguro que eso no cambiará el hecho de que tienes sangre maldita en tus venas y que esa misma sangre te está exigiendo que hagas lo que te pide: alimentarla. No eres un vampiro, un veela, mucho menos un licántropo o un elfo doméstico. No. Eres un elfo de las tierras nevadas del _Poccamahín*_ situado en el monte Mckinley en Alaska, descendiente del Gran Elfo Toharu. Cuenta la leyenda que fue amado por su pueblo, aclamado con el rey más bondadoso de la Tierra… hasta que la desgracia tocó a su puerta: se había enamorado de una bruja. Pero ella le tenía miedo por su aspecto poco agraciado, sin embargo, decidió darle una oportunidad a ese Elfo que día a día hacía florecer las flores más bellas en su jardín en medio de la nieve, un espectáculo magnífico —movió las manos restándole importancia—. Cuando la bella joven aceptó el amor que Elfo le tenía también reconoció que se había enamorado de él. —Se detuvo un poco para sentarse frente a mí—. La noticia llegó a oídos del rey Maximus un muggle que deseaba con pasión a la joven bruja. La quería completamente para él e inició una guerra sin importarle su reino, solo tenía un objetivo en mente: poseerla.

—Presiento que lo que sigue no será de mi agrado, padrino —expresé tragando pesado ante la ansiedad que tenía por la historia.

—Cállate, Draco. No interrumpas, pero te doy la razón: no te gustará —dijo con advertencia—. El Gran Elfo subestimó al rey Maximus, ya que confiaba plenamente en su poder mágico. Pero lo que no sabía Toharu era que Maximus no era un muggle, sino que era descendiente de uno de los hijos de Morgana. Tenía pleno conocimiento de la magia y la negra era su favorita... Como te imaginarás, no acabó nada bien ese enfrentamiento. La batalla fue difícil, pero Toharu la ganó de puro milagro _o eso creyó_. Ya que al llegar a sus aposentos, después de haber celebrado la victoria junto a su pueblo, se encontró con la escena más desgarradora que hombre enamorado pudiera ver: su amada estaba retozando con el enemigo al que, supuestamente, había derrotado horas atrás. Fue tanta su ira que no se tomó el tiempo de mirar con detalle lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo —suspiró dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre el fuego de la chimenea—: Maximus tenía a la joven bruja bajo un _imperio_ (aunque en aquella época tenía otro nombre era básicamente lo mismo). Lo que quería decir que la estaba violando, que ella no se estaba entregando al rey. La furia del Elfo consumió, literalmente, a su reino; el fuego se alzaba por todas partes y dejó para el final a la pareja que lo había traicionado. Procedió a herir de gravedad a la joven y se deleitó en la agonía que le hizo sufrir al rey Maximus; sin embargo, las últimas palabras de este lo volvieron loco: _fue mía como siempre deseé, hubiera sido fantástico que la oyeras gritar tu nombre en ayuda mientras forzaba sus paredes al recibirme. Fuiste tan imbécil que no notaste el dolor que ella sentía y te enfocaste en el tuyo como el egoísta que siempre fuiste_.

»El Gran Elfo degolló al rey Maximus y corrió a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amada, pero ya era tarde. La había perdido para siempre. Por esa razón maldijo y bendijo a sus descendientes: _De día y de noche buscarán, pero no encontrarán. Lo que desea su corazón será difícil de saciar, el amor los engañará. ¡Pero llegará el día en el que la sangre inocente clamará con avidez su justicia y volverá a ustedes lo que creían perdido!_ —paladeó con soltura, como si tuviera años repitiendo lo mismo, pero seguía sin entender y debió notarlo, porque agregó—: A lo que se refiere tu abuelo es que podrán pasar todas las mujeres que quieras por tu cama, pero solo habrá una que podrá parar la muerte que te acecha día con día. Tu alma gemela te librará de sucumbir bajo las garras de tu propia sangre.

No me podía estar pasando esto a mí, debí dejar que mi padre me contara esa parte de la historia.

—¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que tengo el tiempo contado? —pregunté asustado.

—Créeme cuando te digo que desearás haber sido un Veela.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

 _ **Poccamahín: invento de mi alocado cerebro a base de Pocahontas.**_

 _ **¡Se me estaba olvidando que ya era miércoles! Jajaja... El trabajo tiene la culpa: como no descansé ayer martes me perdí en el tiempo. Bueno. Ya hemos llegado a la parte de la historia donde más me gusta, ya que empezamos a tocar la parte elfo de Draco y no les miento al decirles que me fascina escribir sobre su fantástica sangre.**_

 _ **¡Qué fuerte con la historia de Toharu, la Bruja y Maximus! Las que ya me han leído con otras historias saben que deben de poner atención a los más mínimos detalles y es algo que les digo a ustedes, mis nuevos lectores, pongan atención en cada pequeña cosa que vean que TODO es sumamente importante.**_

 ** _Agradezco a MrsDarfoy por el honor que me concedió al ser beteada por ella, a Dianetonks por su apoyo incondicional y por la nueva portada que le ha hecho al fic_** — ** _que pronto verán_** — _ **, y también quiero agradecer a mi hermana ficker mayor: Gizz Malfoy Granger. Que está constantemente leyéndome. Obviamente, a todos los que me leen (casi llegamos a los 5,000 faltan 96 visitas xD), a los que me dejan comentarios, a los que ponen en favoritos y follow la historia: gracias. Muchísimas gracias.**_

 ** _No soy la ficker más popular, pero se agradecer a todos los que hacen posible que este fic este donde esté. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque nos han nominado en dos categorías (mejor portada y mejor engaño) en los premios que están haciendo la página: Fanfics Awards. Sólo ustedes, mis lectores, hacen posible dichas nominaciones. Gracias._**

 ** _Por esa razón, he puesto en mi página oficial InesUchiha Fanfiction (arroba inesUchihaFan) dos opciones de regalo para ustedes:_**

 _ **-Actualización doble para el 13/Dic/2017**_

 _ **-Spoiler del capítulo diecisiete (que está buenísimo, me tiene emocionada hasta el copete ese capi xD)**_

 ** _Ustedes deciden qué desean. Recuerden que solo se puede una opción xD_**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Toka:** No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte con los pelos de punta xD Es algo que siempre he querido lograr con mis lectores. Espero que este capítulo te deje igual.

 **Ophelia:** Lo siento! xD Sé que no eres la única que me quiere matar por dejar los capítulos de esa forma, pero no podemos negar que así el drama se siente más intenso... Créeme que me cuesta trabajo escribir a Ginny, porque es un personaje que estoy poniendo demasiado perro e HDP. Nunca había trabajado con un personaje de ese estilo. Así que te advierto que no será la única ocasión en la que querrán descuartizar a Ginny xD

 **Guest:** Sé que soy mala, corazón. Es algo que no puedo evitar con este fic... He llegado a pensar en cambiar mi nombre por Maléfica xD Gracias por tus palabras; bello es encontrar gente igual de loca que yo.

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 13/12/2017_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	9. Corazón VIII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Recuerden que este fic se mantiene canon hasta el libro cuatro en el libro cinco cambio todo a mi propio canon (si tienen dudas, pregunten en sus reviews o inbox).

* * *

 _Capítulo ocho: Lady Voldemort_

* * *

Las ventajas de tener un amigo con una capa de invisibilidad era que la podías ocupar cuando quisieras. Agradecía haberla tomado ese día, si no ya estaría cruciada por Malfoy. Contuve la respiración cuando se acercó al lugar donde me encontraba con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano. Fueron segundos que se me hicieron eternos antes de que decidiera irse de ahí; me quedé unos minutos parada, naufragando en mis pensamientos. Todo se me hacía muy raro y presentía que tenía que ver con la presencia que había sentido el Herbología; el ambiente que se sentía en Hogwarts era muy pesado y tenso. Otros pasos llamaron mi atención: era Ginny, quien bajaba las escaleras con un semblante indescifrable, pero la conocía bien para saber que trataba de esconder su dolor con una máscara de que nada malo pasaba, que se encontraba bien. Haciéndose la fuerte.

Sin embargo, no podía meterme en un problema de tres.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la mansión que se notaba que había tenido una gloria impresionante cuando la habitaban sus dueños anteriores, dueños que yacían enterrados en el jardín de la casa pudriéndose como la escoria que eran. Podía ver los bultos mal sepultados desde la ventana en la que me asomaba, me deleitaba en lo que mi furia había hecho. ¿Que estaba loca? Quizás tenían razón, pero en mi locura sabía que estaba totalmente cuerda. Mi definición de demencia no era la misma que la de los ineptos que se regían bajo los pensamientos de Dumbledore. No. Para mí la locura era la que se forjaba gracias al amor… un amor enfermo. Así era el amor que sentía por ese hombre que me habían arrebatado, mi Señor, mi todo.

¡¿Quién podía juzgar a Bellatrix Lestrange de estar enamorada?! ¡NADIE! Porque nadie amaba con la misma pasión e intensidad con la que yo amaba. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por regresar a mi amado de la muerte una vez más; la clave estaba en Potter, solo tenía que esperar unos meses más para poder tenerlo bajo mi poder.

—Aunque no nos negaremos un antojo, ¿verdad? —pregunté, desviando la mirada a mi todavía vientre plano. Era lo único que me había quedado de él antes de que me lo arrebataran—. Pero juro que todos los que te traicionaron, mi Señor, pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos. ¡Me avergüenza la posibilidad de que mi propia familia tenga que ver en tu derrota! Y si es así no me importará que la sangre nos una, los mataré con mis propias manos.

Pobre de mi hermanita Narcissa. La casaron con un poco hombre, con uno que no tenía buenos genes. Un incompetente de simiente débil; nada que ver con la de mi amado que con sólo una vez dio frutos.

»Tú no serás tan débil como tu primo Draco. Tú llevas en las venas el poder del mejor mago que ha existido en el mundo.

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis reflexiones; me di la vuelta, posando las manos con falsa inocencia tras mi espalda.

—Disculpe las molestias, señora —comenzó Dolohov con una disculpa muy hipócrita—. Pero el grupo que mandó a vigilar Hogsmeade ha enviado un reporte diciendo que todo está preparado como lo ha ordenado.

Parecía que no eran tan inútiles como creía. No obstante, estaba consciente de que todos querían el lugar que Voldemort me traspasó al morir; fue una sorpresa enorme cuando el testamento llegó a nuestras manos y vimos que esa era su voluntad. Y me asombré más cuando el abogado me entregó una carta en la que mi Señor me explicaba todo lo referente a los horrocruxes que tenía en existencia y que si el mocoso lo trajo una vez a la vida podía hacerlo dos veces. Así que me tenía que cuidar las espaldas por mi bien y por la del ser que crecía dentro de mí. Una carcajada astuta nació en mi garganta:

—¡Perfecto! —exclamé divertida—. Ya me estaba aburriendo mucho sin acción de verdad… —me acerqué a Dolohov hasta quedar a su espalda, pasé un brazo por su hombro izquierdo en una danza sensual mientras el otro brazo lo movía por debajo de su brazo derecho hasta conectar mis manos sobre su corazón y con voz sedosa dije—: más te vale que todo salga bien, Dolohov, no querrás hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad? —Mis uñas se enterraban con ímpetu sobre su pecho y lo oí quejarse—. No me temblará la mano en el momento de sacarte el corazón con mis manos —amenacé alejándolo con despreció—. Lárgate. Y a la próxima que entres sin llamar te castigaré.

—Sí, señora.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Ya era viernes y no traía paz alguna. La plática que tuve con Snape la noche anterior me tenía nervioso; tuvo razón al decir que desearía ser un _Veela_ : por lo menos ellos tenían más posibilidad de encontrar a su pareja… ¡Todos deseaban a un Veela! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría a un elfo y más si era uno con un pasado dudoso como el mío? ¡Mi tatarabuelo era una mierda! Sin embargo, no podía negar que lo que hablamos me sirvió mucho y estaba completamente seguro de que Ginny no era mi alma gemela. Según Snape las mujeres de los elfos eran brujas de buena descendencia mágica, brillantes como ninguna otra y de belleza inimaginable: llevaba toda la mañana buscando con la mirada a la bruja con esas cualidades y ninguna las llenaba. O eran muy hermosas o eran brillantes, pero ninguna con las dos.

Pero mi conciencia tomaba la voz de mi padrino y me reprendía siseando que era un idiota al querer buscarla de esa forma. Ya que había dejado muy en claro que era la sangre la que haría que todo cambiara en mi razonamiento.

¡Qué cosa más estúpida he escuchado en la vida! Ya no debería asombrarme nada, no obstante, el mundo me seguía sacando sorpresas. Suspiré con cansancio antes de pasar mis manos por mis cabellos y despeinarlos. El comedor estaba atestado de escuincles escandalosos, ni los Slytherin se salvaban. Dejé pasear mi mirada por todo el salón e ignoré deliberadamente a Ginevra, que estaba junto a su hermano platicando con soltura. Bufé molesto ante mi patético intento de no tomarle importancia y llegó a mí. Era casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba: un olor delicioso que acariciaba mis fosas nasales con una extrema suavidad. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor y casi gruñía de excitación. A pesar de mi condición era imposible poder encontrar su precedencia. Recordé las palabras de Snape: « _Hasta que estés unida a ella podrás percibir dónde se encuentra sin importar la distancia que los_ _separe_ _. Y ya que sabemos que está en Hogwarts, habrá circunstancias en las que captarás su esencia. Mas no sabrás quien es_ _»_ _._ Abrí los ojos y, por la expresión de Theodore, supe que mis ojos habían cambiado; no me importó, solo quería encontrarla. Había una necesidad melancólica de poseerla, como si supiera que en cualquier momento podía perderla y que no estaba aprovechando el tiempo a su lado. Me enojé. ¿Cómo la podría hallar? Mi tiempo se estaba acabando y ninguna daba indicios de ser mi compañera.

—Nos harías un favor si dejaras de observar el salón con tus ojos así. Pareces un desequilibrado mental con esa expresión y varios te están mirando —dijo Blaise con burla aparente. Sin embargo, había un atisbo de curiosidad; no entendía que me sucedía.

—Claro, Blaise, pero tendrás que decirle a Theodore que me quite el hechizo —comenté como si nada, haciendo una mueca hacía Nott—. Creo que tu broma salió a la perfección.

El aludido siguió comiendo mientras alzaba su varita y la movía de forma exagerada. Momento que aproveché para cerrar los ojos y volverlos a sus grises de siempre.

—¿Contento? —cuestionó Theodore a Blaise—. Estaba aburrido y Draco parecía el mejor candidato con esa cara que se carga.

—Insisto en que les falta follar —dijo el moreno tragándose la explicación de le dio Nott, pero este me miró con el ceño fruncido. Lo que significaba que ya no podía retrasar las cosas.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Iba con los chicos rumbo a la clase de McGonagall; Ron y yo habíamos notado lo distante que estaba Harry últimamente —aunque yo sabía la razón—. Nos dedicamos a darle tiempo y a meterlo en nuestras conversaciones para que sintiera nuestro apoyo. Sin embargo, ese viernes hubo un cambio en su actitud: sonreía. Era una mueca bastante pobre, pero se le notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para salir de su letargo.

—Harry, ¿crees que puedas pasarme el libro que tienes a tu derecha? —pedí sin voltear a verlo—. Necesito comprobar expliqué correctamente las propiedades de la preparación de la poción herbicida.

Extendí la mano esperando a que me lo pasara, pero no me dio nada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Levanté la mirada y me topé con la gloriosa escena —nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras— de que tanto Ronald como Harry se habían quedado dormidos sobre los pergaminos de tarea. Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de mirar a mi alrededor por si había alguien poniendo atención a sus acciones; tenía el campo libre. Así que tomé los dos libros que tenía a la mano y sin pensarlo los dejé caer en la mesa.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Ron mientras caía de la silla.

—¡No es mi culpa! —expresó Harry levantando las manos en señal de paz.

—Muy bonitos, ¡muy bonitos! Me tienen haciendo su tarea ¿y tienen el descaro de quedarse dormidos?

—No hay necesidad de preguntar algo tan obvio, Granger. Es claro que sus neuronas no dan para más —se dejó oír la voz ronca de Malfoy tras de mí.

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que interrumpir cuando menos lo deseaba?_

* * *

 ** _¡Siiii, al fin apareció mi reina Bellatrix! *un fuerte aplauso para esta bella maldad viviente, por favor* Aquí les traigo la primera parte de la actualización doble y sé muy bien que me van a querer linchar xD_**

 ** _Agradezco a mi bellísima MrsDarfoy por betear este capítulo. ¡Gracias, mamá!_**

 ** _Ya empezaron las votaciones *que son claras que no ganaré* en la página Fanfics Awards. Denle like y voten por sus fics preferidos :3_**

 ** _No contestaré los reviews en este capítulo, será en el nueve que mañana miércoles subo. Dije que habría doble actualización y aquí estoy para cumplirles._**

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 13/12/2017_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	10. Corazón IX

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Insisto, mis pollitos, el fic deja de ser canon del libro cinco en adelante. Cualquier duda tengan la confianza de preguntar y se las respondo con amor. Hay Ooc en algunos personajes, pero es necesario para la idea que tengo del fic.

* * *

 _Capítulo nueve: Despertando a la bestia_

* * *

A nada estuve de tomar los libros que dejé caer en la mesa para aventárselos a Malfoy en la cabeza, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que me corrieran de la biblioteca por su culpa.

—Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de neuronas, Malfoy —contestó Harry con calma, pero lo conocía y sabía que su tranquilidad no era nada buena.

—Es curioso que lo digas tú, cara rajada —empezó con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado—. Ya que tú y el zanahorio llevan años dependiendo de las neuronas de Granger desde que entraron en Hogwarts, ¿o me equivoco? —señaló a los dos con burla—. Pobre ratoncito, a veces la compadezco por tener unos amigos tan estúpidos como ustedes.

—No sé qué diablos estés pensando, hurón —respondí a su pulla levantando las manos hacia Ron, que estaba muy dispuesto a golpear a Malfoy, para frenarle en sus actos—. Más bien, creo que no tienes a ninguna zorra a tu disposición y que estás muy aburrido. No obstante, eso no te da ningún derecho en querer venir a contaminar nuestro oxígeno con tu idiotez.

—Así como dice Hermione —gruñó Ron—. Vete a juguetear con tus amiguitos los mortífagos, apestas a mierda y nos molesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco con fastidio: ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que sus contestaciones harían que se quedara por más tiempo? El propósito era correrlo no darle más hilo para tejer.

—¡Vaya! Si el pequeño _weasel_ ha aprendido a formar una buena oración de defensa. Intenta con el hechizo que me quisiste lanzar en segundo año, con él comprobaremos si eres competente o no.

—¡ _Confrin…_! —empezó inesperadamente Ron. Ya que estaba más atenta a los movimientos de Malfoy que los de ellos.

—¡ _Expelli_ _e_ _armus_! —Pero fue más rápido el hurón que sin sacar su varita repelió el hechizo que le iba a lanzar Ronald.

De repente, la misma sensación de hacía días me atacaba; pero era más cálida que la vez anterior y me invitaba a quedarme quieta en la seguridad. Sospeché de Malfoy, pero él se encontraba centrado en Harry que peleaba con Ron por haber intentado atacar al hurón en la biblioteca a la vista de todos y que debería agradecer que estábamos en una de las mesas del fondo. El calor que me provocaba la presencia se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estuve suspendida en el tiempo.

—Vete ya, Malfoy —dije en un susurro ahogado—. Obtuviste lo que querías; lárgate antes de que decida desquitarme contigo. —Mis palabras salieron con mucha seriedad que él notó, ya que guardó silencio unos segundos mientras me analizaba con una sonrisa jactanciosa antes de irse del lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Pero su semblante habló más que su boca—. Idiota.

 ** _..._**

Estaba contenta de que ya fuera sábado; ayer había tenido una noche horrible por culpa de Malfoy y realmente necesitaba tomar aire fresco para quitarme de encima toda sensación negativa que acarreaba conmigo desde la clase de herbología. Estaba con los chicos en el patio principal junto a la mayoría de los alumnos que iban a ir a Hogsmeade, se estaba aplicando la regla de salida que se implementó en tercer año: traer un documento firmado por tus padres o tutores legales. Esto nos hizo saber que era verdadero lo que ocurría afuera de Hogwarts; un suspiro desganado abandonó mis labios. Era increíble que la paz no estuviera tan ganada como creímos, aún teníamos que cuidar de nuestra retaguardia.

—¡Oh! Aquí estás, Hermione —dijo Luna con su encantador toque soñador; me sonrió con dulzura antes de darme un abrazo—. ¿Sabes? He oído que un gran número de _polkistors*_ llegaron a una parte del bosque prohibido —comentó fijando sus perlas en las mías—. ¿Has escuchado sobre ellos, Hermione? —preguntó con misterio y ¿preocupación?; negué con la cabeza—. Ellos vienen de lugares muy lejano y tienen como propósito cuidar del que ha de seguir con el linaje, son ancestrales y muy viejos.

—¿Y por qué debería de importarme la existencia de esos animales? —Aunque había preguntado con indiferencia, en lo más profundo de mi ser quería saber la respuesta.

—Porque el que fue escogido para seguir con el linaje se encuentra en…

—¡Hermione! ¡Se nos hace tarde y te recuerdo que solo tenemos tres horas! —gritó Ron con desesperación y no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso.

—Lo siento, Luna —susurré con pena—. Nos vemos luego.

Me despedí de ella y caminé con prisa para alcanzar a los chicos. Por dentro me estaba matando la curiosidad por saber lo que Luna iba a decirme… ¡No soportaba no tener conocimiento! Y me hice una nota mental de investigar sobre la historia de esos animalejos.

Mientras me alejaba de la escuela Luna se había quedado parada en medio del patio. Al parecer no saldría con nosotros; y lo que yo no sabía era que ella sí había terminado su relato:

—Hogwarts. El descendiente está en la escuela. —Me arrepentiría de no haberle dado cinco segundos más.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Mi padrino me había encargado que le hiciera un pedido de ingredientes a cuenta de la escuela en la tienda de _Potage_ ; me había separado del grupo de alumnos con rapidez, tenía que atender al pedido antes de que los alumnos se aglomeraran en la tienda, desesperados por comprar a última hora lo que necesitaban para sus tareas, así que no había tenido más opción que gastar veinte minutos de mi tiempo en cumplirle. Ya llevaba unos diez minutos hablando con el encargado cuando los anaqueles empezaron a temblar —los ingredientes se agitaban de un lado a otro y el polvo caía de entre las paredes—, observé con curiosidad al vendedor y él fue a asomarse a la entrada de la tienda. Craso error. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del local fue alcanzado por un destello verde —que yo conocía muy bien— y su cuerpo inerte azotó contra el piso.

 _Mortífagos._

¡Nos estaban atacando! El miedo se empezó a apoderar de mi cuerpo; recordé la vez que mi madre era amenazada por la varita de su hermana Bellatrix quien me decía que si no aceptaba la marca del Señor Tenebroso como castigo, entonces me quitaría lo que más amaba sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía que huir de ahí y dar aviso a la escuela de ataque en Hogsmeade. No quería que me mataran, pero tampoco iba a dejar que alumnos perecieran bajo la crueldad de gente enferma. Así que me acerqué con lentitud hacia la entrada y jale el cuerpo del vendedor hacia dentro del local, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie y puede percibir que la pelea estaba en el centro de Hogsmeade. Habían esperado que la mayoría de los alumnos se concentraran en esa zona para poder atacar a sus anchas contra ellos: igual que como hacían en los pueblos muggles. Eso quería decir que ya no tendrían piedad con nadie que se declarara en contra de sus ideales.

Parpadeé antes de contar hasta tres y salir corriendo rumbo a las carretas de _thestral_ _s_ que nos esperaban a las afueras del pueblo, incluso estuve tentado a conjurar un _accio_ y traer mi escoba para que fuera más rápido el viaje.

—¡Draco! —Me detuve al escuchar el grito agitado de Blaise muy cerca de mí—. ¡Ayúdame! —Lo tenía como a diez metros de distancia.

Ese segundo grito me llevó a voltear en el momento exacto en el que el mortífago que estaba frente a él alzaba su varita como si de una espada se tratara y la dejaba caer sobre Blaise. El golpe fue en su corazón y cayó de rodillas antes de desplomarse en el piso; Dolohov se rió de su obra de arte y dirigió su mirada hacía mí. Yo estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver: uno de mis mejores amigos _muerto_. No sabía lo que pasaba conmigo, pero estaba seguro que sino hacía algo iba a correr la misma suerte que Blaise. No obstante, Dolohov se dio cuenta de mi aturdimiento y no lo desaprovechó para atacarme. Me pude defender de unos cuantos hechizos antes de que uno cortante me golpeara en el muslo.

—Nunca supe la razón por la que decían que la familia Malfoy era la mejor de toda la casta mágica en Londres —comenzó Dolohov con fingida curiosidad—. ¡Son unos inútiles, buenos para nada! Lo único que saben hacer son masas y masas de riquezas —dijo al desarmarme y acercarse para darme un puñetazo en la cara; caí de espaldas por la fuerza empleada—, pero son unos incompetentes en la magia. ¡Tu padre y tú son una vergüenza para el mundo mágico! Y me daré el placer de desaparecer del mapa a uno de ellos —se regocijó dándome una patada en las costillas—. ¡Claro que me daré ese gusto! ¡ _AVADA KEDAVR…!_

Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar. El tiempo se había detenido y escuché una voz profunda, que rayaba a la distorsión, diciéndome:

— _Hoy no morirás, Draco Malfoy. Hoy te levantarás y les harás saber a los que han osado_ _en_ _tocar a tu vinculada lo que la Sangre de Toharu es capaz de hacer. ¡Levántate, Draco! ¡Y demuéstrales a estos que hablan de pureza sanguínea lo que es ser un puro de verdad!_

De lo profundo de mi ser nació un rugido de guerra. Un rugido que auguraba desolación sobre los que se merecían la muerte; el cambio fue inminente: abrí los ojos —cuando noté que los había cerrado al esperar el _avada_ — y todo a mi alrededor tenía algo distinto que antes no había notado. Era capaz de ver las partículas de polvo en el aire y al microrganismo más pequeño en la tierra. Sentía mis brazos fuertes y mis piernas estaban listas para emprender una corrida; no había cambiado mi aspecto muscular, sin embargo, sentía mi cabeza un poco más pesada: me había crecido el cabello hasta la cintura. _¿Qué mierda?_ Y algo me estorbaba en la boca: mis colmillos se habían afilado. ¡Por Merlín! No sabía si tener miedo o emocionarme por lo que estaba pasando, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando _su_ esencia llegó a mí:

—Pagarán por cada gota que le hicieron derramar.

* * *

 _ **¡AL FIN HEMOS LLEGADO A LA PARTE QUE ME ENCANTA!**_

 _ **Polkistors: criatura mía de mí que nació a causa del drama xD**_

 _ **Escribir lo que de este capítulo al capítulo diecinueve me tiene con los nervios de punta de la emoción. ¡Tenemos nueva portada!**_

 _ **Quiero pedirles una disculpa a las que comentan sin cuenta: ahorita no cuento con la compu y se me dificulta hacer todo por el celular. Así que, en cuanto tenga la compu, editaré el capítulo con sus contestaciones... ¡Lo prometo!**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS, ALICIABLACKM! ¡Te agradezco de todo corazón que te tomaras el tiempo de revisar mis locuras y darle oportunidad de tu consejo!**_

 ** _Les dije que me querrían linchar después de este capítulo y lo vuelvo a decir. Ya estoy divagando, lo sé, pero estoy tan agradecida con tod s ustedes que es imposible no hacerlo._**

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 20/12/2017_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	11. Corazón X

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Recuerden que esta loca ficker he su propio canon y tiende a mover lugares o un poquito la personalidad de los personajes.

* * *

 _Capítulo diez: Encontrada_

* * *

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? En un momento estábamos a gusto comprando dulces en la tienda de Honeydukes con los chicos y al segundo siguiente una gran explosión se dejó oír. Nos aturdió mucho, ya que fue en el local de enfrente.

—¡Harry, Ron, Neville! —grité, sosteniéndome la cabeza. Los oídos me escocían y un pitido infernal atacaba mi oído izquierdo; estaba medio sorda—. ¡Chicos, contéstenme!

Me estaba desesperando. El polvo no me dejaba ver y que tuviera un miembro incompetente no me ayudaba en nada. Así que levanté mi varita y apunté a mi oído, susurré un hechizo y volví a escuchar. Me di cuenta de que Harry me estaba gritando desde la otra esquina: unas cajas le habían caído encima. Fui hacía a él y lo liberé con premura. Solo faltaba encontrar a Ron, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba en el segundo piso del local junto a Neville; habían comentado que subirían a buscar una goma de mascar que estrenaba nuevo sabor.

—Hermione —susurró Harry tomándome de los hombros cuando vio mis intenciones de correr al segundo piso—. Son mortífagos y nos están atacando.

Y, como si los hubiera invocado una ronda de hechizos, empezaron a deslumbrar la tienda; los alumnos corrían y gritaban tratando de defenderse, pero era inútil. No tenían compasión contra simples alumnos. No. Los atacaban como si de adultos se tratasen. Algo en mí se me encendió y apreté las manos en puños: estaba indignada.

—Me vale quiénes sean los que nos están atacando, Harry —dije con seriedad—. Estoy en contra de la violencia, pero esta gente no entenderá de otra forma más que con agresión: mueren ellos o morimos nosotros. ¿Estás conmigo, Harry? —terminé con frialdad. Si se metían con inocentes no había por qué tenerles clemencia.

—Siempre estaré de tu lado, Hermione.

—Y nosotros también.

No me había dado cuenta de que en lo que hablaba con Harry varios compañeros nos habían rodeado para protegernos y no eran los que estuvieron con nosotros el año pasado en la Brigada de Dumbledore. Eran otros que estaban dispuestos a dar pelea, porque, si bien notamos, no distinguían entre sangre puros y traidores a la sangre.

—¡A luchar! —fue mi grito de guerra antes de empezar a decirles indicaciones de ataque y defensa.

No teníamos tiempo para jugar con hechizos escolares, teníamos que sacar todo nuestro repertorio de hechizos que nunca imaginamos utilizar. Estaba preocupada por Ron, pero sabía que dónde quiera que estuviera se defendía con todo su ser. Solo esperaba que no corriera la suerte que otros estaban corriendo: la muerte.

…

Respiraba con dificultad; eran demasiados los mortífagos que nos estaban atacando y me había dado cuenta de que habían puesto un campo mágico que impedía que nos pudieras aparecer o poder enviar alguna petición de ayuda. Nos tenían acorralados. Lo que menos quería era dejarme llevar por el nerviosismo y la preocupación, ya que solo me harían una carga y no una ayuda. Me había separado de Harry y tomé a un grupo pequeño para defender a los alumnos más chicos que estaban atrapados en la tienda de Plumas Scrivenshaft por los hermanos Lestrange. Esos hombres crueles se divertían con ellos torturándolos con _cruciatus_ y otros hechizos para infligir dolor en los pequeños que lloraban sin consolación alguna.

Tomé valor y les hice una señal a los que iban conmigo para que cuidaran mis espaldas y las suyas. Mientras avanzaba a la tienda los gritos eran más perceptibles y aterradores; un niño estaba escondido en medio de una tablas de madera que habían caído por una explosión. Le hice ademán de que guardara silencio; tuvo suerte de haber quedado atrapado bajo esas tablas. Era mucho mejor esperar a que alguien las moviera, pero que nadie te veía, que estar en la lista de espera de tortura por esos dos maniacos que se divertían a costa del dolor ajeno.

Volteé a ver a los que me seguían, Parvati y Padma eran dos de ellos, las dos tenían caras fieras y me habían sorprendido con varios conjuros de su país natal. Fue casi espantoso ver como un mortífago era despedazado por dos tigres hambrientos y que desaparecieron cuando terminaron de comerlo. Era un buen as bajo la manga ese hechizo.

—Tenemos el factor sorpresa —comenté en voz baja cuando llegamos al almacén—. Sería bien dejar ir a los tigres que las gemelas nos han enseñado a invocar.

—Recuerden que deben fijar como objetivo a los mortífagos cuando los estén conjurando —dijo Padma.

—Si no corremos el riesgo de que ataquen a los niños —complementó Parvati.

Todos asintieron con seriedad.

—A la cuenta de tres lo haremos, ¿listos? —pregunté abriendo la puerta con delicadeza para poder apuntar las varitas a los Lestrange—. Uno, dos y ¡tres!

— _¡Tigris esuriit!_

De la punta de nuestras varitas salió una luz roja que tomó la forma de tigres del doble del tamaño de uno normal, estos se fueron sobre Rodolphus y Rabastan. Pero no contábamos con que era una trampa y más mortífagos salieron de su escondite.

—Defiéndanse, chicos. Seguimos siendo más. —Y en efecto, nosotros éramos siete y ellos solo cinco, pero ellos tenían la ventaja de la experiencia—. ¡No se dejen amedrentar por ellos! ¡Luke y Mike, vuelvan a conjurar dos tigres en contra de los que acaban de salir!

El grito del encantamiento fue mi respuesta, sin embargo, el grito de Luke al ser atacado por la espalda me desconcentró y todo se volvió negro.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Dejé caer el cuerpo de Dolohov en la tierra que empezaba a ser cubierta por una pequeña capa de nieve; cuando estuvo a una sílaba de terminar la maldición el rugido salió de mí y lo mandó a volar lejos de mí. No le di tiempo a reaccionar y me tumbé sobre él: directo a la yugular. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo como para perderlo o para que me hicieran daño alguno. Que fuera elfo no quería decir que era inmortal, porque sí podía perder la vida, pero me daba más resistencia que un brujo normal. Debía cuidar muy bien mis pasos y evitar ser atacado o visto por alguien. No obstante, no podía pasar por alto la congoja que corría por mis venas. ¡Mis sentidos me gritaban que me diera prisa!

Observé lo que quedaba de Dolohov y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios. Alcé la cabeza y me concentré en mi olfato, ¡debía hallar a mi pareja de una buena vez! Mis instintos me guiaban a través de los árboles, el escondite perfecto para un animal como yo. A muchos les daría incertidumbre mi comportamiento tan tranquilo, sin embargo, tenía en mente que si me ponía a lamentar mi aspecto físico se repetiría a historia de Toharu: perder a mi razón de vida. ¡No era un romántico! Ni siquiera un asomo de ello. Pero no era tonto, como buen Slytherin sabía cuáles eran las prioridades y no iba a dejar que esa misteriosa mujer me amargara el resto de mi existencia con su muerte tan patética.

 _Destilaba amor del bueno._

…

Al llegar al lugar que dictaba mi olfato pude ver con claridad que había muchos jóvenes de rodillas que abrazaban a los más pequeños que tenían miedo. Era una madurez sorprendente la que lucían los de sexto y séptimo año; los gemelos Weasley tenían a un buen número de tercero con ellos y les contaban chistes para distraerlos. Mis pasos eran silenciosos y vigilaba cada movimiento de los mortífagos que tenía cerca.

De repente, se hizo un silencio profundo en el que tuve que modular mi respiración: un grupo de doce personas estaba llegando. Lo que llamó mi atención era que cuatro iban amarrados del cuello, otros dos eran arrastrados por un mortífago —parecían cadáveres, pero llegaba a mí el imperceptible sonido de su respiración y capté que sus pechos se alzaban con debilidad: estaban vivos—; y al final, mi desagradable tío Rodolphus traía levitando un cuerpo del cual era visible su mata de cabello que conocía a la perfección: Granger. Si bien reconocí quién era cuando un estremecimiento me recorrió entero al ver el estado en el que venía: estaba pálida y le daban pequeñas convulsiones.

Pensé que la dejarían junto a los demás, sin embargo, mi tío siguió caminando con ella y comenzó a hablar:

—Tenemos a una integrante del Trío de Oro, la que planifica todo. ¡Sin ella los dos tercios que faltan no serían nada! —gritó con suficiencia—. Por esa razón hoy me daré el placer de acabar con su vida —terminó con soberbia.

En seguida dejó de levitarla y su cuerpo impactó con fuerza en el suelo; un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios y mis manos se cerraron con fuerza. Pero no satisfecho con lo que había hecho, Rodolphus la cruciaba sin dejarla descansar; fue magnifico verla sonreír:

—Me podrás matar, Lestrange. Y disfruta de tu victoria todo lo que quieras —dijo con dificultad—. No obstante, habrá alguien que te arrancará la cabeza… —No la dejó terminar la patada en la cara que le dio.

Vi la sangre que escurría de sus labios viajar por su mejilla hasta que una gota tras otra caía sobre la blanca nieve. El cielo se nubló y los truenos estremecían a la tierra: mis manos sangraron ante la presión que estaba haciendo. ¡Los iba a matar a todos! ¡Esa hembra era mi pareja, carajo! ¡Una sangre sucia perfecta para este sangre impura!

Cuando los rayos empezaron a caer sobre los mortífagos que estaban custodiando a los alumnos —eran unos treinta— caminé cimbrando mis pisadas. Mis ojos habían cambiado por completo a blanco y los enfoqué en el ser que pagaría haber tocado a mi vinculada.

—No tienes idea de lo que voy a disfrutar de arrancarte la cabeza, Lestrange —rumié, tensando los músculos.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó entrecortado por el miedo.

—Tu peor pesadilla.

* * *

 _ **Agradezco a MrsDarfoy y a AliciaBlackM por betearme la historia. Son las mejores betas que pude haber tenido :3**_

 _ **Si ven alguna horrografía me pueden decir con confianza xD A veces se me pasa borrar algo que mis betas me dijeron *pone los ojos en blanco por su mente de teflón***_

 _ **¡Esta historia no ha llegado a su verdadero clímax! Así que sean pacientes que ya voy por el capítulo 21 y esto está que arde. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que tendremos un mínimo de 30 capítulos para esta historia. Es la primera vez que aspiro a escribir tanto xD**_

 _ **Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que les estoy haciendo largas para no habar del capítulo *trato de distraerlas para que no me quieran golpear* Me encanta leer sus reviews que, aunque no los espero, son bien recibidos por mi corazoncito Sly. Me gusta leer sus teorías... me gusta reírme cuando se dan cuenta que les volteo lo que concluyen. En serio, les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le dan a este fic loco lleno de elfos y mucha fantasía.**_

 _ **Ya llegamos a los 135 reviews, a los 96 favs y 150 follows... Wow... Me siento gozosa de que les guste lo que escribo. ¡Gracias! De verdad.**_

 **Responderé en este cap los reviews sin cuenta que debo desde el siete, así que no se sorprendan si sus nombres se repiten xD:**

 **Toka:** la verdad es que siempre me gustan tus comentarios xD ¡Me haces reír demasiado! Me imaginé viéndome en el espejo con tu pregunta. Pues ya has visto lo que sucedió con doble actualización :-) son mala, lo sé. Es un placer leerte, querida.

 **Laura:** ¡se siente tan bonito que digan que aman algo tuyo! Gracias, corazón, le echaré ganas para que la sigas amando.

 **Alike Malfoy:** ya lo tuviste xD

 **Toka:** ¡ya sabía yo que esas expresiones las conozco! Si eres de mi rancho xD No te miento cuando te digo que cada vez que voy a poner capítulo me carcajeo sabiendo que me querrás buscar por todo el país para darte un súper spoiler de lo que sigue xD Ni modo, mija, son los gajes del oficio: hay que ser pacientes xD

 **Guest:** jajajajaja xD Por más que quisiera no puedo hacer doble actualización... por ahora. Ya que me quedé sin capítulos beteados de reserva xD Este es el último que tengo beteado, por lo que tengo que hacer un nuevo colchón para poder subir doble. Santa anda pobre por aquí x'D ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Marfelton:** ¡sin drama no hay vidah! Es el mantra que repito casi en todos los capítulos xD Y me divertí mucho escribiendo ese cap mientras pensaba en sus reacciones.

 **Marfelton:** es bueno saber que mi bebé te gusta y que te anima a dejar comentarios. ¡Deberías de leer PansyxHarry o PansyxBill son muy buenos! También hay muy bellos de Theo y Luna... O te puedes pasar al lado oscuro leyendo Sevmione, LuciusxHermione, SiriusxHermione, Tomione... ¡Hermione es tan shippeable! xD Déjate llevar por la oscuridad del fandom ;3 Jajajajaja xD ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Un besote!

 _ **Buuuueno, muchas gracias a todos. Me siento miss universo cada vez que digo gracias, pero así soy xD MrsDarfoy ha de tener pesadillas conmigo por tantas gracias que le doy... Jajajajaja xD**_

 _ **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 27/12/2017**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	12. Corazón XI

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo once: Viviendo_

* * *

¡Estaba desesperada! Cuando Blaise me dijo que él se haría cargo de cuidar nuestra retaguardia para que pudiéramos salir sin problemas del _Té de Madame Tupié_ nunca imaginé que hablara en serio, pero era de esos momentos en los que él optaba una actitud demasiado madura de la normal y solo tuve tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos con todo el amor que le tenía sabiendo que posiblemente sería la última vez que lo vería… vivo. Él afirmó mis sospechas con un silencioso: _vive, Pansy_.

Así que al darme cuenta de que ya no había nadie a nuestro alrededor decidí salir del escondite:

—Quédense aquí —les dije a los dos Hufflepuff que me había llevado conmigo—. Revisaré si ya no corremos peligro. Les pido, por favor, que no hagan ningún ruido y que si no les digo la contraseña no salgan por ninguna razón. ¿Entendido? —pregunté con preocupación.

A pesar de que eran de sexto año tenía una cierta responsabilidad hacía ellos —mi experiencia con la guerra de hacía meses me tenía alerta—; no quería precipitarme, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que podíamos seguir avanzando sin preocupación aparente. Mi prioridad era encontrar a Blaise. Tomé valor y asentí a los muchachos antes de salir: el frío viento golpeó mi rostro y el silencio le hizo segunda. No había ni un alma viva cerca de nosotros, de todos modos mandé hechizos de percepción por si mi ojo humano pasaba por alto alguna presencia. Al estar segura de tener vía libre me dirigí a los chicos y fuimos rumbo a las carrozas.

No llevábamos un kilómetro caminado cuando un bulto llamó la atención de la joven Hufflepuff. Levantamos las varitas y nos pusimos espalda contra espalda —creando un triángulo— para evitar ser atacados por sorpresa. Yo iba a la delantera… casi muero de la impresión al reconocer la ropa de la persona que estaba tirada en suelo: Blaise. Un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios mientras me arrodillaba cerca de él y le tomaba su cabeza entre mis manos.

—¡Zabini! ¡Por Merlín, no me hagas esto! —sollozaba desconsolada sobre su mejilla—. No puede ser que fuiste tan estúpido como para dejarte matar, Blaise. —No quería creer que me había dejado, me negaba a pensar que ya no formaríamos esa familia que tanto habíamos soñado—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarnos solos?...

—¡CUIDADO! —fue el grito del chico que me hizo voltear hacia la derecha y percatarme del hechizo que venía directo a mí. Había bajado la guardia.

Sin embargo, una silueta negra se interpuso entre mi cuerpo y el hechizo repeliéndolo con facilidad.

—Ha sido poco inteligente de su parte distraerse de esa forma, señorita Parkinson —apuntó el profesor Snape con molestia al tiempo que desarmaba a los dos mortífagos que habían salido de entre los árboles.

—Pro… profesor… Blaise está —empecé a decir.

—Será mejor que guarde silencio y se ahorre las palabras —me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Si no se da prisa en llevar al señor Zabini a la enfermería sí le llorará a un muerto de verdad.

Una sonrisa de alivio se formó en mis labios al captar las palabras de Snape: Blaise estaba vivo. ¡Vivo!

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Un fuerte y horrible dolor me hizo regresar en mí. El grito que salió de mis labios me desgarró la garganta, pero me obligué a no volverles a dar la satisfacción de escucharme implorar por libertad. Me asqueaba volver a sufrir este tipo de tortura, pero más me asqueaba las miradas que Rabastan me lanzaba; prefería mil veces ser torturada por la mano de Bellatrix antes de dejar que alguno de esos dos bastardos me pusieran una mano encima para algo más que tortura.

—La muy perra se cree lista —gruñó Rodolphus con hastío—. Hay que enseñarle ciertos modales a la sangre sucia.

Ni bien lo dijo siguieron cruciándome entre los dos; no supe cuánto tiempo resistí antes de volver a caer en la oscuridad; por lo menos me ayudaba a no sentir dolor. La segunda vez que desperté sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba, había peleado con uñas y dientes tratando de zafarme, pero fue inútil. Mi cuerpo me pedía descanso, me exigía recuperar fuerzas. Y la tercera vez que abrí los ojos —ya que no me había dado cuenta del momento en el que perdí la consciencia por tercera ocasión— sentí que mi cuerpo era azotado contra el suelo; daba gracias de que la nieve amortiguara un poco la caída.

Por segunda ocasión en mi vida pensé que iba a morir en manos de gente malvada y sin escrúpulos, me estaba empezando a sentir desolada al no encontrar con la mirada —o lo que alcanza a ver, ya que tenía un ojo hinchado de los golpes recibidos— a Harry o a Ron, ni siquiera Luna o Ginny estaban a la vista. Respiré con tranquilidad, aunque era algo horrendo, cuando visualicé a los gemelos en uno de los grupos secuestrados.

No obstante, al tiempo que pensaba rendirme, reconocí lo que llevaba días atormentando mis noches. Ese calor me acobijó en su calidez y me hizo sentirme tan segura; me recordaba a la seguridad que mi hogar y mis padres me proporcionaban. No era igual, pero me armaba de valor. Literalmente, me asombraba el cambio radical de la presencia: al principio había sido ruda, casi áspera y había mutado a reconfortante. Como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ella y ella a mí. Era único.

Por esa razón, no dudé en rebelarme contra Lestrange. El imbécil me creía sumisa y derrotada, ¡pero me dejaba de llamar Hermione Granger si no luchaba hasta mi último aliento! Así que no dudé en escupirle a la cara lo que quería hacerle y me deleité en su cara de sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras respaldadas por el monstruo frente a él.

¿Cómo había sabido que era de verdad? Todavía no me lo explicaba, pero hubo una certeza en mi corazón desde que me cobijó. Una sonrisa triunfadora y vengativa —¿para qué negarlo?— se formó en mi boca.

El espectáculo fue maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, me costaba trabajo seguir los movimientos del hombre de largos cabellos. Su cuerpo no era corpulento, pero tenía la masa muscular suficiente para pensarte dos veces sí te metías con él. Su agilidad y destreza con la varita y magia sin esta impresionaban; me encontraba perdida en la elegancia y magnificencia de sus actos: atacaba a los mortífagos con la varita y al segundo siguiente lo veías arrancar el corazón de su oponente con sus propias manos.

Comenzaba a creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación. No obstante, hubo un momento en el que una sombra tapaba mi vista: era él que me observaba desde su altura. Sus ojos blancos conectaron con los míos y dejé de tener dudas. Él era tan real como yo y me venía a rescatar… ¡No quería ser la dama en peligro! Nunca había querido serlo, mi mente siempre había bastado para librarme en varias batallas. Pero cuando actuabas en grupo a veces las cosas no salían como se planeaban y me tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

Una pequeña caricia cerca de la comisura de mis labios me sacó de mis cavilaciones; su dedo había quitado el rastro de sangre y lo había llevado a la boca para saborearlo, el ronroneo de su pecho me hizo respingar extasiada. ¿Era normal encontrar tan sensual ese movimiento en medio de una carnicería? Estaba loca. Pero el encanto se fue gracias al gruñido del hombre-bestia que se levantó dispuesto a poner fin a todo eso.

Se dejó ir como búfalo enfurecido sobre Rodolphus que, viendo las intenciones de este, empezó a tirarle hechizos a diestra y a siniestra; se le olvidaba la demostración anterior y le quedó muy claro demasiado tarde:

—Que te pudras en el infierno.

Fueron las palabras de mi salvador antes de arrancarle la cabeza. Eso fue excesivo para mi salud mental.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

La satisfacción que me recorrió al tener la cabeza de Rodolphus en mis manos fue incomparable… al principio. Porque al percatarme del desastre que había provocado en frente de mi vinculada me hizo temer un futuro rechazo de su parte.

Aventé la cabeza del idiota lejos de mí y di vuelta lentamente, temiendo encontrarme la mirada de desprecio de Granger. Sin embargo, los profesores interrumpieron mi acto al aparecerse en medio de la escena. Varios alumnos corrían de un lado a otro siguiendo las instrucciones que les daban o ayudaban a su compañero herido o alterado. Las miradas recayeron en mí al ver que mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y que el cuerpo de Granger estaba muy cerca de mí, lo primero que pensaron fue que yo la había herido y trataron atacarme mientras la profesora Minerva intentaba alejar a Granger.

Me puse a la defensiva, listo para atacar. Pero no fue necesario, ya que el anciano había gritado _mortífagos_ mientras señalaba detrás de sí haciendo que voltearan adónde él apuntaba. Y, sin que se dieran cuenta, con la otra mano me daba indicaba que me fuera de ahí. No tuvo que repetirse para que me movilizara tomando a mi vinculada y desaparecer.

Lo último que alcancé a escuchar era que el viejo les decía que se había equivocado, que la edad ya le estaba pasando factura.

Maldito viejo. Su cara tierna escondía al manipulador que llevaba dentro.

* * *

 ** _¿Creían que dejaría a mi bello Blaise morir? ¡No! A ese bello hombre nadie me lo toca. ¿Quién molestaría a Draco si se va? xD_**

 ** _Vengo de rapidín a dejarles la actualización, porque me estoy muriendo de sueño y cabeza me está matando. Mañana contestaré los reviews que debo desde el capítulo siete en los PM y los reviews que no tienen cuenta del capítulo anterior._**

 ** _Las invito a leer la locura que se me ocurrió para regalarle a mi bebé, Dianetonks. Se llama: Un siglo sin ti. ¡Papi Chayanne siempre me inspira con sus bellas canciones de amor y perdón! Neta, corazones, no saben la alegría que me dan con sus comentarios y ni hablar de sus lecturas T.T esas son mis favoritas. Gracias a mis comentaristas fieles, siempre es un placer leerlas y por eso tengo que contestarles sus reviews de si o si. ¡Disculpen la tardanza! T.T_**

 ** _Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, nenes :3_**

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 03/01/2018_**


	13. Corazón XII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo doce: Ritual iniciado_

* * *

Solamente corría sin mirar atrás; pensaba que el anciano en cualquier momento se arrepentiría y me arrebataría a la mujer que llevaba en brazos. No sé cuánto corrí, pero fui consciente de que había entrado a las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido; era como si me llamara a refugiarme en su neblina. Cuando paré me di cuenta de que Granger respiraba con dificultad, su respiración se sentía débil en mi cuello.

—Aguanta un poco más —susurré con mi voz gutural.

Necesitaba encontrar algo que nos protegiera del frío del atardecer y de las criaturas salvajes que habitaban en el bosque; podía defenderla, pero no quería gastar mi energía en peleas innecesarias cuando las tenía que ocupar en ella. Caminé un poco más y encontré un buen escondite en el tronco de un árbol: era un agujero que podía parecer una cueva. Así que arranqué varias ramas de los árboles y las coloqué en la entrada para que nos taparan de los depredadores.

Acosté a Granger sobre una cama de hojas que le hice y tomé la varita mientras me arrodillaba a su lado para empezar a aplicarle hechizos de curación que mi madre me había enseñado en caso de tener accidentes con mis cambios o si tenía una pelea clandestina con un centauro —vaya imaginación de mi madre—. Me relajé cuando su respiración se normalizó. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo sacarnos de ahí sin que ella entrara pánico al verme.

Aunque todavía no me explicaba la estúpida razón por la que mi tatarabuelo me estaba jodiendo con esta broma de mal gusto… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría emparejarme con la mojigata de Gryffindor?! ¡¿No pudo haber escogido a alguien más?! Sabía que Ginny Weasley me fastidiaba la existencia, pero no podía creer que hubiera algo peor que ella: vincularme con Granger. Tampoco entendía por qué ella le había dicho esas palabras con la seguridad de alguien que se sabía respaldado; me extrañaba la confianza que destiló en su oración.

Y estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del movimiento que estaba haciendo Granger, se estaba despertando. Mucho menos del momento en el que abrió los ojos y me enfocó con rapidez —como si hubiera creído que todo era un sueño—. Fue hasta que sentí su mano sobre la mía que salí de mis pensamientos:

—Granger —paladeé en un suspiro un poco asustado por su posible reacción.

Ignoró mi llamado y jaló mi mano hasta tener mi rostro cerca del suyo; sus manos empezaron a delinear mis rasgos y con cada segundo que pasaba sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

—Eres real —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Claro que lo soy…

—Eso es imposible. —Carraspeó un poco al tener la garganta seca; me separé un poco de ella para conjurar un poco de agua para dársela. Cuando terminó prosiguió—: La primera vez que te sentí cerca no estabas conmigo. —No entendía a qué se refería, pero lo guardaba para preguntarle a Snape—. Nunca pensé que fueras físico y un… elfo.

¿Por qué no me sorprendía que Granger supiera sobre mí? La maldita bruja tenía que saberlo todo para variar.

—Se supone que la historia de mi familia está protegida y que nadie sabe de nuestra existencia —sentencié con seriedad.

—Tú los has dicho: se supone. Pero solo sé que existen, más no había ningún archivo que hablara con detalle de sus habilidades o apariencia en exactitud. Todas son meras suposiciones —calló un poco para sentarse con cuidado—. ¿Me dirás quién eres?

Carajo. Se me había olvidado que estaba transformado, por un momento creí que sabía que hablaba con su peor enemigo. Aunque lastimosamente para los dos éramos pareja.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —casi gritó exasperada. Se estaba tomando todo con una calma que me sorprendía.

—Porque no se me pega en gana…

Sin embargo, corté mis palabras al escucharla jadear de asombro y verla llevar sus manos a la boca. No tardé en captar qué era lo que pasaba: como estaba totalmente tranquilo con su presencia mi cuerpo captó el mensaje y mi transformación se fue desvaneciendo. Me limité a cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

—¿Eres…? ¿Eres Malfoy? —Apreté la mandíbula con enojo al escucharla y quise soltar una carcajada irónica al comprender que la espantaba más saber que quien la rescató era yo que un elfo del cual no había antecedente alguno.

—Así es, Granger —dije abriendo los ojos para mirarla con firmeza—. Y más te vale guardar silencio; no quiero tu llanto lamentando tu suerte después de lo que te diré —sentencié. No obstante, se pasó mi advertencia por el traste y empezó su sermón exigiendo respeto y respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo; mis ojos no se alejaban de cierta parte de su cuerpo: sus labios.

Sabía que era algo tonto, pero estaban creciendo en mí unas ganas de besarla. Sí, ya sé que no debería pensarlo, que debería estar tratando de espantarla para que se aleje de mí y que hagamos nuestras vidas lejos del otro… sin embargo, no quería. Entendía que era mi parte élfica la que me exigía ser suave con ella, la que me llamaba a estrecharla entre mis brazos y no dejarla escapar nunca. Un ronroneo de excitación nació en mi pecho al imaginarla en una situación nada apta para niños y ese mismo ronroneo la hizo callar, mirándome preocupada y a la vez con cautela.

—Malfoy… —abordó con suavidad—. Necesito que me des una explicación real de todo esto, porque no creo que lo que me quieras decir sea la verdad absoluta —dijo tragando pesado mientras sus perlas me recorrían de pies a cabeza. Había una tensión muy fuerte entre nosotros y todo se debía a que nuestras almas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para iniciar con el enlace.

Debía sacarnos de ahí antes de hacer algo que nos haría arrepentirnos el resto de nuestras vidas. Así que sin importarme sus exigencias me levanté y quité las ramas de la entrada para salir; ella captó mis intenciones e imitó mis movimientos —un poco lenta por su condición—. Aceleré mis pasos al escucharla llamarme, no quería detenerme. No obstante, tuve que hacerlo al sentir su toque en mi brazo… justo encima de la marca tenebrosa.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

No iba a permitir que el rubio se fuera sin decirme nada. Era tanta la información que tenía sin poder ordenarla que comenzó un dolor punzante en la cabeza que me estaba matando, más tuve que correr cuando lo vi muy lejos de mí. Le gritaba diciendo que me esperara o que parara, pero solo aceleró su trote y no tuve más opción que seguir corriendo tras él; estiré el brazo al estar cerca de alcanzarlo… Pude tomar su brazo, pero nos quedamos quietos y no reconocí mi cuerpo al sentir esa descarga eléctrica que me recorrió al tocarlo. La misma descarga que había sentido minutos atrás al acariciar su rostro transformado: era exquisito.

Lo oí jadear y me atreví a preguntarle una vez más qué era lo que pasaba, aunque no podía evitar las ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y devorar su boca con premura. Me miró a los ojos con una intensidad que me hizo estremecer y no de miedo precisamente.

—Estamos condenados, Granger —rugió con voz trémula; se giró para quedar de frente a mí—. Mi tatarabuelo nos ha sentenciado a pasar nuestra vida juntos —terminó con molestia.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté sospechando lo que trataba de decirme, pero me negaba a creerlo.

—¡Que tú y yo estamos vinculados! —gruñó feroz antes de tomar mi mano que lo sostenía y atraerme a su pecho; sus brazos me rodearon la cintura. Levanté la mirada y me topé que sus grises tormenta. Un destello blanco los iluminó, pero no cambiaron; su aliento acariciaba mis labios entreabiertos y unas ganas de tomar su labio inferior con mis dientes me hizo gemir. Él también gimió—. Y eres tan estúpida que, a pesar de que lo sospechabas, decidiste seguir insistiendo en saber y no en alejarte —murmuró con lentitud y la verdad era que no supe quién de los dos se movió primero, pero un segundo después sentía sus labios tomar con ansiedad los míos, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Yo no me quedé atrás y respondí de la misma forma, ya que, literalmente, sentía que todo el temor, toda la preocupación y terror que viví ese día a manos de los Lestrange eran absorbidos por su boca. Pero así como inició, se acabó—. Maldita sea, Granger —dijo sobre mis labios.

—Deja de culparme de todo, Malfoy. Los dos actuamos bajo nuestros instintos —contesté.

—¡No lo entiendes!

—¡PUES EXPLÍCAME! ¡ES LO QUE TE HE ESTADO PIDIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! —grité del coraje que me provocaba que quisiera ponerme a mí como la responsable de todo lo que pasaba. ¡Yo no era la elfa aquí! Era él y su estúpida familia la responsable de todo.

—Tenías sangre en la boca, Hermione —dijo después de tomarse un tiempo para tranquilizarse; mi nombre se había escuchado tan ¿bien? en sus labios. Levanté una ceja dándole a entender que no entendía…

—Oh por Merlín —susurré al llegarme un recuerdo fugaz y lo miré a los ojos—. Tú eres del que me habló Luna. —En ese segundo todo lo que había escuchado y leído se fue juntando en mi cerebro formando el rompecabezas que tanto trabajo me había costado. Fue ahí cuando comprendí la desesperación de Malfoy ante todo eso—. Tú… tú seguirás con el linaje…

—Te equivocas —dijo con frialdad. ¿Me equivocaba?—. Tú y yo somos los que seguiremos el linaje y por tu terquedad el proceso de unión ha comenzado.

—¡Me niego ser algo tuyo! —grité desesperada ante tal revelación.

—No tienes escapatoria, Granger. Has dejado que probara tu sangre, nos jodiste.

Mi vida apestaba.

* * *

 _ **La verdad es que me emociona que casi llegamos a los 200 reviews. ¡Es mi primera vez! Y se siente tan bien.**_

 _ **Me voy a castigar y no comeré nada de chocolate hasta que termine de contestar todos los reviews que debo xD Me la he pasado durmiendo, ya que la semana pasada fue muy pesada en el trabajo. Contesté algunos, pero faltan muchos más y no me gusta ser malagradecida con las bellas personas que me apoyan. ¿Por qué decidí el chocolate? ¡PORQUE AMO A ESE FUENTE DE AZUCAR Y DIABETES! Xd Créanme que será el peor castigo que me puedan hacer en la vida.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que la pasaran muy bien con sus familias en estas fechas tan felices y tristes a la vez. Gracias por su apoyo y les deseo de todo corazón que Papá me les de un año lleno de preciosas sorpresas. Bendiciones (maternales) para las que desean tener una pequeña bendición y bendiciones de otra forma para las que le huyen a las «bendiciones». xD**_

 _ **¡Las quiero! ¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 10/01/2018**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	14. Corazón XIII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo trece: Digiriendo los acontecimientos_

* * *

—¡Son una sarta de inútiles! —vociferé desquitando mi ira contra los ineptos que tenía arrodillados ante mí—. ¡Son una vergüenza para la población mágica! ¡Den gracias de que su Señor no está presente para verlos caer en la desgracia! —Mi cólera me cegaba y solo quería destruirlos a todos—. No puedo creer que unos escuincles los derrotaran con esa facilidad…

—Pero, Señora, los niños no fueron los que hicieron caer al escuadrón que envió a Hogsmeade… —refutó uno de mis sirvientes para evitar ser castigado. Error imperdonable.

—¡No me interrumpas cuando esté hablando! ¡ _Crucio_! —berreé desquiciada, pero sus gritos de dolor no eran suficientes—: _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Se oyó el golpe seco del cuerpo inerte en el piso. Una sonrisa diabólica adornaba mis facciones; la furia quemaba mi piel. Me enervaba que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacerme cargo personalmente de los planes a ejecutar: mi embarazo me lo impedía. Y la verdad era que prefería tener a la hija que tanto deseé con el hombre que amaba, que a perderla por una imprudencia de mi parte; no me lo perdonaría y Él no me lo perdonaría tampoco. Respiré un poco para calmar mi frustración, ya que no quería hacerle daño a mi pequeña.

—¿Alguien más que quiera faltarme al respeto? —pregunté con sorna; los tenía temblando de terror. Siempre supieron que era una loca y como su líder indiscutible era peor—. Aprovechando la benevolencia que acaba de florecer en mí les advertiré algo: si a nuestro Señor Oscuro temían, a mí me deberán temer al doble. ¡Cuidaré con creces lo que nuestro Señor dejó en mis manos y nada ni nadie será la excepción! ¿Han entendido? —hablé con falsa inocencia.

—¡Sí, señora!

Los observé en silencio un poco. Las ganas de matarlos aún no se iban, más tenía en claro que los necesitaba para el trabajo sucio:

—Ahora bien, ¿me pueden explicar qué demonios sucedió en la pequeña misión que les encargué? —Nadie contestó y quise mutilarlos—. ¡Hablen ya! —rugí. Alguien del fondo de la sala de la mansión levantó la mano con recelo y asentí en respuesta.

—Todo estaba marchando absolutamente bien: teníamos a todos bajo nuestro yugo. Sin embargo… —se cortó un poco tragando pesado—; sin embargo, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter le dijo a su difunto esposo que alguien le arrancaría la cabeza… Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde que había una criatura, que nunca antes había visto, de su lado y que estaba esperando la señal de esa hija de muggles para atacar. Fue… fue aterrador ver cómo las maldiciones no lo afectaban _del todo_ mientras los demás trataban de defenderse en vano de la bestia que desprendía sus cabezas con una destreza impresionante. No fueron ni cinco minutos los que duró la lucha, fueron cinco minutos los que tardó en matar a cada uno de ellos… Era como si disfrutara sentir la sangre correr por sus manos. Un digno mortífago, si me permite decir.

Mi rostro estuvo imperturbable durante todo su relato.¿Qué clase de criatura sería? Era asombroso saber que la sangre sucia tenía un _as_ bajo la manga de esa calaña: un ser mágico que acababa con lo que tú no podías. Una idea se estableció en mi mente:

—Se empezarán a movilizar a partir de hoy: quiero a esa bestia en mis filas. ¡Esa criatura me servirá más que ustedes!

« _Y no descansaré hasta tenerlo para mí_ ».

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Ni siquiera supe cómo llegué a la escuela, pero lo último que recuerdo es a Malfoy dejándome frente a la puerta de enfermería mientras me dedicaba una mirada fulminante: todavía estaba enojado. Sin embargo, no se me pasó la actitud protectora que tuvo conmigo al caminar detrás de mí —según él no quería que nadie sospechara de nosotros—, pero era tremendamente obvio que había algo entre los dos si gruñía cada vez que alguien del sexo masculino se atrevía a saludarme. Sí. Iba a tres metros detrás, no obstante, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar con claridad cada amenaza que decía entre dientes.

Un suspiro de angustia salió de mis labios al cambiarle el paño a Harry de su frente: había salido mal herido en su pierna y tenía fiebre por eso. Ya era lunes y no se curaba aún… Sin esperarlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal junto a un cosquilleo en la nuca. Estaba siendo observada y no necesité voltear a ver para saber quién era.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres mantener todo en secreto? Porque déjame decirte que tu discreción nos llevará a la pérdida y al escándalo en todos los periódicos de Londres si sigues vigilándome a toda hora, Malfoy —comencé.

—En tu maldito sueño estaría vigilándote, Granger —contestó. ¡Wow! Por lo menos se había dignado a contestar; el día anterior me había ignorado antes de irse rumiando.

—Vaya, Malfoy, vienes más platicador que de costumbre —ignoré su pulla—. Aunque creo que pierdes el tiempo por estos lares, ¿sabes? No quiero hablar contigo de nada así que piérdete en tu cueva de serpientes.

Se burló de mí mientras aplaudía:

—Eres tan cómica, mujer —suspiró con falsa pesadez—. Lástima que tu imaginación te tenga engañada, porque la verdad es que no vengo a verte. Vengo a ver a Blaise que fue atacado por Dolohov frente a mis ojos…

Su voz fue perdiendo volumen mientras hablaba, pero estando cerca pude escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo y notar el odio que salía en cada silaba. Volteé a verlo y me vi reflejada en él: también sentía tenía ganas de cruciar a los que habían tocado a Harry, mi hermano. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron asentí en comprensión.

—No sabía que Zabini había sido atacado —dije tratando de recordar si lo había visto en alguna de las camillas—. ¡Oh! Con razón Parkinson ha estado viniendo mucho a la enfermería, pero pensé que era porque ella lo necesitaba. —Para nadie era desconocido que esos dos estaban comprometidos y que, aunque lo negaran, se amaban con fuerza.

Por un momento deseé ser amada con esa intensidad, pero me encontraba en medio de una unión de sangre con mi eterno enemigo; quien estaba enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas. ¡Bonita suerte me cargaba! Nunca llegaría a sentir lo que era el amor verdadero y mi futuro matrimonio con Malfoy estaba destinado a la amargura.

—Estás pensando muy fuerte —habló Malfoy sacándome de mis pensamientos. Se acercó un poco más a mí en lo que se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie cerca de nosotros (Harry no contaba por estar inconsciente). Sentí su aliento sobre mi mejilla y la boca se me hizo agua, otra vez la sensación que me embargó en el bosque volvía a mí recordándome nuestro beso pasional—. Si no tuviera la necesidad de estar cerca de ti —dijo acariciando mi labio inferior con su índice— por causa de lo que soy ya hubiera buscado la forma de hacerte pagar tu insolencia.

No tenía idea de lo que me estaba hablando y mi cara se lo hizo saber, porque me lo aclaró:

»La unión lleva dos días de proceso y ya puedo tener acceso a tus pensamientos sin usar _legeremancia_ —la respiración se me cortó—. Así es, Granger. Hoy no será, pero te haré pagar tus sucios pensamientos.

—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de celos? —pregunté sorprendida por su reacción.

—No. Me molesta que pienses que un matrimonio conmigo es lo peor que te pueda pasar en la vida.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me ponga feliz porque precisamente tú, Draco Malfoy, la persona que se ha dedicado a molestarme y a decirme lo inmunda que soy durante cinco años está vinculado a mí de por vida? ¡Estás jodidamente loco si piensas siquiera en que estoy de suerte por eso! Tú me detestas tanto como yo te detesto y te repudia saber que una maldita sangre sucia es la destinada a recibir tu amor —gruñí molesta—. ¡Ups! ¡Disculpa a mi olvidadiza memoria! Se me pasaba que tú también eres un _sangre sucia._ ¡Tal para cual!

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Al escuchar los toques suaves en la puerta y la voz de Narcissa detrás de ella supe que algo había pasado, pero no estaba preparado para ninguna de las dos notificaciones que habían llegado esa mañana:

—Querido, una lechuza de Hogwarts trajo dos cartas —dijo mi esposa acercándose a mí para sentarse en mis piernas—. La primera es de nuestro hijo y la segunda de la escuela, ¿cuál quieres abrir primero?

—La segunda —me limité a contestar mientras acariciaba su cintura con el pulgar.

Asintió antes de empezar a leer en voz alta, sin embargo, su voz se iba quebrando al pasar de las líneas: habían sido atacados por mortífagos y una criatura mágica nunca antes vista estaba, aunque había ayudado en el rescate de los alumnos.

—No puede ser posible —comentó Narcissa levantándose de donde estaba y cubriendo su boca—. Draco se ha transformado… Eso… eso quiere decir que…

Por mucho que nos impactara el ataque no podía negar que nos noqueó saber que nuestro hijo había defendido en su forma de elfo completo a los infantes.

—Que la ha encontrado o está cerca de él —susurré terminando por ella—. ¡Dame su carta!

Y quedé de piedra al leer las únicas cuatro palabras que había:

« _He comenzado la vinculación_ » _._

—Imposible —dijo la voz de mi esposa a mi lado.

Si Draco no tenía cuidado con la vinculación podrían morir los dos y el linaje de _Toharu Malfoy_ se perdería para siempre.

* * *

 _ **¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡PERDOOOOOOOOOOOÓN POR LA TARDANZA!**_

 _ **Ya sé que algunas ya están en jueves x.x Lo siento mucho por la espera que les hice pasar. Tengo con qué justificarme, pero no lo haré. Les traigo este capítulo con la vista de otras personitas y de mi villana favorita :3**_

 _ **No me maten, por favor T.T**_

 _ **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 17/01/2018**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	15. Corazón XIV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo catorce: Toharu, El Gran Elfo_

* * *

—Sabía que algo así sucedería si dejábamos todo en manos de Draco, Lucius —dijo Narcissa sin poder controlar sus emociones de madre preocupada.

Y comprendía su temor: si algún mortífago se enteraba de que mi hijo era el que había intervenido en sus planes nos matarían. No era miel sobre hojuelas la situación que estaba sobre nosotros… Bellatrix era una perra loca que no se pensaría dos veces el torturar al esposo de su hermana —que siempre le cayó mal— y a su _hermanita adorada_ , mucho menos para erradicar por completo con los Malfoy. ¡Claro que me angustiaba como Narcissa! Pero no podía demostrarlo; tenía que ser el de la mente fría por el bien de mi familia. Ya había cometido muchos errores, era tiempo de remediarlos… y si debía dar mi vida lo haría sin dudar.

Por otro lado, estaba la carta que él nos había mandado y mi mente astuta me alarmaba de que la falta de nombre se debía a que no me gustaría en absoluto conocerlo. Ese problema era lo que me tenía con los nervios de punta; me aliviaba poder contar con la ayuda de Severus: mi hijo le hacía más caso a su padrino que a mí.

Tuve que reprimir un suspiro de melancolía para no alertar a mi mujer que ya se encontraba tranquila mirando por el ventanal de mi despacho: era hermosa. Me dediqué a observarla unos minutos antes de interrumpir el silencio que nos había envuelto por estar cada quien en sus pensamientos.

—¿Confías en mí, amada mía? —pregunté con suavidad sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos: el vidrio de la ventana reflejaba su rostro sereno cuando contestó.

—Confío con la misma intensidad que tuve cuando te conocí, descendiente de Toharu.

Como agradecía a mi abuelo por darme a una esposa tan bella, inteligente y astuta como Narcissa Black. Era la esposa perfecta para un Malfoy… y ese pensamiento me aseguró que con mi hijo no sería la excepción.

…

La razón por la que mi casa tenía un enorme jardín era que necesitaba tener contacto con la naturaleza para mantenerme sano y fuerte. Recuerdo que en mis tiempos de Hogwarts dormía en el bosque prohibido todas las noches; Dumbledore se había encargado de que nadie se diera cuenta de mis escapadas. Snape no cuenta, era demasiado inteligente: descubrió lo que éramos Lupin y yo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Justo me encontraba en lo profundo de mi jardín; en medio de árboles y pasto de un verde intenso. Me ofendía cuando la gente pensaba que los elfos eran como aparecían en ese estúpido cuento muggle donde una mujer se ponía a cantar y los animales llegaban a ella completamente una reverenda idiotez.

Mi legado se basa en la dominación de la energía de la naturaleza, la cual podía ser muy cambiante: un día podía estar mostrándote el paisaje más hermoso y al siguiente día te haría vivir la peor de las tormentas o huracanes. Cuando nuestro cuerpo sufría la transformación en medio de un fenómeno natural, dicho fenómeno actuaba a nuestro favor y podíamos manipularlo a nuestro antojo.

Sí, teníamos mucho poder. Pero ni yo tenía el conocimiento completo de su alcance; sin embargo, la manera en la que Toharu destruyó a su pueblo y al reino de su enemigo en un ataque de ira me daba mucho para pensar.

—Gran Elfo Toharu —comencé cuando llegué a mi destino—. ¿O debería decir abuelo? ¡Sé que estás aquí muy pendiente de nosotros!Desde pequeño te he sentido aunque mi padre siempre dijo que eran imaginaciones mías. —Cualquiera que me hubiera visto gritando de esa forma en medio de tanto árbol me diría que estaba loco, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo—. Y también sé que sabes el motivo de enfrentarte por primera vez en mi vida.

Ni siquiera el cantar de las aves se escuchaba a mi alrededor. El silencio que me rodeaba era impresionante y gracias a ello pude percibirlo. A pesar de que actué con rapidez eso no evitó que su flecha me rozara e hiriera mi mejilla; mi atacante aún no se dejaba ver.

—Vaya, vaya —tronó una voz aterciopelada. No tenía un lugar fijo de su procedencia; literalmente, venía de todos lados—. Por muchos años dejé que mi descendencia sintiera mi presencia, pero ninguno fue tan valiente para acercarse a mí: eres el primero en la historia y todo por una causa noble.

Con las últimas palabras su voz había adoptado un tono melancólico. Me mantuve quieto y firme, no perdería mi porte aristocrático por mucho miedo que tuviera.

—Creo que esa una buena motivación para que te muestres a mí de frente y no para que me ataques sin razón alguna, Toharu. —Una carcajada ronca y llena de burla se dejó oír con fuerza.

—Sí que tienes cojones, muchacho. ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y saludas a tu abuelo?

La sangre se me congeló cuando sentí su aliento chocó contra mi oreja. Todo el tiempo había estado a mi espalda y no lo sentí. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía idea, pero hice lo que me pidió. Era unos diez centímetros más grande que yo y… parecía alguien normal. La _fealdad_ que tanto había creído que tenía era inexistente. Sus rasgos eras magníficos, sin embargo, su mirada te aseguraba que en cualquier momento te desollaría vivo si osabas en desafiarlo. Era de piel blanca, pero un poco bronceada. En sus manos cargaba un arco, pero no tenía flechas a la vista. ¿Con qué me había atacado?

Tragándome la sorpresa contesté—: Al fin puedo conocerte Toharu, eres toda una leyenda…

—Ahórrate tus discursos de política conmigo, te conozco muy bien y créeme cuando te digo que si me presenté ante ti fue porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu sentir: Draco está en peligro y si no hacemos algo será irremediable su desastroso final. Ese muchacho orgulloso no sigue las órdenes tan simples que uno le da.

—¿Qué haremos? No puedo permitir que mi hijo muera. Estoy seguro de que Bellatrix no se quedará tranquila al saber que una bestia atacó a sus mortífagos; esta vez no tengo idea alguna de lo que esa enferma esté planeando. Ya no soy un infiltrado —dije entre dientes.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es comenzar con el ritual de emparejamiento. Porque, aunque Draco ya sabe quién es su pareja, eso no quiere decir que mi maldición no le esté drenando la vida. —Puse los ojos en banco con fastidio.

—Tan inteligente al soltar tales palabras…

Quedé callado al verme amenazado por una punta muy fina que sobresalía de su arco y que tenía entre ceja y ceja: _utilizaba su cabello como arma._

—No tientes a tu suerte, muchacho —siseó Toharu—. Está bien que seas mi descendiente, pero eso no te dará el derecho de tocar ciertos temas que no te corresponden, ¿estamos claros? —Asentí con cuidado de no enterrarme la punta de su flecha en la cabeza.

—Así que hablemos de cosas que sí nos interesan a los dos. Cosas como lo que haremos para evitar que tu último descendiente no muera por su rebeldía.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas por ello; más bien, ocúpate de ser lo suficientemente inteligente cuando te enteres de quién es la vinculada de tu hijo —terminó con burla antes de desvanecerse.

En ese momento las aves volvieron a entonar su canción y solo deseé que no fuera la Weasley menor.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Esa mañana me había levantado con buen ánimo: haberme besado con Granger me había dado energías. Sin embargo, no era tonto ni iluso, ya que me estaba muriendo y mi cuerpo se encargaba de recordármelo; poco me habían durado las energías positivas:

—Deja de observar tanto a la mesa de los leones, Draco. Hasta acá se nota que Granger no aguanta la incomodidad de tu mirada —dijo Theo, quien la noche anterior me había hecho un interrogatorio intensivo y no me soltó hasta quedar saciado de todas las dudas que tenía—. Está bien que sea tu pareja —comentó en un murmullo—, pero tienes que ser un poco más discreto. Si sigues acosándola pronto se darán cuenta de que lo que hay entre ustedes no es solo amistad. Y te recuerdo que hace poco terminaste una dudosa relación.

Me tenía fastidiado con ese error que había cometido al enamorarme de Ginevra. ¡Uno no mandaba a sus sentimientos! Pero él tenía razón en algo: debía ser discreto… ¡Era imposible! Desde ese día que estuvimos en el Bosque Prohibido mis ganas de poseerla aumentaban día a día y era insoportable tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Mis huesos rugían furiosos por tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, por sentir su calor en mi piel. La necesitaba.

No obstante, la maldita me huía como la peste. No había lugar alguno en el que nos encontráramos sin que esta corriera despavorida lejos de mi presencia; me estaba cansando.

—No me estés jodiendo tan temprano, Nott. Suficiente tengo con lo que pasó el fin de semana y con el aviso que dio el viejo.

El anciano acababa de terminar un discurso donde la palabra _mortífago_ se repitió en casi todas sus oraciones. Parecía ser que las fuerzas oscuras estaban buscando encarecidamente al ser que les había arruinado su juego; no pude reprimir la sonrisa que salió de mis labios al escucharlo. Era de esperarse que me buscara, pero lástima que no tuvieran idea alguna de dónde buscar.

—Pues tú no seas tan Gryffindor y se más sutil.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Podía sentir su mirada seguir cada uno de mis movimientos mientras desayunaba; su actitud me tenía harta. ¡En cada lugar que buscaba para estar sola aparecía como si tuviera un radar con el cual encontrarme! Hasta llegue a pensar que había robado el mapa de Harry, pero no. Se me había olvidado que el bruto era un elfo… y que yo era su pareja.

Bufé enojada mientras torturaba las rebanadas pan tostado que untaba con mermelada; no creía la suerte que tenía. ¡Emparejada de por vida con Malfoy! Llevaba toda la semana tratando de hacerme a la idea de eso, más me era inverosímil.

Lo que me acongojaba era Ginny. ¿Cómo actuaría si le dijera lo que estaba pasando? Tres días después del incidente traté de contarle lo que estaba viviendo, pero Luna intervino para que no lo hiciera —otra que tenía un radar para aparecerse cuando menos lo esperaba—. Hablando de Luna, últimamente la notaba muy rara y solo significaba una cosa: nuestra deuda tendría que ser saldada antes de lo esperado.

El cuchillo con el que estaba utilizando casi se me caía de la conmoción; no obstante, lo que sí logró hacer que lo tirara fue el jadeo de los alumnos al ver a Malfoy caer hacia atrás lentamente de su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. Un aguijonazo en mi pecho me hizo gemir de dolor; Malfoy se agitaba con fuerza en el piso y un líquido negro salía de su boca y oídos.

—Santo Merlín —escuché murmurar a Harry a mi lado y mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas que no sabía por qué salían de mis ojos.

Dumbledore y Snape llegaron casi corriendo a él para levitarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería. Cuando me di cuenta la mano de Ron me sostuvo en la entrada del Gran Comedor:

—¿A dónde vas Hermione? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Suéltame —fue lo único con pude pronunciar con coherencia.

Me encontraba en una nube de irrealidad que me impedía ser consciente total de mis acciones; sólo sabía que era indispensable estar en el mismo lugar que Malfoy. Al llegar a la enfermería observé que la señora Pomfrey gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras el profesor Snape preparaba algunos brebajes con la mayor rapidez posible. Sin embargo, sabía que sus intentos por mantenerlo vivo eran inútiles.

Caminé con lentitud hacia la camilla de Malfoy bajo la atenta mirada del director, que era el único que había notado presencia en la estancia. Al estar a dos pasos de la persona que me había salvado de una muerte infernal me di cuenta que lo sentía era temor a perderlo. ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por él de la noche a la mañana? No. Pero lo que hice no termino de entenderlo: sin pensarlo tomé mi varita para llevarla a mi muñeca izquierda y hacerme un corte vertical. Después, lleve la muñeca a la boca de Malfoy dejando que la sangre entrara a ella.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos conectándolos con los míos y el rugido de placer que nació en su pecho me dio a entender que había hecho lo correcto. Lo había salvado; mi deuda con él estaba saldada. Sin embargo, no me esperaba que él pinchara la punta de su dedo índice con su uña y que untara en mis labios la gota de sangre que había salido de ella. Perdí el conocimiento en cuanto su sangre fue absorbida por mi piel, pero noté claramente la sonrisa victoriosa y la mirada de complacencia que adornaba su rostro.

* * *

 _ **To be continued... ;3**_


	16. Corazón XV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo quince: Larga espera_

* * *

Blaise y yo no podíamos creer lo que vimos. ¡Agradecía haber ido a esa hora a la enfermería para ver a mi prometido! Porque si no me hubiera perdido de algo que no podría creer si me lo contaran: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tenían una relación.

Al principio no entendía el alboroto que se había creado en la enfermería, pero cuando vi al Director y a mi Jefe de casa levitar a Draco hacia una de las camillas una alarma se encendió en mí. Quise acercarme para preguntar qué pasaba y la arcada que dio Draco me lo impidió e hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera entera: vomitaba a diestra y siniestra un líquido espeso de color negro, era como sangre coagulada de varios días. Se me fueron las ganas de preguntar.

Llevé mis manos a la boca para ahogar los jadeos de horror que salían de ella; la mano de Blaise se asió con fuerza a mi antebrazo y al mirarlo a los ojos pude observar que estaba igual de asustado que yo. ¡Pero no quedó en eso! A los minutos Granger entró con una palidez que podría pasar como un fantasma y caminó despacio hacia Draco… Ni siquiera dudo en cortarse y darle a beber a mi amigo de su sangre. Era como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que Draco saliera de su inconciencia e hiciera que Granger se desmayara. ¿Qué hizo? No tenía idea, porque él estaba de espaldas a mí. Lo único que pude oír con claridad fue a Snape decir que Draco ya había salido del peligro, pero que Granger era la que tenía su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Sabía que estaba muriendo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante el veneno que yo mismo producía y no era para bien. Si pudiera suspirar lo haría por lo patética que era mi vida y la manera en la que ésta iba a acabar; tenía muy claro que Hermione no vendría a mi rescate. ¡Hasta yo no lo haría si supiera que mi enemigo está muriendo! Aprovecharía para quitarme una paria de encima… Sin embargo, se me olvidaba algo importante: ella no era como yo.

Me quedó muy claro cuando sentí su sangre correr por mi garganta; su vida fluía por mis venas trayendo vitalidad a mi cuerpo, sanando cada órgano podrido que había estado expulsando por medio de vómito. Sentía una energía revitalizante recorrerme como rayos por cada una de mis extremidades. Mi vinculada había tomado su papel.

No sabía si lo había hecho obligada o porque le nacía, no obstante, cualquiera que fuese ya no podía detener la segunda fase de nuestra vinculación: la fuerza de mi vitalidad salió de mi cuerpo en un gruñido y la vi junto a mí con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver el panorama con mi vista periférica: había venido por voluntad. Pero percibí que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

La voz de Toharu se dejó oír en mi mente y me dictó lo que debía de hacer. Así que unté mi sangre en sus labios confiando en que lograría salir de la transición… No quería pensar que moriría en ella, me negaba a creerlo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

¡Por Merlín! ¡Que alguien me matara de una vez! Estaba metida en una de mis perores pesadillas: ser testigo de la muerte de los que amo sin poder hacer nada. Había visto como mi padres eran torturados por mortífagos hasta el cansancio, vi el momento justo en los que desollaban sus cuerpos sin piedad. ¡La risa de esa inmundicia me taladraba los oídos! El temor invadía mi cuerpo al no saber qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo conmigo; un grito salió de mis labios al ser atravesada por una lanza en mi vientre.

—¡¿Así voy a terminar?! —pregunté a la nada mientras la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez.

— _Puedes cambiar tu destino…_ —susurró una voz en el viento.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —La ansiedad me invadía.

— _Sólo tú sabes la respuesta_ —tronó la voz antes de que un tornado me sacará de mi pesadilla.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Llegas tarde, Lucius —dije con cierta molestia—. Hace siete horas te mandé una lechuza avisándote de la condición de tu hijo, ¿y hasta ahora llegas?

—No tienes ningún derecho en reclamarme algo, Severus. Si no vine cuando me lo pediste fue porque estaba tratando asuntos muy importantes sobre mi hijo.

—¿A caso estás pensando en comprometerlo? —pregunté incrédulo—. Recuerda que ya tiene pareja —¡vaya pareja que le tocó!—y que si interrumpes el proceso puede morir.

—¡Por Merlín, Severus! No sometería a mi hijo a ese martirio, ¡lo quiero vivo! —refutó.

—Déjame dudar de tus intenciones —inicié—, porque te recuerdo que si Draco está siendo buscado por traición por la desquiciada de tu cuñada es gracias a ti, que lo metiste al mundo de los mortífagos en contra de su voluntad.

Era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar a Lucius; haber obligado a Draco a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort fue lo más bajo que hizo en su vida y eso tampoco se lo perdonaba él mismo. Vi que se pasaba las manos por el cabello con desesperación y angustia.

—Soy consciente de ello, Severus. Todos los días me arrepiento de la estupidez que hice, pero nunca pensé que mi hijo fuera capaz de hacer traición. Siempre creía que tú yo éramos los únicos infiltrados del viejo loco.

—Draco cree que no sabes nada.

—Así tendrá que seguir pensando, Severus. Mi hijo está en un grave peligro, ya que Bellatrix está buscando a la bestia para tenerla en sus filas a las buenas o a las malas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Estaba un poco confuso con tan certera información; hacía mucho que no teníamos detalle de los planes mortífagos.

—Toharu me lo dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por medio segundo, pero logré recomponerme:

—¿Hablas de Toharu? ¿De _ese_ Toharu?

—Sí.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

La espera me estaba matando. Estaban por cumplirse las siete horas desde que Granger empezó su transición y sentía que llevaba días esperando. Tenía entendido, por relatos de mi madre, que esa etapa era la más dolorosa que la pareja de un elfo podía pasar: vivías una y otra vez tus peores miedos mientras tu cuerpo se adaptaba al nuevo poder que se le otorgaba. No quería decir que Granger se volvería una elfo, pero sí adoptaría ciertas cualidades mías como el oído agudo, reflejos más despiertos y la sensibilidad a mi presencia o ausencia. ¿Qué quería decir? Que ella podría moverse en el campo astral que yo manejaba cada vez que ella estaba en peligro. Podría sentirme a cualquier distancia, siempre sabríamos lo que pasaba con el otro.

Antes de que probara su sangre pude utilizar ese campo astral y vi la herida que se hizo en el dedo; pero, desde que probé su sangre, fui capaz de utilizarlo por completo. Por esa razón era que aparecía en cualquier lugar que ella estuviera. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en mis labios al recordar sus caras de exasperación y coraje por ver sus planes abajo.

Mi motivo principal todo este tiempo había sido mantenerla vigilada para hacerle imposible resistirse a mis encantos y poder convencerla con facilidad de que aceptara terminar con el ritual de vinculación… Mi vida estaba en juego y no dejaría que su cabezota listilla me matara por su lentitud; sin embargo, calculé mal mi tiempo estimado de vida. Lo bueno de eso era que pudimos terminar con la segunda fase de vinculación y mi vida ya no corría peligro, pero la de ella sí y la estúpida sensación en mi pecho me impedía hacer como si no pasara nada con ella: miedo a perderla.

Odiaba ser un elfo. Odiaba que mi abuelo me condenara a la necesidad deestar al pendiente de mi pareja. ¡Me negaba a sentir amor por Granger! Ella me lastimaría y me usaría como la Weasley lo hizo conmigo. Por eso los Malfoy no creían en sandeces como el amor… Aunque mis papás y mis abuelos fueron un buen ejemplo de lo que era el amor, estaba seguro que en mi caso no pasaría igual. Si la persona que se suponía que nunca obligué a estar conmigo me manipuló, ¿cuánto más haría conmigo la que estaba obligada a estarlo?

Una carcajada seca y burlona salió de mis labios. Eran una ridiculez mis pensamientos, pero eran la realidad. ¡Y todavía faltaba la tercera fase de la vinculación! Si no morí en la segunda, moriría en la tercera en manos de Granger.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Así que aquí te escondes, perra.

Esa mansión muggle era un buen escondite para una bruja que nunca se pensaría que la utilizaría por sus creencias.

—Eres astuta, loca, pero astuta.

El castigo que tenía sobre mí no me dejaba intervenir demasiado, pero sí podía darles la información que necesitaban. Maldecía al Rey por haberme engañado y logrado quitarme mi libertad; sería tan fácil incendiar esa mansión y destruir a la amenaza de mis descendientes. No obstante, estaba amarrado en mi vida eterna a no meter mis manos en las decisiones que ellos tomaran.

—Fuiste buena conmigo, amada mía. Fuiste más inteligente que yo y protegiste al fruto de nuestro amor.

* * *

 _ **¡SIIIIIIIIII, SÉ QUE ME AMAN! ¡LES DIJE QUE LES TENÍA UNA SOPRESA Y AQUÍ ESTOY CON ELLA, BEBÉS!**_

 _ **Es un pequeño obsequio que les tengo por los 200 reviews, por los 122 favoritos, los 183 y por las 11 mil visitas. Les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le dan a esta loca historia... Cuando la comencé a escribir pensaba que sería algo de cinco capítulos y ya, pero Doña Inspi vino e hizo lo que se le pegó en gana —yo no me quejo— y me dejé guiar por ella.**_

 _ **Tampoco pensé que sería una historia bien recibida, ya que la idea de que Draco era un elfo se me hacía muy extraña, pero Doña Inspi siempre ha sido así conmigo: todo lo que me da es raro. Así que me alegra mucho que ustedes la acepten y quieran más de ella. ¡Doña Inspi está contenta con ustedes!**_

 _ **Ahora bien, ¿tienen una idea de quién habló con Hermione? ¿A quién encontró Toharu? ¿Terminarán el ritual Draco y Hermione o morirán por su estupidez?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo sigan esperando cada miércoles actualización :v Jajaja... ¡GRACIAS, NO ME CANSARÉ DE DÁRSELAS!**_

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 24/01/2018_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	17. Corazón XVI

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo dieciséis: Completado_

* * *

¿Qué se podía hacer o decir después de lo que había vivido en carne propia? Literalmente, no le deseaba a nadie —ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo— ser la pareja de un elfo. ¡Por Merlín! Saliendo de la enfermería lo primero que haría sería buscar en la biblioteca toda la información que tuvieran sobre los elfos —aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que era inútil buscar, ya que no encontraría nada—. Pero recordé que mi futuro esposo era heredero de una de las bibliotecas más completas del mundo mágico y que, por ser su vinculada, tenía acceso ilimitado a él; ¡lo único ventajoso de esa extraña relación!

Veía el techo de la enfermería tratando de ignorar, sin resultado alguno, al causante de mis peores pesadillas: Malfoy. Llevaba una hora despierta y la noche estaba en su mero apogeo; calculaba que ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada. Mi cuerpo me dolía horrores, pero nada se comparaba al dolor que sentí mientras vagaba por esa extraña inconsciencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos me asombre por la claridad con la que podía percibir las cosas a mi alrededor; un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al percatarme de la aclamada respiración que nacía a mi lado: la cabellera rubia era tan nítida que podía apostar que era mucho más suave al tacto de lo que parecía a simple vista. Las partículas de polvo las observaba con facilidad y comprendía que durante mis pesadillas mi cuerpo había cambiado para bien, pero también entendí que no había sufrido un cambio tan drástico como para decir que ya era un elfo. ¡Gracias a Morgana eso no era posible con el tipo de elfo que era Malfoy! —Era lo que quería creer—.

Después de darme cuenta de que mis sentidos habían adquirido una sensibilidad impropia de un humano me dediqué a repasar toda esa irrealidad en la que me encontraba. Me asustaba mantener la calma y quedarme como sumisa a todo lo que dijera Malfoy, sin embargo, me conocía muy bien y sabía que mis emociones se estaban acumulando para explotar cuando menos lo esperaba.

No obstante, debía reconocer que una de esas emociones hacía que mis manos picaran desesperadas por tocar ese cabello sedoso que me llamaba a hundirlas en él. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de mantener a raya mis deseos… ¡Era tan difícil! estaba aterrada por la gran posibilidad de caer presa bajo el yugo de una magia de la cual no conocía su magnitud y que creía me obligaba a sentir cosas tan… ¿indeseables? Por una persona que yo no quería desear…

¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡A mí solamente! Porque estaba claro que la necesidad que crecía en mi interior no se iba a ir a menos que hiciera lo que mi cuerpo tanto quería: tocarlo. Así que tomé una larga respiración y alcé la mano tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa para despertar al rubio. Mis manos temblaban ante la expectativa… Un gemido involuntario salió de mi garganta cuando mis dedos rozaron la suave cabellera; hundí los dedos presa excitación que me provocaba. Pero un ronroneo profundo —que no salió de mí— detuvo mi proeza:

—No detengas, Granger —dijo Malfoy con voz aterciopelada—. Esperé mucho tiempo para que tomaras la decisión de hacerlo como para que ahora digas que no.

Mi reacción ante el susto fue quitar la mano, pero él fue mucho más rápido que yo y detuvo mi intención incorporándose para tomar mi mano entre las suyas y posar sus labios sobre ella. Sus ojos en ningún momento se habían apartado de mí y el cosquilleo que anteriormente había sentido sólo en mis manos se expandió por todo mi cuerpo incitándome y seduciéndome; Malfoy tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba perdiendo su característico color gris para tornarse de un blanco nieve: el blanco invadía sus ojos como pequeñas serpientes que iban creciendo poco a poco hasta tomar todo el gris como suyo. Me quedé sin respiración cuando la lengua de Malfoy tocó mi piel…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? —pregunté un poco ida en la sensación de placer.

—Lo que tanto quieres que haga, mujer —contestó con suavidad mientras besaba cada uno de mis dedos con una sensualidad que siempre le había visto mostrar con otras menos conmigo y medaba cuenta de que muchas no mentían cuando decían que Malfoy era como una droga que te hacía delirar con tan solo una mirada.

¡Vaya razón tenían! Conmigo estaba aplicando más que una mirada; ¿cómo era posible que unos simples besos en los dedos hicieran que quisiera echármele encima para devorarlo? No me reconocía, tenía que parar toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas.

—Basta, Malfoy —dije más suplicante de lo que quería sonar—. Estamos siendo víctimas de la magia poderosa que habita en tu interior. ¡Sé que no quieres esto y que yo tampoco lo quiero!

Traté de darle excusas para ponerle fin a la bizarra situación.

—No quieras darme clases de magia élfica si ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona, Granger —refutó con burla jalando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Iba a morir de un ataque al corazón si no se detenía, porque estaba segura que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

—Tal vez no conozca tu magia, pero sí te conozco a ti…

—¿Me conoces? ¿En serio acabas de decir que me conoces? —preguntó agarrando mi cabello para hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás y poder mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Me conoces lo suficiente para decir cuál es mi color preferido o cuál es mi comida favorita? ¿Eh?

Enmudecí ante su lógica, pero no me dejé amedrentar y lo desafíe con la mirada para contestar:

—No. Solo que en los cinco años que llevo de conocerte percibí que tus gusto en mujeres son muy peculiares y, siendo sinceros, yo no entro en esa categoría. —Ya no sabía qué más decirle para que sus manos dejaran de otorgarme caricias tan deliciosas.

El amarre en mi cabello se hizo más firme y me atrajo aún más a él hasta que nuestros labios se rosaron: mi cuerpo ardía por la cercanía y la calidez de su pecho. De repente, ¡sonrío sin pena alguna! Y supe que, por más que lo intentara o le rogara, no se contendría.

—Me sorprende tus excusas tan baratas —susurró con voz grave a causa de su deseo—; te creía mucho más inteligente, Granger.

Listo. Ya estaba hecho: cerró la distancia entre nosotros y devoró mi boca como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Podía sentir su reclamo por mis rechazos, por hacerme la difícil y no aceptar lo que el destino había deparado para nosotros. Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y me levantó de la cama para acomodarme en su regazo —ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado en un sillón bastante grande y cómodo—: gemimos al unísono cuando nuestras intimidades hicieron contacto. ¡Primera vez que sentía un contacto tan íntimo con el sexo opuesto!... Sabía que mi rostro era un tomate en todo su esplendor por mi falta de experiencia e inocencia en ese ámbito. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que él llevara la batuta de todo eso.

Así que lo tomé de los hombros y mordí con fuerza su labio inferior para separarlo de mí; un gruñido de impaciencia fue todo lo que obtuve de él:

—Si quieres que lo que sea que tengas planeado para esta noche pase, tendrás que seguir mis reglas sin excepción alguna. ¿Entendiste? Porque si vamos a basar nuestra relación en sexo yo también tengo derecho de opinar cómo quiero practicarlo. —No sabía de dónde había sacado todas esas palabras, pero me alegraba haberlas dicho sin titubeo alguno.

—Siempre siendo una leona —habló con burla y me contuve de darle un puñetazo como el que le di en tercer año—. Mentiría si dijera que no me cautiva eso de ti.

—Ya que has aceptado, creo que sería mejor empezar por…

—Cállate, Hermione —me interrumpió.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Maldecía una y otra vez la suerte que tenía. Había esperado por más de diez horas a que Granger despertara y, aunque respiré aliviado cuando lo hizo, en esos momentos me invadían unas ganas de ahorcarla por ser tan cabezota y analista en todo. ¿No podía simplemente entregarse a los deseos de su piel y quitarse la mojigatería?

Me cansó escuchar su perorata y la mandé a callar para pasar a la acción; la tenía donde quería desde la vez en el bosque: rendida ante mis encantos, entregada a toque de mis dedos sobre su piel. Cada jadeo que salía de su boca era un cántico sensual que me conducía a darle más placer… Merlín, si así de sensitiva era con lo que solo le hacían mi lengua en su boca y mis manos en los muslos y cintura no era capaz de imaginar lo que haría cuando la empotrara contra la cama.

La excitación en el ambiente era palpable; su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío y la seguridad de sus actos —sabiendo que era inexperta en sexo— me pillaba con la guardia baja. Nos volví a acomodar de tal forma que quedamos acostados por completo. Nuestros sexos se encontraron una vez más y no dudé en imitar movimientos de embiste sobre sus centro que pedía a gritos ser atendido. En el cuarto movimiento de mis caderas su espalda se arqueó de delectación, abriendo la boca en una perfecta _o._

Sin dudarlo solté su cintura y coloqué mis brazos a la altura de su cabeza, sosteniendo todo mi peso en ellos, para tener acceso a su boca. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, dilatados, completamente negros y desafiantes. Aceleré mis movimientos y los hice circulares.

—Malfoy… Por favor… —emitió en un sollozo.

Sabía lo que pedía, pero aun no podíamos terminar. La tercera fase estaba en proceso y faltaba el hechizo para sellarlo:

—Escúchame, Granger —susurré bajando la intensidad de mis acometidas; asintió todo lo atenta que podía estar—. Tienes que repetir después de mí lo que te diré, ¿comprendes?

—Sí —empezó—. No hay otra salida, ¿cierto? —dijo y no comprendí—. Me refiero a que nunca hubo forma de librarme de estar atada a ti y de que tú estés atado a mí.

Guardé silencio y la miré con seriedad buscando la repugnancia en su rostro, sin embargo, me topé con resignación y miedo a lo que se sobrevenía.

—No, _Hermione_ —contesté con suavidad; debía comprender que estaba asustada aunque me molestara en demasía su rechazo a mí. Sabía que era mi culpa, pero aun así era tedioso cargar con su falta de perdón—. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad alguna de dar marcha atrás.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió una determinación que solo los de su casa eran capaces de mostrar los irrumpía.

—Hagámoslo de una vez, entonces, _Draco_.

Mi nombre en sus labios fue el detonante de la explosión de mi magia: un rugido de león tronó por las paredes de la enfermería dejando ver la metamorfosis de mi cuerpo. Era un elfo consumado reclamando a su pareja, a la mujer que me daría la fuerza de luchar contra toda la porquería que se hallaba fuera de Hogwarts y que, aunque no hubiera amor de por medio, en un futuro muy lejano se podía llegar a él.

— _Con la luna de testigo_ —comencé con mi voz distorsionada y ronca; ella repetía cuando le daba sus espacios— _y el sol de juez sobre nuestros actos: hoy te tomo como la compañera eterna de mis desventuras y aventuras; como el fuego ardiente en medio de la nieve. Nuestras almas serán una sola, tan fuertes que ni la muerte podrá contra nosotros. Tú, mi bella maldición, dejaste de serlo para volverte la bendición más hermosa de toda la tierra. Rompiste los yugos que me encadenaban a la muerte y me hiciste resurgir de las cenizas como un fénix…_ —se venía lo más difícil—. _Sellamos nuestra entrega con un pacto de fidelidad, esperanza y pureza de corazón._

Y como si Granger supiera lo que seguía, inclinó su cuello hacía a un lado dejándolo a mi merced. Mis colmillos crecieron lo suficientes para traspasar su piel, pero no para causarle mucho dolor: llevé mi boca a su vena y encajé mis colmillos. Sentí el recorrido que hicieron sus dedos por mi espalda hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, buscó el botón para desabrocharlo y bajo el cierre. Yo trataba de concentrarme en tomar la cantidad de sangre correcta, pero lo que hacía me desconcentraba.

Cuando me di cuenta la camilla rechinaba siendo el segundo testigo de nuestra unión.

* * *

 ** _Disculpen el día después, pero mi bella beta tiene muchas tareas con la escuela. Así que les traigo en capítulo sin betear por lo que encontrarán muchos horrores de ortografía. _**

**_Espero y les guste... ¡YA MERO LLEGAMOS AL 17! Ese capítulo es mi favorito *-* Estoy muy emocionada._**

 ** _¡Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras!_**

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 31/01/2018_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	18. Corazón XVII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** No me hago responsable de los sentimientos que pueda provocar este capítulo; lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad y sabiendo que esta loca ficker deja todo en dónde menos te los esperas.

* * *

 _Capítulo diecisiete: La estupidez en dos patas_

* * *

Permanecía junto a ella vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos; no había un segundo en los que mis ojos se apartaran de ella. El terror que viví al pensar que la perdería en manos de los mortífagos fue horrible, no quisiera volver a vivirlo: peleó como el águila que era, pero sus fuerzas no fueron eternas… hubo un momento en el que su cuerpo quedó paralizado —pensé que la habían petrificado—, sin embargo, descarté la idea cuando vi que asintió a algo que le decían sus captores y, acto seguido, les lanzaba un hechizo para apartarse de ellos.

A simple vista era como si tuvieran planeado cada movimiento. Era difícil de creerlo de alguien como Luna… ¿Pero cuánto la conocía para asegurar algo? No demasiado. Por esa razón llevaba varios días siguiendo sus pasos, tratando de desenmarañar la verdad oculta detrás de ese bello rostro que un día me habló y dijo que estaba dispuesta a meterse a mi infierno.

—Por lo visto algo te aqueja, Theodore —me sorprendió su voz en medio del silencio; estábamos en un pasillo de la biblioteca, la acompañaba esa tarde para hacer los deberes juntos—. ¿Puedes decírmelo o es algo privado que no puedo saber? ¿O quizás sea yo el motivo de tu pesadumbre?

Levanté la vista del libro que revisaba justo con sus últimas palabras. Cada que estaba con ella sentía que era capaz de leer mi mente y que la magia que aprendí con los mortífagos eran juegos de niños.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dije haciéndome el desatendido—. Podemos ir a la enfermería a revisarte alguna secuela… —paré al ver que su semblante se tornaba serio.

—Todo el mundo me cree demente y les doy la razón, porque desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser la inocente que todos creen que soy.

—Luna —intervine, más fue en vano. Se acercó un poco a mí y sus ojos conectaron con los míos.

—Sé que Draco Malfoy es un elfo descendiente del Gran Toharu y sé también que Bellatrix está buscando a la misma persona sin saberlo. Debes advertir a tu amigo que corre peligro y que su peor enemigo es la persona que menos imagina.

—Mierda…

—Sí, mierda. Te contaré una historia, Theodore:

 _Un día un grupo de amigos se juntaron valientemente para enfrentar a un enemigo en común; esos amigos se dirigieron, sin avisar a ningún adulto capacitado, al lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la peor de las batallas que el mundo mágico había vivido en la historia. Así que con la fuerza de voluntad que tenían se enfrentaron a despiadados hombres encapuchados; sólo eran siete leones, dos tejones y dos águilas peleando con tres decenas de encapuchados capacitados para matar sin piedad alguna. Para su desgracia iban perdiendo y no se veía alguna esperanza de que salieran con vida… Sin embargo, un viejo loco llegó con varios aliados a rescatar al grupo de amigos. Todos respiraron aliviados al verse liberados de la sombra de la muerte…_

 _No obstante, era una emboscada. La encarnación de la muerte llegó dispuesto a matar al león escogido como su rival y el viejo loco tuvo que intervenir, pero todos los aliados presentes dejaron de prestar atención a una leona y a una águila que trataban de hacer frente a una demente que quería jugar sádicamente con ellas… y logró hacerlo. Secuestró por dos días a sus dos contrincantes y descargó en ellas toda la ira que le produjo saber que su amada encarnación de la muerte había sido derrotada. Entonces, en el segundo día una carta arribó a los aposentos de dicha demente y un grito de alegría salió de sus labios; tomó a sus víctimas y les dio dos opciones: morir o ser sus espías dentro de la Órden. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a negarse cuando llamó a uno de los encapuchados como su testigo y entre las tres hicieron un juramento inquebrantable; dicho juramento consistía en entregar el día indicado al león escogido en sus manos para poder regresar a la vida a su amada encarnación de la muerte._

 _Solo que la poca inteligencia que le quedaba a la demente no era suficiente para pensar bien en dicho juramento… Hubo un error que ella cometió y que les daba cierta libertad a las dos víctimas: nunca dijo que sus consciencias serían cauterizadas. ¡Pero! Esas dos víctimas estaban jugando con lo más fuerte que tenían, su inteligencia, y desde ese día se dedicaban a hacerle pensar a la demente que ella tenía el control absoluto._

 _No obstante, la leona cometió un error que casi le cuesta la vida y el águila sentía en su magia que pronto tendrían que cumplir con su palabra…_

—No puede ser cierto —dije en un hilo de voz. Había entendido absolutamente todo lo que contó—. Draco querrá asesinar a su tía con sus propias manos cuando se entere de esto.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Era una situación demasiado inverosímil para ser verdad: Harry me ignoraba completamente; todas las veces que había intentado acercarme a él fueron en vano; su desprecio era tan palpable que las otras casas estaban empezando a notar que nuestra relación iba a pique… Porque era obvio que no dejaría que él se apartara de mí, ¡había luchado por tantos años para hacerlo mío y no dejaría que nadie me lo arrebatara!

Por otro lado, tenía al estúpido de Malfoy burlándose de mí a cada instante… ¡MORÍA DE CELOS CUANDO VEÍA A ALGUNA ZORRA INSINUÁNDOSELE! Las ganas de repartir moco-murciélago por todos lados era insoportable; sin embargo, había una situación que no me agradaba en lo absoluto: Hermione Granger.

Bien. Era mi amiga… ¿Pero tenía que acaparar la atención de todo el puto mundo? ¡No, carajo! Me hartaba que siempre su inteligencia llamara la atención de la mayoría de los hombres —aunque ella era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de su encanto en el sexo opuesto—, como para que ahora _mi_ Draco desviara su mirada un solo segundo cada que ella entraba en su campo de visión.

No importaba lo que los demás murmuraran de mí, si una vez tuve a Harry y a Draco para mí no dudaba en volver a tenerlos comiendo de la palma de mi mano: el primero dándome toda la dulzura que un hombre podía tener y el segundo llenándome de pasión desenfrenada.

Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios al visualizar a unos metros de mí a mi amado Harry; no me había visto así que debía provechar la oportunidad. Me escondí en la sombra que me proporcionaba la estatua que tenía cerca y, cuando el moreno estuvo cerca de mí, susurré su nombre en su oído:

—Harry…

Se agitó un poco por el susto que le provoqué, pero al ver que era yo su semblante cambió a uno inexpresivo. Me esperaba esa reacción, no obstante, no me dejé amedrentar y seguí con mi propósito.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no podía hablar contigo —dije tratando de oculta que di cuenta de su treta—. Sé que después de lo que te dije estás enojado conmigo, sin embargo, debes reconocer que fui una novia ejemplar al decirte por mi propia boca lo que pasó a tus espaldas.

Su ceño se frunció un poco cada vez más convencido de que yo era una desconocida para él, ya que nunca esperó de mi parte que actuara así.

—Te desconozco, Ginny —comenzó—. Se me hace tan increíble que la persona que rescaté hace cuatro años y tú sean la misma. No comprendo en qué momento cambiaste tanto y dejaste de ser esa niña dulce y valiente que tanto amaba… para convertirte en este monstruo sin corazón alguno que dice amarme, pero al mismo tiempo le juraba amor a otro.

—Estás equivocado, Harry, a Malfoy nunca lo amé.

—¡Pues eso no era lo que le hacías creer! —Quedé un poco sorprendida por lo dicho—. He recibido una lechuza con algo muy interesante, ¿sabes? Llegaron a mis manos recuerdos de momentos que nunca pedí ver, pero que me han abierto más los ojos de lo que tú me abriste ese día.

Abrí los ojos con asombro al comprender lo que decía. ¡Era imposible que Draco se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo! Se suponía que le arruiné su venganza.

—¿Y vas a confiar en los recuerdos que un Slytherin te mandó por encima de lo que tu novia Gryffindor te dijo? —pregunté molesta—. ¡Eres un idiota si le crees a Malfoy que le juré amor la última noche que nos acostamos en mi casa!

Estaba exasperada; sería muy difícil si Harry tomaba como verdad lo que Draco le envió… Y fue cuando vi la sonrisa en su rostro: era una mueca llena de amargura y dolor. ¿De qué me había perdido?

—La idiota eres tú, Ginny —dijo con voz cansada y desilusionada—. En ningún momento te dije que había sido Malfoy el que me mandó la lechuza y mucho menos te dije qué había en los recuerdos.

La había jodido en grande. Puto instinto Gryffindor que solo te hacía reaccionar y no pensar.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Dando un repaso a todos los acontecimientos del último mes noté que todavía tenía un cabo suelto en mi vida: Ginevra Weasley. Por mucho asco y repudio que en ese momento ya sentía por ella no podía olvidar que mi orgullo y amor fue lastimado por una cualquiera como ella.

Así que, tomando el valor suficiente, —qué ridículo sonaba eso—, decidí que sería bueno enviarle cierto regalito a Potter. Más bien, le estaba haciendo un favor a una de las personas que consideraba mi familia y que me comunicó su desagradable situación: se había enamorado de cara rajada. Suspiré un poco al sellar la caja con los recuerdos suficientes para que él supiera que Ginevra no era la inocente paloma que todos creían y que ella actuaba ser.

Llamé a Bruno —la lechuza que mis padres me habían regalado un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts— y le di el honor de llevar dicho recado. Otra vez suspiré la verlo volar por la ventana; era impresionante que mi mala suerte sirviera para hacerle de cupido.

Me levanté del asiento del escritorio y cerré los ojos buscando a cierta personita que no había visto en todo el día; una mueca maliciosa se formó en mis labios al concentrarme en su esencia para encontrarla: recordaba con nitidez el movimiento de sus caderas contra mi pelvis y la melodía de excitación que salía de su boca. Tuve que meter las manos a mis bolsillos y pellizcar mis piernas para bajarme la fogosidad de la memoria. Era algo que ya no podía evitar desde que esa mujer fue mía. Siempre terminaba con una carpa en mis pantalones que ya se me hacía normal.

Abrí los ojos cuando la localicé —el blanco los invadía— y dejé que mi voz acariciara su cuello:

— _No te muevas, Granger_ —ordené con voz grave.

No le di tiempo a contestar, rompí la conexión y fui veloz a su encuentro. En el camino me encontré a Theo que me hizo señas para hablar conmigo, más llevaba prisa y rechacé su oferta con la cabeza: sabía que Granger no haría caso a mis palabras por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar al lugar no me sorprendió no encontrarla, al contrario, me dio mucha risa su rabieta y resolví seguirle el juego. No me costaba nada ser el gato persiguiendo a su adorable ratón de biblioteca —nótese el sarcasmo—; seguí sus pasos dejándome guiar por su aroma. No estaba tan lejos como pensé, sin embargo, otras dos esencias más llamaron mi atención. Me concentré un poco más y mi rostro optó un semblante fiero: Potter y Ginevra estaban cerca de Granger.

No fueron ni diez pasos los que di cuando ya tenía a Granger a la vista; estaba escondida en la esquina del pasillo donde captaba la esencia de los otros dos leones.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté en un susurro mientras veía por encima de la cabeza de Granger—. Te dije que esperas un pasillo antes, por cierto.

—Calla —ordenó chillonamente; si quería que nadie nos escuchara fallaría estrepitosamente si seguía hablando tan alto—. Nos podrán escuchar y no quiero que Harry sepa que estás aquí para burlarte de él.

Bufé con inconformidad ante tal acusación. ¿Qué se creía? Yo era el que le había dicho a Potter los argumentos para poder enfrentar a Ginevra de esa forma. Sería estúpido burlarme de algo que planeé.

—Se nota que andas escasa de información…

—Y si no te callas tendré mucho menos —dijo molesta por la constante interrupción.

Era demasiado cómico su reclamo; nunca había visto esa faceta de Granger: la chismosa. Opté por molestarla un poco más para distraerla de la conversación entre sus amigos, ya que no deseaba que se enterara de yo estaba involucrado en esa nueva pelea.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y llevé mis manos a su cintura para rodearla desde atrás, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Maldecía la necesidad de tocarla todo el tiempo; me repetía una y otra vez que era mi sangre élfica y no yo el que deseaba ponerle las manos encima el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Comencé a seducirla sin importarme que los pasillos se estuvieran llenando de alumnos por la hora de la comida: ella era mi foco de atención. Granger trataba de pasar por alto mi manoseo, pero hubo un punto en el que mis dientes se clavaron en el tatuaje que el ritual le había dejado —unas alas de mariposa extendidas en pleno vuelo— y ya no pudo acallar el gemido de placer que le produjo.

Lo malo fue que tuvo demasiado volumen y llamó la atención de varias personas… Lamentablemente, Potter y Weasley fueron unas de ellas.

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hombre, perra! —gritó Ginevra condenándose a muerte.

* * *

 _ **Dejo esto... ¡y huyo como la cobarde que soy!**_

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 07/02/2018_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	19. Corazón XVIII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 __ **ADVERTENCIA:** Me van a golpear.

* * *

 _Capítulo dieciocho: ¡Despertad, demonios!_

* * *

Sentí el cuerpo de Hermione tensarse entre mis brazos, respiré su fragancia hasta lo más profundo de mi ser para evitar lanzarme sobre la zorra pelirroja que tenía el descaro de gritar tremenda sandes frente a todos.

¿Qué se creía al interrumpir un momento tan íntimo con mi pareja? ¡Estuve a nada de llevarme a Granger lejos para «hablar» tranquilamente!

Las uñas de mi mujer atravesaban mi piel y en el aire percibía la ira que se iba acumulando. Una sonrisa sádica tomó lugar en mis labios y la animé a seguir sus pensamientos:

—No te detengas por mí ni por los presentes, Granger —empecé en un ronroneo—; porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y tendrás que visitarme todos los días a Azkaban por haber matado a una «heroína de guerra» con mucho público de testigo.

—¿Qué no entiendes, rata estúpida? —volvió a gritar la Weasley. Se olvidó de la presencia de Potter y lo hizo a un lado para acercarse unos pasos a nosotros—. Ya sabía que eras una mosquita muerta, pero nunca creí que te metieras con el hombre de tu mejor amiga —los murmullos de los alumnos que estaban presentes se dejaron oír.

Lo único que impedía que le arrancara la lengua a esa idiota era que Hermione estaba a nada de hacerlo y si me adelantaba pagaría caro el atrevimiento de meterme en su guerra. Granger se estiró en toda su altura y me dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de poner su completa atención en Ginevra.

—Hay algo que no me queda claro, Ginny —dijo con verdadera curiosidad en la voz—. ¿A quién te refieres como a tu hombre: a Harry (que está a tu espalda) o a Malfoy? —terminó creando un silencio mortal.

Ginebra cayó en cuenta de su error garrafal y comenzó a boquear mientras se negaba a darle la cara a Potter, el cual no despegaba los ojos del techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba muy claro que ya no le sorprendía la actitud de la pelirroja… Desviando la mirada, observé que la comadreja mayor estaba a unos pasos de su amigo con un rostro de circunstancias; llamó mi atención lo calmado que se encontraba. La madurez de la que me habló Astoria se notaba a kilómetros.

Y, tocando el tema de las Greengrass, Daphne taladraba con la mirada a la pelirroja que osaba lasmitar a su amor.

—Es obvio que me refiero a Harry, pero de lo que hablaba era de que te volviste una traidora por andar manoseándote con un mortífago…

—Alto ahí, Ginny. Te recuerdo que tu hermano es novio de una mortífago y que se lo aplaudiste con ganas. ¿No será que no tienes la vergüenza suficiente para poder ocultar tu verdadera faceta? ¡Tú eres la traidora al meterte con alguien más cuando estabas en una relación con Harry! —refutó—. Dije que no me metería en este problema, pero me acabas de hacer parte de él y me voy a defender con uñas y dientes. No por nada soy la más inteligente de toda una generación.

»Eres mi amiga, o eso era lo que pensaba, sin embargo, has demostrado en estas últimas semanas que eres un ser despreciable que no le importa jugar con los sentimientos de los demás mientras salgas beneficiada en todo —dijo, soltándose de mi agarre para dar pasos hacia Ginebra; sostenía su varita con fuerza en la mano—. ¿A caso crees que nadie se daría cuenta de lo zorra que eres? ¡Y para tu información! Draco Malfoy es mi esposo —su declaración hizo que mi pecho se llenara de orgullo y sonreí guiñando un ojo a la pelirroja que se estaba poniendo colorada con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Granger.

—¡No me vengas con estupideces, Hermione! ¡A ti nadie te desea! Eres una insulza empollona; ¿por qué crees que mi hermano te dejó por otra?

—Basta, Ginny —gruñó la comadreja mayor—. Lo que pasó entre Hermione y yo fue confusión de un amor de hermanos, lo hemos aclarado y estamos mucho mejor así…

—¡Es mentira, Ronald! ¡La dejaste, porque no es lo suficientemente atractiva como para complacer tu líbido! —rugió tratando de sacar ventaja. Pero no notaba que mi ira iba creciendo.

Granger guardó silencio unos segundos, recuperándose de las palabras anteriores. Por mi parte, respiraba con profundidad para evitar matar a Weasley.

—Pues, déjame decirte que anoche mi marido no se quejó de falta de satisfacción a su líbido… al contrario, no me dejó dormir en toda la noche…

—¡MALDITA! ¡MOCO MURCIÉLAGO! —gritó el hechizo sin avisar. Reaccioné un poco tarde, pero no así Granger: levantó la varita sin agitarse y desvío el hechizo contraatacando con un _opugno._ Fue magistral verla defenderse sin perder la calma. Lástima que mi elfo la perdiera.

—¡NO DRACO! —fue el grito de Hermione al verme correr enfurecido hacia Ginevra que abrió los ojos llena de espanto. Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre con tanto sentimiento.

—Ya escuchó a su esposa, Señor Malfoy —las dos voces me detuvieron a un centímetro de la pelirroja que respiraba con dificultad y que no despegaba sus ojos de las garras que amenazaban con sacarlos.

Granger llegó con rapidez a mi altura y me abrazó por la espalda mientras le hacía señas a Snape de que todo estaba controlado.

—Te acabas de poner en evidencia, Malfoy —susurró, Granger.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Estaba deseando poder adelantar el tiempo de la gestación de mi bebé, ya que los inútiles de mis subordinados no eran capaces de encontrar a una bestia que solo se podía encontrar en un lugar: el Bosque Prohibido. Podía apostar toda mi locura que ese bastardo se hallaba bajo las faldas de Hogwarts; el viejo no era tan tonto como para dejar pasar una oportunidad tan exquisita como la de tener a elfo bajo su mando.

Maldita la hora en la que decidí cortar lazos con mi hermana Cissa si no en esos momentos contaría con el acceso pleno a la biblioteca de los Malfoy; necesitaba obtener información fidedigna sobre mi futura adquisición… El estúpido de Dolohov se había a llevado a la tumba los detalles más importantes de la bestia. Lo que llenaba sus pensamientos y lo único que pude sacar de sus fatídicos recuerdos fueron el temor y terror que tuvo al ver los ojos llenos de odio de su asesino: esos sentimientos me provocaban excitación enorme... y una parte muy profunda de mi ser sentía repulsión hacia dicho placer, porque el único que había podido lograr en mí una satisfacción insana era el padre de mi engendro: mi señor, Voldemort.

Un escalofrío me invadió y opté por enfocarme en lo que tenía que hacer.

A pesar de que ya tenía avanzado mi embarazo y un plan trazado para poder traer a la vida a mi señor no podía evitar pensar que si no me daba prisa todo se iría al traste. ¡Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo una vez más!

—Es hora de cobrar los favores que ciertas perras me deben —dije al aire, saboreando mi victoria.

Saqué la varita de uno de los bolsillos de la capucha que traía y apunté al cielo nocturno que era testigo de la maldad que estaba por desatarse; solté una carcajada sádica y perversa al percibir cerca el regreso de _mi amor_ :

—¡Despertad, demonios dormidos en la oscuridad! —comencé—. ¡Y traed a mí a los que verdaderamente me han de servir en este camino de muerte! ¡A aquéllos capaces de derramar sangre sin culpa ni pena! —La sonrisa en mi rostro se ensanchó y terminé mi mandato—: ¡No os olvidéis de las que juraron conseguirme al elegido a cambio de su libertad!

La tierra del cementerio ancestral de la Casa Black tembló con mis últimas palabras y las tumbas de mis antepasados se partieron en dos y de ellas salieron dementores dispuestos a cumplir con su cometido. El cielo, que había estado despejado, fue invadido por nubes cargadas de lluvia; con el primer trueno las gotas descendieron y no me sorprendió el sabor metálico en mi paladar: sangre, la sangre de todos los malditos que se revolcarían cuando vieran a su señor gobernar como siempre debió hacerlo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Cuando le dije a Theo esa historia no mentía al mencionar que nuestra no tardaría en hacer el llamado. Me asusté, porque no tuvimos tiempo de planear algo correctamente y solo rogaba a Merlín que Bellatrix nos diera más tiempo.

—Ojalá que tu inteligencia y la mía, Hermione, nos puedan librar del infierno.

* * *

 _ **¡Soy una Slytherin! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el miércoles 14/02/2018_**


	20. Corazón XIX

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** tendrán miles de preguntas.

* * *

 _Capítulo diecinueve: Sacrificio_

* * *

A veces no entendía hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar la idiotez del ser humano, pero llegaba gente como Ginevra Weasley y me quedaba muy claro que nunca tendría límite.

Mi ira iba en incremento con cada _obliviate_ que aplicaba a los tontos alumnos que habían presenciado la media transformación de Draco. Me había fijado muy bien en cada uno de ellos para que ninguno se me escapara, pero, entre más observaba a mi alrededor, me daba cuenta que una de las personas cruciales de este evento no estaba presente.

Tenía que apurarme para ir con Dumbledore y hablarle de lo sucedido. También le contaría mis sospechas.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _Huye._

Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela sabiendo que Snape no tardaría en darse cuenta de mi ausencia. ¡¿DRACO ERA UNA BESTIA?! Era un cuestionamientos que atacaba mi mente con brusquedad… Todo este tiempo había estado acostándome con un ser repugnante, ¡qué asco! De haber sabido no hubiera echado a perder las cosas con Harry. Por mucho dinero que tuviera Malfoy no iba a permitir que mi reputación se fuera a los suelos por su asquerosa condición.

Había sido una idiota al dejar ir la fortuna y fama de Potter por querer la de Draco… No obstante, no podía darlo todo por perdido: los mortífagos buscaban a diestra y siniestra a la bestia que los derrotó. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro mientras una idea maravillosa se plataba en mi mente.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Lo último que recordaba era haber tomado a Hermione entre mis brazos y llevármela a la _sala de menesteres,_ sabiendo que era el lugar más seguro hasta el momento. Maldecía una y otra vez la estupidez en la que había caído por culpa de la perra pelirroja…

—Tranquilízate, Draco —escuché la voz de mi pareja cerca de mí—. Snape ya se está haciendo cargo de todos los testigos. Debemos confiar en él y en Dumbledore; ellos solucionarán este pequeño bache

—¿Pequeño bache? —pregunté exasperado, girando a verla con incredulidad—. ¡Acabo de ponerme en evidencia frente a casi toda la escuela, ¿y tú lo catalogas de _pequeño bache?!_

Me estaba pasando con ella. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar explotar al saber que la estúpida Weasley tenía un arma contra mí —por mucho que Hermione me dijera que ya se estaban encargando de eso—; era más que claro que esa mujer iba a encontrar la forma de salirse con la suya.

—Mira, Malfoy —murmuró entre dientes—. No te quieras desquitar conmigo una tontería que tú hiciste por caer en las provocaciones de Ginny cuando yo misma pude hacerme cargo de ella sin tu ayuda.

 _Touché._

Nos miramos fijamente, retándonos para ver quién cedía primero… No obstante, era una pelea perdida de mi parte —ahora entendía el poder que mi madre tenía sobre mi padre— y era demasiado tonto seguir con esta rencilla que lo único que provocaba era darle gusto a la maldita Ginevra.

—Bien. Tú ganas por esta ocasión, pero no te acostumbres a ello que no será cosa de todos los días.

 _Ni yo mismo creía mis palabras._

Y su sonrisa de sabionda me decía que ella tampoco se lo creía. Aunque, pensándolo bien, había algo que tenía aconjonado a mis sentidos… Era como si mi naturaleza ne estuviera advirtiendo de algo que no sabía reconocer.

—¿Draco? —volvió a llamar mi atención—. ¿Pasa algo?

Me límite a levantar la ceja como respuesta y ella me señaló con su dedo indice mis manos: tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, con las garras a la vista y un hilo de sangre escurriendo entre mis dedos. Miré con asombro mis manos y, cuando quise responder que no sabía qué pasaba, se escuchó por una de las ventanas, que la sala de menesteres tenía, un graznar tremendo de un parvada de aves… pero no eran cualquier ave, eran los _polkistors_ que me tenían bajo su cuidado: la mayoría sobrevolaban frente a la ventana y picoteaban desesperadas… como si quisieran advertirme de peligro.

—Hermione —dije frunciendo el ceño—, creo que tenemos que salir de a… —me detuve al voltear y encontrarme con lo que menos esperaba—. ¿Hermione?

Estaba parada en medio de la sala y su rostro tenía una sonrisa desequilibrada, pero sus ojos eran los que más me impactaban: no mostraban nada. Se encontraban vacíos de sentimiento alguno y el temor corrió por mis venas.

De fondo podía escuchar a los _polkistors_ graznar con más ímpetu, podía jurar que estaban por romper el vidrio de la ventana; sin embargo, yo seguía sin despegar la vista de mi pareja. No era idiota para no saber lo que estaba pasando con ella. ¡Carajo, era inteligente! ¡Lo que me comía el cerebro era el no saber el por qué!

¿En qué momento había sido víctima de un imperio?

—Perdóname, Draco —salí de mis pensamientos al oirla—, pero mi señora ha pedido tu cabeza y es mi deber cumplir con sus deseos. —Su voz salía distorsionada.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Granger?

Mi elfo se puso a la defensiva. Eso no era un imperio, era algo más.

—Que necesito llevarte ante Bellatrix para cumplir mi promesa y poder ser libre de mi deuda.

—Por Salazar… Hiciste un _juramento inquebrantable._

Y su rostro se suavizó.

—Busca a Luna, ella te dará las respuestas que necesitas. Tienes veinticuatro horas antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo antes de correr hacía la otra ventana y atravesarla.

El aire se me fue de los pulmones al verla caer y regresó de golpe al verla desaparecer en medio de una cortina de humo negra, dejando la calavera característica de los mortífagos.

—Créeme, tía, que cuando te vea me encargaré de darte un placentera bienvenida.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Realmente, no creí que su plan funcionaría cuando me lo comentó en medio de la desesperación en los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y las dejé correr en el momento que la vi esfumarse: se había sacrificado por mí, por una loca que podía ver partes del futuro y ver lo que nadie era capaz de percibir.

—Prometo no defraudarte, Hermione. Haré todo lo que esté en mis posibilidades para rescatarte de las garras de esa enferma.

* * *

 ** _Sé que me quieren matar, pero aquí les dejo el inicio de la tercera parte de este fic. No lo voy a abandonar —como diría Bronco: que me corten las manos si lo hago—, este bebé crecerá y tebdrá su final. Ya me verán más seguido._**

 ** _Hice algunos cambios de último momento en la historia y en el capítulo que hoy les traigo. Disculoen la tardanza y todos quememos a la perra pelirroja._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto! Con amor, inesUchiha._**


	21. Corazón XX

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo veinte: Diente de León_

* * *

Me estaba volviendo viejo. Esa maldita mujer había actuado muchísimo antes de lo planeado y me echó a perder el plan «A»; tendría que utilizar el siguiente plan si quería ayudar a mi nieto.

No me sorprendí cuando llegué al _Bosque Prohibido_ y encontré al loco director esperándome fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid: regaba las calabazas y les hablaba como si fuera experto en jardinería.

—¡Oh! Qué agradable sopresa verte por los terrenos de Hogwarts, Toharu —dijo cantarín el hombre.

 _Viejo loco._

»Puedo imaginar la razón por la que vienes tan apurado, pero he de decirte que llegaste tarde — _¿en serio? Créeme que si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo hubiera notado nunca—._ La señorita Granger ha liberado a la jóven Lovegood de su juramento a cambio de ser ella la esclava completa de Bellatrix —continuó con seriedad (y sin dejar de regar las calabazas)—. Puedo percibir el dolor del joven Malfoy en el ambiente, ¿sabes? —terminó dando un vistazo al enorme castillo que estaba a su espalda.

Por muy loco que estuviera ese hombre, debía admitir que no se le escapaba absolutamente nada y no sólo me lo confirmó con sus palabras anteriores:

—Tu tiempo se acaba, Toharu —sentenció, agachándose a cortar un pequeño _diente de león_ que había crecido entre las grandes calabazas de semigigante—. Sé que puedes sentir que tus poderes se estan debilitando y que poco a poco estás muriendo; y si te hago perder el tiempo en estos momentos es únicamente para que Draco pueda tener unos minutos de vulnerabilidad sin aue nadie esté presente.

—No tienes que decir qué hacer, anciano. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi papel en este cuento… y, sobretodo, sé cuál es el _tuyo_.

El silencio se hizo denso, pero ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro. Lo retaba a llevarme la contraria, aún sabiendo que yo tenía las de perder.

—Es tu última oportunidad de redimirte, Gran Elfo Toharu —expresó al tiempo que levantaba la flor a la altura de sus labios para dejar salir su hálito sobre ella, logrando que las pequeñas florecitas volarán libres. Representaban lo que yo añoraba desde hacía cientos de años: _libertad._

—Prometo no decepcionarte, Albus —dije solemne mientras me arrodillaba ante él—. Después de todo, sigues siendo el guardián del bien y el mal.

—No te enfoques en decepcionarme; mejor, enfócate en no decepcionarte a ti mismo y en perdonarte lo que tú no provocaste.

—Eso último te lo refuto —siseé con la ira recorriendo mi venas.

Sus ojos, que no se habían apartado de mí, me miraron con cierta ternura y comprensión. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que ese estúpido viejo quisiera actuar como el abuelo de todos y repartiendo misericordia por el mundo a descarriados —sabía que no era el único con esos pensamientos—; aunque tampoco podía negar que atesoraba en lo profundo de mi corazón lo que él hacía por mí.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación antes de volver a hablar—. Ya vete. Draco está preparado.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a la puerta de la sala de menesteres.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

—¡Pero si es la _sangre sucia_ , señores! —Un coro de carcajadas acompañó las palabras de Bellatrix.

Estaba atrapada en mi propio cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para liberarme; me tuve que conformar con soltar un suspiro lastimero en mi mente. Cuando le dije a Luna que no se preocupara por las consecuencias del juramento, más que nada, escondía que ella no había sido participe de él: nadie se dio cuenta de que había sido una ilusión la cortada de Luna. Nadie pensaba que la hija de muggles era capaz de manejar magia sin varita y de crear con magia natural escenarios que parecían tan reales, pero que podían ser traspasados; fue muy arriesgado aplicarlo frente a la loca que tenía en frente, sin embargo, salió como lo planeé.

 _Yo era la prisionera._

La pregunta principal era cómo iba a salir de las garras de esa mujer, por segunda ocasión. La primera vez salí viva; la segunda, deseaba salir igual.

—¿No se suponía que eran una sangre sucia y una traidora a la sangre las que tenía a mis servicios? —preguntó con molestia disfrazada de curiosidad. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—Así es, señora.

Silencio.

—¡¿Y dónde cojones está la otra escuincla?! —cuestionó sin dirigirse a alguien en particular para, luego, posar su mirada sobre mí; ni me inmuté al tener su atención—. ¡Tú —rugió—, pequeña perra listilla! Más te vale que respondas con la verdad sobre el paradero de la que falta.

Me límite a bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión—: Yo no sé nada, señora. No estaba con ella cuando nos llamó. Se supone que debería de estar aquí, respondiendo… Aunque imagino que sino lo hizo, ya debería estar muerta. ¿No lo cree?

Que fuera su esclava y que no sintiera emoción alguna no quería decir que me había vuelto estúpida. Mi mente trabajaba al cien bajo un letargo emocional tan conveniente y perjudicial a la vez. Esperaba que Draco no cometiera una locura y que aprovechara el tiempo que le había dado para salvarla.

Era bastante claro que estaba asustada, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que era capaz de ordenarme Bellatrix (por mucho que me hiciera a la idea).

—¡Mentira! —gritó con furia—. ¡Me estás mintiendo, mocosa estúpida, y eso se paga caro! ¡ _Crucio!_

El dolor era insoportable. Pero no podía quejarme sino quería se diera cuenta de que tenía mi mente libre.

Jadeé con alivio cuando paró—. Puede comprobarlo, señora, sienta por medio del lazo si le miento a no —hablé con voz monótona, como si haber recibido un potente crucio fuera lo normal de todos los días.

Alzó una ceja con sorna y sonrió.

—Claro que sé que no me mientes —comentó con voz aniñada y riendo.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué la maldición?_

Y, como si leyera mi mente, respondió.

—No iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de jugar un rato con mi nuevo juguete, mientras llega el que deseo —sentenció con una sonrisa malvada y otro crucio impactó mi cuerpo.

 _Serían las veinticuatro horas más largas de mi vida._

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Estaba fuera de mí. Rememoraba una y otra vez lo que acabada de pasar hacía quince minutos. ¿En qué momento pasó todo?

La desesperación del elfo me estaba volviendo loco y opté por lo mas viable: destrucción. No me sorprendió cuando la sala de menesteres cambio en un segundo a un bosque lleno de árboles gruesos, con los cuales podía desquitarme y disimular el dolor que sentía en mi pecho con ira.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé golpeando árboles, pero hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y caí de rodillas frente a un árbol, me permití soltar las lágrimas de traición que había guardado. Granger era una maldita perra: me había traicionado como Ginevra. ¡No! ¡Ella fue mucho peor, porque con ella me emparejé!

—Las mataré a las dos cuando las encuentre —murmuré despechado.

—Te arrepentirás si matas a tu compañera, ¿sabes? Y más siendo inocente.

La voz me sorprendió y me levanté medio transformado, dispuesto a atacale. Grande fue mi asombro al ver de quién se trataba; era la primera vez que lo veía, pero como decían los muggles: la sangre llama.

 _Y vaya que llama._

—¿Toharu? —pude decir en un hilo de voz.

—Es bueno que sepas quién soy, así evitamos la fastidiosa presentación.

—Pero no estabas…

—¿Muerto? —completó—. La maldición consiste en no dejarme morir hasta que me redima.

—Santo Salazar.

* * *

 ** _¡Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más! No se me acostumbren, que no siempre tendrán doble actualización en una semana_**.

 ** _Gracias por el apoyo que me dan con sus favs, follows y reviews. ¡Estamos en las 20,000 lecturas! Mil por cada capítulo publicado. No tengo palabras para expresarles el agradecimiento que les tengo. Amé los reviews que me dejaron pidiendo que actualizara el fic; lamento tardar dos meses y cachito en darles lo que deseaban. Pero, como ven, aquí estoy y vengo con todo._**

 ** _¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos el lunes 30/04/2018_**

 ** _inesUchiha_**


	22. Corazón XXI

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** he dejado algunos comentarios al final con el fin de aclarar algunas cosas.

* * *

 _Capítulo veintiuno: Atrapada_

* * *

Podía sentir la ira de mi nieto como mía; equiparaba a la misma que sentí cuando creí que mi bella esposa me había traicionado. Fui tan tonto en caer en las redes de ese estúpido… Ahora, me tocaba hacer las cosas bien: ayudar a mi nieto a no cometer la misma estupidez que yo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con extrañeza—. Te hacía parte de los retratos de la familia Malfoy.

—Me sorprende que tengas humor para hacer este tipo de chistes, cuando tu mujer fue secuestrada por la loca de tu tía.

Y fue el mencionar a Hermione para que explotara:

—¡No menciones a _esa_! —rugió furiosofurioso—. ¡El nombre de esa traidora no tiene porqué salir de tus labios! —continuó con ira. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza para presionarla mientras trataba de mantener a raya sus colmillos que luchaban por salir y rasgar lo primero que tuvieran a su alcance: yo.

—Creo que no has entendido las cosas, querido nieto —empecé a explicarexplicar—: tu tía, Bellatrix, es la culpable de todo lo que está pasando. Tu esposa fue secuestrada, junto a la joven Lovegood, y la condición que la perturbada de tu tía las dejó en libertad fue que hicieran un juramente inquebrantable en el cual se implementaba que, el día que tu tía las invocara, ellas tenían que llevarle al mismo Harry Potter en bandeja de plata —hablé sin darle tiempo de intervenir o protesta—. Sé que puede sonar demasiado loco lo que te estoy diciendo, pero creo que es suficiente locura el que tú, Draco Malfoy, seas un elfo sangre pura.

Me centré en él todo el tiempo, esperando alguna reacción agresiva de su parte.

—También soy consciente de que todo lo que estás sintiendo es por la conexión inestable que hay entre Hermione y tú. Ninguno de los dos se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de los sentimientos del otro y, puede que tu cuerpo lo perciba, que no hay amor verdadero entre ustedes. Su unión fue obligatoria; no tuvieron una preparación como la que yo tuve con tu abuela o la que tu papá tuvo con tu madre: un simple cortejo. La traición que sientes está basada a la traición que tuviste hace un mes a manos de la joven, alias perra, Weasley. ¿Cierto?

Siguió sin responder; sus ojos seguían cerrados y todavía no quitaba las manos de su cabeza. Negué soltando un suspiro cansino. Esto niños estúpidos de hoy en día.

—Busquemos a Lovegood y te aseguro que ella atestiguará a favor de tu mujer, porque Hermione se sacrificó por ella.

—Tu abuelo tiene razón, Draco. —Ya sabía que esta muchachita era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Así que me limité a mirar a mi nieto con superioridad—. Hermione fue invocada por Bellatrix para cumplir con el trato que las dos habíamos hecho. Al principio, tenía miedo de morir en manos de tu tía y no pensé bien en lo que estaba haciendo, pero Hermione no dejó de pensar en ningún momento. Ella hizo lo cálculos y me aseguró de que nada malo me pasaría si aceptaba hacer el juramente inquebrantable. —Tomó un respiro antes de continuar—: el segundo día del secuestro, fuimos arrastradas a la presencia de Bellatrix y nos contó lo que planeaba hacer con nosotras y que le encantaría ver la cara de idiota que pondría Harry al ver que sus más fieles amigas eran las mismas que lo entregaban en manos del enemigo —el llanto se hacía presente en la joven Lovegood, y yo tenía una ganas enormes de arrancarle la cabeza a mi nieto por ser tan tozudo y no reconocer de una vez que sus pensamientos habían sido erróneos… Aunque primero tendríamos que dejarlo hablar, claro estáestá—. Por eso no tengo idea de qué fue lo que hizo Hermione para poder quedar ella bajo el juramento y sacarme a mí sin que nadie notara algo distinto.

—Estoy seguro que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para discernir que te estamos diciendo la verdad.

Con mis palabras, guardamos silencio para darle tiempo a procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Me alegré al saber que no fue mucho tiempo el que necesitó para reflexionar:

—¿Qué puedo hacer para liberar a mi mujer de la garras de mi tía? —preguntó, cambiando la postura de su cuerpo.

—Dale a Bellatrix lo que quiere —contesté sin pesarpesar—. Y tenemos veintitrés horas para hacerlo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

La verdad era que había perdido la noción del tiempo desde el cuarto _crucio_ que recibí; me estaba fastidiando ser la que caía inconsciente en la mínima provocación. No sabía decir si la primera vez que estuve en sus manos era peor que la segunda o viceversa.

Lo que sí sabía es que en las dos tenía unas ganas tremendas de matar con mis propias manos a esa mujer. ¡Qué pensamientos para nada Gryffindor! Pero no me podían negar que cualquiera en mi posición tenía ideologías demasiado sádicas contra su atacante.

Me había prometido se fuerte por mis papás, por mis amigos e, incluso, por Malfoy. Sin embargo, sentía que las fuerzas ya no me daban para más; poco a poco mi alma se me salía por las venas, literalmente. ¿Acaso no iba mandarme a buscar a Harry? Mi amigo ya estaba al tanto de todo y teníamos un plan preparado. Era cuestión de que recibiera mi señal para ponerlo en acción, ¿cuál señal? El ver aparecer a su amiga con intenciones de llevárselo frente a la maniaca que quería resucitar a su hombre con su sangre. Punto. Gran señal, sobre señales.

 _Era algo estúpido._

Y por muy tonto que pareciera, era lo único que teníamos a la mano. ¡Pero parecía que todo se estaba saliendo de control! Porque, para ése entonces, no había tomado en cuenta de que era la pareja de un elfo legendario y que la mujer que me tenía como esclava había cambiado sus propósitos, no importándole si yo vivía o moría por el simple hecho de que su mira estaba en ese ser que haría un mejor trabajo que yo. ¿Cuál era el plan B? Demostrarle a Bellatrix que yo estaba calificada para cumplir con su tarea: traer a la besti Harry a sus pies.

Solo que habían un gran _pero_ en todo: estaba a nada de morir desangrada en una mansión que no conocía y tenía una maldición que no me dejaba utilizar mi cuerpo.

 _Esperaba que todos estuvieran trabajando en salvarme, porque calculaba que no sobreviviría más de dos días._

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

El profesor Snape no se cansaba de decir que Potter y los Weasley eran unos idiotas que no sabían utilizar su cerebro… ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que una Weasley haría trato con la villana de la historia?

—Sinceramente, señorita Weasley —siseó una voz en mi oído. Quedé rígida del susto—, pensaría que es la niña más idiota del universo.

—Severus —reprendió Dumbledore a Snape, pero tal reprensión escondía un deje de burla—. No puedes resaltar las habilidades de los alumnos de esa forma, ¿sabías? Puedes ocasionar que su ego crezca en demasía.

Por lo menos el anciano me defen… Espera. ¿Me dijo idiota?

—Son cualidades de todo Weasley, Ginevra.

—Sería tan amable de acompañarnos a la dirección, jovencita. Tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos que han acontecido últimamente.

¿Cómo era posible que me hubieran encontrado a la mitad del bosque? Se suponía que les llevaba ventaja y que nadie me había visto. Di una patada al piso en modo rabieta antes de dejarme guiar de regreso siendo flanqueada por los dos hombres.

* * *

 ** _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de esperar capítulos tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad. Agradezco cada bello comentario que me dejan y sus locas teorías que me hacen reír por lo equivocadas que están o me hacen sudar por lo acertadas que son. Pero, así como hay buenos comentarios, también hay comentarios que me sacan un poquito de honda._**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que desde un principio les advertí que mi forma de escribir era muy extraña y que debían de poner mucha atención a cada capítulo que subía a la plataforma:_**

 ** _1._** _Sé perfectamente que la forma en la que termino los capítulos las altera emocionalmente, porque los dejo en donde nadie quiere que los deje: en lo mejor y con suspenso. Porque tienen que esperar una semana o hasta que a la autora se le hinchen los ovarios para saber qué pasará. Pero, como lectora e intento de escritora, quiero provocar en ustedes esas emociones de querer matarme por dejarlas de esa forma._

 ** _2._** _Estuve, exactamente, dos meses sin actualizar. Hay cosas que se me habían olvidado y tuve que leer lo que yo misma había escrito desde el prólogo hasta el capítulo dieciocho para poder refrescar mi memoria. Y noté que había dejado varias cosas sin continuación alguna, por eso decidí darle continuidad en estos últimos tres capítulos que he subido (contando el de hoy). No he hablado de Pansy y Blaise, de Astoria y Ron, ni de Harry y Dhapne. Y la neta se siente reculero que estés compartiendo tu mente con alguien más y que te digan: es que al principio tu historia prometía y ahora no... Corazón, te invito a que escribas tu propia historia y que me digas que no cuesta trabajo escoger un idea de las millones que se te vienen a la mente para escribir una escena. Te la pasas baraejando entre todas las posibilidades coherentes e incoherentes para continuar un capítulo. No es fácil, pero aquí estoy trayendo la continuación de una historia que pude haber dicho: ¡a la bestia con esta historia! Pero sería estúpido de mi parte abandonar la historia a causa de dos personas que están en desacuerdo con la forma en la que manejo mí fic._

 ** _3._** _La historia se basa en el sexto año y en quinto año, en el enfrentamiento del Ministerio, Dumbli derrotó a Voldemort gracias a la información que Snape y Draco le daban. Ese es mi cannon en esta historia. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Que queda una desquiciada y embarazada Bellatrix tomando el lugar de su amado hombre y quiere venganza, pero que sus planes se extendieron gracias a la imprudencia de cierto elfo tonto._

 ** _4._** _Este punto lo considero el más importante: Draco y Hermione NO se aman. La forma en la que manejo el instinto elfo tiene un poco que ver con el instinto licántropo y vampírico: pasión y sexualidad. Por eso es que hay ese estira y afloja entre ellos, porque es TENSIÓN SEXUAL. No quiero poner amor de trancazo, porque eso ni en la vida real existe; lo que deseo es que Hermione se dé cuenta de quién es Draco Malfoy y que Draco se dé cuente de quién es Hermione Granger._

 _ **Aclarados estos puntos. Sigo agradeciendo el amor que le tienen a mi bebé y les pido una disculpa si las he ofendido con lo anteriormente dicho.**_

 _ **¡Mes despido con amor! Y no les pongo fecha de actualización, porque el vecino no ha pagado su internet xD Pero sí lo subiré la semana que entra.**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	23. Omake I

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Omake I: Pansy_

* * *

Recuerdo el momento exacto en el que Draco tomó a Granger en sus manos y la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras el silencio reinaba en la enfermería.

Por lo que observaba, las únicas dos personas que vieron lo que pasó con tranquilidad eran el director Dumbledore y el profesor Snape… era como si se lo esperaran. No me había dado cuenta de lo concentrada que estaba en la escena hasta que Blaise posó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, acomodando mi cabeza en su cuello (sin impedirme seguir viendo a esa rara pareja).

Zabini me susurraba palabras de paz en el oído, diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no me asustara de lo que había visto o vería. La realidad era que no estaba para nada asustada, estaba sorprendida por la revelación que acababa de tener: mi mejor amigo era un criatura mágica y no me lo había dicho nunca. Ese hombre se las iba a ver conmigo por mantenerme fuera de su confianza.

Mi corazón se encogió un poco.

Como si Blaise me leyera el pensamiento, volvió a hablar en mi oído, con su chulería de siempre, diciendo que ya tendría tiempo de darle una buena paliza a Draco y que él sería mi ayudante principal para tener fila VIP. Una sonrisa afloró en mis labios ante su estupidez; amaba a ese estúpido con descendencia italiana.

No pasó media cuando el director comentó, como quien no quiere lancosa, que era necesario desalojar la enfermería para darles la intimidad que requerían esos dos para acompletar el _ritual._ Sus palabras no las mías.

Así que, obedientemente —nótese el sarcasmo—, pedí todas las indicaciones a Pomfrey para poder atender a Blaise en la habitación que teníamos en las mazmorras. Él solo reía de la molestia que reflejaba mi rostro.

Maldito Dumbledore que mandaba a un enfermo a su habitación para darle espacio a coger a dos calenturientos. Bueno. Estaba exagerando, pero por ahí iba la cosa.

…

Cuando me enteré por boca de Theodore de lo que Draco era… me tuvieron que contener para no ir por el idiota y golpearlo hasta sentirme saciada. Theo me contó que Draco no era consciente al cien por ciento de los actos que él hacía: a veces su parte elfo tomaba el control de su cuerpo y no disimulaba para nada la atracción que tenía por Granger.

Lo peor era que, siendo quien eran los dos (Draco y Hermione), los hijos de los simpatizantes del Señor Oscuro y Bellatrix estaban empezando a sospechar sobre el comportamiento de Draco. ¿Qué era lo que veía el traidor, ex principe de Slytherin, en una sangre sangre sucia y no cualquier _sangre sucia_?

Era claro que la preocupación de Nott no era en vano —cosa que Malfoy tomaba en poco—. Hablé con mi prometido, comentándole lo que pensaba hacer con o sin su permiso: no le quedó de otra más que tragarse sus quejas y negativas, y aceptar que siempre iba a estar para Draco. Y si eso implicaba volverme la perra que todos creían, pues bienvenido sea el título.

No iba a dejar que llevaran a Draco a las garras de una zorra desquiciada con delirios de grandeza.

…

Duró poco la protección que pudimos otorgarle entre los tres. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de la pobretona?! Blaise decía que los descendientes de criaturas puras no tenían un control completo sobre su parte animal, en este caso ser mitológico, hasta que el mismo les daba la confianza de manejar su poder.

Lo curioso era que el elfo tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de su portador y era difícil saber quién era quien hasta que fijabas la mirada en sus perlas grises y notabas una peculiar mezcla de blanco entre ellos. Pero, por lo general, no te enterabas de quién era la persona con la que charlabas.

Era una reverenda jalada todo el tema de las criaturas.

Regresando al tema, había sido una fortuna la aparición del profesor Snape en el pasillo. Ese hombre hombre era un anti-héroe que siempre salía de las sombras cuando más lo necesitabas. Se merecía un puto altar.

Pensé que todo el drama había acabado después de ver actuar al profesor. Sin embargo, fui muy ingenua al pensarlo: no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando un rugido profundo cimbró las paredes de Hogwarts.

 _La bestia había sido desatada por segunda ocasión y prometía mucha, demasiada sangre de por medio._

El escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo al percibir qué —o más bien _quién—_ había sido me dejó muda y no dudé en buscar a Zabini dada la emergencia. Su rostro dijo todo y nada a la vez.

 _No podíamos meter las manos en lo que sólo le compete a la bestia._

Porque la bestia no reconoce a la mano amiga entre tanto enemigo. Porque la bestia debora a todo aquel que se atreva a tocar a lo que ha elegido para amar por la eternidad. Porque la bestia lo dará todo, hasta el último aliento, para recuperar Hermione Jane Granger de las garras de su estúpida tía.

Solo me quedaba esperar entre los brazos de Blaise el desenlace de esta tragedia.

* * *

 **Dado el caso de que no he tocado varios temas al aire y que algunos se pierden, comenzaré a subir estos capítulos llamados «Omake» donde explicaré lo que no tuvo continuación en capítulo normal narrado por otros personajes.**

 **La historia seguirá su curso con los capítulos normales y lo omake servirán para sacarlos de las dudas. Esa táctica la utilizan mucho en wattpad y me he dado cuenta que sirve mucho en los fics: trae paz al lector y más fluidez en el autor. Cualquier duda que tengan, comentario sobre mis faltas de ortografía y cosas positivas son bienvenidos.**

 **Comentarios que animen al bardo los ignoraré y me los pasaré por el orto. Y, conforme pasen los capítulos, se darán cuenta de lo que será realemente la historia .**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por sus lecturas, reviews, favs, follows ,visitas y estrellitas.**

 **¡Me despido con amor! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **inesUchiha**


	24. Corazón XXII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo veintidós: Tiempo de Lucha_

* * *

Era la hora.

Por mucho tiempo mis ideales me llevaron a cometer los peores errores de mi vida y el mayor de todos fue: traicionar a mi amada esposa y al fruto de nuestro amor, Draco. Mientras me escabullía en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, podía sentir a mi elfo vibrar en la piel con la euforia y la adrenalina ante una pelea territorial. Porque muy claro que Bellatrix iba a pagar muy caro meterse con mi familia… Ya había recibido un patronus de Severus diciéndome que la compañera de mi hijo había sido secuestrada por ese ser despreciable que compartía sangre con mi amada mujer.

 _Mátala._

Era el susurro incesante de mi elfo en la mente. ¡Claro que ese sería su final! Pero, algo me decía que no tendría la oportunidad de hundirle las garras en la garganta y saborear su muerte por medio de ellas. No. Mi hijo estaba sediento de sangre, ya ni yo me encontraba con tanta sed de ella. Sin embargo, él —lo sentía en el vínculo que teníamos a través de nuestros elfos— estaba excitado por desmembrarla viva y con la lentitud de una agonía suprema.

 _Orgullo._

La emoción que me transmitía mi elfo en esos momentos me hizo reír un poco antes de llegar a la gran puerta que estaba buscando desde un inicio.

—Tenía tanto tiempo que no venía por ustedes, ternuras —dije con un retintín juguetón al ver mi objetivo.

Unos ronroneos seguidos de suaves latigazos fueron mi respuesta.

—Vengan —continúe—, acérquense y saluden a su amo como tanto desean hacerlo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando los tuvo sobre mí, lamiendo mi rostro u otra parte de mi cuerpo. Eran lobos. Y no cualquier raza de lobos, pertenecían a las tierras del _Atlantis_. Mis ancestros —no hablaba de Toharu—, dieron con esa tierra antes de que fuera tragada por el mar en su burbuja de protección. No obstante, lograron de hacerse con varios ejemplares de animales exóticos y los lobos fueron uno de ellos. Eran realmente hermosos: su pelaje era muy suave de color blanco, sus ojos aren dos cuencas bicolor (rojo y azul turquesa) una combinación perfecta para infundir miedo a sus presas, tremendamente leales, demasiado inteligentes y del tamaño de un caballo. ¡Oh, sí! Eso y que podían camuflagiarse con cualquier cosa, como los camaleones, era lo que los hacía tan valiosos en su tierra.

Definitivamente, no eran lobos cualquieras.

Solté una pequeña carcajada ante la felicidad que esos animales mostraban al verme. Sabían que si los había ido a buscar era porque su dueño les daría una misión de suma importancia que estaban gustosos por cumplir y complacer a quién los cuidaba.

—Basta de juegos. —No fue necesario alzar la voz y tuve a los cinco sentados sobre sus patas traseras y en formación militar.

 _Buenos cachorros._

De cachorros ya no tenían nada, ante mis palabras, desaparecieron esos lindos y juguetones caninos para aparecer esas bestias de guerra, asesinos por naturaleza. Listos para despedazar al enemigo.

—Escuchen atentamente —comencé—: soy consciente de que saben lo que ha sucedido estos dos últimos años en la superficie de mi hogar (razón por la que los tuve escondidos en éste sitio). Ha llegado la hora de cobrar lo que nos deben: libertad genuina. —Caminé frente a ellos mientras les pasaba a cada uno un pedazo de tela con olor a Bellatrix y de todos los mortífagos que estaban bajo su mando—. Se encargarán de que mi hijo pueda llegar sin ningún contratiempo junto a su compañera de vida. Lo ayudarán y seguirán todas las órdenes que él les encomiende sin rechistar, ¿entendido? —un ladrido colectivo fue mi respuesta.

Era algo raro hablarle estos lobos como si fueran humanos… ¡Sólo les falataba hablar y ser cambiantes para ser totalmente humanos! Eran una especie exquisita y me daba cierto recelo darlos a conocer al mundo.

—Así que más les vale regresar con vida y traer a mi hijo con mi nuera ante mi presencia.

Un tronar de dedos fue lo que ocuparon para que los cinco salieran disparados por la puerta en busca de mi vástago. Era todo lo que podía hacer desde la distancia y lo que Toharu me había ordenado.

No sabía qué rayos se traía ese hombre en la cabeza, pero conociendo un poco de historia, su historia, estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

— _¡Expecto Patronum! —_ hablé con fuerza y un bello cisne se formó desde la punta de mi varita—. Ve con Severus y dile que mi parte ya está hecha a la perfección. Sólo falta que el sol se alinié a la luna.

Y el cisne nadó por la misma ruta que tomaron los lobos.

 _ ***elfos*lindos***_

Luna contó exactamente lo que vivieron ella y Hermione esos días que estuvieron secuestradas por mi tía; Toharu asentía tomando las cosas con calma.

¿Cuál era el problema? Que quería mandarlos al carajo e ir yo solo por ella de una vez por todas, pero Toharu no me había dejado hacerlo, alegando que todavía no llegaba la ayuda que se requería para poder ir contra Bellatrix. Un gruñido molesto había sido mi respuesta.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, Draco, sé perfectamente lo que se siente que tu pareja esté separada de ti —rugió mi abuelo con impaciencia. Ya lo tenía cansado—. No me hagas obligarte a mantenerte en control…

—Como si pudieras hacerlo —farfullé. O eso intente, ya que, al segundo, mi espalda chocó contra la pared y unos ojos furiosos se clavaron en los míos.

—Entiendo lo que estás pasando, mocoso. ¡Pero debes ver mas allá de tu polla! —escupió entredientes—. Tu tía está planeando algo grande, algo que se nos está escapando de las manos. Luna acaba de decir que el primer objetivo de Bellatrix es Harry Potter… —me dejó digerir un poco la información—. ¿Para que desea tu tía a Harry Potter si su _señor_ ya está muerto, Draco?

 _Oh._

—Es una perra —fue lo único que pude pronunciar ante tal revelación.

Bellatrix intentaba utilizar por segunda ocasión la sangre de Potter para revivir a Voldemort. Lo que quería decir que todavía había horrocruxes en existencia…

—Piensa un poco más —dijo la voz profunda de mi padrino al entrar a la sala de _menesteres—_. Hazlo con rapidez que nos quedan diecisiete horas para salvar a la señorita Granger...

—Malfoy —interrumpí sin pensar.

Las miradas que me dirigieron Luna, Toharu y Severus variaban entre picardía y fastidio ante tal derroche de testosterona y posesividad.

—Lo que sea —continuó—. ¿No has pensado el por qué Potter puede traer a la vida al señor tenebroso con su sangre? ¿O por qué siempre fue capaz de utilizar su cuerpo como un rastreador de horrocruxes?

Sí lo había pensado, pero nunca había sido más que eso: un simple pensamiento. Y, ahora que lo mencionaba, había sido algo tonto no prestar la atención requerida en ese tema cuando era algo tan relevante.

—Porque Harry es el último horrocrux Voldemort —la voz soñadora de Luna materializó lo que pensábamos.

—Correcto, señorita Lovegood. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw —comentó con sorna Snape.

Iba a comentar algo displicente, cuando unos trotes en los pasillos llamaron mi atención. No tardaron en esucharse algunos murmullos también. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¡Es por aquí, chicos! Debemos apurarnos.

No sabía quién era la persona que habló. Era un hombre. Volteé a ver a mi padrino y a Toharu para tratar de obtener respuestas, lo único que obtuve fue el chasquido cansino de mi padrino y una carcajada de Toharu.

—Ya sé que nos prohibió meternos en esto, profesor Snape —dijo Potter un poco agitado y con una sonrisa socarrona—. Aunque creo que ya debe de tener en claro que _nunca_ obedeceré algo que usted me diga.

Vaya que el elegido tenía los huevos y la estupidez más grande de Hogwarts.

—Su presencia echará a perder los planes, Potter —respondió con desprecio mi padrino a la pulla de Potter.

 _Esto se estaba poniendo bueno._

—No nos hagamos los tontos ni quiera hacerme el idiota, _señor._ —¡Alto ahí! Ese tono no me gustó para nada—. Hermione me contó todo cuando regresamos a la escuela, sé para qué la quiere Bellatrix y sé que soy su objetivo número uno. No olvidemos que también su objetivo es la bestia que mató a sus servidores del mal —comentó con ironía—. No sería tonto darle lo que quiere, ¿no?

—Era lo mismo que yo decía —se quejó Toharu—. Pero ese amargado dijo que no.

—No me sorprenda que el profesor Snape siempre diga que _no. —_ ¡Por un demonio! No quería creer lo que se estaba insinuando en esa oración, pero sólo tenía que ver la cara estupefacta de mi padrino para saber que no estaba tan equivocado.

 _«¿En qué momento ocurrió?»_ pense. _A lo mejor fue cuando andabas tratando de meterte en las faldas de Granger._

—¡POTTER! —amonestó, Severus.

—¡SEÑOR! —contestó de igual forma cara rajada.

—¡BASTA! —intervine antes de terminar más traumado de lo que ya estaba—. Me vale madre quién tiene mas cojones que el otro. Lo importante ahorita es que tenemos que rescatar a Hermione y salvar al mundo de lo que esa enferma quiere hacer. Y, lo siento padrino, pero tenemos que actuar ya: hay que darle a Bellatrix lo que tanto pide.

—A mí —dijo victorioso, Potter.

Severus bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y a la bestia.

—¿Y cómo conseguimos a esa bestia? —preguntó Neville detrás de Potter con inocencia.

—Ya la conseguimos, Longbottom… —me señaló mi padrino y mostré mis orejas puntiagudas y garras en las manos—. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser tan estúpidos y no notarlo desde un inicio —terminó con una sonrisa llena de malicia y ojos burlones mirando a Potter.

—¡Es injusto, Severus!

—La vida es injusta, Potter, ya debe saberlo —contestó reprimiendo un poco su sonrisa—. Otros diez puntos menos por faltarme al respeto, Potter.

—Carajo.

Murmuró antes de darle una mirada fulminante a Snape y voltearse para organizar al _Ejercito de Dumbledore._

Iba a ser una tregua muy, pero muy fastidiosa.

* * *

 _ **Cualquier falta de ortografía que encuentren díganmela, por favor. Pero sean específicos xD Porque luego no la encuentro. Jajajaj.**_

 _ **Quiero recordarles que cuando dice *elfitos*lindos* es para cambiar de personaje narrador. Y que cuando son tres puntos suspensivos (...) sigue siendo el mismo personaje narrador, pero en diferente escena.**_

 _ **¡SiiiiiSiiiiiiSiiiiiSiiiiii! Por primera vez insunuo lo que se insinúa en la última escena xD Ya se me antojaba hacerlo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


	25. Corazón XXIII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo veintitrés: Locura I_

* * *

Estaba ejecutando el plan yo misma para que no hubiera errores torpes a manos de esos estúpidos. La vida de mi Señor estaba en mis manos y no podía ser permisiva conmigo misma; la única pieza que faltaba para traerlo a la vida con fuerza para gobernarla era Harry Potter. Ese bastardo era más escurridizo de lo que pensaba, los mortífagos que tenía infiltrados en Hogwarts no podían acceder a él por culpa de la constante vigilancia de Dumbledore sobre él.

Siempre lo mantenía en su despacho con la excusa de que le estaba dando clases particulares de defensa y era una coartada muy inteligente de su parte; sin embargo, era más que obvio para mí que su segunda motivación era mantenerlo alejado de los alumnos que él sabía que eran mortífagos. Me encontraba atada de manos por ese lado… ¡Mentira! Tenía a la mejor carnada bajo mi poder y, en cuanto Potter viera el estado en el que se encontraba su amiguita, correría a entregarse en su lugar.

—Deja a mi amiga en paz, Bellatrix —dije con burla—. Aquí estoy, a mí es a quien quieres…

Una carcajada estruendosa salió de mi garganta ante tal estupidez del ser humano. ¡Cómo había gente tan banal que creía es las amistades! Mi burla cesó ante un pensamiento que tenía tatuado en mi mente:

— _Nosotros somos una raza diferente, mi querida Bellatrix_ — _comenzó mi Lord mientras ordenaba a Nagini comerse a una familia de muggles compuesta por una mujer y cuatro hombres, tres eran solo unos niños que no pasaban la edad de doce años. Disimulé el temblor de mi cuerpo ante tal visión_ —. _No necesitamos esas emociones patéticas como el amor, amistad, honor, lealtad… ¡Nadie actúa bajo esos conceptos! ¡Todas son mentiras que el ser humano tiene para aferrarse de forma tan dramática a la vida!_ — _El hombre mayor fue el primero en caer, sus huesos tronaban ente la fuerza de Nagini al enrollarse en su cuerpo… su cabeza tronó en la boca de dicho animal_ —. _¿Los ves, Bellatrix?_ — _señaló a la familia; asentí en respuesta, estaba conmocionada con lo que veía_ —. _El muggle entregándose por amor a sus hijos y esposa, vaya tontería, ¿no crees? Al final todos van a morir_ — _terminó con un sonrisa sádica y con el grito de los niños como fondo._

—Esa fue la primera lección que aprendí de tu padre, Delphi —murmuré indiferente, acariciando mi vientre abultado. Un empujoncito fue su contestación—. Por aquéllos tiempos todavía creía en las buenas cosas, ¿sabes? Me dolía ver como morían niños de forma tan cruel… Era débil. Lo ocultaba muy bien frente a tu padre, pero en mi recamara la máscara caía y el terror se apoderaba de mí. Me tomó dos años matar sin una pizca de remordimiento. Lo peor de todo, pequeña Delphi, es que me enamoré del hombre que me obligó a desmembrar a un bebé vivo y que ese hombre es tu padre. Así que haría cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa.

Sabía que cuando mi Señor se enterara de mi embarazo tendría dos reacciones: la primera, que es la más obvia, sería intentar matarme; la segunda, que es con la que contaba, sería que lo vería como una oportunidad de continuar con su legado de gobierno.

Había pensado esos meses muy bien cómo decirle sobre la existencia de Delphini y no morir juntas en el proceso. Era un as bajo la manga bastante poderoso que sabía que me felicitaría.

—Me entrenó muy bien, Señor.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Bellatrix me había trasladado a las mazmorras que creó en la mansión muggle que había invadido a la fuerza. Por lo menos ya no me encontraba colgada de los pies mientras perdía sangre de poco a poco… bueno, seguía perdiendo sangre con lentitud —pero mortal—. Algo me decía que sus planes habían cambiado. Ojo. No me refería a que su meta cambió sino a la forma de llegar a ella.

—¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Cuál es la razón de mantenerme con vida? Tengo la certeza de que Harry vendrá pronto y sé que sabes que vendrá, me tienes como carnada. Pero ¿por qué estás tardando tanto? ¿Por qué?

Mi mente trabajaba el doscientos por ciento analizando cada pequeño detalle que hubiera notado desde la primera vez que me secuestró. Era como un rompecabezas en mi mente que poco a poco iba tomando forma, pero había algo que hacía falta para poder terminarlo de armar. La desesperación quería hacer mella en mí y guerreaba contra ella; no podía dejarla avanzar, necesitaba tener la mente en blanco para poder concentrarme en lo que tenía frente a mí, pero que no discernía.

—Vamos, Hermione, eres la mente brillante aquí. La que ve lo que nadie… Oh, por Dios. ¡Es inaudito!

La tía de Draco estaba embarazada. Esa era la pieza que me hacía falta, por mucho que la ropa negra estilizara el cuerpo ése detalle era demasiado obvio como para poder ocultarlo por completo.

—Santa mierda.

Era imposible lo que se me venía a la mente ante tal revelación. No conseguía entender qué razón la llevaba a cometer tal perversión, tal crueldad. Bien. Teniendo un panorama más claro de lo que esa maldita mujer quería hacer, debía comenzar a actuar con rapidez.

Según mis cálculos, contaba con catorce horas antes de que Bellatrix tuviera el control completo de mi mente y cuerpo. Así que, mientras llegaba la hora de mi muerte mental, lo que seguía en mi lista de prioridades era hacerles saber a Harry y a… Draco qué haría Bellatrix y cómo debían ejecutar mi rescate. Porque ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y no iba a esperarlos toda la vida, claro que no. ¡Era Hermione Granger, la que siempre salvaba a todos! Por lo que podía salvarme a mí misma.

Observé a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie cerca para atestiguar lo que haría.

—Tú puedes, Hermione —me dije—. Sólo concéntrate y podrás hacerlo. No es la primera vez que lo haces.

Me animé a mí misma y me puse de rodilla en medio de la celda. Levanté las manos a la altura de mi pecho con las palmas mirando hacia arriba, cerré los ojos y llamé a la magia que habitaba en mi interior.

Susurré el hechizo con delicadeza y firmeza, teniendo la seguridad de que la magia respondería a mi pedido. No tenía varita, pero nos habían enseñado que ésta solo servía para ser un canalizador del poder —así como Thor con su martillo—; la magia era parte de nosotros y, una vez controlado, respondía a las peticiones de su portador.

Casi sonreí victoriosa cuando me elevé del piso con el _wingardium leviosa_ que pedí. Bajé lentamente al contrarrestar el hechizo, ahora, tocaba la que necesitaba:

— _Expecto patronum_ —declaré con seguridad y la bella nutria se materializó frente a mí. ¡Qué horrible se sentía no poder festejar mi logro a viva voz!—: Me importa una cagada de therstal* lo que estén haciendo en estos momentos, porque estando aquí encerrada he hecho más cosas que ustedes —dije con molestia—, como siempre. ¡Toma nota de esto, Harry! Bellatrix ha cambiado todos sus planes de ejecución. Sigue esperando a que Harry y la bestia vengan a ella, pero ya sé el porqué de todo… ¡Es demasiado hasta para ella! Pero la maldita bruja está embarazada y tengo el presentimiento de que tú, Harry, no eres al único que quiere sacrificar esa vieja.

Una de las mujeres que no merecían ser madres.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—¡Quiero todo listo para el banquete de bienvenida, señores! Nuestro invitado llegará en cualquier momento y hay que recibirlo como se debe, con una muerte asegurada.

Mi Señor tendría un regreso maravilloso.

* * *

 _ **Cualquier horror de ortografía que encuentren díganme por favor. No cuento con beta y hay cosas que de plano se me pasan.**_

 ** _¡Gracias!_**


	26. Corazón XXIV

_**No al plagio**_

* * *

 _Capítulo veinticuatro: Locura II_

* * *

— _Me importa un cagada de therstal lo que estén haciendo en estos momentos, porque estando aquí encerrada he hecho más cosas que ustedes, como siempre. ¡Toma nota de esto, Harry! Bellatrix ha cambiado todos sus planes de ejecución. Sigue esperando que Harry y la bestia se presenten ante ella, pero ya sé el porqué de todo… ¡Es demasiado hasta para ella! Pero la maldita bruja está embarazada y tengo el presentimiento de que tú, Harry, no eres el único que quiere sacrificar esa vieja._

La pequeña nutria dio una vuelta furiosa antes de desaparecer frente a todos. Dios mío. Hermione estaba muy, pero muy enojada y todos nos pudimos dar cuenta (no fui el único que tuvo un escalofrío ante sus palabras llenas de enojo). Tenía las manos enlazadas tras mi espalda, me balanceé un poco en mis pies, carraspeé un poco antes de hablar:

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero creo… creo que si no sacamos a Hermione del lugar en el que está, ella saldrá sola y nos hará pagar muy cara el no haberla rescatado.

—Cierra la boca, Potter —rugió el profesor Snape—. Hemos escuchado lo mismo que usted y no necesita esclarecer algo demasiado obvio.

Me limité a guardar silencio, no porque él me diera miedo sino por la forma en la que Malfoy me estaba viendo y pues él es una bestia un tanto agresiva. Sí. La bestialidad de Malfoy me intimida lo suficiente como para tenerle precaución.

—Bien —afirmó Toharu—. La niña Granger nos ha dado muy buena información sobre lo que está sucediendo dentro de esa mansión. Hay que tener presente lo que tenemos hasta ahorita, donde ya solo contamos con trece horas y media para poder rescatarla: uno) Bellatrix necesita a Harry para revivir a Voldemort; dos) También quiere a la bestia que le echó a perder su primer plan; tres) Utilizó a Hermione y a Luna como peones en su ajedrez para atraer a Harry; cuatro) Está embarazada y, si entendí bien el mensaje subliminal de Hermione, usará a su propia hija como sacrificio; cinco) Hermione tiene libre su magia y puede usarla; seis) Tenemos trece horas para sacarla de ahí viva y siendo ella misma.

—Debo entregarme —refuté. Y antes de que alguien pudiera agredirme la voz de Draco irrumpió en el lugar.

—Son las pocas horas que nos quedan y no hemos avanzado casi nada, si no fuera por Hermione —comentó sarcástico Malfoy dando un paso al frente del círculo que se había formado en la _sala de menesteres_ —. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Potter en entregarnos y no mi importa si no estás de acuerdo, Snape —dijo hostil al hombre—. Se seguirá un plan: Potter, tú entrarás por la puerta grande. Sabemos muy bien que mi tía es una sádica de lujo y que, ante todo, siempre, siempre hará las cosas para divertirse. No importa si ella misma peligra en el proceso.

—Tienes mucha razón, hijo.

Vaya. Había una reunión familiar y nadie me dijo nada. Tanto Slytherin en este pequeño espacio ya me estaba dando escalofríos.

—¿Papá?

—Ahora no, Draco, debemos encontrar a tu compañera… Y por amor a Salazar, no me digan cómo se llama; puede que me arrepienta de lo que pueda aportar.

Malfoy levantó las manos en rendición y dio una mirada de advertencia a todos para que no mencionáramos a Hermione a ninguna costa.

—Un gran alivio, he de decir.

—Como decía Draco —ignoró deliberadamente a su hijo—. Deben tener muy en cuenta que esto no es un juego —dio una mirada significante a los jóvenes—; estamos enfrentando a un grupo de mortífagos calificados para matar en la mínima oportunidad, sin importarle que sean críos sexto año o más chicos. Ellos los ven como un delicioso aperitivo antes de enfrentarse a los adultos y no pongan en duda de que Bellatrix estará en la cima festejando la masacre que se creará bajo su mandato —continuó—. Justo ahora, contamos con Snape, Remus, Narcissa, Nymphadora…

—Dime Tonks, Malfoy —masculló con molestia la metamorfa.

—Dumbledore, Sirius, Draco, Toharu —siguió como si no lo hubieran interrumpido—, Kingsley, Molly Weasley y a su esposo —haría como que no vi el asco al mencionar al último— como conocedores y con experiencia en artes oscura. Por lo demás… Tenemos a un montón de escuincles sin nada con qué defenderse.

En cierta parte tenía razón, pero en otra estaba más que equivocado. Todos los presentes teníamos experiencia a enfrentarnos contra mortífagos y sus sucios juegos, ¡hace poco más de un mes nos habían emboscado y torturado a niños de once años! Estábamos más que conscientes a lo que nos enfrentábamos, pero sabíamos que si no lo hacíamos todos íbamos a morir.

—Déjeme decirle, señor Malfoy —habló Zabini al final del pasillo. Esperen. ¿En qué momento llegó más gente?—, que está equivocado. ¿Ve esto de aquí? —señaló su pecho, a la altura del corazón—. Estuve a punto de morir en manos de esos mortífagos hace poco y todos los que estamos aquí también. No enfrentamos a una horda de estúpidos nosotros solos, sin ayuda de adultos _capacitados en artes oscuras_ , así que le pido que deje de subestimarnos y que vayamos a ponerle un alto a esa panda de locos en busca de poder.

—Pues mentalícense para morir —fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la palabra a Draco.

—¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Te darán una bienvenida bastante peculiar, Potter. Pero debes mostrarle que no vas armado; así le arruinarás la fiesta. Dejarás de pensar como Griffyndor y sacarás la vena Slytherin que te mencionó el sombrero seleccionador. Esta misma noche será el sacrificio, tú sangre será de mejor uso con la luz de la luna; no me sorprende la verdad, ya que Voldemort te hizo un horrocrux en un escenario parecido.

—Nos dividiremos en grupos de cinco personas, comandadas por un adulto. El único que no tendrá equipo con jóvenes seremos Draco y yo que estaremos juntos —expresó Toharu.

Y así se intercalaron Malfoy y Toharu el plan de acción contra Bellatrix. El objetivo principal era evitar que yo fuera sacrificado y rescatar a Hermione; sin embargo, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no creía que las cosas salieran tan bien como esperaba.

Me tenía un poco aterrado presentarme como chivo expiatorio, me recordaba a la noche de la final del torneo de los tres magos. Cuando vi morir a Cedric frente a mí sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había llegado la hora de regresarle a mi amiga un poco de lo que ella me había dado.

 _ ***elfiltos*lindos***_

El bosque era espeso. Por eso Toharu dijo que solo seríamos él y yo, necesitábamos recargar fuerzas con la naturaleza; mi padre vivía con un bosque rodeando la mansión por lo que no necesitaba hacerlo. La fuerza que salía de ella era abrumadora y aterradora a la vez.

—Llénate de ella, se uno con la naturaleza y te dará lo que necesitas. No somos hadas, pero ocupamos la fuerza natural como ellas.

Me tranquilizaba un poco que Toharu estuviera conmigo. Era un poco extraño ver a tu antepasado —a alguien que creías muerto— caminando junto a ti reluciendo como alguien de treinta o treinta y cinco años cuando sabías que tenía más de mil años. Algo ventajoso, sería hermoso siempre

—Recuerda que tienes que buscar a Hermione con el olfato, no uses tu oído.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo que escuches puede hacer que te salgas de control y eches a perder todo el plan, Draco. La compañera de un elfo es lo más sagrado que él tiene y no soportará si ella es maltratada o amenazada… Aunque, hasta ahorita, has mostrado un control enorme en no matar a nadie, no podemos descartar la opción donde entras en cólera y matas a todo ser vivo que se atraviese en tu camino.

—¿Estás tratando de darme paz? Porque eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? —Tuvo el descaro de reírse un poco.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

La gran reja me recibía como si se burlara de mí y por primera vez tuve ganas de salir corriendo. Pero ésta se abrió evitando mi torpe huida; caminé por el sendero que se mostraba frente a mí. No entendía el porqué del miedo que se atenazaba en mi cuerpo, había vivido tantas cosas en mi vida que no debería sorprenderme lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo, era como si el mismo… oh, cielos…

—Era como si el mismo Horrocrux no quisiera que avanzara.

—¡Bienvenido a este humilde hogar, Harry Potter!

Demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

En un segundo fui atacado por incontables hechizos; seguí el consejo de Malfoy y levanté las manos en rendición mientras era golpeado por la magia. La burla de los mortífagos era palpable, debía mantenerme firme. Mi hermana lo valía.

Ignoré por completo el temor que no era mío y me enfoqué en lo que sí lo era: la valentía.

—Gracias por recibirme, Bellatrix —exclamé arrodillado. Dos hombres se acercaron a mí y me levantaron para llevarme frente a su señora que se erguía en la parte posterior de las escaleras—. Pero creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que vengo solo y desarmado.

—Sí soy inteligente, Potter —se burló—. Por eso sé que no vienes solo.

Me congelé en mi lugar, ¿cómo diablos lo sabía?

—Te lo dije, Harry, si no eras mío n serías de nadie —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¿Ginny?

La mujer que un día había amado salió del refugio que le daba el cuerpo de Bellatrix y se dejó ver con un semblante que nunca olvidaría.

—Estás muerto, Potter —susurró la pelirroja antes de atacarme.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _(Contestaré reviews al final del fic, quiero dedicarme a subir los caps primero y después enfocarme en contestar las bellezas que me dejan)._**


	27. Omake II

_**No al plagio**_

* * *

 _Omake II: Harry_

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, en mi despacho, Black? —preguntó el profesor Snape con la ceja izquierda levantada con incredulidad a mi padrino.

Yo tampoco sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo Sirius, pero él me había dicho que lo ayudara con algo importante; algo de vida o muerte. Me ordenó que agarrara la capa de mi padre, que me escondiera debajo de ella y que lo acompañara en silencio a las mazmorras. Y pues ahí estaba yo viendo la sonrisa maligna adorando el rostro de mi padrino.

—Hace muchos años te hice una pregunta que no me contestaste, _Severus_ —empezó, saboreando el nombre de Snape… ¿Saboreando?—. Creo que ya es hora de que me des la respuesta de ése tema en particular que nos compete a los dos, ¿no crees?

Me mantuve quieto a un metro de distancia de Sirius, lo suficiente para poder ver la interacción entre los dos en detalle. Así que no se me pasó por alto el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del profesor ante la pregunta; sin embargo, fue una reacción de un segundo ya que se recompuso e igualó en su rostro la misma maldad que mostraba mi padrino.

—Oh. Por lo que veo… Vienes a mí por algo que sucedió hace muchos años y que, según tú, es importante el día de hoy —soltó un bufido lleno de burla—. En esa época pensaba que era un poco idiota, pero hoy pienso que eres un completo idiota, Sirius Black. Y te lo diré una sola vez: ¡vete de mi despacho! —explotó con rabia.

Retrocedí un poco ante su grito. La verdad era que Snape daba un poco, bastante, miedo cuando se ponía el modo mortífago; pero Sirius… parecía ser que no tenía efecto alguno en él, si la gran sonrisa que quebraba sus labios era un indicador de ello.

Y soltando un gemido necesitado, respondió—: No sabes lo que me provoca verte tan enojado, ¿o es que lo haces con intención de calentarme?

Por un minuto completo el despacho quedó en silencio y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

Rogaba a todos los dioses que existieran pidiendo que lo que estaba viendo y escuchando fuera un abroma que mi padrino y Snape me estaban haciendo por haber sido un desobediente cuando me decían que me mantuviera fuera del peligro. ¡Qué fuera una estúpida broma por favor! No iba a soportar la imagen mental de Sirius teniendo sexo con Snape… A menos que Severus le contestara con negativa.

Lo sentía, padrino, pero había prioridades en mi vida y verte con Snape no era una de ellas.

—Sigues siendo un vulgar de lo peor, Black. Te lo dije antes de que te metieran en Azkaban —Sirius se tensó—, y te lo digo ahora: no te quiero cerca de mí nunca más.

—¡Por favor, Severus! —Dio un paso adelante y Severus lo retrocedió—. No me puedes decir que olvidaste todas esas noches que compartimos juntos en la torre de astronomía —susurró con delicadeza y anhelo—. No quiero creer que seas tan cruel como para decir que no quieres nada de mí cuando, en años pasados, me hiciste prometer que nunca olvidara lo que vivimos

—Tú lo has dicho, Black, soy cruel.

La mirada de Sirius recorrió el cuerpo de Snape, tratando de reconocer al hombre en el que se había convertido. Guardé más silencio, si se podía, al caer en cuenta de que lo que mi padrino sentía no era algo de la noche a la mañana… Era algo que lo mantuvo vivo durante quince años mientras estuvo encerrado en prisión. Casi me delata el jadeo que salió de mi boca al comprender la fuerza del _amor_ que le tenía.

Las lágrimas sin derramar inundaban los ojos de Sirius y una mueca de asombro nació en su semblante.

—Lo sabes —dijo en un hilo de voz para, luego, repetirlo con fuerza—. Lo sabes. Supiste de la apuesta que hice con James, ¿cierto? —exigió saber.

Snape lo miró con burla, pero, si enfocabas bien, encontrabas un toque de dolor tiñendo su mirar.

—Sí. Lo supe un mes después de nuestra relación; te escuché hablando con él y James hacía mucho énfasis en que era una apuesta… Él sabía que los estaba escuchando.

—No puede ser… ¿Y no me dijiste na…?

—¿Qué querías que te dijera, _Sirius_? —Fue la primera vez que dijo el nombre de mi padrino en toda la noche—: ¡Oh! Fíjate que sé que sólo me coges para divertirte conmigo y llevarles a tus amigos relatos de lo mal que te lo pasabas conmigo, pensando en alguna bella mujer para que se te pudiera parar mientras me la metías. ¿QUERÍAS QUE TE DIJERA ESO? —Y se quebró.

Severus reventó en un llanto amargo mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a mi padrino con ella.

—Entendiste todo mal…

—¡No entendí mal, entendí lo que era!

—¡Claro que no, estúpido, y deja de interrumpirme! Sí. Nuestra relación empezó gracias a una apuesta que hice con James, pero esa apuesta fue la única forma que encontré para protegerte —suspiró con sufrimiento—. James estaba empeñado en meterse contigo todo el tiempo para hacerte pagar el haberte fijado en Lily, yo… yo ya empezaba a tener sentimientos por ti. Y una noche, él comentó que quería darte una buena lección: quería usar a Remus en su forma lobo. Me negué, pero él insistió en hacerlo si no se me ocurría algo mejor. A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunábamos, te vi solo en tu lugar en la mesa de Slytherin y la idea vino sola. ¿Qué mejor forma de lastimar a alguien sino a través de sus sentimientos? Pero, ¿qué mejor que utilizar ese acercamiento para conquistar tu corazón y darte el mío?

»Se lo comenté a James y él estuvo encantado con la magnífica idea que se me había ocurrido, sentí alivio y alegría. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: alejaba la atención de James sobre ti y yo tenía carta blanca de acercarme a ti sin parecer sospechoso ante ellos. Claro está que Remus siempre supo lo que pasaba por mi mente, me conocía tan bien que sabía que en esa ocasión no había maldad en mis acciones, por una vez pensaba en cuidarte y protegerte.

Sirius había bajado la cabeza mientras hablaba y no pudo darse cuenta del movimiento que hizo Snape hasta que tuvo su varita clavada en la garganta:

—Muy buena historia, Black, pero tu teatrito quedará hecho pedazos ante unas cuantas gotas de _veritaserum_ —amenazó. Enseguida sacó el frasco y procedió a vaciarle casi medio bote. ¡Lo bueno que iban a ser una cuantas gotitas!—. ¿Mientes?

—No.

Severus estaba tan impresionado que soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre Sirius, pero éste no lo dejó alejarse.

—Prosigue con tus preguntas, Severus. Sé que eres el mejor en pociones y que le tienes fe a lo que hacen tus manos, ¡vamos! Sal de dudas para que se te grabe en la cabeza que nunca mentí y que mi amor por ti es sincero. ¡Pregunta!

—¿Me amabas?

—Con locura.

—¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra última noche?

—Porque descubrí que Peter nos iba a traicionar dándole información a Voldemort sobre los Potter. Iba a pedirte ayuda, pero me encontraron y me hicieron ver como el culpable de lo que había pasado. Nunca fue mi intensión abandonarte.

Una de las manos de Sirius estaba posada en la cintura de Snape y, la otra, paseaba por el largo cabello de su hombre. ¡Diablos! Oficialmente, estaba traumado de por vida.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Snape con esperanza.

—Como no tienes una idea —susurró sobre sus labios, sin llegar a besarlo.

Ya no podía soportar la cursilería adulta que se desarrollaba frente a mí y tuve que intervenir.

—Muy bien, señores, está muy bien que pudieran arreglar la relación que habían dejado inconclusa por quince años, pero tenemos un problema enorme por aquí.

—Diez puntos menos para Griffyndor, señor Potter, por haber irrumpido en el despacho de su profesor e interrumpir una valiosa platica.

—Pero Sirius me…

—Ya escuchaste a Snape, Harry —habló con premura Sirius, traidor—. Tienes que irte de aquí y mañana hablaremos los planes pendientes.

Lo observé con molestia por unos buenos minutos y él, a señas, me pedía que me fuera sin decir nada. Asentí dando la vuelta para irme, pero me llené de burla al escuchar las palabras de Snape cuando llegué a la puerta:

—Si vas a traer a alguien como testigo, asegúrate de que sus pies queden bien escondidos bajo su capa, ¿oíste, Sirius?

—Sí, Severus —contestó como niño regañado.

El karma era hermoso.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	28. Corazón XXV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lean con cuidado traté de poner en obviedad quién está hablando. Hay un momento en el que el narrador omnisciente aparece (xD).

* * *

 _Capítulo veinticinco: Final de Puros de Corazón_

* * *

—¿Pensaste que podías dejarme y no sufrir las consecuencias? —reclamaba Ginny en cada ataque que me lanzaba—. Estás muy mal de la cabeza, Harry, si crees que voy a dejar que cualquiera te tenga y yo no.

—La que está mal de la cabeza eres tú. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ayudando a Bellatrix? ¡Te matará cuando ya no te ocupe!

—Puede que tengas razón, —detuvo sus ataques por un momento; su mirada era analítica sobre mí, sin embargo, su sonrisa era maliciosa— ella me matará cuando ya no me necesite… pero tendré la satisfacción de haber cumplido mi cometido: tenerte solo para mí.

Reanudó sus golpes sin dejarme contestar lo que había dicho. Había algo en ella que no era normal, bueno más anormal de lo que ya era, y no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácil. Vi de perfil que Bellatrix seguía para en lo alto de las escaleras, tenía su mano derecha en alto y todos los mortífagos estaban en posición de ataque, esperando a que ella les diera la señal para abalanzarse sobre mí.

Estaba completamente solo a simple vista, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo Ginny aquí en realidad? Luchaba contra ella y era obvio que no intentaba matarme, aunque lo había dicho hacía unos minutos, no apartaba su mirada de mí: se estaba divirtiendo. Era una copia de la cara de Bellatrix.

—No lo sabes… —dije tan bajo que no me llegó a escuchar.

Ginny no sabía para qué me quería Bellatrix; abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de ése pensamiento y los dirigí a la loca mayor. Fue un error haberlo hecho.

—¡Ahora! —gritó la locura personificada, bajando el brazo y todo aquel que trajera el traje de mortífago se lanzó sobre mí con cruciatus. Eran demasiados, no pude detener todos y terminé cayendo al piso víctima de tres cruciatus que me golpearon a la vez—. Dulce sueños, Potter.

…

Caminaba junto a Bella orgullosa del trabajo que había concluido con éxito. Aunque eso no quitaba el nerviosismo que todavía albergaba al saber que Dumbledore y Snape habían hurgado en mi mente días atrás; recordaba vagamente que algo había pasado en el pasillo con Hermione, pero lo que me tenía loca era que Harry se había besado con esa güera oxigenada frente a mí. Él era mío.

—Trajiste a Potter como te ordené, Weasley. A pesar de la reputación de tu familia —me observó con repugnancia—, es bueno saber que todavía corre por sus venas la sensatez y la inteligencia.

Me detuve e hice una reverencia—: Estoy para servirle, Lady.

Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto en los meses que llevaba trabajando con ella. Yo era la que le había dicho que Draco Malfoy traicionaba a Lord Voldemort; no me creyó al principio, pero cuando pasó todo y Voldemort _murió_ supo que yo era una fuente confiable. Me aceptó en sus filas. Mi primera misión había sido traer información sobre Harry e idear la forma de traerlo a sus pies si Hermione y Luna no lo hacían; pensando en la sangre sucia, la idiota apareció frente a nosotros con su semblante ido. No tenía idea de lo que le había hecho Bellatrix ni quería saber.

Me daban escalofríos de tan solo verla.

—En una hora estará dispuesto todo para poder empezar el sacrificio, señora —comentó con firmeza Hermione.

—Es inaudito que dos escuinclas sean más eficientes que un montón de brutos adultos —puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a mí—. Sé que nuestro trato fue que Potter sería tuyo después de que su sangre ayudara a traer de vuelta a Voldemort. No se me ha olvidado nada de lo que hablamos, has cumplido y ¿quién soy yo para no cumplir mi palabra?

La mujer era aterradora aunque hablara con normalidad. Prefería enfrentarme a su locura que a la mujer _apacible_ y _bondadosa_ que tenía enfrente.

—Una buena gobernante, señora.

Su carcajada fue mi respuesta.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

La preocupación invadió mi cuerpo. Acababan de echar a perder el primer plan que habíamos creado, parecía que la señorita Weasley ya llevaba rato planeando algo muy diferente a lo que pudimos borrarle de la mente aquel día Albus y yo. Sirius estaba tenso a mi lado; no era para menos: su prima podía matar a Harry en un tronar de dedos.

—Tranquilo, Black, el señor Potter es duro de roer. Es como la hierba mala, nunca muere.

Por Salazar. Había hecho un chiste para quitarle la mala cara a Sirius, no obstante, la sonrisa que me devolvió no llegó a sus ojos. Tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta e hice lo único que se me vino a la mente. Lo besé. Fue un beso casto, sencillo toque de labios que decía mucho más que palabras. Antes me había asegurado de que nadie observara lo que haría, por eso demoré un poco más de la cuenta en separarme de él. Quería asegurarme de que entendía que no lo dejaría solo.

—Estoy bien, guapo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Asentí volviendo a la seriedad de siempre y a rugir ordenes por medio de un patronus.

—Flanco derecho despejado. El objetivo ha sido atrapada, pero no como planeamos. La señorita Weasley no ha traicionado y atacó. Iniciaran el sacrificio en una hora. Los flancos que quedan deberán acelerar lo que les corresponde.

Quedaba poco tiempo.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

No podía creer que las cosas fluyeran tan bien a mi favor. La ansiedad que tenía era lo que pasaría cuando tuviera a Voldemort frente a mí para decirle que teníamos una hija. Me sentía poderosa al tener a Potter en mis manos; en menos de una hora tendría al amor de mi vida frente a mí y no dejaría que nadie más me lo quitara, ni siquiera él mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza, terminando de beber el vaso de whisky que me había permitido tomar. Se valía festejar la victoria que tenía en mis manos.

—Señora —llamaron a la puerta. Era la sangre sucia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Como sé que es importante para usted todo esto, he apurado a sus siervos y hemos terminado de colocar todo en su lugar para que pueda efectuar el sacrificio justo ahora.

Perfecto.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

El mensaje de Snape había llegado a todos los grupos que estaban escondido en el bosque que rodeaba a la mediana mansión; los Weasley habían quedado impactados con tal noticia, fue un golpe muy duro para todos integrantes de dicha familia. Pero seguirían pelando para poder recuperar a su hija y salvar a Harry como muestra de lo avergonzados que se sentían.

El sol estaba en su mero apogeo, alumbrando el cielo como augurio de algo bueno. Sin embargo, no eran tan optimistas; un ser temido estaba punto de ser resucitado y vidas inocentes podían morir al tratar de frenarlo. Tanto el mundo mágico y muggle corrían peligro si dicho ser cobraba vida.

Los niños ya no serían libres. La oscuridad invadiría la tierra y la desdicha sería su cielo.

Cada uno de los guerreros dispuestos a entregar su vida por la causa sabía que tenía que dejarlo todo por no tener un final de terror. Vivir bajo el gobierno de Voldemort les daba más miedo que morir tratando de evitarlo.

Un guerrero estaba por caer. Y, tras él, caerían sus fieles amigos si era necesario.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Guiaba a Bellatrix al centro del bosque; la sentía caminar tan cerca que agradecía tener el hechizo sobre mí para ocultar mis emociones. Repugnaba lo que obligaba a hacer a mi cuerpo, era doloroso ser la que prepara la muerte de mi hermano y no tener la fuerza para impedirlo.

—Aquí es, señora. Hemos traído todos los ingredientes necesarios para traer de vuelta a nuestro señor, sólo faltan dos cosas: la sangre de Potter y la magia de un familiar.

Por lo menos tenía paz con saber que Bellatrix no iba a sacrificar a su hija, sino que usaría su magia. La niña era más esencial que el mismo Harry, pero él se llevaría la peor parte: morir.

—Empecemos, sangre sucia.

La sangre se me heló, no podía hacer nada más para retrasarlo. Esperaba que todos tuvieran un buen plan; yo me encargaría de que Harry no muriera y de arrancarle la cabeza Ginevra por ser tan estúpida. Ella pensaba que Harry saldría vivo de esta, la niña había sido engañada muy bien por Lestrange:

— _¿Así que quieres unirte a mis filas?_ — _Ginny asintió sin temor alguno_ —. _Me he dado cuenta, con demora, que puedes ser un peón bastante útil: una Griffyndor y, sobre todo, noviecita de Potter. Muy bien, Weasley, eres bienvenida a mi servicio. Tendrás a Harry Potter cuando todo esto termine para ti sola._

Era triste saber que fui la única en entender el contexto de sus palabras. Sí, Ginny tendría a Harry, pero Bellatrix nunca le especificó cómo lo tendría… si lo tendría vivo o muerto. Y en los planes de Bellatrix estaba entregárselo sin vida.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Podía verla desde mi lugar. ¿Cómo no había notado antes que estaba poseída? Era bastante claro a los ojos de cualquiera. La persona que asentía a cada palabra que mi tía decía no era la Granger que tan bien conocía; ella nunca dejaría someter su voluntad por las buenas, lucharía como la valiente leona que era. Lo demostró con el mensaje que nos envió con lo que había descubierto; ya entendía el porqué de que mi parte elfo la escogiera como su compañera perfecta.

—Respira profundo, Draco, está bien. El tiempo está a favor de ella y en contra de Potter, si salvas a Harry, la salvas a ella.

Lo sabía. Era crucial mantener a Potter a salvo, porque si algo le pasaba mi compañera nunca se lo perdonaría.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Era como si estuviera en el cementerio una vez más, la diferencia era que mi hermana y la mujer que me traicionó harían el ritual. Se comenzaba poniendo algunos restos de la familia directa de Bellatrix, eso le daría más fuerza a la magia de su bebé para poder ofrendarla con más pureza; lo segundo, era extraer mi sangre por medio de los hilos de magia que saldrían de la niña.

¿Cómo? Pues Bellatrix se pondría detrás de mí y guiaría su propia magia a través de mi columna vertebral para levitarme hasta tenerme sobre la enorme caldera que posaba en medio del claro. Una vez levitado y en posición, Bellatrix usaría su varita para cortar mis muñecas y pasar la magia de su bebé por mi cuerpo hasta que saliera con mi sangre por los cortes, que caían directos al caldero. Era inteligente y aterrador. Se notaba que la mente de Hermione era la mente maestra de todo esto; Bellatrix hizo una buena jugada al tenerla bajo su control.

Tan concentrado en mis pensamientos no noté que ya había comenzado mi tortura hasta que sentí que me partían a la mitad; había acertado en que sería doloroso. Mi garganta ardía de los gritos que emitía sin parar, las lágrimas hacían que no pudiera enfocar mi visión. Sin embargo, mi oídos sí captaban lo que sucedía a mi alrededor:

—¡Ese no era el trato, Bellatrix! —la voz llorosa de Ginny me decía que se había dado cuenta de su error.

—Sangre sucia, ¡cállala!

El zumbido de un hechizo y el silencio que le siguió fueron testimonio de la acción de Hermione. Los sollozos de Ginny me llenaban de ansiedad; ella había decidido hacía mucho tiempo lo que quería hacer; simplemente, vivía las consecuencias de sus actos.

La vida se me iba poco a poco, estaba muriendo. Me abandonaba a la inconciencia que se iba apoderando de mí. ¿Así se sentía morir?

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Se había terminado. Se fue y, con él, mis ganas de vivir. Me dijeron que me mantuviera con mi grupo, pero no pude hacerlo al verlo caer como un muñeco al suelo. Esa perra había matado a Harry, ¡ella lo entregó y destrozó su corazón!

Hechizos volaban por todos lados; íbamos ganando a los mortífagos, pero el ritual estaba terminado. El grito alegre de Lestrange dio aviso del éxito que tuvo, pero no nos rendimos; teníamos ventaja y Voldemort era un solo hombre, Dumbledore pudo con él, no podría con nosotros.

Así que, tomando la perdida y dolor, corrí dispuesta desterrar de esta tierra a la perra causante de todo.

—¡Levántate, estúpida! Pelea como el animal que eres, te demostraré lo que una serpiente puede hacer por amor.

Me acerqué al caldero sin temor a que Hermione o Bellatrix me atacaran, ya que estaban concentradas en lo que se llevaba a cabo en el caldero. A lo mucho, teníamos cinco minutos para deshacernos de toda la escoria.

Volteé a ver a Hermione, que me miraba fijamente, me dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza y luego tronó los dedos. Dejó libre a Ginevra del silencio.

—Tú no tienen ningún derecho de demostrar nada, ¡maldita! ¡Harry es mío!

Su mirada desquiciada no me provocó nada más que asco y repulsión. La deseaba muerta y le daría la peor muerte que se me pudiera venir a la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, no te comparas en nada a mí —sonreí espeluznantemente—. Vengaré la muerte de Harry con rapidez —murmuré.

—¡Deja de hablar y ataca ya Daph…!

Ni siquiera le di tiempo de terminar cuando lancé el último encanto que mi abuela me enseñó antes de morir.

—¡SKINUTI DUŠU! —La traducción directa era _sacar el alma_ , pero su actuar era _desollar el alma_.

Era una muerte lenta y muy, muy, pero muy sangrienta y atormentada. Daphne Greengras había hecho vendetta por su corazón.

La dejé tirada en el suelo y me fui a terminar el trabajo que me habían encomendado los de mi grupo. Noqueé a Hermione para llevarla con Draco, Toharu encontró una forma de quitarle la variación del _imperio_.

 ** _*elfitos*lindos*_**

Era una realidad, mi Señor ya estaba aquí. La bola de humo que salió del caldero emprendió a tomar forma humanoide —por un momento pensé que sería como la primera vez que se le revivió—, hasta tomar la figura perfecta de Tom Riddle su adultez joven. Era asombroso, la mente de esa sangre sucia era una exquisitez. Fue cuando reaccioné.

Todos mis mortífagos habían sido atacados y no quedaba uno de pie. ¿Qué carajos?

—Eres tan estúpida que no te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría —Tom habló son suavidad y temí—. Siempre te dije que lo que sentías por mí te haría débil, aunque sirvió para traerme a la vida, dejaste de fijarte en lo importante: dominar. ¿Qué tienes ahora?

Tenía a un montón de idiotas rodeado el claro, nadie era mi súbdito. Tom negó con falso pesar y levantó su varita contra mí:

—¡Espera! —grité—. Llevo a tu hija en mi vientre, ella no sobrevivirá a tu asalto. Y fue la que hizo posible tu regreso.

Puso los ojos en blanco y alzó los hombros—. Peones más, peones menos. No importa, he regresado para quedarme.

—Y le dices estúpida a mi tía —bufó mi sobrino—. Ya no tienes más horrocruxes, nos deshacemos de ti y desapareces de la faz del universo —terminó con voz profunda.

* * *

 ** _Se termina la primer a temporada de Puros de Corazón, mañana subo el epílogo que es el capítulo veintiséis. Aquí mismo subiré la segunda temporada que es Puros de Corazón y Espíritu._**

 ** _Pueden pasar a mi perfil de wattpad para tener más información y para que vean las portadas que tengo para ella. Gracias por el apoyo; al final de la segunda temporada contestaré TODOS los reviews desde el capítulo uno hasta el segundo epílogo. no importa si ya los contesté o no, e incluiré capítulos extras para subir las contestaciones sin cuenta._**

 ** _Hasta mañana :3_**


	29. Corazón Final

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Hermione narra todo, a menos que intervenga alguien más.

* * *

 _Capítulo veintiséis: Epílogo I_

* * *

Había algo muy raro en el ambiente, no era tensión. Ella siempre estuvo presente. No obstante, lo que predominaba el lugar era una esencia rancia y repugnante: muerte.

El claro estaba rodeado de cuerpor inertes que yacían a la espera de que alguien les diera un sepulcro digno… Se pudrirían al aire libre. Nadie quería darle a esos magos algo tan lujoso como un entierro; todos ellos habían hecho un daño irreparable en la vida de magos y muggles. Arrebataron papás, hijos, sobrinos, amigos, amigos, amantes, primos, etc. Nos habían quitado a nuestros seres queridos; nadie llorará por esos mortífagos.

¿Habíamos cantado victoria? Porque se sentía como la peor derrota. Ganar no traería a los que se fueron, me dolía saber que niños en su pleno esplendor fueron marchitados, arrancados de raíz.

El precio había sido muy alto:

« _—Y le dices estúpida a mi tía —bufó Draco con burla—. Ya no tienes más horrocruxes, nos deshacemos de ti y desapareces de la faz del universo —declaró con dureza._

 _Tom soltó una carcajada llena de burla y diversión._

— _¡Son una panda de ilusos! —gritó en cólera (era todo un bipolar)—. ¡Yo soy Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort para este mundo, descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin! ¿Quiénes son ustedes, simples mortales, para venir frente a mí y creer que podrán vencerme? ¡¿Quién carajo son sí he vencido a su salvador, Potter?! —terminó a voz en cuello. Regodeandoce en algo tan banal, tan poco importante como la descendencia; extendiendo sus brazos._

— _Wow. Que emocionante derroche verbal has tenido en tu regreso, Voldy, Voldy —comentó Draco, aplaudiendo con descaro. ¿Estaba loco?—. Pero contestaré la pregunta que has hecho: Todos nosotros somos guerreros, ex-mortífagos, sangre pura e impura… y, sobre todas las cosas, ¡somos puros de corazón! ¡Y la magia está de lado de aquellos que tienen buenas intenciones!_

 _Esa fue la señal para que Sirius, Snape, Remus y Toharu flanqueran a Draco mientras que los restantes agruparon a los jóvenes para que estuvieran como último recurso. Esperábamos no necesitarlos._

— _¡Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí! —señaló Tom—. Mis filas estaban llenas de traición, les di todo ¡¿y así me pagan?! ¡Les haré pagar su deslealtad!_

 _Ni bien dijo, comenzó una lluvia de hechizo, encantos y embrujos de su parte. Todos ellos tan fieros y mortales, dispuestos para matar. Desde el principio se sabía que correríamos peligro a cada segundo, sin embargo, caímos en el peor error… confiarnos._

 _Por más que atacara el primer grupo, era imposible llegar a hacerle algún daño a Voldemort._

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

— _¡Draco, Draco! —grité desesperada en el bosque tratando de encontrarlo. ¿Dónde se había metido?—. ¡DRACO!_

— _Aquí estoy, Daphne, dámela —exigió al ver que levitaba a Hermione tras de mí._

 _Solté el encanto en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos._

— _¿Qué sigue ahora? Dijiste que Toharu te había explicado la forma de sacarla de su encierro mental, ¿no? —no podía evitar preguntar, la curiosidad podía conmigo. Quizás no era la más inteligente, pero siempre mantuve buenas calificaciones. ¿A quién quería engañar? Preguntaba para no enfocarme en que Harry estaba muerto._

— _Ayúdame a sujertarla, la desnudaré del torso para poderla marcar._

 _Abrí los ojos en asombro, volteé a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie._

 _»¡Muévete, Daphne, que no tenemos tiempo! —amonestó y brinque del susto—. Debo desnudarla para tener más contacto, el elfo necesita sentirla piel con piel, por lo que yo también me quitaré la ropa —me miró—. Cuando esté abrazada a ella aléjate dos metros, debe haber un poco de intimidad en esto para que el elfo no se sienta posesivo, ¿entiendes?_

 _Asentí de acuerdo. Lo ayudé en todo lo que me pidió, a parte de la ropa, era todo un rollo pesado ser un elfo. Muchas reglas, aunque me imagino que así eran todas las criaturas mágicas._

 _Ya estaba. Me alejé como me lo pidió e incluso agregué una cápsula de fuerza a su alrededor para que nadie percibiera, más que yo, lo que pasaba dentro. Me maravillé con lo que Draco me permitió ver: sostuvo a la desmayada Granger frente a él, como si fuera una delicada pieza de arte, tomó una larga respiración y cerró los ojos… La tierra se cimbró; las piedras y hojas de los árboles se juntaron sobre la esfera, que yo había formado, creando un remolino. La fricción que hacía con la cápsula daba paso a chispas de energía que eran absorbidas por dicha cápsula (era como en los museos muggles que tenían una esfera de cristal, ponías tus manos y la energía iba a la punta de tus dedos). La magia en energía pura frente a mí, magnífico._

 _Al tener lo que necesitaba, Draco inclinó la cabeza de Hermione para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Me preguntaba cómo era posible que se moviera con tanta confianza cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió eran de color blanco metálico, casi tirándole a gris. Casi. En ningún momento despegó su mirar de ella; abrió la boca con lentitud y dejó ver cuatro colmillos, un poco sobresalientes, que no pensó dos veces en encajarlos en la tersa piel Hermione. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La tuve que tocar cuando la noqueé._

 _Lo que me llamó la atención fue que ni una gota de sangre se derramó por el cuerpo de Hermione, era como si supiera adónde tenía que ir: a la boca de Draco. Llegado al minuto de estar succionando, un gruñido nació del pecho de Malfoy. ¿Qué pasaba?_

 _Draco separó su boca del cuello y volvió a rugir, pero con más ímpetu —tanto que provocó que una parvada de hermoso parajaros azules salieran de los árboles—. Un jadeo ahogado fue su respuesta, Hermione boqueó como si necesitara aire; otro rugido más de Draco rompió entre los árboles y ella abrió los ojos respirando como si saliera del agua después de estar mucho tiempo bajo ella._

 _De inmediato, Malfoy cortó con su colmillo su labio inferior y besó a Hermione. Como estaba justo enfrente de ellos, pude ver que en la espalda de los dos se formaba algo. ¿Qué era? Curioseé un poco sin acercarme —no quería morir, gracias—; una serpiente enroscada con un pequeño rosal en medio de él, protegiéndola, se erguía lista para atacar… Eso era lo que estaba tatuando en la espalda de los dos._

— _¿Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, un poco confundida._

— _Bienvenida, Granger —soltó con un suspiro._

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _El agotamiento era evidente en el primer grupo; el nerviosísmo al ver que las cosas empeoraban para ellos hacía mella en el segundo y tercer grupo. Draco me había dejado a la espera en el resquicio del claro, ¿por qué no usaban al elfo Toharu y él? Estaba segura de que Voldemort sería derrotado con facilidad si lo hicieran._

 _Como había dicho anteriormente, nos habíamos confiado, mis pensamiento abundaban en la batalla que no me di cuenta del momento en el que Bellatrix llegó junto a mí. La perra ya no podía tomar mi mente, la protección del elfo ya era oficial en mí, corría por mis venas; no obstante, eso no impedía el sufrimiento físico. Demonios._

— _Aquí estás, perra._

 _Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente._

— _¡Crucio! —La ataqué._

 _Pero, como la buena bruja que era, repelió mi golpe con un movimiento de varita._

— _Que débil eres, sangre sucia. Un crucio se siente, se desea desde el odio profundo… ¡CRUCIO!_

 _Bellatrix debió postularse como maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, porque su explicación quedó grabada en mi cuerpo, literalmente. Me cagaba no ser tan rápida como ella para evitar sus arremetidas; había caído de rodillas del impacto._

— _Muy bien, Lestrange. Veamos si aprendí bien._

 _Nos ensarzamos en un duelo en el que me costaba mantener el ritmo, pero no dejaría de defenderme. Un ataque, contraataque. Un golpe, un escudo. Un crucio, y yo de rodillas, otra vez._

— _Ya hice que tus manos se embarraran de la sangre de Potter, me toca ensuciar la tierra con la tuya. ¡AVADA KEDAVR…!_

 _Un hechizo atravesó el lugar, golpeando su mano. La señora Weasley había parado mi muerte, gracias al cielo._

— _Déjame a esta loca a mí, Hermione. Los hombres necesitan tu cabeza por allá, has que la bestia salga antes de que Voldemort nos mate a todos, querida —apresuró con voz cantarina y mirada amable, que cambió al enfocarse en la pelinegra—. Lamentarás el haberte metido con mi niña._

 _Bella se burló—. Tu hija era una mosquita muerta, ¡ella deseo estar en mis filas! No me quieras encaquetar que tu hija tuvo mejor cabeza que ustedes._

 _Y sin más, las dejé en su lucha para correr hacía donde estaba la pelea real. La señora Weasley tenía razón, debía sacar al elfo de Draco._

 _Era un caos la zona de batalla, ahora entendía bien las palabras de la señora: Voldemort había hecho de todos los cadáveres en el claro un ejército de inferis. Dios mío, todo el mundo estaba enfrascado en la pelea y el causante se deleitaba al observar el desastre que provocó._

 _No tuve idea de cómo llegué, pero la espalda de Draco fue visible para mí al poco tiempo de buscarlo. Era casi imposible acceder a él com tanto cuerpo muerto metiéndose en mi camino, había salvado a unos niños cuarto que estaban siendo soprepasados por ellos. Les aconsejé que pelearan de a tres, espalda con espalda para más protección y vista del panorama. No dudaron en seguir mis instrucciones, no sólo ellos sino todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar._

— _¡No rompan su formación y tiren a la cabeza para contenerlos el mayor tiempo posible! —dirigí—. ¡Tienen que juntarlos a todos en un círculo! ¡Rodeénlos! ¡Cuando lo hagan invoquen fuego todos a la vez y hagan relevos entre su grupo de tres! ¡No mueran!_

 _Era algo estúpido ordenarles eso, pero era lo que deseaba de todo corazón. Ya había perdido a Harry, no quería perder a alguien más._

 _Al estar cerca de Draco, extendí las manos para tomarlo de los hombros —Snape y Sirius peleaban directamente con Voldemort en lo que Toharu ayudaba a Remus en la curación de una herida en pierna—. No le di chance de hablar:_

— _Tienes que sacar al elfo. Nos está mermando las fuerzas, tú, tu papá y Toharu son los únicos que pueden sacarnos de esta, ¿sabes?_

 _Negó con la cabeza con cansancio._

— _Mi padre está herido por proteger a mi madre y Toharu no puede utilizar a su elfo. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que está muriendo. Algo le está pasando que no puede acceder a su fuerza._

 _¿Es que siempre íbamos a ser víctimas?_

— _Tú tienes la fuerza, Draco. Puedes hacerlo, podemos hacerlo juntos. Tengo tu fuerza, ¿no? Hagámosle saber a ése mestizo de mierda lo que él cree débil puede hacer. Hagamos que se trague sus palabras y que no vuelva a hacer daño. Nunca más._

 _Me observó con detalle, por un momento se me había olvidado que estabamos en medio de una batalla, percibí que su rostro se acercaba al mío. Su nariz acarició la mía y dio un casto beso en mi frente; un suspiro de rendición salió de sus labios._

— _Tu magia está conectada a la naturaleza, en la escuela nos enseñan a sacar el poder de nosotros —instruyó centrándose en la pelea entre Tom y Toharu—. Aquí es al revés, es sacar el poder de tu entorno. De lo que no es tuyo. Un pco difícil, pero posi…_

— _¿Así? —pregunté con sorna e interrumpiéndolo. Asintió asombrado._

— _Me llevó semanas hacer eso —dijo en un hilo de voz, su ceño fruncido dejaba ver la molestia que sentía._

— _Soy Hermione Granger, ¿recuerdas? La sabelotodo por siempre —me carcajeé de su puchero molesto._

 _La diversión terminó cuando escuchamos el cuerpo de Toharu caer. Nos tocaba suplirlo._

 _Nos enfrentamos a Voldemort con valentía y seguí todo lo que Draco o Taharu me indicaban; el primero no se atrevía a sacar al elfo, no todavía. Aunque no tuve que esperar mucho oara volverlo a ver, fui herida por una lluvia de cristales que Tom envió hacía mí. Varios pedazos se encajaron en mi estómago. Dolía más que los cólicos menstruales, no me preocupé porque sanaría por la sangre del elfo y su regeneración de tejido… Cosa que se le olvidó a dicho elfo. De algo sirvió el ataque._

 _Creí que lo había visto todo. No era cierto, jamás había visto a un elfo enojado. Había visto trolles, arañas gigantes, lobos y animagos enojados. Pero no se compararan con la furia que desprendría un elfo legendario._

 _Draco se arrojó sobre Voldemort en su plena transformación. Hasta eso no había visto, la metamorfosis completa; era como tener a una persona absolutamente distinta ante mí: todo cambió. El elfo se mostraba con belleza y fuerza._

 _«¿Era anormal sentirme excitada al verlo?»_

 _Arremetía una y otra vez a Tom sin darle respiro alguno; le era imposible defenderse de la ira de Draco. Levantaba la varita tratando de frenarlo, pero el elfo lo embestía con fuerza bruta, con el cuerpo. Su piel brillaba un poco, el atardecer tenía un efecto raro en su piel._

 _Todo fue rápido._

 _Draco arrancó la cabeza de Tom con limpieza._

 _Dio algunos puñetazos en el hígado y riñones antes de saltar, dando una voltereta hacía atrás —quedando espalda con espalda con Voldemort— para colorcar su manos el cuello de éste y jalar hacía arriba. Hasta la vértebra se desprendió._

 _Odiaba eso del elfo, era tan sádico. Ni modo, era lo mínimo que se merecía una eacoria como Tom Riddle Junior._

 _Un grito horrendo se dejó oír en el bosque. Bellatrix lloraba desconsoladamente, con locura; la mujer siempre seguiría a su amado. Corrió hasta llegar a los restos de Tom, tomó la cabeza en sus manos y besó los labios de su hombre; el rostro del cadáver mostraba el dolor que sufrió con su muerte. Bella agarró con fuerza la varita de su amado, apuntándose con ella… Suicidándose._

 _«¿Terminaría de otra forma? No»._

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Así fue el final de una guerra que llevaba años mermando a una nación que estaba dispuesta a luchar por su libertad. Los responsables habían muerto y serían olvidados con el tiempo.

Luna se dedicó a publicar en el periódico de su padre todo lo que había pasado desde las vacaciones de quinto año hasta el día de libertad; era un diciembre bastante triste. Pero se repiraba como nunca antes, era la paz después de una tormenta que se veía sin fin alguno.

Los niños crecerían sin temor a ser esclavizados; los hijos de muggles tendrían su lugar. Aunque no se borraría de la noche a la manaña el pensar de los Sagrado Veintiocho, sí se podía aspirar a un cambio que ellos mismo cedieron por voluntad. La mayoría había muerto en las batallas y sus hijos habían tomado su lugar, era una gran ventaja.

Muchos iban a Hogwarts y habían peleado a favor de Harry.

Aparentemente, todo fue para salvarme de Bellatrix… Más la realidad era que fue para acabar con la supremacía de la idiotez.

La guerra terminó.

Entonces… ¿qué faltaba?

—Arreglar mi vida —dije al aire, en la gran puerta de Hogwarts viendo a los alumnos caminar de un lado a otro.

—Estaré más que dispuesto a ayudarte con eso —comentó una voz trás de mí, soplando en mi oreja.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio fingido y lo miré desafiante con una ceja alzada—. Lo siento pero estoy comprometida, señor Malfoy.

Sonrió socarrón.

—Salazar tenga compasión de ese hombre —susurró cerca de mis labios, tentándome.

—Eres un imbécil —refuté dándole un manazo en el pecho.

* * *

 **Fin de Puros de Corazón**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo a esta loca historia. Recuerden que el treinta subo la segunda parte llamada «Puros de Corazón y Espíritu».**_

 _ **No saben cuánto les agradezco el cariño que le tienen a la histora tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction; en el primero, pueden apreciar las portadas que he hecho para esta historia *soy un peligro con ellas***_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto con Dramione Hard.**_

 _ **inesUchiha**_


	30. Puros de Espíritu

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Porque el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y cuando menos lo deseas._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _E_ _l amor y el espíritu son una fuerza poderosa en unión. Draco y Hermione tendrán que enfrentar lo que sienten el uno por el otro. ¡Llegó la hora de darle la cara al honor!_

 _Lástima que sean tan cabezotas para seguir echándole la culpa al elfo._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _El corazón puro lucha por lo que siente, pero el espíritu puro lucha por lo que es real y verdad para el._

 **.**

* * *

Espéralo:

30/Julio/2018


	31. Prólogo II

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Prólogo: Puros de Corazón y Espíritu_

* * *

La tierra se encuentra en tranquilidad, mis oídos captan el sollozo de un grupo de grillos a la deriva, clamando a la noche con su canto. ¿Por qué todo es tan extraño? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Puedo percibir en el ambiente que lo que veo no es realmente como es… ¿o sí? Las dudas y las preguntan se juntan en mi mente que no puedo enfocar qué es lo primero que quiero saber, pero, sobre todo, ¿quién soy yo?

Observo a mi alrededor para poder darme una día de esa pregunta principal y lo que encuentro es un paisaje de rocas, rocas volcánicas cerca de mí. Otra pregunta azota mi mente, pero ya tengo la respuesta: estoy en una cueva. Y, recordando algo que escuché de alguien —que tampoco tengo memoria de quién es—, sé con certeza que no estoy en el mundo de los vivos.

Un jadeo de sorpresa sale de mis labios.

 _Estoy muerto._

—En eso te equivocas, pequeño.

La suave voz hace eco en las paredes de la cueva y me sobresalto un poco por escucharla tan de repente.

—Ya me cansé de hacer preguntas, pero… ¿se puede saber quién rayos eres tú? —pregunto con voz cansada, mostrando la frustración que siento en ese instante.

Una risilla amable es mi respuesta, aunque más cerca esta vez.

—No tengo permitido decirte quién soy, joven. Lo que sí te puedo decir, y que esa debió de ser tu pregunta, es porqué estás aquí en el Hades.

Un silencio sepulcral se forma cuando termina de hablar. Estoy empezando a agitarme, las palabras caen en mi cerebro con lentitud, pero con la pesadez de quien se sabe derrotado en la batalla.

Mi vida es una comedia para el mundo.

¿Es posible que toda la vida me la pasaré sufriendo? ¡Estoy en el Hades! ¡HADES! Tuve que haber hecho algo horrible para estar en el inframundo sin siquiera saber la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Un suspiro exasperado se deja oír justo a mi lado—. Eres un poco melodramático para tener dieciséis años. Bueno, no. Eres un adolescente así que es de esperarse que lo seas —termina con burla.

Y es cuando puedo voltear a mi izquierda para admirar al ser que tengo a mi lado: es una bella mujer de cabello castaño y de ondas marcadas, sus labios tienen la forma de un arco de cupido perfecto, su cuerpo está cubierto por una fina tela, casi transparente, que deja muy poco a la imaginación de color verde esmeralda, unas piernas torneadas y exquisitas de un tono lechoso. La recorro de pies a cabeza hasta enfocarme en lo más importante: sus ojos. Oh, por Dios. Son negros. Dos oculares que hacen que su belleza física tenga un gran toque aterrador que te seduce.

Trago un poco de saliva al contemplarla con detalle. _Preciosamente terrorífica_.

—Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Sabes? Eres el primero que no sale huyendo cuando me ve, ahora entiendo la razón de _Cerbero_ al saber de ti —dijo un poco risueña—. Pero nos estamos desviando de lo importante y no tenemos mucho tiempo como para gastarlo en nimiedades, ¿ok?

No me queda de otra más que asentir; no entiendo nada y ella lee mi mente así que no ocupo hablar. Maravilloso. Trato de no poner los ojos en blanco ante la broma de mal gusto que hago en mi contra.

—Quiero que cierres tus ojos y que cuando te diga los abras. Me dirás qué es lo que ves.

La obedezco sin más.

Oigo el arrastrar de sus pies y deslizar de la tela al moverse. Tres segundos tarda en posar sus manos sobre mis parpados y comienza a cantar una melodía en un idioma que no entiendo, ¿será griego?

Al terminar de cantar, me ordena que abra los ojos y casi muero de un infarto. ¿Se puede morir estando muerto?

Una carcajada me contesta lo idiota que es pensarlo.

Me pregunta qué es lo que veo, le contesto:

—Veo gente muerta —comenté sin duda alguna—. También veo un gran palacio a varios kilómetros de aquí, un río con extrañas divisiones y un pueblo debajo del reino.

Me gira para verla y está asintiendo con aprobación. Como si fuera lo que esperaba.

—Con esto confirmas que no estás muerto.

—Sino estoy muerto, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Un ser malvado de la tierra pidió ayuda a huestes demoniacas del reino de Hades, dijo que pagaría su deuda con el alma de un ser inocente, pero mintió con el pago: el alma no era inocente —hizo un gesto pícaro y me sentí enrojecer, hablaban de la virginidad—. El problema recae en que moriste, murió ella y murió la razón de su sacrificio. Había una cuarta alma que estaba en juego y con ella se hubiera saldado la cuenta… Pero no murió, impidieron su muerte. Por lo que —señaló la entrada del reino—, ¿ves a ese perro enorme de tres cabezas cuidando la puerta? —Vaya dejavú; asiento—. No puede dejarte pasar, ya que se está llevando un juicio a manos de Tánatos, Hipnos y Hermes para saber qué se hará contigo.

 _¿Qué?_

—Así es, pequeño Potter. Lo que decidan ellos tres te condenará a morir, pero viviendo en los _Campos de Eliseos_ ; o a vivir hasta que tu verdadera hora llegue. Sin embargo, tu verdadera preocupación debe ser el tiempo que llevará el juicio, porque lo que aquí pueden ser días… en tu mundo pueden ser años.

En cuanto dice mi apellido las memorias de mi vida me golpean sin parar en la mente al punto de marearme. Soy Harry Potter.

 _Y estoy jodido._


	32. Espíritu l

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADEVERTENCIA:** Lean con cuidado. Estoy tratando de poner fácil la percepción del personaje que narra; recuerden que es un fic de fantasía… demasiada en realidad.

* * *

 _Capítulo uno: Detalles_

* * *

Lunes 13 de enero de 1997

Es sorprendente la capacidad que tiene el ser humano para olvidar con tanta rapidez algo tan doloroso como la pérdida de un ser querido; concluyo al ver actuar a todos en la escuela con tal normalidad, riendo y disfrutando de las anécdotas que cuentan entre sí sobre cómo les fue en sus casa en la navidad pasada.

No quiero creer que soy la única que sigue sufriendo lo que se vivió hace un mes atrás. También es injusto de mi parte juzgarlos, porque ellos no están enterados de lo que verdaderamente pasó en la mansión muggle. La versión oficial que ha dado el Profeta es que Harry Potter murió dando su vida de una forma heroica, pero, antes, mató a Voldemort con sus propias manos. ¡Es una blasfemia que manchen su nombre de tal forma! Esa gente del Profeta tiene tanta mierda en su vida que se dedican a propagarla por kilo en todos lados.

Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano dio su vida para salvarme a mí y yo no hice más que entregarlo en manos de la muerte. Fue mi propio plan el que lo mató.

Llevo más de tres horas sentada en una de las jardineras laterales de la escuela, una muy cerca del campo de quidditch por cierto, ahogándome en la culpabilidad y la miseria ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de Harry flotando sobre el caldero del sacrificio mientras su sangre era drenada sin piedad de sus muñecas.

 _Soy la peor bruja del mundo._

Y pude seguir echándome sal a la herida que no quiero que sane por otras tres horas más, sin embargo, la otra persona —que también invade mi mente a la menor oportunidad— hace aparición frente a mí:

—Estás hecha un desastre, ¿sabes?

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pero, como puedes notar, hoy no estoy de humar para aguantar tus groserías, Malfoy.

Es verdad. Mi inicio de clases no se me antojaba para nada como los anteriores en los que llegaba con el entusiasmo tonto de poder aprender algo más para llenar mi gran cerebro de información… La ironía de mi vida es que mi información no sirvió de nada.

Se suponía que Harry no tuvo que morir. El plan que había hecho esa tarde para embaucar a Bellatrix era perfecto, no tenía falla alguna. No sé por qué no funcionó, sólo sé que Harry nunca volvió.

Un suspiro irritado sale de los labios de Draco y soy consciente de que estoy siendo dura con él sin que me la deba, ¡recalcó lo obvio, carajo! Y estoy que ardo de fastidio. Me niego a verlo a los ojos, tratando de enfocar mi mirada en otra cosa que no sea en su escultural cuerpo entallado con el uniforme del equipo de quidditch —había regresado con la libertad que le daba el no ser esclavo de nadie y sin temor, no tengo idea de cómo debo sentirme al ver a mi… ¿esposo? Disfrutando de algo tan banal como ese deporte, deporte que jugaba Harry—, en el sudor que corría por su cuello y cabello o en el fruncimiento de labios sensual… Basta. Me desvío de lo importante.

—Tengo dos opciones: sigo tus palabras, que es mi sentido del oído o sigo lo que estás sintiendo, que mi sentido del olfato. El cual tiene muy claro que lo que emana de tu cuerpo es exita…

—No sigas, por favor —casi grito de la vergüenza, mirándole. Aunque puedo sentir mi cara caliente, de seguro soy un tomate reluciente en estos momentos.

Me dedica una sonrisa chulesca, seguido de un chasquido de lengua—. Tan predecible como siempre. No me sorprende que sigas siendo la ratoncito de biblioteca que se conforma que sus libros para poder controlar su necesidad de sexo.

 _¿Qué madres?_

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

—Olvídalo —ahora es él el que tiene que disimular su sonrojo—. La cosa es que apestas, Granger y alteras al elfo.

 _Aparte de llamarme mojigata urgida, ¿me está diciendo que huelo mal?_

—¡Vete al diablo, Malfoy! —grito enfurecida.

—No, idiota. No me refiero a que hueles mal —gruñe poniendo los ojos en blanco con tal ímpetu que creo que se hizo daño— en cuestión de higiene personal. Tengo muy claro que te bañas todos los días… En fin. Hablo de que tu desolación llegó hasta mí y casi les arranco la cabeza, literalmente, a los del equipo al pensar que algo malo te pasaba —prosigue con seriedad—. Bastó una ojeada al campo para saber que estabas sana y salva, pero que eras tú misma la que te estás infringiendo dolor.

Puto elfo.

Ahora resulta que una no se puede martirizar en paz, porque el guardaespaldas que no pediste se descontrola y la escuela entera corre peligro ante tal bomba de tiempo.

Siendo sincera, le tengo rencor por no haber utilizado al elfo para evitar que Harry muriera. Un poco, pero rencor al final. La carta que me dejó mi hermano no me permitió odiar a Malfoy, ya que explica que el mismo Harry le hizo jurar por su sangre que, ante todo, primero estaba mi bienestar pasara lo que pasara.

Puto Harry.

Putos todos.

—Está bien —comento con pereza, apartando la mirada al pasto que arranco con las manos—. Trataré de olvidarme por algunas horas de lo que me pone en este estado. —Era mejor darle la razón como a los locos, a lo mejor se iba más rápido.

Puedo sentir su mirada fija sobre mí, es como una caricia dulce… Mentira. Es como una amenaza de atacar al saber que lo tratan de engañar. Me trago el nudo de nerviosismo que se forma en mi garganta y carraspeo un poco buscando bajo las piedras de mi mente a mi valentía escondida. Cobarde. Cuando la encuentro le dedico una mirada llena de inocencia.

—¿Qué? —pregunto que no me ocupas más, me iré a seguir entrenando. Porque si no serás tú la que corra peligro en mis manos.

Se sacude el uniforme un poco y comienza su trote de regreso al campo, yo solo lo observo sin decir nada. A unos tres metros se detiene y voltea la cabeza sobre sus hombros para verme; su expresión refleja la lucha interna que tiene consigo mismo, como si pensara en decirme o no lo que sea que pase por su mente.

Gira su cuerpo por completo para tenerme de frente—. Ya casi anochece y sé que no has comido muy bien últimamente —dice con suavidad—; ve a comer algo sólido con tus amigos los elfos —es imposible evitar que florezca una risa burlona que él decide ignorar deliberadamente— y luego ve a las mazmorras. El cuadro te dejará pasar, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Has lo que te digo, por favor.

Me detuve de replicar con brusquedad por su orden al escuchar el _por favor_. Conozco tan bien a Draco Malfoy y sé que si me lo pide de esa forma es porque el tema es muy grueso; tiene la misma seriedad de cuando descubrí que era un elfo.

Asiento en respuesta y es suficiente porque reinicia el trote al campo.

Me recuesto en el pasto un poco para detallar las nubes.

 _Te dije por favor, Hermione_

Puta habilidad sobrenatural de hablar en el oído a distancia.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

No tengo de otra más que hacerle caso.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

La miro caminar con desgana, arrastrando los pies por el pasto y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con un puchero en sus labios. Me muerdo la lengua para ya no decir nada por medio de nuestra extraña comunicación, pero no evito bufar cuando al doblar la esquina despega la mano derecha de su pecho y me enseña su lindo dedo corazón; ya llegará el momento para quitarle de la cara la sonrisita de socarronería que carga.

Al perderla de vista vuelvo a la seriedad. No mentía cuando le dije que casi mato a mis compañeros de equipo, y me preocupan demasiado los pensamientos que han estado rondando su mente.

Sé perfectamente que se tratan de Potter, pero, sí lo que Toharu sospecha es cierto, pronto podrá quitarse de la cabeza la culpa que tiene. El odio que ella misma cultiva contra sí.

— _Estás actuando bien a pesar de que no es algo que esperabas._

— _Te recuerdo que hago lo que me pides._ —Ya me acostumbré a que el elfo susurrara en mi mente. Cada día que pasaba junto a mi compañera él se hacía más fuerte.

Se burló—. _Por algo somos tal para cual ella y nosotros: eres tan cerril e idiota._

Tengo la osadía de reírme sin pena alguna, asustando a Daphne que está a mi lado mientras hacemos ejercicios de calentamiento. Su ceja alzada es una obvia de qué diablos me pasa. La ignoro.

— _Lo que tú digas. Ya llorarás por el comportamiento que tienes, niegas lo visible y te escudas en que tu sangre tiene la culpa. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el abuelo? Son tus emociones y sentimientos lo que le dan a tu sangre y magia la idea de quién es perfecto para ti._

Pongo los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—Ya cállate.

Ahora es Blaise el que me observa con atención y burla.

—Te está pegando duro Granger, ¿eh?

Los ojos me duelen de tanto girarlos.

…

Agradezco las comodidades que tenemos en la escuela al ser hijos de riquillos, puedo esperar a Granger y tener intimidad para la plática que tendremos. Rastreé todos sus pasos desde que la dejé de ver para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y si el elfo dice que más bien es para saber exactamente quiénes se atrevieron a hablarle con más confianza, y con ganas de ligar, es pura y mera mentira.

 _Ajá._

Volviendo al tema. Se me olvidó decirle a Granger exactamente a la hora que la quería aquí; aunque, si escuchaba bien, los pasos ligeros que se escuchan bajando por las escaleras giratorias son los de ella.

Viene a un ritmo tranquilo y su respiración no está alterada. Bien. No hay divagaciones innecesarias.

Diez minutos después, está en las mazmorras atravesando el cuadro de la casa de los mortífagos. Concentro mis sentidos a toda su capacidad, atentos al mínimo meneo de magia negativa en la sala común. La muerte de Voldemort trajo libertad para todos los de la casa de Slytherin que vivíamos bajo la constante amenaza de una vida llena de sufrimiento al menor error, pero cabe recalcar que todavía quedan los de último año que participaban activamente y con gran orgullo a favor de Tom.

Mi postura de rango cayó cuando dejé ver mi traición y regresó con fuerza cuando los testimonios de los que estuvieron en la batalla abogaron a mi favor. Quisieron hacerme menos por mi condición, pero bastó un rugido amenazante, ojos blancos… y listo.

Tan sencillo como eso.

Tocan a la puerta y se abre mostrando a Pansy, Hermione está atrás de ella.

—He traído a tu encantadora mujer, Draqui —habla con jocosidad señalando a Granger—. Haré un toque de queda en la casa para y pediré que hagan un hechizo de insonorización para que los pobres niños de primero y segundo no queden traumados por el posible escándalo que hagan.

Y sin darme chance a contestar se fue del cuarto, empujando a Granger hacia dentro sin disimulo alguno.

—Ok. Dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión y vayamos a lo importante.

Tarda un segundo en recomponerse y prestarme atención:

—Pues hablemos.

Estiro el brazo punteando la mesa de té que tenía en el cuarto, se sienta y fija su vista en mí. Era ahora o nunca

—Te mentimos, Granger —su postura cambia a tensa al escuchar mis palabras; no la dejo continuar—. Hace semanas fue el entierro de Potter en el mismo lugar donde sus padres fueron puestos… sin embargo, todo fue un show.

Tengo miedo, de verdad. Me encuentro frente a la bruja más temible en la historia de enojos en Hogwarts y lo que diviso es que se añadirá un nuevo record difícil de superar en años.

—Harry está…

—¡¿Vivo?! ¡¿Está vivo y no me dijeron nada, bola de traidores?!

—No, _Hermione_ —utilizo un tono de voz que trataba de seducirla.

—¡Ni se te ocurra usar _ese_ tonito conmigo, Malfoy! Porque juro que haré el moco-murciélago de Ginny mucho peor de lo que ya es y tú serás mi conejillo de indias.

Opto por lo fácil—: Harry está entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

 **Empezamos con la segunda parte de esta historia... Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá ,pero ya voy por el cinco escrito... NodNos leemos en dos semanas, gracias...**

* * *

InesUchiha


	33. Espíritu ll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo dos: Posibilidades_

* * *

O quizás no es lo más fácil.

Su cara queda en blanco. Literalmente, no expresa nada y me está empezando a dar miedo su falta de reacción. Con los años que llevo conviviendo con ella en la escuela he llegado a la conclusión que una Granger silenciosa es mucho más peligrosa que una Granger vociferadora.

Trago el nudo de la incertidumbre que se instala en mi garganta. Carraspeo y me arriesgo, otra vez:

—¿No dirás nada? —pregunto acercándome a ella con cautela—. Comprendo que estés tan enojada que se te haga imposible reaccionar, pero…

—Cállate, por favor —interrumpe mi intento de disculpa; debo agradecer por mis oídos desarrollados, porque no hubiera escuchado su pequeño sollozo.

—Ok. Me callaré, pero dime algo —insisto.

Bueno. No me dice nada en dos segundos, pero en el tercero las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro como una tormenta en su pleno apogeo. Nunca había estado en una situación igual, nunca he sido bueno para consolar a la gente; sin embargo, fue natural.

Me acerco a ella, con cuidado de no asustarla, y alzo mis brazos para rodear sus hombros con ellos. Su mejilla descansa sobre mi pecho e ignoro la humedad que comienza a sentirse en esa zona —un simple meneo de varita lo soluciona—, lo importante es que todo dolor que Hermione estaba acumulando desde el año pasado hasta hoy saliera de su cuerpo.

 _¿Era extraño disfrutar estos segundos de intimidad entre nosotros?_

Puede que no. Solo que es algo que nunca he sentido ni con mis padres —y no quiero decir que ellos nunca me han demostrado amor, porque sí lo han hecho—, pero esto es muy diferente. Se siente correcto.

Se siente puro y real.

—No te imaginas lo difícil que era despertar en la rutina de siempre sin mi hermano. —Claro que me lo imagino; a veces se le olvida que estamos conectados: todo lo que siente es tan claro para mis instintos de elfo, que hasta puedo poner colores y olores a cada una de sus emociones.

Aunque parece leer mis pensamientos, porque suelta una pequeña risilla mientras limpia con su mano libre los restos de agua salada sobre su mejilla (la otra aferra con fuerza mi camisa).

—Lo siento, Malfoy.

 _¿Qué?_

—No sé a qué viene esa disculpa, Granger. ¿Serías tan amable de iluminarme?

Niega con la cabeza y acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello; su respiración golpea mi piel con suavidad. Insisto en decir que esto es muy extraño, a pesar de que he consumado una vez nuestro matrimonio élfico con ella, es lo más cerca que hemos estado en meses.

Sé perfectamente que ni ella ni yo pedimos lo que nos sucedió, sucede y sucederá… pero quiero creer que entre los dos puede ser mucho más fácil superar las pruebas. A lo mejor no como personas que se aman, pero sí como dos extraños que desean tener un futuro feliz.

—Es mejor dejarlo así —dijo. Y como tiene su cara pegada en mi cuello, puedo sentir su ceño fruncirse. Me inclino un poco para ver su rostro y observo que está mordiendo sus labios. No ha terminado de hablar.

—Habla de una vez, tendrás costo circuito en el cerebro si no sacas el exceso de palabras… ¡Eso no era necesario, Granger! —La muy hija de Morgana me ha metido un gancho al hígado con su puño.

Ignora mi queja.

—Necesito descansar, dormiré aquí contigo y mañana seguiremos hablando para poner en orden todos mis pensamientos. También me dirás todo lo que Toharu piensa, ya me encargaré de buscar la solución. Y eso será hasta mañana.

—Como ordene, capitán —contesto fastidio y girando los ojos. Lo marisabidilla no se le quita ni a madres.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Miércoles 15 de enero de 1997

Ayer hablé con Hermione sobre Harry, tuvimos un tiempo a solas como en los viejos tiempos. Como cuando los tres, ella, Harry y yo salíamos a visitar a Hagrid para distraernos un poco de la intranquilidad que te deja una vida de escuela.

Es duro realizarlos sin Harry, aunque sabemos que está vivo. Siempre hemos sido tres y nos sentimos incompletos sin él.

Y, sorprendentemente, no sentía lo mismo por Ginny que era mi hermana.

—¿Y qué piensas de todo esto? —inicio, pero no la dejo contestar, todavía—. Lo que Toharu nos explicó en casa de mis padres fue algo difícil de sorprender, tanto que me ofendí por faltarle al respeto a la memoria de Harry trayendo ilusiones falsas a quienes lo amábamos.

Un suspiro afligido abandona mis labios. Ella me sonríe y me sujeta de las manos para transmitirme consuelo.

—Entonces hizo lo que provocó que la chispa de esperanza en mí se volviera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción: materializó una imagen de la pequeña Delphini frente a nuestros ojos y mostró una pequeña marca que la niña tenía sobre su ombligo. —Tomo una pequeña respiración ante el recuerdo—. Según él, es algo llamado _trisquel_. Es un símbolo celta que representa el principio y el fin, la eterna evolución, el crecimiento y el aprendizaje perpetuo; entre los druidas simboliza aprendizaje, la trinidad: presente, pasado y futuro. Entre los lobos es un símbolo que los ayuda a conservar la concentración en sus días de luna llena, ayudándoles a conservar su mente humana en el cuerpo licántropo: alpha, beta y omega. También es un amplificador y canalizador de energía; y solo los druidas podían utilizarlo.

—Wow… Ron, es… es un milagro que recordaras todo eso —dice en shock—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve deseando que algo de este tipo se te grabara en la mente.

Hasta yo me asombro de todo lo que acabo de decir, de recordarlo perfectamente.

—No cabe duda que cuando se trata de salvar a mis amigos es pan comido memorizar y acordarse de la información.

—Usaré ese dato para los próximos exámenes en puerta.

Creo que nuestra carcajada se puede escuchar a kilómetros de distancia.

—Después de toda la explicación que nos dio y no sé de dónde la consiguió…

—Su esposa era una druida, así que supongo que todo lo supo de ella —interrumpe mi comentario.

Prosigo sin más—. Bueno, lo sacó de su esposa. El punto es que nos aclaró la razón del tatuaje en Delphini: ella era la que iba a ser sacrificada de verdad por ser un ser puro sin maldad alguna, pero Bellatrix mintió desde un principio con los demonios con los que hizo el trato y dio a Harry en su lugar. La niña no murió gracias a Snape que la sacó del vientre de Bellatrix antes de que se le acabara el oxígeno y la encubó en su magia.

—Fue cuando la recibí en brazos por ser la única a la que la magia de la niña reconocía por el tiempo que estuve con ellos en la mansión… Me aceptó como su madre. —Veo la mueca que hace y la comprendo. No es fácil ver que la hija de tu secuestradora te da un título que no deseas para nada.

—Así es, Hermione. La niña, legalmente, tiene una vida en la tierra de lo vivos y el reino de Hades no puede hacer nada en contra de ella. Sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, Harry fue sacrificado, su espíritu no tiene un cuerpo físico y dicho espíritu está afuera del Hades esperando el dictamen final de los tres seres que están en el trono, ¿cierto?

No puedo más que asentir en acuerdo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

A pesar de que Draco ya me había explicado todo esto anteriormente. Analizarlo en voz alta, viendo los pros y los contras de la situación actual hizo que la piel se me enchinara del miedo.

Harry tenía una oportunidad de salir ileso de todo esto; Sirius puso el cuerpo de Harry en la recámara de Regulus, él y Snape se encargaban de mantenerlo fresco. Las esperanzas en todos están muy fuertes… pero debemos tener la mente fría: Harry podría nunca volver a nuestra dimensión.

Por esa razón me muestro recia a dejar ver alguna emoción positiva frente a todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y de nuestros amigos aquí en la escuela. No es ser pesimista mi forma de pensar, es ser realista ante la gran posibilidad de que esos tres decidan quedarse con el espíritu de Harry aunque este no fuera puro, porque ellos no iban a estar dispuestos a que unos simples mortales se atrevieran a faltarle al respeto a tales deidades. Ellos querían un alma y punto, el juicio es pura fanfarronería.

Mi mente trabaja al cien y siento que estoy a nada de desmayarme ante tanta cosa junta en mi cabeza. Empiezo a ver a Ron lejos de mí, y la oscuridad se apodera con fuerza; lo último que registro es la fuerza de dos brazos rodeando mi cintura y una voz terciopelada a la altura de mi oído diciéndome que todo estará bien.

No pude creerle.

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 ** _No se acostumbren a verme por aquí antes de la fecha, pero el día de hoy me sentí inspirada (acabo de terminar el capítulo) y lo quise publicar en seguida. No seré cruel no actualizaré hasta el 27 de este mes, será antes._**

 ** _Si encuentran horrores de ortografía díganme, por favor. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura._**

 ** _Nos leemos el 20/08/2018_**

 ** _InesUchiha_**


	34. Espíritu lll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo tres: Pequeña Delphini_

* * *

 _Miércoles 15 de enero de 1997_

A primera hora de la mañana, antes de entrar a clases, una lechuza llega volando a mí justo cuando atravieso el cuadro de la sala común de Slytherin. Me sorprende un poco, ya que a nosotros nos llegan a la hora del desayuno. La recibo en mi antebrazo y la reconozco:

—Algo me dice que no traes buenas noticias, Star. Si te han mandado mis padres quiere decir que necesitaban que su mensaje llegara con rapidez e intimidad.

La lechuza canta en afirmación.

No demoro en tomar la carta de su pata y abrirla. Poco a poco mi semblante se queda sin emoción alguna, ya veía que esto pasaría pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto:

.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Sé que estás en plenas clases y lamento mucho tener que molestarte por este motivo. Sin embargo, somos Malfoy y debemos hacer frente a todo lo que se pone en nuestro camino._

 _Nos quieren quitar a mi sobrina a menos de que tengamos a alguien que sea capaz de acogerla en su familia y responsabilizarse de ella._

 _Tu padre estuvo revisando todo esto con sus abogados y tenemos una ficha a nuestro favor… si es que la señorita Granger, tu esposa, acepta. Tanto tú como nosotros sabemos que no podemos adoptarla, pero Hermione sí puede hacerlo; la niña tendría nuestra protección oficial por ser una Malfoy legítima._

 _También confirmamos que tu matrimonio está registrado en la Legislación de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio. Por eso es que mi sobrina, al ser adoptada por Granger, automáticamente pasará a ser tuya también._

 _No obstante, tu padre y yo sabemos la aberración que tu esposa tiene por la niña. Sabes, hijo mío, que nunca te pediría algo de este tamaño, algo que te provoque problemas… En esta ocasión, hijo, necesito que me ayudes a que Delphini se quede con nosotros. Es lo único que me queda de mi hermana cuerda, porque sé con certeza que esta niña hizo que mi hermana tuviera un poco de cordura en medio de tanta demencia._

 _Sino aceptas hacerlo como un favor. Entonces lo diré: TE LO ORDENO, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK._

 _En tus manos está la obligación de que Delphini se quede definitivamente con nosotros. Sólo ocupamos que Granger haga lo formal, la fachada y nosotros nos encargaremos de darle un hogar._

 _Tu amada madre._

.

Estoy maravillado. Leer esta cara es como tener a mi madre frente a mí a mis ocho años de edad, hasta puedo asegurar cuáles fueron sus gestos al escribirla.

Me permito bufar con diversión un momento.

La cuestión ahora es ¿cómo haré que Granger acepte? A pesar de que ya está un poco tranquila por lo que hablamos de Potter, no puedo negar que hemos estado evitando justamente el tema de la niña. Granger es un espíritu libre. No nació para estar esclavizada en los bajo los regimientos clasistas de los magos ricos.

Yo fui criado para ser un hombre que llevará el control de su Casa, de sus negocios heredados por sus padres y para darse a respetar ante la sociedad llena de burócratas y corruptos. Para que la Familia Malfoy fuera temida. Darle el heredero que necesita es mi obligación y estilo de vida. No el de ella.

Me da un poco de pena que la bruja más inteligente, después de Rowena, tenga que estancarse por unos cuantos años antes de poder seguir sus sueños.

Tengo la seguridad de que me aborrecerá para toda la vida.

—Lo siento, Granger, somos Malfoy y debemos cumplir como tales —digo al aire con la esperanza de que lleguen a ella. Sin embargo, no estoy utilizando mi poder.

 ** _._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

Al llegar al comedor, la busco. Más no la encuentro.

Y recuerdo que comentó que tendría las dos primeras horas de hoy libres, que las ocuparía para pasar un tiempo con Weasley y platicar, como amigos claro está, sobre lo que había pasado y de lo que sabían hasta hoy de Harry. Ocupaba recibir el abrazo de un hermano.

Me pondría celoso sino estuviera completamente seguro de que Astoria y a comadreja tenían una buena relación. Las ganas de vomitar me golpean con fuerza cada vez que los veo como los tortolos que son en los pasillos.

Los malditos aprovechan sus puestos de prefectos para darse amor en los pasillos mientras hacen rondas los días que les toca. Ya quisiera yo tener esos agasajes con Granger. ¡Alto ahí, campeón! Esos pensamientos los dejamos para otra ocasión.

Realmente, el comedor está vacío. A esta hora casi no hay alumnos, no son madrugadores. Por lo que tomo un pan tostado, mermelada y mantequilla, y pongo manos a la obra mientras inicio a comer.

Rastrear a mi esposa.

Es poco el tiempo que me toma hacerlo y disfruto de su esencia junto a un buen desayuno. A veces agradezco el sentido acosador del elfo…

— _No tienes vergüenza, Malfoy._

— _Cállate._

Ya que siento algo irregular en los bombeos del corazón de Granger. Sé perfectamente que algo no va bien y me precipito al lugar donde está.

Sigo monitoreando su corazón e impregno un poco de velocidad en mi correr, pero sin llegar a ser exagerado —que todos sepan lo que soy no quiere decir que los andaré asustando a la primera de cambio—. El elfo me dice que no podré llegar a tiempo para el ataque de pánico que le está dando y no queda de otra más que utilizar las sombras.

Otra cualidad que viene en el Combo Elfo.

Veo una armadura con suficiente oscuridad y me pierdo entre su negrura. Es como aparecerse, pero sin mareo y, cuando aparezco en la ubicación de Granger y Weasley, llego justo a tiempo para atraparla entre mis brazos y susurrarle:

—Todo estará bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **.**_

Parece ser que la enfermería es nuestra habitación matrimonial, porque o está ella en cama o lo estoy yo y así no se puede.

Intimidad cero.

Escucho con atención las indicaciones de madame Pomfrey y asiento cada vez que me pregunta que si entiendo lo que dice. No soy estúpido, señora. Soy Malfoy, ¿recuerda? La única persona que puede hacerme sentir estúpido es la misma que está en estos momentos inconsciente. Así que reserve sus comentarios tontos.

Me estaba cansando de escucharla. Quería que se fuera para poder perderme en Granger como es debido, la preocupación me está carcomiendo y la señora gorda está estorbando aquí.

—Y recuerde, señor Malfoy, untar en…

—Basta —digo con fuerza, entre dientes—. Le juro que si dice una palabra más la haré callar a la fuerza y no estoy arriesgando mi estancia en Hogwarts por una urraca como usted, ¿estamos?

—Grosero, mal educado —canturreaba la enfermera mientras se iba a su oficina.

—Bendita paz, Merlín.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y me lleno del perfume natural de la bruja acostada frente a mí. Cierro los ojos para saborear con más intensidad su esencia, necesitaba calmar mis instintos para no ir a matar a Weasley por algo que no tenía la culpa.

Conozco a la mujer que tengo por esposa y con los años de convivencia he llegado a saber lo perfeccionista, preocupona y cabezota que puede llegar a ser Hermione Granger. Porque no es el primer ataque de pánico que le da por pensar demasiado en las cosas que le saturan la semana.

Debí esperar esta reacción, pero me confié.

Ahora está acostada en una camilla en la enfermería y con un montón de horas de reposo obligado; el director chiflado dijo que hablaría con los maestros para justificar la ausencia de Granger durante una semana. Vaya alboroto ha hecho la señorita perfección.

—Eres un desastre.

Muevo la cabeza con diversión antes de abrir los ojos y conectarlos con el par que me observa atentamente. Ya está despierta. La dejo detallarme, y también aprovecho para centrarme en ella.

La verdad es que Granger tiene al elfo enloquecido.

— _Síguete diciendo eso._

Lo ignoro deliberadamente.

Prosigo, y trato de buscar las razones por las cuales mi magia y el elfo la escogieron. Miento si digo que es una insulsa mojigata, un ratón de biblioteca santurrón o que no despierta pasión alguna en los hombres, porque, definitivamente, no es ninguna de esas cosas.

Granger es sensualmente intelectual. ¡Por Merlín! Cuando te está contestando un sarcasmo con sarcasmo más cortante ¡se atreve a sonreír con suficiencia al final! Y es lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida.

Pero también es protectora, fiel y leal. Lo que más me sorprende es que ya siente todo eso por mí n tan poco tiempo; no me siento digno de todo lo que ella me da y siento que la estoy traicionando por lo que la tengo que obligar a hacer: quedarse con mi prima.

No la dejaré sola en esto.

Tengo que dejarle claro que los dos estaremos adoptando a Delphi y que los dos nos haremos cargo de la niña como lo que somos: un matrimonio formando una familia.

Una familia con la hija de la mujer que te obligó a ser parte del sacrificio de tu hermano.

Valió madres.

—Lo sé —su voz me saca abruptamente de mis cavilaciones—. Harry suele decírmelo cuando estamos en temporada de exámenes, que siempre caigo en ataques de pánico a lo tonto. Que siempre se me olvida que soy la mejor de todas las escuelas mágicas del mundo y que los exámenes no son nada para mí.

Esto empieza mal, muy mal.

—Ya puedo imaginar a cara rajada diciendo lo mismo en estos momentos si te viera.

Sonríe.

—Yo también.

Se queda callada por unos segundos para acomodarse sentada en la camilla, la ayudo a hacerlo, y continúa:

—Hace unos días me dijiste que me conocías. También he llegado a conocerte, Draco —dijo mi nombre y sé que sabe que le diré algo malo—; habla antes de que haga conjeturas erróneas. Tengo la tranquilidad de que no es Harry, porque Ron me lo hubiera dicho hace unas horas.

—Tienes razón, no es Harry…

—Pero… —deja al aire.

Lo dejo caer—: Pero se trata de la hija que vamos a adoptar mañana, Delphini Riddle.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Siento la mirada que nos dan Lucius y Toharu; uno es de cautela, y el otro es de burla. Aunque me pregunto por qué Toharu se ríe de mí, todavía soy joven y bella; no es de extrañar que tenga a un bebé en mis brazos, ¿o sí?

—Como los caballeros que sé que son, creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de preguntarles —comienzo con falsa dulzura— ¿qué es lo que tanto les entretiene de mi persona?

La sonrisa de Toharu se ensancha más y la tensión en el cuerpo de Lucius se hizo más que evidente. Puedo imaginar para adónde irá esta conversación.

—Oh, bella Narcissa —habla el elfo mayor—. Disculpa se te molestamos con tanta atención que ponemos en ti, pero, de mi parte te puedo decir que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no puede pasar desapercibida…

Me permito soltar una pequeña carcajada sin faltar a mi etiqueta—. No me vengas con juegos de este tipo, Toharu. Los tres sabemos que el despiste está de más aquí. Sé que no están de acuerdo con que me quede con la niña, que mejor debería —acomodo mejor a la niña en mis manos y la acerco a mi pecho para poder cubrir sus oídos con facilidad, y continúo con lo que estoy diciendo— sacrificarla por ser un engendro de dos seres malignos y sacar a Potter de donde está con ello. Si estoy equivocada tengan los cojones suficientes para poder para decírmelo en la cara —amenazo.

El Gran Elfo no puede contener escondido por más tiempo la carcajada que había estado conteniendo.

—Tu mujer es un peligro para el mundo, Lucius —comenta cuando puede hablar—. Entre la esposa de tu hijo y la tuya corremos riesgo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Lucius carraspea un poco, no obstante, puedo ver con claridad la sonrisa que trata de esconder bajo la mano que simula rascar su barbilla.

—No te negaré, amada mía, que no estoy de acuerdo con tu actuar hacía la bas… —se corta al recibir una mirada de mi parte que bien pudo enterrarlo vivo si tuviera el poder de hacerlo— hija de tu hermana. Debes entendernos, Cissy, lo mejor es que alguien destinado a morir cumpla con su propósito.

Lo observo en silencio.

Hasta Toharu guarda compostura con las palabras sinceras de mi esposo.

El problema que tienen todos los involucrados en esta disputa es que piensan que no sé de lo que me están hablando: tengo muy claro los genes que la niña tiene. Aunque ellos también deben entenderme, ¡podemos cambiar juntos el destino de la pequeña!

Por mucho tiempo nuestras familias han estado luchando por una pureza en la sangre que no existe, y que ha matado a miles de magos y brujas nacidos de muggles en una guerra tonta. Me he cansado de ver morir niños.

Y la hija de mi hermana no es la excepción.

—Delphini será una Malfoy, Lucius —susurro con firmeza—. Y los Malfoy se protegen entre sí… Protegeremos a Delphini del destino que sus padres biológicos escribieron para ella y le daremos uno nuevo, donde ella podrá vivir con felicidad y libertad. ¿Te ha quedado claro, señor Malfoy?

Toharu asiente y desaparece.

Lucius me sonríe socarronamente—. Completamente, señora Malfoy.

Tema cerrado.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Impresionada era poco. Una ira indescriptible se está apoderando de mí y no tengo más remedio que sacarlo. Dios mío, será más de una semana la que estaré faltando a clases.

—No —digo rotundamente.

Sin una pizca de duda en la voz. No quiero a esa niña en mi vida y no me obligaran a hacerlo. ¡No quiero hijos a temprana edad! Me he estado cuidando muy bien como para que ahora me salgan con que tengo que acoger a un engendro malnacido —metafórica y literalmente hablando— que desprecio con toda mi alma.

—¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que me estás pidiendo, _Draco?_ —Mis dientes están tan apretado al hablar que dudo que se me entienda lo que digo—. ¡Te creía más inteligente!

Estoy fuera de mí y el elfo se tensa.

—Mi capacidad intelectual no es nuestro tema de conversación, Hermione. —Se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentado—. No te estoy pidiendo gran cosa, ¡si me escucharas sería más fácil para los dos esta platica! —Suspira buscando tranquilizarse; que bien por él, porque yo estoy que echo fuego por todos lados—. Como el matrimonio que somos, mi madre me ha sugerido-obligado a que le ayude con este asunto.

Se pasa las manos por la cara y no hago más que morder mis labios con fuerza para no seguir gritándole lo idiota que es por hacerle caso a su _estúpida mami_ , ¡perfectamente sé que es mi suegra!

Prosigue—: Tú, por ser heroína de guerra, tiene ciertos privilegios que otros, como yo, no tenemos aunque participamos a favor de los vencedores —pone los ojos en blanco con ironía—, y les ayudamos con creces a derrotar al enemigo en turno. Pero resulta que por haber crecido en un ambiente clasista, nos están regresando el tiro por la culata. Por lo que ser un Malfoy no me ayuda tanto en el Ministerio como antes, pero sí ser esposo de Hermione Granger. Mi madre lo sabe y, como buena serpiente, tomará ventaja de esto.

—Dile a tu madre que se meta su ventaja por el cul…

—¡Hermione, por favor! ¡Escúchate! —grita horrorizado, pero no me engaña: hay un intente intenso de burla en su mirar—. ¡Tú eres la ventaja de mi madre! ¿Segura que quieres que mi madre se meta dicha ventaja por el…? —deja la pregunta en el aire mientras alza una ceja retándome a contestar.

Maldito Malfoy.

Carraspeo—. Lo que sea —desestimo, tercamente—. El punto aquí es que no protegeremos a esa niña.

Maldice en voz baja, saca su varita —por un momento pienso que me hechizará, pero la deja sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la camilla—, toma un largo respiro y atraviesa mi burbuja personal.

—Solo te pido, por favor, que me dejes explicarte el plan de mi madre.

Toda la burla anterior se esfumó. Ya no está y la seriedad pinta el rostro de mi elfo; es obvio que no pude negarme.

—Te doy tres minutos.

Pero no quiere decir que me pondré en bandeja de plata.

—Gracias —se aclara la garganta una vez más sin apartarse de mí un centímetro alguno—. Seré breve… Mis padres serían los que criarían a Delphini…

—¡Por Merlín, esa cosa tiene nombre! —interrumpo en shock.

Sus ojos destellan en gris y es suficiente para salir del estado de sorpresa.

—Tú y yo no tendríamos nada que ver con ella más que para lo meramente oficial: registro en San Mungo's, darle de alta en el Ministerio con nuestro apellido, ir a consulta con ella cuando sea absolutamente necesario y cada vez que no citen en el Centro de Adopciones Mágicas y No Mágicas en el Ministerio. Seríamos sus padres de nombre, pero sus figuras paternas serían mis padres.

Ajá. Se le olvida un pequeño gran detalle al imbécil.

—¿Y cuándo su magia me requiera, eh? ¿Acaso has leído algo sobre bebés? —No lo dejo contestar—. Claro que no has leído nada. ¡Su magia me ocupa para hacerse fuerte las veinticuatro horas del día hasta sus tres años de edad y la tuya también por ser mi pareja!

Pero no hay opción. Mi lado altruista está siendo tocado con fuerza… ¿Cómo lucho por los elfos sino soy capaz de ver por el bienestar de los débiles humanos a mi alrededor? Demonios. Hasta peleo por los derechos de Kreacher, y detesto a ese elfo con toda el alma. Es algo hipócrita de mi parte, ya que peleo por criaturas mágicas y el _engendro_ también es una criatura mágica. No le llamaré bebé. Esa cosa no es un bebé normal para mí y si quieren mi ayuda será bajo mis términos.

He dicho.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos, Granger.

—Bien —cedo—. Adoptaré al engendro…

—Delphini —dice con una mueca de disgusto en la cara; todavía no se quita de mi espacio personal.

—Engendro, dije —remarco con fuerza—. Es una criatura mágica más y dije que todas tendrían mi ayuda, por mucho que deteste ciertas _especies_.

—Granger —advierte. Está enojado.

—¿Te puedes quitar? Siento que me ahogas con tenerte pegado —trato de distraerlo.

Y sucede.

Y me pregunto, una vez más, por qué todo es tan dramático en mi vida. ¿Qué hice en mi anterior vida para estar pagando días a tras día esta condena?

Draco me observa detenidamente, como si me fuera a contestar, pero, un segundo después, su cara se está desfigurando en dolor y se aparta de mí.

—Draco —llamo, pero sigue alejándose hasta chocar su espalda con la pared libre de vitrinas de pociones que está frente al escaño. Se agarra su vientre y su mueca de dolor crece.

No tengo idea de lo que sucede.

Estoy por preguntarle qué tiene cuando sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, me mira, lo mira, nos miramos intensamente, niega con la cabeza y, sólo porque estoy poniendo atención a su rostro, puedo leer sus labios:

—Celo.

Es todo lo que articula antes de desaparecer en la sombras.

* * *

 ** _Es todo por hoy, mis bellezas. Según Word son 3,235 palabras del capítulo lo demás es de esta peculiar nota de ficker._**

 ** _Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia también me pueden dejar un inbox que con gusto contestaré._**

 ** _Recuerden: en dos lunes más subo capítulo. Si Doña Inspi llega, puede que sea largo xD_**


	35. Espíritu lV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Personaje incógnito. Prepárense para sacar teorías.

* * *

 _Capítulo cuatro: Los jueces_

* * *

Minos, Radamantis y Éaco se ven uno al otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la problemática que tienen enfrente: Harry Potter. Nunca pensaron que el famoso humano, que era parte de la comunidad mágica del mundo creado por Zeus, tendría su vida en sus manos.

Se supone que los dioses relacionados con el Olimpo no tenían jurisdicción en el mundo mágico, a ellos se les habían dado otras autoridades que se harían cargo de todas las almas de los muertos. Pero aquí están los tres con un dolor de cabeza enorme, rogando porque Zeus se haga de la vista gorda y no quiera meter las manos en este asunto —ya que sería mucho peor para todos, sin excepción—, Zeus siempre tiende a echar las cosas a perder.

Éaco mira a sus hermanos y les hace una muda pregunta, a lo que Radamantis le contesta observando sus uñas con interés y Minos con una ceja alzada deletreando lo tonto que es en esos momentos.

Un suspiro agónico, con tintes de fastidio se escapa de sus labios—: Bien, Harry —inicia el juez—, mis hermanos y yo sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas realmente. Sabemos que tú no tienes nada que ver, por voluntad, en esta penosa situación… Sin embargo, seremos sinceros contigo: no podemos asegurar tu libertad de este mundo sino encontramos un alma lo suficientemente oscura para igualar las de Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Black.

El humano, que había sido llevado por mí a la presencia de esos tres, tensó su espalda en una clara muestra de terror. Decido llamar la atención de los tres hijos de Zeus y me permito opinar.

—Es clemente de su parte, majestades, que den una oportunidad al joven Harry de salir de algo en lo que él no participó. Sabemos que Bellatrix fue la que metió al Olimpo, y extensiones, en lo que afrontamos —digo con delicadeza—. Dado que fueron cuatro espíritus involucrados y que, de esos cuatro, tres serían sacrificados para darle poder a la maldad de Tom Riddle… puedo asegurarles que tengo la opción perfecta para suplantar al joven Harry Potter de sufrir una condena innecesaria en el _Tártaro._ El joven ha demostrado ser valiente, humilde y fuerte. Salvó, a costa de su propia vida, la vida de muchos magos y brujas que Zeus ama…

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Perséfone? —pregunta interesado Radamantis.

—Insinúo que si esto llega a oídos de Zeus antes de que la ofrenda suplente que ofrezco a favor de Harry se lleve a cabo, tendremos grandes problemas.

—No tienes que recordarnos esto, Perséfone, por eso estamos trabajando como se debe. ¡Tratamos de salvar nuestro pellejo por culpa de una estúpida bruja que no supo controlar un poder demasiado grande para ella! Y todo por una idiotez —termina murmurando Minos.

Dirijo mis ojos al joven que no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que inició su juicio. Siento una admiración por este muchacho y no pararé hasta llevarlo con sus seres queridos.

—Entonces, sobrinos míos, pongan mucha atención a su sabia tía porque les daré la respuesta que tanto están esperando… No obstante, he de advertirles que no les gustará para nada lo que les diré a continuación.

—No es nada raro que la familia diga algo que nos agrade —se queja Éaco infantilmente.

Serán adultos ahora, pero siempre tienen tiempo para comportarse como los mocosos que un día dejó Zeus a mi cargo.

Asiento conforme y les detallo mi plan.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _Sábado 18 de enero de 1997_

Llegó la hora que tanto temí.

El director Dumbledore me citó en su despacho a las once de la mañana y ya faltan quince minutos para dicha cita. Después de que Draco salió huyendo de la enfermería, murmurando algo que me niego a indagar —¡pero que la curiosidad me está matando por saber! —, Albus fue a visitarme y me dijo que los Malfoy vendrían por mí hoy sábado para llevarme con ellos al Ministerio. Entre más rápido se hiciera la adopción menor preocupación tendré.

Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque los nervios me están envenenando el cuerpo; el sudor sale de mi cuerpo como hiciera un calor de los mil demonios cuando en realidad estamos a cinco grados de temperatura.

Apresuro mis pasos diciéndome que estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Tuve varios días para pensar en frío todo y, lastimosamente para mí, mis suegros tienen razón: yo no haré nada más que firmar un papel que les permita a los Malfoy cuidar de la niña mientras yo estudió… y está claro que me la pasaré estudiando por muchos años. Muchísimos.

Tengo el pretexto perfecto para librarme de la responsabilidad que se llama _maternidad_.

Me paro frente a la estatua y esta empieza a girar, revelándome las escaleras que van al despacho del director; me sorprende ver que mis suegros —que raro suena eso— ya están esperando por mí en la oficina. También se nota que interrumpí una fogosa plática entre Lucius y el director.

—Disculpen la interrupción —susurro un poco sonrojada—. No sabía que estarían ocupados.

—No se preocupe por nimiedades como esa, señorita Granger —comienza Albus—. ¡Oh! Disculpe mi atrevimiento, ya es señora Malfoy.

Puedo jurar que en todos los años que llevo conociendo a este viejo con tintes de vieja de mercado en su apogeo nunca había sentido tantas ganas de quitarle esa sonrisita estúpida a base de hechizos.

 _Contrólate, Hermione, que es un anciano y hay que respetarlos._

Eso no evita que un tic se forme en mi ojo.

Mi suegra se levanta con elegancia de su asiento y recorre el espacio que nos separa derrochando una desenvoltura que ni el Hollywood podría encontrar. Me siento pequeña cuando llega a mi lado y me envuelve con sus brazos para estrecharme un cálido abrazo.

Estoy sorprendida de verdad.

—Te agradezco tanto lo que estás haciendo, Hermione —casi solloza en mi oído—. Puedes estar segura de que te has ganado una aliada envidiable gracias a tu decisión positiva para con Delphini.

Carraspeo un poco para quitarme la pesadez en la garganta—. No tienes nada que agradecerme —sigo la línea de confianza que ella abrió—, simplemente… simplemente hagámoslo de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta.

Con eso me retira de sus brazos con suavidad y su rostro vuelve a tener la marca Malfoy que tanto ostentan: _púdranse todos que somos sus reyes_. Bonita forma tengo de quitar asperezas en mi cerebro; sonrío ante mis pensamientos. }

—Hermione —se limita a decir Lucius.

Es un gran avance en su humildad. Se lo aplaudo, suegro.

Nos despedimos del director, no sin antes habernos preguntado si deseábamos un dulce de limón. Lo que deseo es meterle esos dulces por el a…

—¡Ministerio! —el grito que da Lucius con los polvos flú me expulsa de mis cavilaciones.

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **.**_

Siento las miradas curiosas y confusas sobre mí. No es para menos si estoy siendo flanqueada por los patriarcas de la familia Malfoy, aún más al saberse que soy su nuera.

Me siento como en esas películas de acción donde la protagonista y los dos guapos, que están enamorados de ella, forman un triángulo con ella a la cabeza de la figura y la música sensual empieza a sonar. Las tres personas siendo el centro de atención, hermosos a la vista y apetecibles moja bragas; no cabe duda que Lucius y Narcissa son muy bellos al ojo humano.

Soy yo la que hace mal tercio en la escena, pero me permito disfrutar de los placeres que da ser un Malfoy. Sentirme _perra_ por unos segundos no le hará mal a nadie.

Disimuladamente, balbuceo un hechizo que hará que el botón de mi camisa desaparezca dejando ver un escote inocentemente sexy. Una tos a mi derecha, un poco exagerada, me hace voltear y veo a Narcissa haciendo un gesto sutil a mi escote.

—Si mi hijo se entera de esto te irá muy mal, Hermione, y más ahora que está pasando por proceso de celo.

¿Celo? Una vez más esa palabra está taladrando mi cerebro. Debo averiguar lo que es por mi seguridad.

O quizás no corra ningún peligro.

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **.**_

—Eso es todo, señores —dice Kingsley al tomar los papeles y ponerles el sello de Ministro—, la infante Delphini Riddle ha pasado a ser, legalmente, Delphini Malfoy-Granger. Para que sea totalmente hija de ustedes dos, Hermione, deben realizar un conjuro de sangre. Así la niña tendrá conexión sanguínea contigo y con tu esposo Draco.

Evito estremecerme ante lo dicho por el Ministro. Todavía queda un paso por hacer y no puedo seguir obviando la existencia de la niña; tengo que conocerla y darle mi sangre.

—Muchas gracias por comprender, Ministro, que mi nuera no pueda hacerse cargo de la niña mientras estudia y que nosotros seamos los que le demos la magia que necesita para crecer como toda niña mágica.

—Estoy tan comprometido como ustedes en que la bruja más inteligente del país no pierda la oportunidad de darle rienda suelta a su mente. Como Ministro me conviene que ella lleve a cabo mucho estudios, y como amigo le hago un favor de muchos que le debo —termina Kingsley guiñando un ojo en mi dirección.

—Toda una Malfoy, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por poco y pongo los ojos en blanco por lo dicho por Lucius. Más vanidoso no puede ser.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Todo es paz, amor.

Qué asco me dan.

He dejado que crean que todo está de maravilla, que fueron vencedores y que no hay peligro alguno.

Bola de tontos e ilusos que no han probado la maldad pura.

La verdadera maldad que hace temblar naciones, la que tortura a fuego lento con disfrute.

—Les haré pagar cada marca a un alto precio.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, para algunos sigue siendo domingo y para otros ya es lunes. Nos leemos la próxima, más temprano esta vez con un Omake.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo. Leo sus reviews, pero ya les había comentado que les contestaría hasta el final de la historia para responder los cuatrocientos comentarios, que han dejado, con mucho amor.**

 **Gracias!**

 **inesUchiha**


	36. Omake III

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **PETICIÓN:** Ocupo que vayan buscando sobre los conceptos básicos del omegaverse para que se den una idea de lo que pasará en el capítulo cinco, por favor. Para que los cambios que haré no les tomen por sorpresa y tengan una idea.

* * *

 _Omake tres: La misión del amo Lucius_

* * *

El aire fresco en el bosque aumentaba la adrenalina en el ambiente, y los caninos no hacían más que excitarse con la pelea que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor. Tenían años que su amo Lucius no los sacaba a una cacería tan exquisita como esa.

Estaban eufóricos.

Los mortífagos podían dar fe de ello, los lobos los destrozaban con regocijo. Sin piedad. Esos seres inferiores no la merecían. Ellos nunca dieron muestra de dicha piedad y misericordia a los que cayeron bajo su varitas, ellos habían disfrutado ver la sangre derramada de sus víctimas mientras rogaban una y otra vez que los dejaran en paz, que los mataran de una buena vez o, simplemente, pidiendo compasión para que no los mataran frente a sus hijos.

Nadie hizo caso.

Los caninos bufaron al unísono, sin dejar de desgarrar los cuerpos de los asesinos. Haciendo justicia como su amo les había pedido.

Sin embargo, no descuidaban su principal misión: proteger al amo Draco y a su bella esposa. Una hija de muggles bastante peculiar y, si sus olfatos no mentían —cosa que dudaban—, una bruja maravillosa en poder. No se esperaba menos de la paraja del amo Draco.

Tenían bien ubicados a sus amos, pero había algo mal con ellos. Ella se encontraba bajo la influencia de magia negra; cuando terminaron con los cuerpos con los que estaban jugando, se camuflajearon entre los árboles siguiendo muy de cerca a Draco, quien había tomado a su esposa en brazos y había salido corriendo a la espesura del bosque.

También notaron que una mujer de cabellos rubios iba detrás de la pareja, sus lomos se tensaron al pensar que podría ser un enemigo. Apresuraron sus pasos silenciosos y el líder de la manada olfateó el aire para saber si era algún enemigo.

No.

Ese olor a naranjas lo reconocían de la mansión. No atacarían, más no dejarían de estar alerta por si era un traidor.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Cuando vieron lo que su amo quería hacer no pensaron dos veces antes de ayudar con su cometido —Lucius había sido claro: los quería a los dos a salvo—, aprovechando que estaban camuflados, hicieron una formación en círculo alrededor de Draco y Hermione. Su amo necesitaría la fuerza del bosque, de la naturaleza para sacar la magia negra del cuerpo de su mujer y poder implantar su magia en su lugar. Así los dos tendrían un vínculo inquebrantable que los protegería a los dos de cualquier cosa externa.

Era algo complicado, pero no imposible de realizar.

Los lobos aullaron felices al momento en el que la esfera se hizo visible; les recordó a sus tiempos en _Atlantis_ , cuando los aldeanos hacían curaciones utilizando los cuatro elementos. Con más razón, aullaron feroces para impulsar fuerza extra en la esfera.

Funcionó.

Los bellos lobos se miraron entre sí, satisfechos por su misión cumplida y siguieron a su amo para seguir desapareciendo a gente que lo merecía.

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **.**_

Uno de los lobos, una hembra de cuatro años de edad, se separó de la manada al oír algo extraño. Sus peludas orejas giraron en dirección de dicho sonido para enfocarlo bien, agilizó su vista, tomó postura de ataque y se fue acercando poco a poco. Sus hermanos mayores le habían enseñado a ser muy silenciosa al atacar a su presa.

Un destello rojizo se dejó ver detrás de uno de los árboles… Siguió caminando con cuidado, dispuesta a acabar con lo que sea que se escondiera.

No obstante, la persona que se escondía dio un grito fuerte seguido de un gemido de dolor. La loba se acerco con rapidez al tronco tomando ventaja del sonido emitido… la joven canina quedó asombrada con lo que vio: una silueta humana le daba la espalda mientras se recargaba en el árbol, dicha persona estaba bañada de sangre —desde la punta de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies—, no había un solo lugar que no estuviera húmedo; la persona gemía de angustia, gemía de dolor y rugía de rabia. Su cabeza tenía partes calvas y mechones de cabello disparejos, si la loba fuera humano la visión le estuviera provocando arcadas de asco. Más su condición animal le producía placer y apetito al ver a su presa en tal estado.

Prestó atención a las palabras que murmuraba la masa humana, era una voz aguda… al parecer era de mujer. La loba rodeó un poco más el tronco y pudo ver el rostro de su presa…

La can tuvo la clara vista de un cuerpo destrozado, lo peor era la cara: no tenía piel y todos los músculos estaban al aire. La pequeña loba rememoró a cuando destaza la comida que el amo Lucius les da.

Casi pega un brinco cuando sintió un aliento junto a su oreja, era el líder de la manada que estaba viendo lo mismo que ella. Un asentimiento de alfa la hizo retroceder para darle su lugar, el rostro del líder era sereno, calculador. Algo pasaba que estaba fuera de su alcance.

El alfa, sintiendo su mirada, volteó a verla para calmarla, más el grito que volvió a dar la mujer la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡NO! —Levantó sus manos a la altura de su cara, sin tocarla; había convocado un espejo frente a ella y se veía reflejada en él. No era un paisaje bello de admirar, la verdad.

El alfa cubrió con su cuerpo el de la loba menor y distinguió ese aroma amargo, ya lo había olido aunque se le dificultaba recordar de dónde.

—Esa perra… —El lobo le dio una mirada a la loba, la cual retrocedió negando—. ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA ME DESFIGURÓ! Mi belleza se ha ido —dijo en shock.

Saliendo del impacto, la mujer se enderezó e hizo una promesa de venganza antes de desaparecer.

El alfa supo que tenían otra misión encima al escuchar los nombres mencionados por la mujer llorona.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, bellezas. les recuerdo que sí leo sus reviews, pero que serán contestados al terminar de publicar el fic. Oremos para que la Ley del Copyright no se haga válida en ningún lada para que podamos seguir disfrutando de fanfics sin temor de hacerlo en lo oculto.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Gracias!**


	37. Espíritu V

**No al plagio**

* * *

Capítulo cinco: Oh... De ese celo hablas

* * *

Regresar del Ministerio fue hermoso. En serio, si Lucius seguía hablando de lo importante que era que me metiera a clases de etiqueta ya que, como buena Malfoy —sigo siendo Granger hasta que un papel oficial me diga lo contrario (aunque solo me hago tonto, porque sí existe pero nadie me lo ha enseñado)—, debo representar a la familia con lo mejor de lo mejor. Un suspiro cansado sale de mis labios y dirijo mis ojos a Narcissa en súplica, ¿no había dicho que ya era mi aliada? Quiero empezar a utilizarla.

Y como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, llama a su esposo.

—Querido.

Un sólo susurro basta para callarlo. Dios mío, quiero aprender a tener el control de esa forma.

—¿Si, amada mía? —pregunta embelesado, pero con tinte confundido. La dulce sonrisa de Narcissa toma más fuerza en su rostro.

—Llevemos a Hermione a casa aprovechando que tiene libre lo que resta de la tarde.

 _«¿Aliada? Traidora a la primera de cambio»._

—Por supuesto. A eso iba a llegar, a comentarles que sería buena idea que Granger se fuera acostumbrando a la nueva vida que tiene.

—Me están jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Narcissa hace gesto con la mano, restando importancia a mis palabras—. Eso ya lo está haciendo mi hijo.

La sonrisa maliciosa de los Malfoy crece a la par de mi sonrojo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Borroso. Todo lo que está a mi alrededor se desenfoca y me marea, el dolor en mis extremidades es horrible y frustrante. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios, estoy muriendo de necesidad.

Mi padre comentó en su momento que un celo de elfo alfa no es como con los lobos u otros criaturas mágicas alfas. No. El sufrimiento al que somo sometidos es muy comparado a un omega de otra raza.

En elfos, los alfas son los que sueltan feromonas que claman por su pareja destinada. Éstas no provocan deseo sexual en nadie más que no sea mi pareja, por eso huí de Hermione. Someterla a tener relaciones sexuales bajo la influencia de mi olor es lo más cruel que puedo hacerle… Sin embargo, el que está sufriendo soy yo.

La recámara que me ha dado Dumbledore es acogedoramente horrible, tiene mucho rojo chillón para mi gusto. En fin, mi mente vaga todo lo que puede para pasar por alto lo que está sientiendo.

Grito cuando un espasmo me golpea el cuerpo, mis testículos están tensos de tantas pajas que me he hecho desde que dejé a Hermione en la enfermería. El falo me arde de tanta fricción que mis manos y sábanas tienen que hacer para bajarlo un poco.

Pero nada funciona, quiero enterrarme en su cuerpo. Marcarla con mi aroma, sobre todo, marcarme con el suyo; quiero sentirme parte de ella sin tapujos. No puedo seguir mintiéndome tan descaradamente como lo he estado haciendo.

—Bendito Merlín…

Jadeo y me recuesto una vez más sobre la cama con sábanas rojas. Estoy completamente desnudo, la ropa me quema la piel; me extiendo cuan largo soy, flexionando las rodillas hacia mí hasta quedar con la planta de los pies sobre la superficie. Una posición un poco vulnerable que me ayuda a imaginar que Hermione me monta, llevo una mano a mi dureza y la otra a mis bolas para reiniciar las caricias que hace veinte minutos me hice.

Me siento tan vulgar, tan ninfómano.

Recuerdo vívidamente la primera y única vez que he tenido a mi esposa a mi merced, aullando de placer mientras yo me corría dentro de ella. Su placer provocaba el mío.

—Maldita sea, Granger. Sería tan fácil dejar que… ¡ah! ¡Demonios!... Que mi lado elfo hiciera todo el trabajo al envolverte en sus redes para tenerte gimiendo justo ahora, pero no puedo hacerte eso… ¡Carajo, qué exigente te pones con cada, minuto que pasa! —grito molesto al no ser suficiente mis manos—. Es inconcebible para mí arrastrarte en esto, pero la realidad es que deseo con todo mi corazón que vinieras por voluntad.

Un sueño bastante imposible de realizar.

Si algún cuadro dice que rompí en llanto después de mi declaración es una blasfemia.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Si sigues dando vueltas por la recámara me volverás loco —dice el chucho desde la cama; está retozando cuan largo es y con la cabeza racargada en la orilla, me está observando de cabeza con una mirada entre burlona y fastidiada.

—Cállate —gruñó—. Tú no entiendes nada.

—¡Oh, no! No te atrevas a decirme esa típica frase tuya, Severus. ¿Qué parte de «yo también tengo un ahijado que amo como un hijo y que está luchando por su vida» no entiendes? —A pesar de sus palabras no hay reproche en su voz, es más bien un tono compasivo que me desaspera mucho más.

Pero tiene razón.

Me desplomo derrotado junto a él en la cama, él se incorpora de tal manera que quedo con la cabeza en su regazo. Sus manos comienzan suaves caricias en mi cuero cabelludo; si le preguntáramos a las personas a nuestro alrededor si piensan que somos una pareja cariñosa dirían que no, es más, harían cara de confusión por el simple hecho de decirles que somos pareja. Sin embargo, la realidad es que fido y yo somos capaces de desnudar nuestras almas y vulnerabilidades frente al otro en la intimidad de una habitación.

—Sé que en la reunión de maestros se quedó que no se le diría nada a Hermione por su protección y la de Draco. Pero… —se calla unos segundos, como analizando sus palabras—, ¿no crees que sería mucho mejor para Draco que Hermione sepa lo que ocurre?

Abro los ojos que con tanto mimo cerré y los enfoco en su rostro pensativo. Alzo una ceja en señal de que continúe.

»Sí, Severus, eso. Estamos subestimando a la bruja más inteligente, ¡ni siquiera Dumbledore es tan inteligente que ella! Tiene experiencia por todos los años que ha vivido, que son un montón, no obstante, Hermione es natural. Por mala o buena que sea la decisión que tome podemos saber que fue por ella misma, porque vio todos los pro y contra de ir con Draco —termina con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Vaya, fido… Nunca pensé que utilizaras ese músculo tan importante llamado cerebro.

—¡Ey!

—Es la verdad, bueno. Es muy acertada tu cavilación, lo que nos lleva a pensar cómo hacerle saber a Granger.

—Eso es lo más fácil. Lo difícil era convencerte a ti, por lo visto, fue pan comido —comenta viéndose las uñas fon altanería.

«Maldito pulgoso», pienso poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aunque sonrío al darme cuenta de que logró su cometido: hacerme olvidar el mal rato.

…

El plan de Sirius no tiene nada de tonto, hasta me le hice notar que me iba a empezar a preocupar si ideas ganiales se volvían un hábito en su vida. Es obvio que por ser un merodeador tenga imaginación… para cosas malas y poco divertidas como las que me aplicó a mí de jóvenes. Me encuentro gratamente sorprendido por su capacidad de estratégia en lo que compete a mi ahijado.

El punto fuerte de su plan es que tenemos que convencer a Minerva de ser nuestra cómplice (ella es demasiado pegada a obedecer a Dumbledore), por lo que todo depende de su respuesta. Así que tengo al chucho tocando ma puerta de su despacho en lo que yo piensa en otras opciones; no es que sea pesimista, es la experiencia que me ha dejado trabajar con ella lo que sé que responderá. Pero no quise decirle nada a Sirius para no ser yo el que rompa su corazón al ver su perfecto plan irse al carajo.

—Adelante.

La voz de Minerva es un poco más rasposa de lo normal, ha de estar leyendo alguno de sus tantos libros.

—Después de ti, Severus.

Pellizco el puente de mi nariz antes de adelantarme; que se acabe de una vez todo esto. Al entrar, la veo entretenida con un libro —¡ja! Deberían pagarme cada vez que acierto lo que hace—, y apenas inclina un poco la cabeza, saludo.

—Buenas no…

—Calla, Severus.

O intento hacerlo.

En mi defensa puedo decir que no he hecho nada en toda la semana para provocar su ira, ¡le di un punto a Gryffindor cuando Granger contestó —sin pedírselo— el nombre de la poción que veríamos ese día en clase. La puerta se azota un poco cuando Sirius la cierra, pero es el único sonido que hay en el despacho.

—¡Hola, Minnie! ¿Qué…? —el chucho se queda a media emoción por el semblante que Minerva le muestra, pero estoy hablando de Black—. Oh. ¿Estás bien del estómago? Te puedo dar una receta muggle muy buena…

—Será mejor que cierres el pici jovencito —dice con dureza.

Se levanta del asiento como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo y camina despacito hacia nosotros. Sirius, tan valiente como es, se esconde detrás de mí, empujando mi cuerpo hacia la mujer. _«¿Por qué demonios me enamoré de este hombre?»_ la respiración de Minerva se agita un poco y comienza a murmurar cosas inentendibles, fido y yo seguimos parados cerca de la puerta. Estoy a nada de soltar un comentario mordaz, abro la boca para empezar, y ella se adelante.

—Sé a qué vienen y he de decir que tardaste en hacerlo más tiempo del que esperaba realmente. Entiendo que Sirius, al ser tu pareja, te apoye y entiendo que tú te dejes apoyar; solo quiero entender una cosa y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Vaya. Como que hoy es el día de poner a trabajar los cerebros.

—Adelante —adradezco todos los años que trabajé de espía, porque tanta práctica me hace actuar en automático y no digo lo que pienso, sino lo que me salva de la muerte.

Asiente firme—. ¿La unión que el señor Draco necesita provocará algún dolor físico o emocional en la señorita Granger?

Contesto con seriedad—. Emocionalmente hablando, no. En cambio, puedo decirte que la señora Malfoy no podrá caminar con normalidad después de jo…

—¡No sufrirá, Minerva! —me calla Black. Me va a doler la cabeza de tanto girar los ojos

—¡Ella quiere que le hable con verdad! Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo, desde Dumbledore hasta la señorita Granger, no dejen de señalar a mi sobrino. ¡Sí, es un elfo! ¡Un puto elfo que los salvó de Voldemort y que no ha hecho nada más que proteger a su destinada! Mi ahijado está sufriendo por no poder joder, ¡literalmente!, a su esposa. Ya no hay nada que la señorita Granger pueda negar o evitar, en el Ministerio ya está legalizado su matrimonio desde el día que ella, por voluntad, se entregó a Draco.

Para este punto de exaltación de mi parte, Sirius me tiene agarrado de la cintura mientras tengo acorralada a Minerva entre su escritorio y nosotros. Respiro un poco buscando una paz que nos siento; porque cuando se trata de Harry Potter todo el mundo se moviliza en un segundo a buscar soluciones sin importar las consecuencias, pero cuando se trata de un Slytherin siempre ponen condiciones o sospechas sobre lo que pasa. Y dicen que nosotros somos los clasistas, vaya mierda que quieren meternos en la cabeza.

—Severus —susurra sorprendida por mi arrebato.

—No te pediré perdón. Lo que sí te pedi es tu ayuda para quitarle a mi ahijado el dolor que está sufriendo con cada segundo que perdemos el tiempo en esta discusión. Vine con toda la disposición y la calma de pedírtelo, tu empezaste con tu tonta pregunta.

—Yo quería saber si tu…

—Ahora soy yi el que te dice que no ternibes esa oración —exije Sirius—. Severus tiene razón, nunca pinemis en duda las cosas de Harry o de nosotros, pero siempre orillamos y señalamos a Severus o a todos los que están a su alrededor. Es su ahijado, a quien ama como un hijo de la misma forma que yo amo a Harry. Lo que queremos es que le digas la verdad a Hermione, que le cuentes lo que es un _celo alfa_ en elfos; ella está informada en las demás criaturas, pero de los elfos ni hay nada documentado más que lo que los libros ancestrales de los Malfoy. Todo estará en manos de ella, ¿no te cansas de enorgullecerte por lo inteligente y maravillosa que es? Entonces demuéstraselo con el voto de confianza al contarle la realidad de Draco y no la envuelvas en una burbuja. Nos retiramos, que tengas buena noche.

Sin más, soy arrastrado por los pasillos hasta que Sirius me acostó en la cama. Cabe decir que estoy agradecido con él y se lo demuestro toda la noche.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Lo que tanto temía en los últimos días, ha pasado. Desde que me dijeron que sería madre a corta edad he estado huyendo de conocer a la niña en cuestión y llegó el día que, sin pensarlo ni desearlo, que tuve que conocerla.

¿Por qué tenía tanto pavor de conocerla? Porque sabía que una vez que la viera no podría negarme a decir lo bella que sería.

—Y no me equivoqué —susurro al entrar a la sala y ver el Moisés que la sostiene. Bellos tonos amarillos la adornan.

Pongo un poco de atención y soy consciente de los gorgogeos que provienen de la camita. Dios mío, parezco estúpida parada en la entrada de la sala; los Malfoy me dejaron sola, de eso estoy segura sin necesidad de voltear. Pero, bueno, he enfrentado a magos tenebrosos por varios años así que una bebé de cuatro meses no me hará nada.

Se supone.

Me acerco a la pequeña que se agita con fuerza y no dudo en sonreír. Estoy completamente jodida. La niña siente mi presencia al llevarse uno de sus piecitos a la boca, ¿no se supone que un bebé de su edad no puede hacer eso?, y me observa con atención; puedo asegurar que las dos podemos sentir esa conexión mágica que nos une irremediablemente. Se me corta la respiración y se crea un silencio pesado, pero la bebé, en su inocencia, emite un chillido de regocijo y sonríe agitándose. Sus brazos sus mueven de arriba a hacia abajo y entiendo lo que quiere, se lo doy.

La tomo entre mis brazos con temor a tirarla y la acerco a mi pecho.

—Estoy acabada. Entre tú y Draco me volverán loca, ¿sabes? —No tengo la más mínima idea del porqué le cuento esto a la bebé, pero ocupo desahogarme—. Llevo días, exagero un poco, que estoy investigando lo que le pasa a Malfoy. Se fue corriendo de la nada, como si mi presencia… le hiciera daño. No lo he vuelto a ver desde ése día, tampoco nadie me dice sobre su paradero. Me he comido la biblioteca mágica en un tiempo record, ni para derrotar a Voldemort la necesité tanto para saber cómo derrotarlo. En cambio, a Draco no puedo ayudarlo y no mucho menos puedo preguntarle.

Tomo un respiro y observo a la pequeña que se ha quedado en silencio, mirándome con el ceño fruncido como si entiera lo que le digo. Le sonrío con labios apretados.

»Por otro lado, tampoco tengo idea de lo que haré contigo. Sé que no tienes la culpa de los padres que tuviste, pero… ¡tengo diecisiete años, Dephini! No puedo tener una responsabilidad tan grande como la de hacerme cargo de ti —siento mi voz quebrarse—; sé que los Malfoy harán un buen trabajo contigo en lo que yo me preparo para darte lo mejor. Una vez mis papás me dijeron que todas las cosas que pasan en nuestra vida son para bien: las cosas buenas son para disfrutarlas (como un rico postre) y las cosas malas hay que saber digerirlas (como las verduras que no nos gustan, pero las necesitamos por los nutrientes que nos dan). Los momentos malos que pasamos son para sacar lo mejor de nosotros y demostrar la fuerza que tenemos… pero, ¿siendo sincera? Me siento sobrepasada con esta situación.

—Tienes que tomar las cosas con calma, querida —dice una voz suave detrás de mí; brinco del susto, arropando a la bebé contra mi pecho en cautela.

Es Narcissa.

—Señora Malfoy.

—Dime Cissy, querida. Eres mi nuera y hay confianza.

Asiento un poco dudosa.

Recuerdo sus palabras—. Es difícil tomar las cosas con calma si vivo en la ignorancia de lo que le pasa a Draco.

Su rostro toma un gesto de comprensión y me hace una seña para acompañarla a sentarme junto a ella en un sillón doble. Para esto, la bebé se ha quedado dormida.

—Te explicaré lo que mi marido me enseñó hace muchos años, antes de que tuviera su primer celo junto a mí. Su pareja. ¿Estás lista?

—Si eso significa que puedo ayudar a tu hijo y quitarme un peso de encima, estoy más que lista.

La sonrisa que adorna su rostro me confirma que he contestado acertadamente.

—Como sabes, en las criaturas mágicas existen tres clasificaciones de rango: alfa, beta y omega. Los primeros, son la fuerza de las manadas, dan cuidado, seguridad, proveen y son los guardianes, son los que dan la semilla para gestar y pueden ser tanto hombres como mujeres; lo segundos, son neutrales tienes menos fuerza que un alfa, pero más fuerza que un omega (pueden procrear entre sí, pero son embarazos de alto riesgo por lo que se les recomienda gestar con otro rango); y los últimos, son el corazón de las manadas, los nacidos para procrear excelentes crías con cualquiera de los dos rangos anteriores. ¿Vamos bien hasta aquí?

Trago pesado, es más serio de lo que pensé—. Sí.

—Prosigo, esa es la parte básica de los rangos. Sin embargo, hay una parte que es más complicada y cada una es diferente según de la manada que la componga: el celo. ¿Qué es el celo? Es una temporada en la que los alfas y omegas sueltan feromonas para llamar la atención de una posible pareja que les cumpla su deseo: procrear. Cuando un alfa cae en celo mantiene su mente intacta no hay influencia en él, los betas y omegas son perfectos para saciar su necesidad de sexo por voluntad propia; pero un omega en celo pierde la consciencia de sus actos, volviéndose un adicto que buscará, de cualquier, manera saciar su hambre.

—Es horrible…

—Así es querida, cada tres meses los omegas sufren esa terrible condena y muchos eran violados o reclamados en contra de su voluntad, hasta los alfas los tomaban en público. Era un horror antes de que naciera una ley en el Ministerio que prohibía que los alfas de las manadas se aprovecharan de sus omegas, que cualquiera que violara o marcara a un omega en un celo no consentido por la víctima tomaría el beso del dementor. No habría quién lo salvara. Gracias a esa ley hay menos muertes en omegas jóvenes y más parejas destinadas.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, se… Cissy. Pero creo entender que lo que me estás contando no aplica a los elfos, ¿verdad?

—¡Maravilloso! —dice encantada—. Lucius y mi hijo decían que tenías una mente brillante y lo he comprobado. Tienes razón, querida, lo que te estoy diciendo **no** aplica en los elfos; no obstante, ocupaba explicarte esto para que entendieras lo que sucede con mi Dragón.

—Ok —comento sonrojada por el halago.

—Con los elfos es diferente en el celo. Te acabo de decir que los omegas son los que sufren un celo terrible, ¿cierto?

Asiento firme, igual como lo hago cuando un maestro me pregunta algo.

»Pues en los elfos, los que sufren de un terrible celo son los alfas. Y un alfa emparejado puede desear hasta la muerte sino tiene a su pareja consigo durante la semana de celo.

Se hizo un silencio mortífero.

 _«Santo cielo»._

Todo hace click en mi cabeza y las piezas se acomodan perfectamente en su lugar.

—¿Draco morirá sino estoy con él? —pregunto más roja que un tomate maduro.

La única vez que he tenido sexo con alguien fue con él, pero ya no volvimos a intimar. Creo que no fui lo suficientemente buena en ello, porque no volvió a pedírmelo.

—Oh, no. Patrañas, es una expresión para que comprendas el nivel de dolor y angustia que sienten los elfos alfas en sus celos sin su destinado.

Guardo en silencio para pensar bien las cosas. Me da miedo encerrarme con Draco en ese estado de enajenación y locura sexual, _«¿me lastimará?»,_ pienso.

»No. Como esposa de un elfo, que ya tiene varios años de experiencia en ese tema, te puedo decir que tu alfa nunca, **nunca** te hará daño. Sí, está hambriento de sexo. Querrá pasar entre tus piernas para probar tu esencia como para enterrarse en ti. — _OH. POR. DIOS. EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL CON MI SUEGRA—._ Pero siempre será para darte placer. El celo de un alfa elfo es la necesidad del alfa en sentirse competente para su amada en todos su ámbitos: te alimentará, te dará de beber, te arropará después de tus orgasmos, te lavará y se acurrucará junto a ti sin despegar su mirada. Siempre atento a que nada te haga falta, no dormirá hasta pasado el celo.

Es obvio que lo que pensé no fue pensado sino hablado, si es que lo que acaba de decir lo confirma.

—Lo siento —digo azorada.

—Te entiendo, hija. Eres jóven y no conoces estos temas, pero me tienes a mi y a mi marido para sacarte de las dudas. Él puede tener cara de no tragar a nadie, pero cuando se trata de alardear sobre su condición elfo no hay quién lo pare de hablar —comenta poniendo los ojos en blanco y guiñándome un ojo en complicidad.

—Creo que ya debo irme —respondo abruptamente.

Me levanto del sillón y camino a la salida, me detengo cuando oigo un carraspeo.

—¿Hermione?

Volteo la cabeza sobre mis hombros y la observo confusa. Ella mueve sus ojos hacia mi pecho y levanta una ceja en burla, sigo su mirada y abro los ojos asombrada.

»Delphini se queda con nosotros, ¿no?

 _¡Carajo!_

…

 _«¡Al fin estoy reguardada en la intimidad de mi habitación!»_ , es lo que pienso al caer desparramada en la cama. Estoy agotada física y, sobre todo, emocionalmente.

Hay un punzante dolor en mi sien por todo lo que he pasado este día; tanta información por digerir me está acabando la cabeza. Necesito dormir tendidamente, sin interrupciones. Lo bueno que mañana es domingo y no tengo responsabilidad alguna.

—Las preocupaciones puedesn ser para después —digo en voz alta en mi habitación.

De repente, un picoteo en la ventana de mi habitación me toma por sorpresa. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que no podré tener un minuto de paz éste día? Me paso las manos con fastidio por la cara y me permito patalear en protesta. Después, me levanto molesta para abrirle a la lechuza…

Es un ave diferente a las que recibo comúnmente, la observo con curiosidad mientras reposa sobre mi escritorio.

—Eres un ejemplar muy singular. Ten un bocadillo mientras veo qué es lo que tienes para mí.

Quito el pequeño pergamino que trae en su pata y le aplico el contra hechizo para que vuelva a su tamaño normal. Frunzo un poco el ceño al leer el remitente.

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Rezaba el pergamino. ¿Qué quería la profesora a estas horas de la noche? Sin más, me pongo a leerlo.

 _Buenas noches, señorita Granger:_

 _Puedo apostar que mi carta la tomará por sorpresa y más por lo que tengo que decirle. Todos los profesores estamos preocupados por la condición de su esposo, el señor Malfoy, y, por primera vez, no estamos de acuerdo con la órden que ha dado el director de no decirle nada a usted acerca de Malfoy._

 _Me temo que no puedo quedarme callada ante una situación tan injusta como esta, usted es mayor de edad (legalmente aquí en el mundo mágico) y tiene un maravilloso cerebro que sabe utilizar muy bien. Por lo que me veo en la necesidad de dejar esta decisión en sus manos: si usted desea estar junto a su esposo en esta etapa tan difícil para él, el pergamino se volverá un mapa que le enseñará su ubicación; pero, si no desea hacerlo, puede romper el pergamino y nadie la condenará por ello._

 _La exhorto a que piense bien qué es lo que hará, porque si cometerá una locura tendrá que hacerla sin arrepentirse. Si vas y te arrepientes jugarás con los sentimientos de un jóven que está igual o más espantado que tú, recuerda que él no sabía nada de su condición antes del verano pasado._

 _Es todo lo que tengo que decir, señorita Granger-Malfoy. De todo corazón, respetaré la decisión que tome y la respaldaré como siempre lo he hecho. Hasta luego._

No. La verdad es que no puedo tener un minuto de paz.

* * *

 _ **Si todo va como hasta hoy, tendremos capítulo el jueves. ¡CACHONDEO SABROSO, SEÑORITAS!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, gracias.**_

 _ **InesUchiha**_


	38. Espíritu Vl

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene limón explícito. No soy experta en el tema, pero he leído y visto suficiente para darme una muy buena idea. Sino es el limón que esperabas, lo siento mucho, pero no lo siento. Quedan advertidas :3

* * *

 _Capítulo seis: No le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón dormido._

* * *

 _Domingo 19 de enero de 1997_

No puedo dormir. ¡Maldita carta de la profesora que no me ha dejado descansar la mente! No me cabe duda que todos se unieron para hacer del día de ayer el peor de todos y ya está arrastrando al dia domingo, que no ha empezado del todo. Me estresa todo esto.

Mentira.

Cierto, es mentira. No me estresa la situación, lo que me estresa es que mi piel, cuerpo y alma me están pidiendo a gritos algo: ir con Malfoy. Desde que Narcissa me platicó lo que es realmente el celo para Draco, no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que podría pasar dentro de esas cuatro paredes y en ninguna posibilidad salgo muerta, más bien hay algo calentando mi bajo vientre. Algo que, con cada escenario que imagino, hace que mis bragas se mojen.

 _Necesito ir con Malfoy._

¡Por Dios, estoy casada! ¡Legalmente soy mayor de edad aquí en el mundo mágico! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hacer lo que todo el mundo hace? Yo ya no puedo seguir esperando al amor de mi vida, porque ya no tengo oportunidad de encontrarlo. Estoy casada y no hay vuelta atrás.

 _Idiota._

Me revuelvo en la cama, llevando una almohada a mi cara para taparme con ella y gritar. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Hace mucho tiempo que empecé a ver con otros ojos a Draco; toda esa arrogancia, humor cruel y realista que deja ver cuán inteligente es, esa forma de hablar que deja claro el nivel intelectual de sus víctimas verbales, esa fidelidad y lealtad a lo que considera familia e importante, ese corazón puro que con cada acción clama por amor, y esa forma tan intensa de verme. Ron nunca me hizo sentir la mujer más bella del planeta gon sólo verme, no. Draco me hace sentir más que Miss Universo, sus ojos recorren mi silueta como si de una escultura exclusiva se tratara; siento su mirada en el comedor, en la biblioteca, en todos lados siento el deseo que desprende por mí.

Gimo y me doy cuenta de que he llevado mi mano bajo la tela de mi pijama para acariciar mi centro sobre la tela de mis bragas. Me congelo enseguida, mi respiración se ha hecho pesada.

Quito la almohada, girando la cabeza hacia la nota que reposa en la superficie del escritorio. Estoy a cinco pasos de vivir la experiencia sexual más rica de mi vida o de quedarme cumpliendo las reglas, pero es mi esposo el que me necesita, ¿no? Cumplir la regla sería ir a complacerlo el tiempo que resta de su celo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eres tan patética que, en vez de reconocer que lo quieres hacer por hambre de él, te justificas diciendo que es tu obligación de esposa. Como si creyeras tal estupidez, ¡demasiado patético para ti!

Por lo que dejo de hacer al pendejo y corro a la salida, no sin antes gritarle a los cuadros que avisaran al director y a los jefes de las casas que reguardaran a todos los alumnos en sus casas, porque habría una reclamación de territorio y pareja.

…

Me detengo en el último pasillo que tengo que doblar para quedar frente a la puerta que me lleva a Draco. Los nervios y ansiedad me atacan; una punzada de arrepentimiento viene a mi mente, pero la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall diciéndome que si iba a hacer una tontera la hicierahicera sin echarme para atrás detiene todo pulso de cobardía que quiere atacarme. No me iré. Hice cosas peores a lado de Harry y Ron, no me detendré ahora que se trata de lo que quiero vivir, de lo que deseo experimentar eternamente.

Doy una respiración profunda antes de doblar la esquina con pasos lentos, pero firmes. La puerta de diamante me da la bienvenida y no dudo más en acercarme —según la profesora, debo poner la mano sobre la puerta y ella reconocerá mis huellas, ya que no tiene chapa por seguridad—. Estiro el brazo con lentitud, tragando el nudo de emoción que se ha formado en mi garganta, la fría piedra hace contacto con mi piel y comienza a vibrar. Los pequeños picos de la puerta se mueven como olas y, del centro hacia afuera, se abre un hueco en la puerta justo para que pase con libertad.

Un derroche de magia maravilloso, sin embargo, mi mente está más centrada en lo que me espera del otro lado. Siento un tirón en mi intimidad lleno de placer.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

El sonido obseno llega a mis oídos y no me toma más que dos sacudidas de mi mano para sucumbir ante el quinto orgasmo en una hora. La vida se me está yendo con cada eyaculación, ¿cómo es posible que salga tanto semen? Parezco vaca lechera.

Tengo la frente pegada al mosaico del baño, en esta ocasión me agarró la calentura en pleno baño. Cuanto mentalmente los días que me hacen falta para terminar el celo y, cuando voy a pensar el número exacto, siento temblar la pared del baño. No lo pienso cuando salgo de él sin nada que me cubra mis partes íntimas, están atacando la escuela, invadiendo mi territorio, la vestimenta viene sobrando.

Emito un gruñido lleno de furia y amenaza al llegar a la fuente del temblor, lo que veo me deja tan sorprendido que quedo tieso en mi lugar por unos buenos minutos.

—¿Hermione? —Mi voz sale distorsionada por mi transformación; no puedo creer lo que veo. « _¿Tan mal estoy que ya la alusino?»._

La figura de mi mujer asiente con delicadeza y comienza a acercarse a mí, no ha hablado por lo que puedo decir que mi alucinación es bastante pobre sino puedo hacer que hable. Sigo observando al ser hermoso que está dando pasos pequeños llenos de firmeza.

—Me estoy volviendo loco, lo sé.

Cubro mi cara con las manos, tratando de sacudir la visión. Pero un aroma delicioso llega a mi olfato y empiezo a salivar exageradamente, no puede ser posible.

»¿Eres tú de verdad, Hermione? —pregunto con voz quebrada por el anhelo de que sea cierto.

—S-sí, Draco, soy yo.

Por Merlín santo, fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que una oleada de dolor y placer me azotara con tal fuerza, que termino por caer al suelo; su jadeo de asombro hace que maldiga entre dientes: he tenido un orgasmo mucho mejor que los que he vivido en las últimas horas. Su olor y su voz han hecho que me viniera como el adolescente que soy, ni siquiera necesité tocarme. Por primera vez experimento vergüenza y cubro mis partes nobles mientras ne pongo de rodillas, ¿qué pensará de mí ahora? ¿Que soy un pervertido? Además, ¿quién le dijo cómo encontrarme?

Aunque todos mis pensamientos quedan a la deriva al sentir un toce tierno en mi mejilla; dejé de prestar atención a mi alrededor que no me di cuenta de que Hermione se acercó hasta ponerse a mi altura. Me trago la vergüenza y levanto la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos… Tienes las pupilas dilatadas y un sonrojo furioso cubre sus mejillas. ¿De qué me perdí?

Traga pesado y el movimiento de su garganta me atrapa, ella se da cuenta—. No sé qué bicho me picó para venir aquí, sabiendo tu estado, sabiendo que no tienes mucho control de tu cuerpo… pero sabiendo que contigo puedo encontrar lo que busco.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —pregunto en automático, porque estoy más concentrado en no hacer una estupidez para espantarla, algo así como tumbarla en el piso y lamer todo su cuerpo hasta que no haya un solo lugar que mis papilas gustativas no probaran.

—A ti tomándome como tu mujer. A ti haciéndome gritar hasta el delirio, al elfo que hay en ti y que me ha dado el privilegio de estar junto a un ser tan maravilloso. A ti para sentir tu piel junto al mío en un roce magistral.

Me cago en las barbas de Odín.

Mi respiración se agita, tengo mi miembro activo (otra vez) y está más que dispuesto a darle lo que quiere. Pierdo la serenidad y control cuando sus manos se dirigen a su pijama y empieza a despojarse de ellos. Me lanzo sobre ella con colmillos sobresalientes y salivando de hambre.

—No creo que comprendas lo que puedo hacerte, Granger. Tienes tiempo de echarte para atrás, porque si decides lo contrario me encargaré de no dejarte caminar bien por varios días. Cada paso que darás te recordará que fui yo quien te hizo llorar de placer.

El gemido que sale de sus labios hace estragos en mi miembro. Que Merlín nos ampare, porque cumpliré mi palabra sino se va de una vez.

—Mejor cállate, Malfoy. ¿O será que tienes miedo? —dice restándome con descaro. Suelto un gruñido profundo y ronco cuando su mano acuna mis testículo, entierro mis uñas en el piso para mirarla con salvajismo—. El elfito está más que dispuesto a cumplir mis fantasías, ¿verdad, Elfito? —pregunta subiendo su mano a mi eje, apretándola alrededor y deslizando su dedo pulgar hacia arribas hasta llegar a mi cabeza goteante.

Eso es todo.

La puerta de diamantes se cierra de golpe; fue mi señal para devorar los labios de mi mujer. Dejo salir al elfo, lo estuve reteniendo por varios días y ya es hora de que sea libre; Hermione brinca un poco al sentir el cambio en mi piel, se ha vuelto más fría (aunque no le hará daño por ser mi pareja).

Estoy poseído por su esencia, el olor de su sangre me está enloqueciendo. Un veela se alimenta de la esencia sexual de su pareja, un elfo se alimenta de la esencia natural en la sangre de su pareja. Porque es más puro, es más genuino y verdadero. Cualquiera puede exudar placer en un orgasmo, ¿pero en la sangre? Sólo los que lo sienten de verdad.

Lamo los labios de mi mujer como si nunca los hubiera provado, poso una mano en su cintura y la otra detrás de su cuello para acercarla a mí.

—Abre la boca, preciosa. Te enseñaré lo que el elfito está dispuesto a hacer.

Me obedece sin pensarlo, aspiro una bocanada de su esencia y restriego mi miembro sobre su muslo antes de empezar a follar su boca: tomo su lengua entre mis labios y la succiono sensualmente —sus ruiditos de encienden más mi líbido—. Ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda; suelto su lengua y me dedico a explorar su cavidad.

—Por Morgana, mujer —me obligo a decir mientras dejo pequeños besos jugosos sobre sus labios—. Tu sabor es tan exquisito…

Bajo por su mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, giro su cuerpo para que quede sentada a horcajadas sobre mi regazo (la fricción de nuestros vientres masturba con delicia mi eje). La tomo de la cintura para ejercer más fuerza en los roces, separó la boca de su piel enrojecida y llevo mi nariz a esa zona: excitación pura.

Sé que tengo los ojos blancos y me sorprende que no tenga miedo de mí, de lo salvaje que me estoy comportando con ella. La oigo gemir, la siento agitarse, inhalo profundamente y todo es genuino.

Ella quiere esto tanto como yo. No sé si reír o llorar de la felicidad, decido enterrar mi cabeza en sus senos. La promesa de beberme su piel y dejarla marcada con mi esencia no es una broma, es una realidad.

—Levántate frente a mí, Hermione —ordeno, perdido en mis deseos carnales—. Déjame probarte.

Su cuerpo se detiene. Está impactada por lo que he pedido, a lo mejor hay cosas que no está aún dispuesta a dar.

»Si es demasiado para ti…

—No.

—Lo siento…

—¡Guarda silencio, Draco! —grita un poquito alterada, nótese el sarcasmo—. Has lo que quieras conmigo, simplemente que es la primera vez que me harán esto —su voz se va haciendo débil por lo cohibida que se siente.

—Eres tan preciosa, ¿sabes? El que nunca te tocarán no se debió a que no fueras deseable, es que eres demasiado mujer para esa bola de ineptos. Pero tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí y sería un honor que me permitieras tomarte.

Asiente.

Se levanta majestuosa frente a mí, abriendo las piernas y se despoja de la única tela que cubría su cuerpo, sus bragas resbalan por sus piernas y es tan erótico que no dudo en llevar una mano a mi entrepierna para empuñar mi mano en mi miembro. Ella sabe el poder que tien sobre mí, pero… De repente un espasmo atraviesa mi espina dorsal y el dolor en mis testículos se incrementa, por vida de Odín.

Hermione me pregunta qué pasa y solo puedo contestarle que la necesito ya, que los juegos serán para después. Parece comprender lo que le medio dije, porque lo que hace es acostarme y sacar su varita para levitarme a la cama; cuando me acomoda, una mirada determinada me sacude en espectativa y la veo trepar en la cama en cuatro. Contonea su trasero respingón mientras sube por mis piernas hasta que su boca queda a la altura de mi pene, _«no me digas que…»._

—Oh. Cielos.

Es lo que logró decir cuando su húmeda cavidad atrapa mi miembro, no duda en tragar todo lo que puede al descender con lentitud. Siento su lengua serpentear de arriba hacia abajo, al ritmo de su cabeza; abre los ojos y los enfoca en los míos que la observan impacto, extasiado y apendejado. Hago vizcos al escuchar el _plop_ que hace su boca al soltar mi pene, toma el glande entre sus dientes para sostenerlo mientras mueve con rapidez su lengua en la punta. Agarra mis bolas con sus manos y las apreta un poco, siento que voy a explotar. _«¿Quién le enseñó a mamar tan rico?»_

Estoy por decir algo incoherente, pero su boca vuelve a devorarme. Ahora está haciendo ruidos con su garganta que producen vibraciones en su cuello y que estimulan más a mi pene. No lo sentí venir, fue como si me hubieran dado un tablazo en la espalda. Sin esperarlo, el orgasmo llega, haciéndome explotar en su boca; puede ser que ella ya lo esperara, porque se traga tomo mi semen y lame mi eje como gatito hasta dejarlo limpio.

No puedo creerlo.

Con lo que hace, empiezo a creer que lee mi mente, porque me sonríe perversa al colocar sus rodillas a lado de mi cintura, queda suspendida sobre mi entrepierna. Se estira en toda su altura y lleva su mano entre sus pliegues para comenzar a prepararse.

—Es mi segunda vez, ¿puedes creerlo? —No, no puedo creerlo con tremenda mamada—. Pero hay algo que me dice qué es lo que tengo que hacerte para que te sientas bien y el dolor mengue. A lo mejor, es tu elfo quién susurra lo que le gusta, ¿no? —Si piensa que le voy a contestar está tonta, porque no puedo hablar—. Así que, justo ahora, me está diciendo que tome a tu elfito y me empalme yo sola. ¿Lo hago?

Ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo cuando ya está entrando la punta de mi pene en ella; no puedo mover dos dedos cuando su húmedo y caliente útero me traga por completo. Gemimos al mismo tiempo. Hermione me sorprende una vez más al moverse sobre mí sin despegar sus ojos de mí, levanta su varita y amarra mis manos am cabecero de la cama.

—Ya me tomaste tú la primera vez, ahora seré yo la que te tome esta ocasión.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Es el sondio del chapoteo entre su entrepierna y mis testículos, me entierro hasta el fondo. Está exquisitamente mojada, haciendo más fácil resbalar sobre mí. El dolor en mi cuerpo comienza a bajar en lo que —¿el décimo orgasmo? Ya me vale madres cuántos llevo—, se va formando. Las paredes de Hermione me ordeñan, elevo mis ojos a su rostro: tiene una ceja levantada. Otro apretón de sus paredes me hace sollozar ronco, la maldita está exprimiendo mi pene.

Elevo las caderas para que, cuando ella baje yo suba y nos encontremos en el camino, logrando que sea más placentero. Baja la velocidad, comenzando a girar su cintura (las ganas que tengo de llevar mi dedo a su clítoris y jugar con él).

—Me vas a matar.

—Verás la gloria, Malfoy —refuta.

Posa la planta de sus pies sobre el colchón y hace unos cuantos ajetreos para quedar de espaldas a mí, sin dejar de tenerme dentro. Trago pesado.

»¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta. Me limito a balbucear.

Voltea sobre su hombro y me sonríe antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, me está dando una gloriosa vista (ha llevado sus manos a sus glúteos para separarlos): veo con más detalle cómo si pene desaparece dentro de ella, cómo me está comiendo. Ahora soy yo el que pone las planta de los pies sobre el colchón, dejando as rodillas flexionadas para tener más empuje. « _Sino puedo utilizar las manos puedo utilizar lo que resta de mi cuerpo»._ Renueva el sube y baja, la excitación la puedo paladear en el aire. Me está llevando al borde; mis colmillos crecen más, mi cabello se tensa hasta volverse de acero, mis uñas crecen y se entierran en mi piel, mis bolas se aprietan y siento que el alma se me saldrá por la puta verga: la base de mi eje se ha hinchado y entra por completo en ella. Grita de la impresión y su orgasmo cierra sus paredes al mi alrededor, también grito y la magia que había amarrando mis manos desaparece, dejándome libre y aprovecho para tomar su cintura, atrayéndola más a mi regazo, gimotea por más.

—No dejes de hacerlo —susurra embriagada del éxtasis que nos hemos provocado.

No obstante, yo no he terminado de hacerle ver estrellas. Como la tengo de espaldas a mí, la giro para que su torso quede expuesto a mis ojos; abro la boca, los colmillos sobresaliendo más de no normal, dejando caer la mordida sobre su seno derecho (que es el que queda más cerca de mi boca en esa incómoda posición). Al hacerlo, siento el nudo de mi pene hincharse más y vuelvo a correrme dentro de ella hasta llenarla.

Deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro; deposito suaves besos sobre la herida que le causé.

—Tu mamá no me dijo sobre el nudo.

Me quejo ante la mención de mi madre, nadie quiere hablar de su mamá al terminar de coger—. ¿Podemos evitar esta conversación y seguir follando?

—No. Debo hacer hechizos anticonceptivos y descansar un poco, no soy un elfo con condición física envidiable.

—Bien. Te daré quince minutos, el dolor ya se ha ido y me toca a mi dominar la situación.

—Lo que digas —dice adormilada.

La vuelvo a poner de espaldas a mí y la recuesto en mi pecho. Comienzo a contar quince minutos.

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí está el capítulo que les prometí! Ya sé que me dirán que es muy poco, tranquilas que la zukhulansiha no se ha acabado. Hay más. El que capítulo que sigue se llama «Quince minutos después», tendrá más limón y drama Queen.**_

 _ **Les informo que no subiré capítulo hasta finales del mes, déjenme explicarles la razón: voy a concursar en la página de face de Pam Ch Voz con un One-shot Dramione de terror, por lo que quiero enfocarme bien el y sacar mi lado psicópata con ese fic. Para las que me leen en SasuSaku saben que escribí algo fuerte en muerte con ese fandom, así que ya me toca hacerlo con Draco y Hermione. Son dos mil palabras como máximo, ya tengo la idea. Lo difícil es escribir todo en sólo dos mil palabras.**_

 _ **Deséenme suerte y espero que puedan pasarse a leer el One cuando lo suba. Gracias por su comprensión, les prometo el siguiente capítulo valdrá la pena la espera.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos a finales de octubre, principios de noviembre!**_

 _ **InesUchiha**_


	39. Espíritu Vll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene limón explícito. No soy experta en el tema, pero he leído y visto suficiente para darme una buena idea. Si no es el limón que esperabas, lo siento mucho, pero no lo siento. Quedan advertidas. ;3

* * *

 _Capítulo siete: Quince minutos después_

* * *

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que en realidad pasaron quince minutos. No. En realidad, solo han pasado seis minutos cuando empiezo a sentir el calor insoportable en mi cuerpo; gimo un poco desesperado porque sé que Hermione aún no está lista para otra ronda de acción, sin embargo, el celo es más fuerte que yo y opto por lo que se debe hacer.

Me separo del cuerpo de Hermione y mi elfo golpea mi pecho al pensar que me alejaré de ella, está equivocado, no la dejaré ir. Ella duerme boca abajo y me sirve para poder desplazarme sobre su espalda, comienzo a dejar besos jugosos desde el inicio de su nuca, pasando por su columna vertebral, hasta llegar al lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Desvío mi boca a su cadera para morder un poco, pero la excitación me gana y termino por clavarle los dientes con fuerza.

—¡Por Dios, Draco! —grita entre dormida y despierta por la sorpresa, se incorpora un poco en la cama; recarga los antebrazos en el colchón y me mira sobre sus hombros—. Dijimos quince, Draco, ¡quince!

Sonrío sobre su piel, mientras paso mi lengua sobre la herida. Veo como ésta se va cerrando poco a poco como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada, mi sonrisa se hace más grande. Vuelvo a acomodar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo antes de hablarle.

—Sí, fue lo que dijimos. Pero el celo dice otra cosa.

Muerdo con sensualidad cuello, empujo mis caderas sobre sus glúteos y le hago sentir lo duro que estoy por ella y las ganas que tengo de enterrarme entre sus nalgas. Lo hago. Coloco mi falo entre sus mejillas traseras, comenzando a simular penetración. Su piel es tan suave y excitante que podría pasarme años haciendo esto y no me cansaré nunca. La oigo jadear y levantar sus caderas al compás de las mías.

—Sigues consciente —afirma—. ¿Por qué no dejamos salir al elfo?

Su pregunta me deja en shock, pero más asombrado me deja cuando aúpa sus piernas hasta quedar arrodillada, con la cara de perfil contra la cama, llevando una mano a su trasero, liberando mi miembro de su lugar para separar ella sus mejillas y empezar prepararse.

Jadeo cuando introduce un dedo en su esfínter.

—Hermione…

—A veces, cuando me quedaba sola en la casa de mis padres… ah… me daba mucha curiosidad el sexo… —la oigo susurrar y sus dedos empiezan a verse brillosos. Ha convocado lubricante, ¿qué demonios?—. Por lo que buscaba en los canales de adultos algo que me entretuviera… Oh, esto se siente bien —interrumpe su relato al introducir un dedo más. Estoy pasmado en mi lugar, sudando de calor con solo verla disfrutar. Es una ninfa disfrazada de muggle, lo sé; porque no encuentro otra explicación para lo que estoy viendo—. Fueron varias las películas que vi, pero hay un género que me llama mucho la atención y sé que el elfo estará dispuesto a ayudarme a recrearlo.

—No juegues más conmigo, sabes que elfo y yo somos uno, no somos entes distintos, somos el mismo ser.

Detiene sus movimientos antes de hablar fuerte y claro—: Eso es lo que he estado esperando ver desde que me atreví a entrar, Draco. Deseo verte en todo tu esplendor, _elfo_. ¡Deja de contenerte y fóllame como prometiste!

La tomo de las caderas, jalo su cuerpo hacia mi pelvis y recuerdo las palabras de mi padre…

"— _El elfo eres tú y el celo te dominará, pero seguirás siendo tú, Draco, el que recordará y disfrutará esos días como ningún otro. No temas en dejarte llevar, no somos lobos, no somos salvajes, somos amantes de la naturaleza pasionales, sabemos amar y recibir amor. Disfruta a tu compañera eterna y déjala disfrutar del mejor sexo de su vida"._

Ella lo está pidiendo, yo no lo impuse, ella vino buscando para encontrar lo que todo el mundo temía. Ella es valiente y me desea, aunque sea carnalmente, tengo la esperanza de que pronto se vuelva amor. Tendré toda mi vida para conquistarla.

No dije nada más, simplemente le di lo que quería.

Alineo mi miembro a su dilatado esfínter. Susurro el mismo hechizo que ella utilizó hace poco, y siento a mi miembro gotear con lubricante y pre-semen; la estocada con la que entro es dura y sin remordimiento, la escucho gritar de protesta y le digo que pronto se sentirá bien. Apliqué más lubricante hasta que mi falo pudo entrar y salir con ligereza de la cueva, siento las paredes de mi mujer exprimir mi pene. Es mucho más apretado que su vagina y, sin darme cuenta, la estoy follando como deseaba.

Bajo la mirada a la unión de nuestros cuerpos y me extasío al ver como su orificio se traga completo mi falo. Por Merlín, el sonido de sus nalgas contra mi pelvis me tiene perdido.

La tomo del cabello y tiro hacia mí, posa sus manos en el colchón para que su espalda quede pegado a mi pecho; acelero las embestidas y torno a morderla en su hombro, en su nuca, su oreja, ¡todo lo que queda expuesto a mi boca es mordido con el propósito de extraer su sangre! Ella despeja su cuello, me lo entrega sin dejar de delirar sobre cuánto la prende todo esto.

—Nadie me creería si contara que Hermione Granger es una adicta al sexo, que busca seducir a su esposo para que la tenga perdida en el placer —dirijo las manos a sus senos para sostenerla mejor y acrecentar la velocidad—. Eres una pervertida.

—Sigue así, Draco, no pares.

Río ante la reacción indiferente a mis palabras.

No pasa mucho tiempo pasa sentir que el nudo crece, no puedo sacarlo antes y se entierra en lo profundo. Grita extasiada y se corre con fuerza, la sigo con chorros y chorros de semen. Benditos siete días de celo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Entonces, ¿dices que la persona que beba este brebaje morirá dolorosamente?

—Así es jóven, es de uso exclusivo en dragones por lo mismo. A ellos no les afecta por ser una fórmula que les ayuda a descongestionar sus fosas nasales y branquias cuando están congestionados.

—Perfecto. Es justo lo que necesito. ¿Cuánto sería?

—No se preocupe, es gratis. Es la primera vez que alguien viene tan preocupado por su dragón por este tipo de gripe en ellos.

—Qué amable es usted, señora. Me despido y espero no volver a necesitar un brebaje.

La señora se despide de mí con un gesto de mano y le sonrió hasta que dejo de verla para convertir mi sonrisa en una mueca de fastidio. Estúpida vieja metiche que no tiene nada qué hacer en su puta vida más que andarse metiendo en lo que no le importa. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que me salió gratis la poción.

Tacho mentalmente de mi lista de pendientes, lo que traigo entre los pliegues de mi túnica. Ya falta poco para poder accionar como tanto deseo; según mis fuentes, la perra desgraciada sigue yendo a Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin remordimiento alguno de lo que hizo.

Ni mis hermanos muestran algún signo de pena por mí, ¡nadie se acuerda de mí! ¡Merecen un escarmiento por dejar mi recuerdo a la deriva!

Suspiro un poco cuando llego a la cabaña que compré con el dinero que les logré sacar a Potter y Malfoy. Está a las afueras de Escocia, en uno de sus bosques hermosos. La ira hace mella en mi cuerpo con un despliegue de magia que me lastima hasta los huesos. Qué horrible es que tu propia magia te lastime, que desconozca a su portador y lo ataque como un virus invasor; fue la consecuencia del ataque de Greengrass: mi código genético fue alterado al ser despellejada. No pude regenerar mi piel y soy un cuerpo en carne viva, sino fuera por el glamour que estoy usando la estúpida anciana hubiera salido corriendo despavorida al verme. Aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo, ocupaba conseguir con rapidez el veneno.

Me despojo de la túnica y enciendo la chimenea; tengo un espejo gigante transfigurado en la pared que queda enfrente de dicho fogón, le estoy dando la espalda y poco a poco comienzo dar la vuelta para quedar de cara a cara con mi reflejo. Mientras lo hago me quito la bata de lino fino que traigo puesto… lo veo me hierve la sangre: destruida. Todos los días hago el mismo ritual, el verme frente al espejo desnuda.

Mis hermosas hebras de fuego ya no existen, ¡la belleza de mi rostro se esfumó! Cada vez que detallo lo que esa estúpida me hizo, alimento las ganas de asesinarla que tengo. Harry está muerto por su culpa y ella mató mi alma, merece lo que le tengo planeado. Aunque me tenga que ir con ella a la muerte para no dejar que se encuentre con Potter. La haré sufrir lo que yo sufrí, pero multiplicado por mí; deseará no haberse metido conmigo.

—No sabes la que te espera, Greengrass.


	40. Omake IV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Omake IV: Primer Año (Daphne)_

* * *

Mis padres me habían estado preparando durante toda mi vida para este momento, ingresar a Hogwarts en la casa de Slytherin. Fueron varios años de preparación mental y física para lograrlo.

El mayor error que cometen contra nosotros es el mismo: piensan que desde de pequeños deseamos pertenecer a la casa de nuestra familia por voluntad. Qué alejado de la realidad esté ese tonto pensamiento.

Observo a mi alrededor, la puerta del comedor es enorme y me permito sorprenderme, no todos los días quedas impresionado por algo tan bello. Quizás entrar a Hogwarts no es tan malo como parece, al contrario, podría ser el hogar que siempre hemos deseado mi hermana y yo. Sigo prestando atención a todo lo que hay a la vista, algo peculiar llama mi atención.

 _¿Qué hace una muggle aquí?_

Me pregunto haciendo una mueca de asco. Una que mis padres me enseñaron a hacer siempre; no tardo en escuchar a Draco hacer un comentario despectivo al verla. Estoy a nada de saltar un comentario, sin embargo, un pequeño aroma —como a madera húmeda—, llega a mí. Cierro los ojos para empaparme un poco más de dicho olor y saber dónde está. Desapareció. Ya no hay más de él.

Me encojo de hombros, olvidando el pequeño episodio.

Regreso a la conversación que mantienen junto a mí y puedo ver el momento en el que se abren las puertas. Le comento a Draco que ya es hora de guardar compostura, enseñándoles a estos traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias lo que es ser parte de un linaje fino y distinguido como los de nosotros.

Estamos listos para el show.

…

Camino con pasos firmes, sin prestar atención a las miradas de las casas que abuchean mi nombramiento. Sonrío mostrando lo orgullosa que estoy de pertenecer a Slytherin, me siento de espaldas a todas esas miradas y con dignidad en la mesa que me representa.

Lo he logrado.

Mis padres tendrán que cumplir su palabra. Esta misma noche les mandaré una carta con las buenas nuevas.

Lo que todos ignoran, es que nosotros no queremos pertenecer a la casa de nuestros padres. No cuando significa que nos entrenarán a base de imperdonables. No cuando son tus propios padres los que levantan su varita contra ti y te maldicen sin pensarlo dos veces. No cuando te quitan tu infancia a base de lágrimas y golpes por ser mujer.

Es demasiada la ignorancia que los acompaña.

Se limitan a señalarnos a todos como los malos del cuento sin ni siquiera darnos una oportunidad de defendernos.

Vaya héroes y villanos se carga este mundo.

Lo único que tengo en mente es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi hermana de todo esto.

¿Quién puede imaginar que esos sean los pensamientos de una niña de doce años?

—¡Harry Potter!

El silencio que se arma en el comedor me saca de mis cavilaciones. Levanto una ceja preguntando qué ha pasado y es cuando el olor a maderas vuelve a inundar mis fosas nasales. Casi me rompo el cuello por lo rápido que he volteado para ver a la fuente de dicho aroma.

Es un joven muy flaco y pequeño para tener doce años. Su cabello negro es brillante y sus lentes son demasiado grandes para su rostro, no alcanzo a ver el color de sus ojos —aunque pienso que deben de ser horribles—, y camina como un pequeño animalito asustado por todo lo que está a su alcance.

La intriga hace mella en mi cuerpo, sé que ya dijeron su nombre. Pero nadie dice nada, hay un silencio mortal en estas enormes cuatro paredes. Solo el director Dumbledore es el que parece estar disfrutando de todo esto, si es que su sonrisa y sus ganas de comer dulce lo avalan.

—Siéntese, señor Potter.

 _Oh, por Merlín._

El recuerdo de mi papá diciéndome sobre cuál es mi misión principal al entrar a esta escuela se materializa en mi cerebro con fuerza:

— _Aunque nuestro Señor esté muerto, no podemos dejar de vigilar a nuestros enemigos. Y más si éste ya tiene la edad para aparecer ante el mundo. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Te convertirás en la sombra de ese mocoso. No se te escapará nada y cada semana me darás una relación de sus actividades, sin falta alguna. Tu pequeña hermana está en juego, ¿recuerdas?_

Desgraciadamente, sí. Recuerdo muy bien la amenaza en esa frase.

…

Ya casi es diciembre y he estado cumpliendo con lo que mi padre ha querido. Sin que se Potter se dé cuenta, he estado vigilándolo la mayor parte del tiempo. Es una suerte que la mayoría de las clases las comparta con los Gryffindor, así me evito muchas molestias.

Es una carga pesada andar detrás de él, cuando tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Al principio, era tedioso hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que mi papá solo quiere que cumpla… no pasa nada si en ocasiones me invento cosas en los reportes semanales que le hago, ¿verdad?

Así es más fácil sobrellevar esta tonta tarea.

Hoy es inevitable no seguirlo. Desde ayer estaba actuando raro, por lo que no soy tan estúpida como pasar esta oportunidad por alto.

La curiosidad que tengo es fuerte y trato de no hacer ruido al caminar. Es una ventaja que él camine como troll y camuflajee los míos. Voy muy cerca de él, ¿cómo es posible que no se entere de lo que pasa a su alrededor? ¿Tan tonto está? Sí es así, mi padre no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Su enemigo es un reverendo estúpido.

De repente, se tropieza con sus propios pies y cae acostado, sus lentes han salido volando a un metro de él, más o menos. Lo miro con una mueca de incredulidad hasta que un gemido, de su parte, me recompone.

—¡Si serás tonto, Potter! —grito sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Cómo alguien tan patoso cómo tú pudo matar a _Ya sabes quién?_ Es maravillosa la habilidad que manejas.

Bien. Me acabo de delatar.

—En vez decirme lo que ya sé, deberías ayudarme.

—Por supuesto que no. No fueron mis pies los que me jugaron en contra.

Veo que quiere contestarme, pero guarda silencio. Prefiriendo buscar sus lentes a manotazos; lo dejo por unos segundos, antes de que mi consciencia se active y me diga que lo ayude.

Bufo entre divertida y molesta, pasando junto a él para llegar a sus lentes. Al tomarlos me doy cuenta de que están rotos.

 _Si mi padre me viera ayudarlo, me castiga a crucios._

Volteo a verlo, está de rodillas, tratando de enfocarme mientras frunce el ceño. Ha de estar muy ciego si no puede verme a tan poca distancia. Muerdo mi labio inferior, pensando en lo que haré, porque tengo dos opciones: parecer una perra o hacer algo muy Hufflepuff. Chasqueo la lengua antes de susurrar un hechizo reparador.

—Hermione también hizo ese hechizo. ¿Eres de alguna clase avanzada?

Levanto una ceja ofendida.

—No, Potter, voy en el mismo año que tú. Ventajas de ser sangre pura, solamente. —Hace un pequeño asentimiento y baja la cabeza.

 _¿Por qué siempre actúa tan sumiso?_

Me acerco para ponerle los lentes en las manos. Se sorprende al sentir mis manos frías, levantando la cabeza en reacción. Nuestros rostros están de frente, mirándonos cara a cara, el susurra un gracias…

Y yo solo puedo pensar que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi corta vida.

* * *

¡Feliz año Nuevo!

Para los que siguen esta historia: en Wattpad y en mi página de face (InesUchiha Fanfiction) subo anuncios obre todas mis historias y de las actividades que estoy haciendo. Aquí no puedo anunciar cosas.

Comenté que no iba subir capítulo de Puros hasta que terminara con un one-shot de hallowen (ya lo hice y está disponible), un one-shot NottGood (ya lo hice y está disponible) y un short-fic de intercambio (ya lo hice y se empezará a publicar el 6 de este mes).

Así que ya regresamos a las actualizaciones de siempre: cada quince días o antes, sí es que Doña Inspi llega.

Gracias por seguir fielmente a mi bebé. Nos leemos.

 **Subido el 01/01/2019**


	41. Espíritu Vlll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo ocho: Instintos_

* * *

Las ganas de salir corriendo de la casa no se iban con nada. ¡Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado cenar con los suegros! No tenía de otra ese día más que decirle que así a Astoria, y con esos ojos de cachorro triste —tetra manipuladora de la Slytherin— caí en picada a la trampa.

Aunque no voy a negar que nunca podré decirle que no a algo que ella me pida. Confío mi vida en sus manos, sé que no me expondría al peligro de muerte… Pero, demasiado tarde, entendí que sí se divertiría a mi costa a la primera de cambio. Algo que aprendió muy bien con mis hermanos.

—Querido —me llama la madre de Astoria desde uno de los extremos de la mesa—, me ha comentado mi pequeña que tienes unos hermanos muy talentosos en los negocios. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, señora —contesto con un poco de rigidez.

Siento la mano de Astoria posarse sobre mi rodilla y darle un ligero apretón en son de apoyo.

—¡Vamos! —dice excitada mi suegra—. Cuéntame más sobre lo que hacen.

Carraspeo con nerviosismo.

—Mi hermano mayor, William, trabaja como rompe maldiciones en Gringotts. Le va muy bien y hace un año contrajo matrimonio con Fleur (una veela que conoció cuando fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos). —La mano de Astoria era como una anestesia a mis nervios, y me dejé llevar por sus caricias—. Charlie es un domador o entrenador de dragones en Rumania; casi no lo vemos mucho en el año, pero trata de estar con nosotros cada diciembre o cuando íbamos a entrar por primera vez a Hogwarts —comento, llevando la copa de vino a mis labios para refrescar la garganta. Sin embargo, casi me ahogo con él al sentir que la mano de Astoria sube un poco más de lo decentemente permitido en una cena con los suegros.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron, no te ha gustado el vino?

Maldita escuincla, sacada de las puertas del infierno.

—No, claro que no, el vino está exquisito. Simplemente que recordar a mis hermanos provoca emociones que no puedo controlar.

—Te entiendo, querido. Yo quise tener hermanos o hermanas, pero mi pobre madre no pudo tener más. Por lo que me propuse a tener más de un hijo cuando me casara —dice comprensiva, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Si supiera la clase de hija que tiene no tendría esa sonrisilla!

Disimuladamente, trato de quitar la mano con poco éxito. Astoria se aferra a la parte superior de mi muslo, muy cerca de mi ingle y decido dejar de hacer movimientos extraños por la mirada que Daphne me dirige.

Y apenas está comenzando.

—Percy —prosigo con la plática—, es un hijo de pe…

—No creo que quieras insultar a tu madre de esa forma, querido. Los padres, a veces, no tenemos la culpa de que tan podridos nos salgan los hijos.

—Sí. Tiene razón, disculpe.

—Continúa.

—Él viene siendo como la oveja negra de la familia, y no se debe a que mis papás lo crean así, sino que se avergüenza de nosotros. Siempre ha renegado de la familia que le tocó. No sé si se dé cuenta o no de que sus palabras y acciones lastiman a nuestros padres, por esa razón ninguno de mis hermanos o yo lo deseamos en la casa. Cuando va, lo estamos vigilando constantemente para que no diga nada estúpido frente a ellos.

—Veo que son muy leales entre ustedes.

Por fin, se deja oír la voz del patriarca del hogar. En la hora que llevo aquí no había mencionado nada de nada. Ni siquiera un hola.

—Así es, señor.

—Admiro los valores que tiene tu familia —dice.

Evito poner un gesto sorprendido. Es tan raro escuchar algo así de una familia que integra los Sagrados Veintiocho. Por lo general, hay palabras despectivas a la crianza de nuestros padres, minimizando el gran trabajo solo por no tener dinero. Cosa que se ha ido erradicando con el negocio de los gemelos.

Hay una cosa que nunca se me debe olvidar y que Alastor Moody repite con intensidad: nunca bajes la guardia. ¡Y qué forma tan horrible de recordarlo!

Astoria me quiere matar, ¡desea que su padre me desbarate a cruciatus! Porque no encuentro otra explicación para la mano que está bajando el cierre de mi pantalón y que se cuela bajo mi bóxer.

Por Merlín.

Me quedo tieso, mirando a mi suegro con toda la normalidad posible. Trago el nudo en la garganta y siseo un poco cuando el pulgar acaricia el glande, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal que mi cuerpo traicionero comienza a segregar.

Maldito.

Y maldita ella por torturarme.

Cierro los ojos buscando tranquilidad.

—Gracias, señor.

Esas son mis últimas palabras en toda la cena, ya que me dedico a comer para poder disimular los gemidos de placer con halagos hacia el platillo que la mamá de Astoria mandó a preparar. Porque es obvio que no sabe cocinar.

La mano de Astoria esté prendada con firmeza sobre mi tronco.

¿Por qué no disfrutar? Así que llevo mi mano junto a la de ella y le muestro la velocidad que deseo que siga. Hace el amago de querer separarla, no la dejo hacerlo. Ya es tiempo de que yo también disfrute del espectáculo.

Aunque me arrepienta después.

Aunque nos descubran.

Nunca había durado tanto al masturbarme. Todo sea por vengarme de ella. Tomo la cuchara y la tiro al suelo con malicia. Me disculpo por mi torpeza, tratando de recogerlo; ella aprovecha para quitar la mano y decir que lo hará por mí.

Bingo.

Cuando baja la cabeza, acelero la mano que está sobre mi miembro para llegar al orgasmo. Me trago el gemido-sollozo que quiere salir de mi garganta, y dirijo los chorros de semen hacia su rostro. Me mira asombrada desde abajo. Sus dedos tocan el semen caliente sobre su mejilla para cerciorarse de lo que es.

Lo sé, es una putada infantil.

No obstante, ella se carcajea y prueba el semen en sus dedos. Diablos.

Toma su varita y susurra un hechizo de limpieza con rapidez antes de incorporarse. Luciendo una miranda de victoria.

Es cuando caigo en cuenta del silencio que hay en el comedor.

 _ **…**_

—Creo que te pasaste, Astoria.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Daphne tiene media hora repitiendo lo mismo.

—Ya deja de joder, por favor.

Frente a mis padres y la sociedad soy una dama hecha y derecha, pero frente a mi hermana y Ronald puedo sacar mi verdadera identidad.

—El pobre se fue más avergonzado que nunca.

—fue divertido y no me lo puedes negar.

—Por supuesto. Aunque hay un límite y ponerte a hacerle una paja frente a papás es excederlo.

—Por lo menos mi papá dijo que tenía aguante. ¿Y su desquite? Se ganó a padre con su pequeña vena Slytherin, rencorosa y vengativa.

—Sólo te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Da asco verte hacer cochinadas —refuta con una mueca de repugnancia.

—No te prometo nada.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Tantos años disfrutando de mi sexualidad y nunca había disfrutado de ella de esta forma. Al principio dolió, sí. Eso se debía a que Hermione no estaba conmigo, pero, ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos y jodiéndola como tanto deseaba, el dolor ha desaparecido. Mi cabeza quiere explotar del placer que está sintiendo a cada segundo que me hundo en su interior.

Tan apretada y dispuesta.

—Acabaré en la parte psiquiátrica de San Mungos —susurro entre delirios de éxtasis.

La escucho reír y se me hace tan inverosímil toda esta situación. Por más que ella me diga que vino por su propia voluntad y que prácticamente ha provocado al elfo, no puedo dejar de cuestionarme por qué está aquí. ¿Por qué?

Estoy a punto de correrme, se lo hago saber unos segundos antes de descargar mi semilla en ella. No dejo de moverme hasta que siento sus paredes presionar mi duro miembro —ventajas del celo: recuperación casi instantánea—; la oigo gemir y maldecir en varios idiomas.

—Descanso, por favor —ruega.

El elfo se queja. Aunque no duda en esconderse un rato en lo profundo de mi mente, Hermione no es una criatura mágica con condición física infinita.

—Faltan unas pocas horas para que se cumplan los siete días de mi celo, Granger. No creo que poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin correrme en ti —suelto con honestidad. Besando sus omoplatos.

Ella está de espaldas a mí en la cama, desparramada y exhausta después de tanta actividad. Me doy el lujo de acariciar su tierno cuerpo. Cuerpo que he llenado de marcas. Olfateo su piel, adorando la combinación de nuestros aromas naturales, del olor a sexo. Un gruñido de satisfacción atraviesa mi pecho.

Deliciosa.

—Draco…

Llama jadeante.

—Solo un poco, por favor…

Dejo a la deriva la frase para concentrarme en mi labor: impregnar mis sentidos de ella.

—Te dije que me dieras un descanso.

—Y no te estoy diciendo que no. Duerme un rato, yo me encargo de complacer mis sentidos con tu humanidad.

—Eres imposible.

—Te diría que lo siento, pero no es así. Traté de correrte, te quedaste —digo un poco brusco—. Mira —suspiro, dejando caer mi mejilla en su cadera—, no te estoy diciendo que tengamos otra ronda de sexo desenfrenado. Lo que quiero hacer es llenarme de tu esencia, ¿comprendes?

Sé que lo hace cuando se incorpora un poco sobre sus codos y gira su rostro por encima de su hombro para observarme.

—Necesitas sangre.

Es una afirmación.

—Inteligente como siempre, mi bella dama —contesto burlón, el sarcasmo tocando un poco las palabras.

Me da una mirada amenazante que casi me hace retroceder. Casi. Se la sostengo, retándola. No pasa mucho tiempo para que se deje caer de nuevo, eso es un « _has lo que quieras_.» Y hago lo que deseo, obviamente.

Así que acomodo los labios en su cadera, repartiendo besos húmedos que se hacen intensos hasta tener su piel morada. Dejo salir los colmillos y los hundo en su tez; no es mucha sangre la que necesito, es más, no necesito sangre para vivir. La sangre es un simbolismo en todo esto, es una confirmación de su pacto conmigo. Cada compañera o compañero de algún descendiente de Toharu es la promesa de no cometer el mismo error que él cometió al no confiar en su Bruja. La sangre no compromete a nosotros, los elfos, a proteger la vida de nuestros destinados con la nuestra a toda costa.

Es mi forma de decirle a Hermione que siempre la protegeré.

No lo entendí hasta que estuve a punto de verla morir en manos de Bellatrix. Supe, por fin, lo que el elfo y Toharu trataban de decirme. El problema real, en estos momentos, es que ya me rendí a amar a Granger… pero ella no siente lo mismo por mí y es lo que me está matando.

La sangre que deposité en ella la vez que estuve en la enfermería e iniciamos la segunda parte del ritual, implantó parte de mis poderes en ella. Por esa razón es que fue posible regresarla del imperio extraño que Bellatrix le hizo; también su magia es más constante y certera. Si antes podía hacer las cosas a la primer o segundo intento, hoy puede hacer con solo pensarlo. Sus reflejos son mejores, su condición física es mejor —aunque ella no ha notado que duró más de quince horas follando sin parar—, sus sentidos están por encima de los de un mago o muggle normal. No a exceso, pero sí puede notar el cambio.

En fin.

Los elfos descendientes de Toharu, siempre tendrán instintos de venganza hasta que encuentran a su pareja. Ella canaliza nuestros sentimientos negativos y nos hacen ver las cosas de distinta forma… Con más sentido de existencia. La amargura se va de nosotros.

Bueno, nadie podrá quitarme lo hijo de puta. Aunque puedo decir que soy un hijo de puta estabilizado, es lo importante.

Al terminar de saborear su sangre, me acomodo sobre ella y cierro los ojos para tratar de dormir, el cuerpo me pesa. Examino cada parte de mí y me doy cuenta de algo que me hace sonreír y refunfuñar al mismo tiempo:

El celo ha acabado.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

 _ **…**_

Hago una mueca de molestia al sentir la luz del sol golpear mi rostro. Escondo la cara entre la almohada y el cochón, buscando oscuridad para seguir durmiendo. O eso quiero hacer, porque las ganas de orinar me atacan sin piedad y salto buscando zafarme del agarre intenso que tengo en las caderas.

¡Por Dios, me haré encima!

Me inclino hacia el costado para ver qué es y veo los brazos fuertes de Draco envolver mi cuerpo mientras tiene recargado su torso en mi espalda.

—¡Malfoy! —grito. Sacudiéndome para poder flexionar las rodillas—. ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!

Logro soltar su agarre un poco, pero gruñe antes de volver a amarrarme. No se diga más, él se lo busco y mi vejiga vale más que él.

Le arrojo un expelliarmus sin varita y su cuerpo sale disparado al otro lado de la recámara.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?!

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —grito, corriendo al baño. Azoto la puerta tras de mí y suspiro de alivio cuando me siento libre de toda presión—. Esto es maravilloso.

—¡Estás loca, mujer! —exclama al abrir la puerta y se queda estático.

Sigo sentada, cumpliendo con una de mis necesidades fisiológicas y él me observa con gesto bochornoso. ¡Por favor! Ahora resulta que le da vergüenza verme hacer pis, además, él fue el que entró sin permiso.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí o puedo terminar en paz?

—Estás haciendo del baño. —Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su idiotez.

—Por supuesto. ¿Alguna cosa obvia que quieras recalcar?

Lo observo con molestia.

—Olvídalo.

Contesta azorado antes de darse la vuelta e irse del baño.

Al salir, lo veo sentado en la orilla de la cama, un poco cabizbajo y con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez.

—Pensé que te ibas, ¿sabes? El hechizo me tomó por sorpresa y pensé que algo te había pasado para que reaccionaras así y quisieras irte —dice riéndose, el humor negro se puede palpar—. Demasiado tonto de mi parte, pero no pude evitar pensar lo peor.

Lo entiendo. Nuestra relación no ha sido fácil y es claro que no lo será en el futuro, por lo que me acerco a tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Separa sus piernas para que me acomode en el hueco, quito los mechones de cabello que cuelgan sobre sus ojos antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos en un beso gentil.

Estoy actuando con mucha normalidad. Él espera que termine por explotar y gritarle en la cara que me ha obligado a acostarme con él, que ha usado sus poderes de elfo para que no pudiera resistirme a sus encantos. Una gran mentira. Desde antes de que la directora mandara la carta, deseaba verlo. Saber cómo estaba. Y cuando supe lo que era el celo por las palabras de Narcissa, no pude más que sentir avidez por su presencia.

Sí, estaba indecisa. Pero la idea ya estaba en mi mente y, como buena Gryffindor, me aventé por lo que quería: a él.

—Necesitamos vestirnos, iré contigo a ver a Delphini para que puedas impregnar tu magia en ella —digo una vez terminado el beso, cambiando de tema. Sé que no quiere sentirse ridiculizado y le doy un escape.

Abre los ojos, un atisbo de cuestionamiento los invade. Aunque hasta que formula a pregunta sé qué lo confunde.

—¿Quién es Delphini?

Cierto. Se negó saber de la niña en su tiempo y ya estaba en celo cuando surgió la problemática de su adopción.

—Es nuestra hija —suelta a bocajarro. Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa antes de tintarse oscuros.

—Dime, por el bien de todos, que no es quién estoy pensando que es. —Su voz está un poco distorsionada, hace temblar mis piernas. Es más fácil tratar con el elfo cuando está lleno de lujuria que cuando está enojado.

Es un poco hipócrita lo que voy a decirla, pero ocupo que su enojo baje:

—Cuando la niña nació, Bellatrix ya estaba muerta y yo era la mujer más cercana a ella tanto física como mágicamente. Estuve en el parto y los restos de la magia de Bellatrix en mi cuerpo aún estaban presentes, por lo que la niña me visualizó como su madre. Nadie lo sabía hasta que tu madre tuvo la magnífica idea —nótese el sarcasmo—, de querer a adoptar al único que ser que le quedaba de su hermana. Grande fue la sorpresa de tus papás al enterarse que no podían adoptarlas, porque esa niña ya tenía a quién considerar madre y padre. A nosotros.

Caigo en cuenta de que me está poniendo mucha atención y que el color de sus ojos está cambiando a blanco. Maldita sea. No se está tranquilizando.

—Tu mamá me rogó, cosa que puedes avalar que nunca había hecho, que la ayudara con la niña. Que lo único que tenía que hacer era presentarme en el Ministerio con ellos y decirles que, mientras estuviéramos en la escuela, no podríamos hacernos cargo de la niña al cien por ciento. Por lo que Narcissa y Lucius quedaban como tutores temporales de ella. Tu padre alegó un montón de basura política y tu madre lo secundó diciendo que una mente como la mía no podía desperdiciarse por algo que tenía solución. Así que el Ministro certificó lo dicho por tus padres. Sin embargo, tenemos que ir cada cierto tiempo a darle de nuestra magia —aunque con la de tus padres es suficiente—, fue una condición que puso el Ministro.

Silencio.

El más potente de los silencios que hemos tenido.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto?

—No —respondo sincera. De nada me sirve mentirle.

Su ceja se levanta en incredulidad.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste?

—Porque tu madre tiene razón, Draco. La niña no tiene la culpa de los padres que le tocaron, porque si la dejamos a la deriva puede ser la siguiente Voldemort en levantarse. Porque no podemos cometer el mismo error dos veces y con la misma sangre. Tom Riddle fue el producto de un amor enfermo, unilateral y por odio; su padre lo despreció y su madre murió al dar a luz por la depresión en la que vivió al ser rechazada por el hombre que tuvo bajo amortentia, fue abandonado a su suerte en un orfanato que lo trataba de fenómeno hasta que Dumbledore lo encontró. Pero lo que él hizo con Tom no fue suficiente, porque no le dio amor y creció con ideas erróneas. No podemos hacerle lo mismo a ella, date cuenta de que la historia puede repetirse.

—Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ello —susurra con calma—. Ese hombre pudo haber hecho lo correcto y no lo hizo, jugó con la muerte. Jugó a ser un dios. Mató a miles de personas en sus dos levantamientos, mis padres estuvieron a punto de morir. ¡Tú estuviste a punto de morir! —explotó—. No me pidas que le tenga consideración a un engendro que viene de los seres que más daño me han hecho en esta vida.

—Cuando la veas la amarás. Lo sé.

Para este punto, se ha levantado y me está tomando de los brazos para acercar su rostro al mío. El enojo es papable en todo su cuerpo.

—La amaré cuando la vea —se burla.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—¡CORRE, HARRY, CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS! —ordena Perséfone, empujándome—. ¡ESCUCHES LO QUE ESCUCHES! ¡SIENTAS LO QUE SIENTAS, NO VOLTEES!

Y, como poniendo a prueba mi obediencia, un rugido resonó por todo el lugar. Pareciera como si un relámpago estruendoso hubiera caído justo a unos pasos detrás de nosotros.

No debo voltear.

Algo muy difícil de hacer, pero no tengo magia que me proteja. Lo único que tengo es la espada y el escudo que me dio Perséfone al salir del castillo. Me dijo que su plan había funcionado y que había convencido a los tres jueces sobre algo que actúa mi favor. Por un momento me permití festejar, sin embargo, se me cortó el aire cuando dijo que tenía que pasar por ciertas pruebas de valor. Las utilizarían a mi favor en la corte cuando se hicieran de la persona que me supliría en el sacrificio.

Lo que no esperaba es que dichas pruebas son como el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, ¡aunque sin magia! Voy a morir en esto —bueno, es un decir—. No tuvo ni tiempo de explicarme la reglas, ya que el perro gigante que había visto salió disparado hacia a mí y no tuvimos de otra que salir corriendo.

Pido, de todo corazón, que encuentren al candidato perfecto para que tome mi lugar. Porque, según Perséfone, tiene que ser alguien malvado; yo probaré que soy un guerrero valioso para la tierra. Aunque peleé contra Voldemort, los jueces dijeron que había utilizado magia por lo que no era válido del todo ese acto a mi favor. Necesitaban hechos forjados por mis propias fuerzas, con mi sangre marcada en la victoria.

Se nota que las ocupan ya, o eso es lo que dice la bestia que nos persigue.

—Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para que me instruyas, Perséfone, no puedo pelear a ciegas. Tengo que saber qué puedo o no hacer.

—Lo tengo presente. Dedícate te correr, una vez en mi reino, no podrá atravesar los limites.

—Perfecto.

—Vas a salir de aquí, Harry, te lo juro.

Sé que podré hacerlo.

…

« _Hay alguien en la tierra que es lo suficientemente estúpido para no aprovechar la segunda oportunidad de vida que se la ha dado. La he estado investigado todo este tiempo y sé que atacará a un ser querido de Harry, algo que no puedo permitirle._

 _Ella es la mejor suplente para Potter en el sacrifico. Su maldad se equipara a la Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange; esta niña está cavando su propia tumba en el inframundo y no habrá nadie que pueda librarla de ello. Tenemos a favor que todo aquel que la conoce piensa que está muerta, por lo que no habrá diferencia alguna si la tomamos._

 _Lo que tenemos que hacer es que crea que ella tiene el control de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Debemos darle el chance perfecto de encontrarse de frente y a solas con la persona que quiere destruir; ahí es donde entramos nosotros con la bomba._ »

—Danos toda la información de la mocosa. A simple vista, es perfecta. No obstante, hay que hacer las cosas legales para que el mago pueda regresar a su mundo sin complicación alguna y sin retorno futuro a estos lares.

—Somos justos con todos y vemos una injusticia aquí. Las reglas nos obligan a hacerlo de esta forma y bien lo sabes, Perséfone. No queremos crear una guerra innecesaria en nuestro mundo por culpa de tus exigencias.

—Te hemos escuchado y serás recompensada por ello.

Cada juez ha hablado. Hay que esperar por Ginevra y porque Harry pase todas los exámenes que le pondrán.

* * *

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda.**_

 _ **En mi perfil de wattpad dije que les iba a dar el viernes, hoy, doble capítulo por tardar un poco más de los quince días. Les dejé hasta spoiler.**_

 _ **En fin. Aquí tienen.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus lecturas, estrellas, reviews, follows y favoritos! Gracias a ustedes pasé al segundo nivel en una batalla de fics xD Ni siquiera sabía que mi Puros estaba en dicha batalla. Gracias por los que votaron por él.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en quince días!**_

 _ **Publicado: 18/01/19**_


	42. Espíritu lX

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo nueve: Oportunidades_

* * *

Siempre lo supe. No sé por qué me sorprende verlos de esa forma, si nunca tuve duda alguna de que eran felices sin mí.

¡Ja! Por más que dijeran mis padres que no se rindieron hasta tener a una niña con ellos, para tenerme a mí, nunca tuve la duda de que era mentira. Fui la última Weasley en nacer, le quité su lugar a Ronald por un tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora puedo ver que mi existencia es muy fácil de olvidar.

Rasco con delicadeza mi hombro antes de acomodar la tela de la túnica en su lugar. El malestar me hace recordar el por qué estoy viendo a la tonta familia en la que nací; tienen un almuerzo dinámico en los terrenos de la casa, algo normal, todos comparten la comida, todos hablan fuerte, todos están… felices. La melancolía toma por unos minutos la batuta de mis emociones, haciéndome recordar lo bello que era pertenecer a la familia Weasley. Doy pasos pequeños, pero seguros, acortando la distancia que me separa de ellos.

No pienso matarlos, todavía no.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de la vergüenza de Percy al tener ese apellido. Comprendo la rabia que sentía cada vez que veía a mi padre presentarse a trabajar en la sección más idiota del ministerio, ganando una miseria que apenas y nos podía dar para comer. ¡Por Morgana! Todo es tan claro ya. Que no puedo creer lo tonta que fui todo ese tiempo.

Una idiota.

Pude haber logrado un buen papel junto al Señor Tenebroso cuando ocupó mi cuerpo. ¡Perdí mucho cuando Harry jugó hacerla de héroe! Tuve el poder en mis manos y lo dejé ir. Me arrepiento tanto de haber hecho las cosas mal, de no haber seguido el consejo de Voldemort que, día a día, susurraba en mi mente.

Era una mocosa en aquél tiempo. Hoy, ya no lo soy. Ginevra Weasley le dará otro sentido al nombre de la familia, ¡le dará el valor que se merece! ¡Me levantaré y seré el terror de esta tierra, así como lo fue en su día el Señor Tenebroso!

Aquellos que se atrevieron a humillarme, perecerán bajo mi puño. Todo aquel que se burló de mí, sufrirá en carne propia cada maldita letra que ocupó en dicha burla. No tendré misericordia de nadie. Ni siquiera de mi propia sangre, porque ellos le dieron la espalda a mi recuerdo. Han pasado la hoja con bastante facilidad mientras pensaba que seguirían sufriendo mi perdida.

Mente de chiquilla estúpida.

Ya no más.

Los ruidos que hacen al convivir van alimentando mi enojo. Deseo destruirlos y me recuerdo que aún no es tiempo de hacerlo. Que, primeramente, debo ir por Greengrass y, una vez muerta, la siguiente será Granger. Esa mujer que hizo llamar mi amiga y no fue más que una zorra. ¡Una puta que me quitó a mis hombres!

El odio que siento por ellas es inmenso, lo no voy a negar. La primera me quitó mi belleza; la segunda, se metió en las camas que no le pertenecían. Deben morir de la peor forma. Me deleito en el pensamiento de escucharlas gritar, rogando por que las mate de una vez. Pobre ilusas si piensan que morirán con rapidez.

No. La venganza se disfruta, se saborea y se degusta con pulcritud.

Termino de dar pasos al ver a mi madre levantarse de su asiento para ir por algo a la cocina. La sigo silenciosamente, es lo único de bueno de toda esa bola de inútiles que tengo por padre y hermanos. Cuando llegamos, comienza a sacar trastes con un movimiento de varita y abre el horno con otro gesto de manos, la pierna de cerdo en su salsa huele delicioso y casi hace que me gruña el estómago. Susurro un hechizo silenciado a mi alrededor y poso mis ojos sobre ella, tiene el rostro marcado por las ojeras. ¿Por el llanto? ¿Por mi recuerdo? No sé. Verla así provoca un inmenso placer en mi interior.

Puede que, cuando los tenga cautivos, revise sus memorias para saber si son por mí o no. La respuesta hará que la mate rápido o que la haga sufrir como a los demás; una vida más una vida menos.

Eso no importará cuando tenga al mundo a mis pies, sollozando por piedad.

Suelto un suspiro lleno de frustración al no poder actuar y me doy cuenta de que madre ya se está yendo de la cocina. Sigo sus pasos hasta que estoy fuera de a casa, más no la sigo a la mesa. He visto suficiente por hoy, los planes ya están consolidados. Es tiempo de poner en marcha lo que tanto me ha apetecido hacer.

Giro sobre mis pies con suavidad, rotando la cabeza sobre los hombros para dedicarles una última mirada de misericordia.

—Disfruten el tiempo que les queda jugando a la casita —murmuro segundos antes de desaparecer.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Draco está nervioso, yo también. Por mi parte puedo decir que se debe a que la Mansión Malfoy induce escalofríos a mi cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo. Aún no puedo borrar el hecho de que aquí fue donde Bellatrix inició todo, lo peor pasó en la Mansión Muggle, sí. Eso no quita que el miedo que le tengo a esta va a desaparecer tan rápido.

Estamos aquí desde muy temprano. Narcissa, avisada por mí de que casi convencía a Draco sobre la niña, insistió en que debíamos presentarnos. Diciendo que la niña ha estado llorando mucho y que cree que se debe a la ausencia de sus padres.

Draco duró una hora riéndose de la estupidez que su madre había escrito en la carta. Porque él no era padre de nadie y no veía por qué ir a socorrer a una bastarda.

Está bien, lo admito. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar su reacción, ya que la mía fue muy parecida. ¡Lo sé! Lo tengo muy presente y no sé si se deba a la conexión que hay por la magia, o se deba a que… supe que no podía abandonarla cuando la tuve en mis brazos y vi su tierno rostro. ¡Jesucristo! Ese pedacito de carne estuvo acomodado entre mis manos, sentí su calor en mi pecho, sus ojitos atraparon los míos y supe que pedí la batalla en el momento en el que Narcissa tuvo que recordarme que tenía que regresarle a la niña.

No le dije nada a Draco.

Dejé que riera todo lo que quiso y me mantuve en silencio. He aprendido que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo y mi sabiondería me dice que Draco se romperá el hocico bien bonito. Me lo rompí yo al conocerla, no espero menos de él.

Caminamos por los jardines de la mansión, esperando a que Narcissa nos mande a llamar para ver a la niña.

—Te juro por lo que más quieras que si mi madre no nos habla en cinco minutos nos largamos de aquí —sisea malhumorado.

—Lo que tú digas, Draco —contesto siguiéndole la corriente. Lo observo de reojo y pongo los ojos en blanco, tiene un puchero en e rostro.

Válgame, Dios.

No puedo concebir que esté casada con un hombre tan mimado. Es estresante que se tengan que cumplir sus caprichos a la primera, porque si no el hombre se emputa con el mundo entero. ¡Ah! Y hay que sumarle a que es un elfo y que la naturaleza comienza a reaccionar con sus putos cambios de humor, como justo ahorita que está empezando a nublarse un día que amaneció con un sol radiante y lleno de vida.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, Malfoy! —grito exasperada. Dejando de caminar para enfrentarlo con un dedo alzado en son amenazante—. ¿Te quieres ir? ¡Pues vete al demonio! Sabes muy bien dónde están las chimeneas de tu casa y te puedes ir directito a la ver…

Un sonido de aparición interrumpe mi reclamo:

—Amo y ama Malfoy, Twice viene a buscarlos por mandato de la ama Narcissa. Twice tiene que llevarlos a la recamara de la amita Delphini —un bufido de Draco se oye de fondo—. Si tocan a Twice, Twice podrá llevarlos.

No lo pienso dos veces al tomar la mano del rubio y, luego, colocar la otra mano sobre Twice. El llanto del bebé nos recibe, puede que mi suegra no estuviera mintiendo cuando dijo que la niña no dejaba de llorar.

—Disculpen la tardanza —dice Narcissa, tomando a Draco en un corto abrazo—. La niña ha estado un poco enferma y tuvimos que llamar al medimago, como me temía, necesita la dosis de la magia de sus padres.

—No debiste tardar en hacerlo —no puedo evitar decir con reproche, siguiendo el llanto de la niña hasta la cuna para verla, le toco la mejilla y comienzo a pasarle magia—. En cosas como estas no importa si estoy de mal humor o si Draco está teniendo uno de sus berrinches.

Al estar de espaldas a ellos, solo puedo oír la pequeña risa que se escapa de Narcissa. Puedo apostar que el ceño del rubio está más fruncido que de costumbre, puede que se estén volviendo una sola ceja sus dos matitas rubias.

—Lo siento, querida, son tantos los años que llevo sin cuidar a un bebé que me tomó un poco por sorpresa y lo primero que pude hacer fue llamar al medimago. No quise preocuparlos poniendo eso en la carta que les envié.

—Habla por ella, madre. Yo nos participe activo de esto.

Respiro profundo y giro sobre mi eje, tengo que verle la cara al tonto. Le dirijo la mejor cara de amargura que tengo y lo llamo:

—Ven aquí.

—No.

—No te estoy preguntando, Malfoy —pronuncio entre dientes.

—No —dice. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho para darle énfasis a su palabra y levanta una ceja retándome.

—Es la última vez que lo digo, Draco. V-e-n a-q-u-í.

—Y es la última vez que te contesto, Hermione. N-o v-o-y a i-r.

Basta ya.

Extiendo la mano frente a la niña y con la otra mano tomo la varita para hacerme un pequeño corte. Una sola gota cae en la frente de Delphini y el rugido del elfo no tarda en escucharse, todo sin apartar la mirada de la bestia.

—¿Piensas que se me han olvidado ciertas cosas sobre ti, Malfoy? Tu madre me ha estado educando sobre los elfos y he tenido pláticas interesantes con Toharu, por lo que sé que una gota de mi sangre, derramada por voluntad, sirve para hacer parte de mí algo. ¿Lo sabías? —Volteo a ver a la pequeña y, efectivamente, la sangre está siendo absorbida por su piel—. Delphini es mi hija tanto mágica como físicamente. Así que ven aquí, _elfo_ , tienes que darle de tu magia a _nuestra_ hija.

La mirada de traición que me dirige Draco me duele. Sin embargo, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

No le queda de otra más que obedecer a su pareja y acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Su pecho vibra por los gruñidos que está emitiendo, está enojado. Abre y cierra los puños tratando de sacar la tensión de su cuerpo, pero es hasta que tiene su atención sobre la niña que todo queda en silencio.

Bueno. Silencio de parte de los adultos, porque la niña comienza a balbucear y a agitarse al ver a Draco. Estoy segura de que quiere que la cargue, es la primera vez que lo ve, pero su magia lo reconoce, su sangre clama por él. Sus movimientos se vuelven lentos y lo veo venir. Oh, sí. Veo venir el tremendo llanto que promete el puchero que se está formando en su carita.

Tan adorable.

La respiración de Draco se corta. Acerco poco a poco mi mano a su muñeca, no hay reacción negativa, la llevo a la cabecita de la bebé y dejo que sus dedos hagan contacto con ella.

—Es perfecta.

—Sí. Es hermosa —digo con suavidad.

—Tenías razón —suelta en el mismo tono—. Por eso no quería venir, nunca te equivocas y lo sabía.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto dándome a la idea de lo que piensa.

—La amé al verla.

Se inclina sobre la cuna para tomarla con firmeza entre sus brazos. La conexión de magia se hace visible a mis ojos, y veo cómo Draco levanta la ropita que lleva puesto para descubrir su ombligo. Posa un dedo en la marca de nacimiento y la magia empieza a fluir.

Tanto Narcissa y yo podemos ver como una neblina dorada los rodea, danzante mientras Draco toca su tez. Al acabar la transfusión de magia, desaparece dentro de Delphini.

Hice bien en hacerle caso a Narcissa. Estamos evitando que un Voldemort se levante en el futuro.

 ** _…_**

Lleva tres horas con la niña. Ya la bañó, le cambió el pañal, aprendió a combinar su atuendo con el suyo. ¡Por Dios! La ha alimentado dos veces ya sin ayuda de nadie. Decir que estoy sorprendida es poco. Ya que nunca pensé que él fuera tan natural en ello.

Suelto el aire contenido en mis pulmones por medio de un sollozo quedo, él me observa alzando una ceja en cuestión. Me limito a negar ligeramente con la cabeza, por lo que hace un gesto con los hombros para restarle importancia y regresa su atención a Delphini.

Los gestos que le dedica a la niña son ridículos en su fino rostro, pero es lo que lo hace más adorable. Draco tiene sangre para la crianza, yo no y eso es un gran problema que puedo resolver con el tiempo; puede llevarme años o pueden ser meses.

Lo que sé es que, cuando tengo una meta, no descanso hasta cumplirla.

—Lo haremos bien, Hermione.

* * *

 ** _Publicado: 18/01/19_**


	43. Espíritu X

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo diez: Planeando futuros_

* * *

Entre las clases, las tareas, los exámenes, en tener tiempos con Draco como pareja, que tener que planear cómo sacar a Harry del inframundo, en soportar las quejas de Ron, etc. Sexto año se me ha ido como algodón de azúcar en agua. Rapidísimo. Ya estamos a finales de año y la presión por tener a Harry conmigo nunca había sido tan fuerte como meses atrás.

Para mí han sido pocos meses, para él serían años. Puede que hasta cientos de ellos.

Me encuentro en una de las jardineras que están cerca del campo de Quidditch, Draco me dijo que lo esperara aquí diez minutos antes de que su entrenamiento termine. He de decir que nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho después de que pasé el celo con él; no hemos vuelto a tener sexo salvaje como esa vez, pero sí hemos estado proporcionándonos caricias cuando nadie nos ve. En la intimidad de nuestra recámara oficial. No puedo evitar sonreír picara ante el recuerdo de anoche. Cuando escuché rumores de que Draco era un amante rudo, lo creí.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Draco no era realmente así. Él es un amante tierno, que se preocupa por el placer de su compañera. Aún me sorprende el cuidado que pone cuando yacemos en la cama… Aunque se le olvida al aparecer el celo. ¡Bendito celo que me tiene deseosa de que se repitan con más frecuencia! He pasado tres celos con él y han sido maravillosos, me descubro más a mí misma con cada uno de ellos.

Suspiro, llevando la mano a mi cuello para frotarlo con delicadeza. Tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, ¿hubiera existido la posibilidad de tener algo con Draco si no se hubiera presentado el elfo? Porque le elfo fue el que me escogió y, si no existiera, quiere decir que no habría nada en mí que llamara la atención de Draco.

El pensamiento me pone triste.

De parte de él, no tengo idea alguna de lo que hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, puedo hablar de mi parte, y reconozco que sí. Ron tenía razón cuando terminamos, yo buscaba algo más que él no me podía dar. Y ese era Draco Malfoy, el hecho de que me molestara que se metiera conmigo sin medir sus palabras, como si no le importara el daño que causara, se debía a que quería su atención para halagarme. Para que fuera el motivo de su adoración.

Sí, un pensamiento un tanto egoísta, pero siempre lo he querido para mí. Por eso le contestaba con más inteligencia, porque el brillo de sus ojos ante mis respuestas era signo de que le enorgullecía tener un rival a su altura o más.

Me puse en mente que no debía dejar que sus palabras me hirieran y que no podía dejarme vencer tan fácil por él. Que sí él era terco, yo lo era aún más. Lograba hacerlo rabiar siendo la primera en calificaciones, en pociones tenía que echarla más ganas, pero lo conseguía. Calificación perfecta siempre, sin dudar.

Ver lo rojo que se ponía del coraje era un deleite excitante.

Siento la punta de mis labios curvarse en un sonrisa maliciosa. Vaya que sí. Era una forma de desquitar lo que él provocaba en mí. Aunque la esperanza de tener su aprecio nunca se fue.

¿Qué sería de nosotros si el elfo no nos obligara a estar juntos?

—Tendríamos un futuro juntos, sin duda alguna, ¿sabes? —la voz de Draco cerca de mí me hace brincar. No me di cuenta del tiempo, ya terminaron el entrenamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto confundida. No estoy segura de que habla.

Frunce el cejo en molestia y se sienta a mi lado, en el pasto, invadiendo mi espacio personal para quedar cara a cara.

—Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos cuando tienes la mente abierta, mujer.

Oh, ya. Pues, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva leyéndome?

Lo observo sin pena, ya pasamos la etapa de los sonrojos. Me pierdo en la belleza de su piel, delineo sus labios con la punta de mi dedo. Él se relaja con mi tacto y cierra los ojos.

—Me hace feliz saber que tendría una oportunidad contigo, porque eres el único hombre que siempre me ha llamado la atención. He tenido mucho de dónde ver y sólo tú cumplías con los requisitos de mi mente —susurro tranquila y con verdad.

Poso la mano en su mejilla, dejando que el calor de su piel envuelva al mío. Ante la caricia directa, abre sus ojos. Sus cuencas grises brillan con intensidad, me seducen —como siempre lo han hecho—. Me dejo llevar por el imán que tira de mí hacia él; es imposible no hacerlo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Habrá amor algún día?

—No habrá amor algún día, Hermione —deja caer en un hilo de voz.

Mi respiración se corta al escuchar su declaración, la tristeza empieza a penetrar mi corazón como la humedad en el hogar. La silueta del hombre frente a mí se hace borrosa, las lágrimas quieren ser libres.

—Tienes razón —balbuceo en un intento de desviar el dolor de mi alma. Sonríe y quiero golpearlo.

—Lo que quiero decir, bella mujer, es que no decir que sentiré algo hasta el futuro si ya lo siento ahora, ¿me explico?

El peso que se instaló en mis hombros desaparece y mi cuerpo tiembla al sentirse libre de carga. Me desplomo en el pecho de Draco, acomodando mi cara en la unión de cuello y hombro. Por Dios, es demasiado en pocos minutos.

—Estás… Dices que…

—Sí, Hermione. Al principio estaba confundido por todo lo que pasaba a nuestra alrededor. No te imaginas la de veces que tuve que luchar contra el deseo de empotrarte contra cada pared y robarte el aliento a besos cada que te hacías la listilla conmigo, contestando mis pullas con la elegancia de un sangre pura —habla como si estuviera recordando los momentos, su mirada se suaviza—. Fue ahí cuando empecé a dudar de las ideas que mis padres me enseñaban. Si los sangre sucia son la peor escoria, ¿por qué Granger parecía sacada de la realeza? Me cautivabas día a día. El malestar que sentía cuando el resto del trío llamaba más tu atención que yo. Fue una etapa llena de confusión. —Deja salir un suspiro de derrota con un toque de ira vieja—. Hasta que supe quién era realmente Draco Malfoy. Una criatura mágica.

—Una muy preciosa —comento quedo. El quiebre de su voz me pone un poco nerviosa.

—Pero un sangre sucia al final, Hermione. ¿Cómo es posible que mis padres me enseñaran a odiar todo lo referente a los muggles, si ustedes tienen mejor clasificación en la jerarquía que las criaturas mágicas? La guerra, se oirá despreciable, pero ella trajo a mí la revelación de que una criatura tiene dos opciones, servir a un rey malvado o servir a un rey benevolente.

—No eres un animal, Draco —lo interrumpo—. Eres un ser magnífico con cualidades maravillosas.

Suelta una carcajada irónica.

—Te dije cosas horribles sin saber que yo era peor que tú. —Sus ojos se humedecen y me duele verlo así, porque es la primera vez que lo veo tan… roto.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Ya también dije muchas cosas que no quería decir, solo para hacerte daño. Debemos dejar el pasado dónde está, no podemos aferrarnos a traerlo al presente y cosechar en el futuro porque solo nos lastimará. Nos lastimarás. Dudo mucho que quiera que siempre esté recordando esas cosas. Hay mucho por delante que podemos hacer, crear buenos recuerdos como los hemos estado haciendo desde que pasamos tu primer celo juntos. ¡Por Merlín! Hasta con Delphini eres genial. No hay nada que no puedas hacer.

—Te equivocas.

—Está bien —cedo—. Sí hay cosas que no puedes hacer, pero podemos aprender los dos. No podemos complementar el uno al otro, no sería la primera vez. ¿Qué dices?

—Que he sido bendecido por Salazar Slytherin al tenerte como pareja destinada. Eres la luz que tanto necesitaba y que diré que sí a todo lo que me digas, aunque eso se refiera a ir al infierno para rescatar a Potter y quedarme en su lugar.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—Te falta mucho por conocer de mí, preciosa.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo que escucho son planes a muy, muy, muy largo plazo?

—Para la eternidad, querida.

* * *

 _Como avisé en mi cuenta de Wattpad, hay triple actualización y solo quedan cuatro capítulo, con epílogo incluido, para terminar la Saga Puros._


	44. Espíritu Xl

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido lésbico y explicito. Si no te gusta, retírate por favor.

* * *

 _Capítulo once: En acción_

* * *

Son más de las tres de la tarde, y puedo decir con satisfacción que ya falta poco para llevar acabo mis planes. Estos meses han sido un poco agotadores, pero han valido la pena. La recuperación de la piel de mi cuerpo no pudo lograrse al cien por ciento; nunca volveré a tener esa piel lechosa que tantos hombres admiraban y deseaban probar.

La piel nueva es tosca al tacto, como la de un cocodrilo; no hay nada de suavidad en ella. El asco es la primera reacción, ya me he acostumbrado a que me vean de esa forma en la calle. Hace unos meses tuve que matar a una mujer para practicar con el veneno que compré, los resultados fueron fabulosos. Aunque murió un poco más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que recurrí a una derivación del veneno; un poco más lenta que la original, pero igual de efectiva en provocar agonía. A la cuarta mujer obtuve los resultados que tanto esperaba.

Después de las pruebas, estuve ejercitándome lo mejor que pude. No será fácil la confrontación que tendré con mis objetivos. Son mujeres capacitadas para la guerra, por lo que debo ir un paso delante de ellas siempre. Costó trabajo por las extremosidades inútiles de mi ser; fueron varias las veces en las que las heridas se abrieron, impidiendo que pudiera moverme por algunos días.

Lo bueno de todo ese proceso es que mi sed de venganza se hizo más fuerte.

El día de hoy, he estado investigando acerca de las actividades de la escuela. Vivo a unos cuantos kilómetros de Hogsmade y se me hace fácil ir cada vez que los estúpidos estudiantes salen a pasear al pueblo. He tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie me note, puedo hacer uso de las caras que desaparecí. Turnándome con cada una de ellas cada sábado de salida.

Sin embargo, algo muy interesante sucedió hace un mes. Estaba comiendo en Cabeza de Puerco, cuando una bella mujer se acercó a mí. Me dijo que ella invitaba el whisky de fuego y que podía tomar cuanto quisiera. Fue una oferta que no pude declinar, ¿quién te pagaba tan delicioso alcohol sin conocerte? Nadie. Por lo que se me hizo sospechosa su oferta, aunque no la descarté.

Estuvimos comiendo juntas. Ella no hacía preguntas y yo me limitaba a comer todo lo que podía, solo llevaba tres vasos de whisky. Pasada una media hora, fue cuando la mujer decidió romper el hielo. Sus palabras me dejaron fría y tuve el impulso de salir corriendo lo más pronto posible, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Sé quién eres.

Esas tres palabras derribaron mis nervios. Tenía que matarla, no obstante, se veía demasiado fuerte para mí. Le pregunté que qué se refería y sonrió con una enigmática sonrisa mientras se levantaba, pagaba y me decía que la acompañara.

Me iba a negar.

Más no me dejó hacerlo, ya que mencionó mi nombre y sentí desfallecer. Cuando desperté estaba en una recámara bastante alumbrada y espaciosa. El colchón en el que estaba recostada era como una caricia a mi delicada piel. Gemí de lo delicioso que se sentía contra mi piel. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir algo así.

El foco se prende en mi mente y los nervios vuelven a alterarse en mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La mujer qué quiere de mí? Era lo que me preguntaba. No tardó mucho en aparecer la bella mujer, salió de una puerta que, supuse yo, que era del baño. Porque iba ataviada de una toalla que se ceñía alrededor de sus senos y que dejaba ver el largo de su piernas.

Nunca me había llamado la atención las de mi mismo sexo, pero había algo en ella que me hacía resaltar lo maravillosa y exquisita que era a la vista. La boca se me estaba haciendo agua de las ganas que tenía de probarla…

Sacudí la cabeza un poco aturdida, y me sonrojé por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Sobre todo, por el hecho de que me quedé mucho tiempo observándola y se había dado cuenta. Me sorprendió que en vez de molestarse, sonrió como lo había hecho en el bar. Esta vez había algo distinto en su gesto, había deleite.

Había complicidad.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando y que eran cosas que ella deseaba. Se confirmó a los segundos, al iniciar un recorrido con pasos lentos, calculados. Como si fuera un cazador tratando de que su presa no note sus intenciones, pero yo quería ser atacada por ella.

¡Por Merlín! Ya era mucho tiempo el que llevaba sin acción, y si a ella no le importaban mis marcas muy obvias, mucho menos me iba a importar a mí si eso me permitía degustarla.

Se subió a la cama, colocándose de rodillas al inicio de esta. Procedió a quitarse la toalla que traía en el cabello, dejando caer su largo cabello —jadeo ante la vista—; después, deshizo el nudo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y dejó que resbalara por su piel.

Se me cortó la respiración cuando sus pechos rebotaron al ser libres de la presión. Sus pezones eran marrón claro, resaltando el color de su tez. Coloca una mano sobre uno de sus senos para estrujarlo con fineza, mientras la otra mano delinea las cuervas de su cadera, cintura, pelvis y muslo.

Preguntó que si no quería ser yo la que hiciera el recorrido de su cuerpo, no tuvo que decirme dos veces para lanzarme sobre ella —no sé qué pasaba conmigo, era como un trance del que no quería salir—. Tomé el pezón que ella estaba acariciando con la boca y lo degusté hasta dejarlo irritado; recorrí su silueta dejando marcas húmedas por donde quiera que pasaba.

La recosté sobre la cama, alternando besos entre su vientre y sus labios. Su lengua era juguetona y desafiaba a la mía a hacerse del control si podía. Seguí explorándola hasta llegar a su monte de Venus. Decir que no gemí de placer sería mentir, porque casi exploto con mi orgasmo de ver lo húmeda que estaba en ese tierno lugar.

Era una hambrienta y la comida estaba servida.

Me hundí entre sus pliegues y dejé que mi lengua bailara con su clítoris mientras dos dedos se hacían cargo de su profundidad. La hice rogar por más. La hice llorar de placer.

Aunque yo también quería complacerme.

Tomo sus muslos y la arrastro hacia mí, nos coloqué de tal forma que quedé arriba de ella. De clítoris a clítoris la torturé y me torturé junto a ella. Fue el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida.

En medio del sopor, me contó que había estado en la guerra y que siempre estuvo siguiéndome. Que gracias a ella fue que pude sobrevivir los primeros dos meses, porque era la que dejaba medicina para mí y creaba memorias de que yo las había conseguido. También dijo que quería hacerles pagar a todos lo que me habían lastimado…

En otras circunstancias, hubiera dicho que no. Que era muy raro todo esto, que por qué no apareció antes. Sin embargo, solo pude asentir contenta de tener una aliada conmigo.

Desde ese día nos vemos todos los días para planear estrategias de ataque y, cuando llevamos buenas horas de trabajo, nos damos nuestro de descanso en el cuerpo de la otra. Algo muy perfecto para ser real, cosa que mi mente no quiere notar. Porque basta una sonrisa de su parte o un beso para hacerme olvidar cualquier sospecha y tomarla toda la madrugada.

Lo más extraordinario es que no sé cómo se llama.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Ha caído, señores. Llevo un mes haciéndola comer de mis manos y todo apunta a que pronto podremos liberar a Harry.

—Sigue entrenándolo, Perséfone. Que el intercambio de cuerpos y dimensiones será muy agotador para él, tiene que resistir el viaje para que llegue vivo.

—Ya son años los que lleva entrenando.

—Años que no son nada para un ser humano, mujer. Obedece. Eres tú la que planteó todo esto, acata tu mismo plan.

Guardo silencio ante la verdad de las palabras de lo jueces.

* * *

 _Segunda actualización de día. Perséfone es una loquilla._


	45. Espíritu Xll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo doce: Derrotada_

* * *

Últimamente, no he tenido control de mis emociones. Me la paso nerviosa o despistada; pero, ¿cómo no estarlo si te dicen que hay una buena posibilidad de que el amor de tu vida regrese a dicha vida?

Según Draco y Severus, se encontró la forma de sacar de su castigo eterno a Harry. Me explicaron los tiempos de las dos dimensiones son muy distintas y que no me sorprendiera si él no regresaba igual.

Si era otro Harry el que volvía.

No me importa. Lo único que pido es volverle a tener cerca —aunque eso implique ya no ser parte de su vida como lo fui años atrás—. Porque nadie más que Hermione sabe la amistad que teníamos él y yo, pero, sobre todo, ella sabía que yo he anhelado mucho más. Fue mi consejera, fui mi paño de lágrimas. Porque no tuve otra opción cuando fui descubierta por ella, en el baño del segundo piso, siendo consolada —o un intento de ello— por Myrtle la llorona.

Había visto a Potter declararle su amor a la perra loca. Él me daba la espalda, Ginevra estaba frente a él, así que la muy estúpida sonrió maliciosamente, mientras me observaba con satisfacción y le decía que sí. Cuando en esos momentos iba dispuesta a encontrarme con él para declararle lo que sentía.

¡Eso fue a finales de cuarto año!

Se me destrozó el corazón al ser espectadora número uno de la relación más tóxica en Hogwarts. Ella nunca le fue fiel, siempre buscó entrepiernas masculinas para tragar y degustar. No supo lo que era la lealtad y fidelidad. Me daba asco e impotencia ver la cara de zorra que ponía al estar junto a Harry; tratando de mostrar una cara de ángel cuando era la hija del puto diablo.

Pensé que estaba perdida.

Sin embargo, llega Hermione ese día al baño, me presta atención y declara que desea ayudarme a acercarme a Harry. Que podía lograr que me aceptara como su amiga, que no podía ayudarme con más porque Ginevra era su amiga y no quería meterse en la relación de sus amigos. ¡Ja! Casi muere al ver lo mosquita muerta y puta que era en realidad.

Son gajes del oficio en muchas ocasiones. A veces no préstamos atención a la gente que nos rodea y resulta ser que son las personas que más nos clavan espinas y clavos en la espalda. No sentimos mucho dolor porque las heridas son pequeñas, pero cuando ya no hay más lugar para lastimar es cuando nuestro cuerpo nos pide a gritos que le pongamos fin al sufrimiento.

Acepté. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Al principio, él se mostraba receloso de mí. No obstante, le fui demostrando que era de confianza y me abrió los brazos como se los abría a Hermione. Con amistad.

El suave viento que corre en el pueblo me saca de mis cavilaciones; paso la vista por todo el lugar y me doy cuenta de que está concurrido. Me gusta estar rodeada de gente, aunque hoy no es un buen día para mí. Los recuerdos de esa estúpida y sus artimañas me han amargado. Así que voy con pasos lentos hacía el puente que hay cerca de aquí.

Está haciendo un poco de calor, el sol está en todo su apogeo, pero eso no quiere decir que los vientos helados dejaran de sentirse. No. Por lo que no sorprende no encontrar a nadie en el puente; las bancas están vacías y frías. Me acomodo en una de ellas y cierro los ojos para dejarme empapar por la tranquilidad que el lugar tiene y que tanto necesito.

Pasan algunos minutos o segundos, no sé la verdad, y escucho el crujir de una rama al ser pisada. Sigo con los ojos cerrados, ya que no percibo ningún peligro, cuando se deja oír un carraspeo cerca. Muy cerca para ser precisa.

Abro con lentitud los ojos y veo una silueta para frente a mí, cubierta con una capucha. Me espanto. La borrosidad de mi vista no me permite saber quién o qué es, por lo que tallo los ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Respiro aliviada al ver que es Hermione.

—¡Santa Morgana, no hagas eso! Me has dado un susto de muerte, Granger.

—Lo siento, que ya llevaba rato aquí y no te dabas cuenta de mi presencia —contesta riéndose.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y palmeo el espacio junto a mí para que me haga compañía. Desde que está con Draco no hemos tenido tiempo juntas y, junto con mi melancolía, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos al día.

—¿Sabes? No hay día que no piense en Harry, lo extraño mucho —suelto al verla acomodarse junto a mí.

Me mira dándome una pequeña sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que siento. Ella ha de pasar por lo mismo, pero con otro tipo de sentimientos. Pone una mano sobre mi hombro y mima con suavidad; estoy segura de que me dirá algo que me levantará el ánimo. Continuamente lo hace. Reparo en su rostro y caigo en la cuenta de que algo anda mal, la fuerza en su agarre me lo confirma.

Le pregunto con los ojos qué está pasando. Tiene el rostro desencajado; el desconcierto da paso a la ira, y de la ira al temor. Me da miedo voltear a lo que está observando, porque solo la vi así una vez y fue en la guerra.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—No voltees. — Es lo que articula con sus labios.

—¡Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, la suerte me sonríe! —gritan de repente y se me congela la sangre.

Siento que mi cuerpo se poner frío, que va perdiendo color con cada silaba que penetra en mi cerebro. No puede ser verdad. Me niego a creer lo que estoy escuchando. Es imposible que esté pasando esto.

Salgo del shock un segundo después. Olvidando la advertencia de Hermione, giro mi cuerpo ciento sesenta grados sobre la banca, de modo que quedo con una pierna sobre ella y la otra, apenas tocando el piso. Abro los ojos ante el impacto.

—Gi… ¿Ginevra? —pregunto aturdida. Estoy viendo a la zorra mayor parada frente a mí, riéndose de nuestras caras, pero lo que impacta es el estado de su cuerpo—. Estás hecha un asco.

Su sonrisa desaparece con mis palabras, para ser sustituida por una que se ve terrorífica en su rostro desfigurado. ¡No tiene ni cabello! Me dan ganas de vomitar de solo verla.

—¡CRUCIO! —grita.

Ni siquiera lo veo venir, cuando estoy tirada en el piso convulsionándome del dolor insoportable. El grito de Hermione es lo único que pueda escuchar, porque es más fuerte que las risas que esa loca está dando.

—¡Déjala! —protesta Hermione, tratando de sacar su varita. No lo logra.

—Claro que la dejaré, para darte a ti lo que te corresponde también.

Aclara antes de repetir el tratamiento sobre Granger. Me desplomo por completo en la tierra, sintiendo mis músculos adoloridos. Los berridos de Hermione me hacen llorar de desesperación. ¡Se supone que la maté! ¡Me aseguré de que estaba muerta! ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido a lo que le hice? ¡¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí y que nadie venga a rescatarnos sino estamos tan lejos de la civilización?

—Vaya —comienza dejando a Hermione—. Se siente tan bien hacer esto, ahora entiendo al Señor Oscuro de su obsesión por el poder —dice con una mueca socarrona—. Es tan satisfactorio tener a tus enemigos a tus pies.

Camina hacia mí y plasta contra el piso mi cara con su pie. Moviéndolo de un lado a otro, siento las piedras cortar la piel sobre la mejilla. El crucio fue muy potente, lleno de odio. Alimentado por el mal comentario que solté sobre su aspecto.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Hermione con dificulta y pausa entre silabas. Está igual de adolorida que yo.

Ginevra voltea a verla, como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia —algo me dice que está actuando—, y niega con la cabeza. Simulando lamentar lo herida que está. Se agacha frente a mí sin dejar de ver a Hermione. Viéndola de cerca, noto que sus heridas son más espantosas de lo que se ven a unos metros de distancia. Me sigo preguntando el cómo sobrevivió.

Con una mano toma mis cabellos, jalando hacia arriba hasta dejarme medio sentada. La otra mano sujeta su varita con fuerza y me apunta con ella.

—¿Que qué es lo que quiero? —pregunta con incredulidad—. ¡Vamos, sangre sucia! Tú puedes deducir solita lo que quiero con ustedes; te la pasas alardeando de tu pendeja inteligencia, ¿no? Así que dime qué es lo que quiero.

Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza y no es bueno.

Hermione sabe la respuesta.

Yo sé la respuesta.

Ginevra nos confirma la respuesta.

—¡LAS QUIERO MUERTAS, PERRA!

Su grito y el de Hermione es lo último que escucho.

* * *

 _Bueno. Son todas las actualizaciones de hoy._

 _Jajajajaja. Sé que me quieren matar por cómo lo dejé. Y también sé que la de fanfiction pensaron que la triple actualización no sería con ellas, se equivocan. Hago toda actualización por igual. Lo único que no pueden disfrutar son las portadas y los audios que pongo en wattpad para que lean con la música de fondo que utilizo para escribir los capítulos._

 _En fin, les reitero que ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia. Estos son nombres de los caps que hacen falta:_

 _Omake V_

 _V_ _enganza_

 _Final: Promesa_

 _Epílogo: El futuro planeado_

 _En ese orden, mis beshos. Terminará la historia en un mes, cerraré el ciclo de Dramione. Para empezar un pequeñísimo ciclo con el fandom Teen Wolf, shipp Sterek. Ya escribí un Drarry superficial, escribiré un Sterek suculento._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en dos viernes!_

 _InésUchiha_


	46. Espíritu XIII

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Descripción gráfica de muerte y violencia hacia una mujer que todos odiamos, pero aviso por sí salen con cosas de que a la mujer no se le debe hacer lo que describo. Están en lo correcto, pero en mi fic esta vieja sí es merecedora de todo eso y más.

* * *

 _Capítulo trece: Venganza divina y terrenal_

* * *

Llevo todo el día tratando de buscar el regalo perfecto para Hermione. Es un poco tonto para Blaise y Theodore el que busque la perfección en el presente, ya que Hermione no es como las mujeres sangre pura a las que estamos acostumbrados y que siempre se dejarán llevar por lo material. Quiere decir que entre más caro esté el regalo, más les demostramos cariño.

Tienen mucha razón en decir que no es como ellas, no lo voy a negar.

Sin embargo, quiero darle lo mejor a mi mujer. _Mi mujer_. Vaya, que bien se siente poder pensarlo y decirlo sin restricción alguna. La verdad es que no deja de sorprenderme el impacto que la herencia élfica ha tenido en mi vida. Lo que llegué a pensar que sería una maldición, resultó ser la mejor bendición que pude desear: tengo a la mujer más hermosa, fiel y leal, prometiéndome que la atracción intensa que siente por mí se volverá en amor en un futuro no muy lejano.

Es emocionante saber que su espíritu y corazón me fueron entregados para cuidarlos como los tesoros que son. Me llena de vida tener a alguien a quien amar y que reciba mi amor sin límite alguno.

Es un respiro después de tanta mierda.

Dejo salir el aire que retengo al recordar cosas indeseables, y me digo en la mente que todo está bien, que estamos a salvo. Sigo caminando por el Callejón Diagon, observando cada una de las tiendas disponibles para encontrar lo que busco.

Una tienda de maternidad llamó mi atención hace unos minutos atrás, aprovechando que falta muy poco para que el niño de Pansy y Blaise nazca, entré para comprarles una colección de ropa muggle desde sus tres meses hasta sus cinco años de edad. Suficiente para mantener callada a Pansy por unos buenos años, ¡agradezco a Merlín que no me pidiera como su padrino! Luna y Theodore serán los que levarán el honor de ese título —bendito sea Merlín por esos milagros—. No niego que compré ropa para Delphini, Hermione me matará si se entera, pero compré una colección por igual… Aunque la de ella es hasta los ocho años de edad.

 _Me arrancará los testículos mi amada esposa cuando se entere._

Detengo mi caminar al llegar a la biblioteca más grande del lugar. Miro la fachada del lugar y hay varios letreros que muestran varias frases de autores reconocido y no reconocidos. Es el lugar perfecto para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Todo es perfecto.

Sí, un poco redundante lo que estoy diciendo, pero se me entiende.

Atravieso la puerta sin dudar y un maravilloso panorama me recibe: miles y miles de estantes llenos de libros antiguos y modernos, cinco pisos de pura sabiduría, de literatura fantástica, de erotismo con drama y romance, etc. El mundo que tanto disfruta Hermione y que estoy dispuesto a hacer crecer —sin importar lo que le cueste a mis bodegas en Gringotts—. Para ella no tendré restrinja alguna.

Pregunto en la recepción sobre la sección de Derecho Mágico Mundial, la señorita me responde que está en el cuarto piso; que puedo tomar el elevador que está en el pasillo del fondo a la derecha. Le agradezco lo amable que es y se sonroja ante mi cortesía. Creo que no está acostumbrada que hombres extremadamente guapos le den un cumplido.

Al llegar a mi destino, veo lo basto que está la sección y me enorgullezco por tomar la decisión correcta al entrar al establecimiento. Sé que Hermione está un poco indecisa por lo que quiere hacer en un futuro con su vida —y no se trata de que no sepa exactamente qué hacer, sino que son tantas cosas que puede lograr que aún no se decide por una para empezar—, quiero darle un empujoncito con esto.

Ella es magnífica. Su mente es prodigiosa y soy creyente ferviente de que si ella empieza su carrera por este ramo, Derecho, tendrá muchas puertas abiertas en los años que han de venir.

Gracias a que mi padre se hizo de una buena reputación por estar a favor de los muggles en la batalla final —dando a conocer que los Malfoy, junto a Severus, eran espías de Albus Dumbledore dentro de los mortífagos—, Hermione podrá sacarle mucho provecho al apellido en el Ministerio.

Ella puede lograr sola su prestigio. Lo sé. Sin embargo, se siente bien ser un buen esposo para ella. Alguien que no estropea su camino, más bien la apoya en todo lo que desea emprender. No habrá un no en mi boca si ella decide irse a la Luna para explorarla, ¡hasta le pediría permiso de acompañarla!

Voy en el quinto pasillo cuando lo siento. Empieza como un pequeño piquete cerca del corazón para luego convertirse en un escalofriante temblor en todo el cuerpo.

—Algo anda mal —susurro con recelo.

Hay un nudo en la garganta que quiere cortarme la respiración. _¿Qué demonios está pasando para ponerme en este estado?_ , pienso. Y la respuesta viene en seguida.

—Hermione.

Son varios meses lo que llevo sin utilizar mis poderes en todo su esplendor, pero es algo instintivo cuando la transformación completa ocurre al segundo siguiente de caer en cuenta de que es Hermione la que está enviando estas sensaciones a mi cuerpo: las puntas de mi cabello platinado caen hasta llegar a la mitad de mis muslos, mis orejas se alargan (haciendo que mi audición sea más nítida), las uñas son garras, los músculos de mi cuerpo se expanden y mi visón es roja.

El poder de la sangre élfica corre libre por mis venas.

Un rugido de impotencia se abre paso por mi faringe, sacudiendo los estantes que están cerca. Mis alas se entienden y no lo pienso dos veces para alzar el vuelo y salir por una de las ventanas del lugar. Soy un manchón borroso en el cielo, ya que no trato de ocultarme.

Lo único que quiero es llegar a donde el olor de mi compañera me dirige.

No tardo ni tres minutos en aterrizar en el claro del puente que está en Hogsmade. Justo donde hay un charco de sangre cerca de uno de los bancos. El rastro que he estado siguiendo se hace insoportable; olfateo un poco y distingo adrenalina en el ambiente. Parece ser que estuvo luchando contra lo que sea que la atacó. Tomo otro poco de aire.

Un momento.

Por lógica, deben de haber dos aromas en el lugar. No obstante… hay cuatro. Percibo con claridad el de Hermione —me acerco con rapidez al banco—, el segundo aroma que reconozco es el de Daphne (que también tiene un toque de adrenalina). El siguiente aroma, tiene un toque picoso a azufre, a madera quemada y a satisfacción.

El último aroma es el que me tiene perturbado. No puedo creer que sea verdad, ¡me niego a darlo por hecho! Sin embargo, he estado entrenando mis sentidos con Toharu los meses pasados y sé que no se equivocan.

 _¿Es que la vida se empeña a no dejarnos en paz?_

Huele a muerte, a putrefacto, pero… el toque de lirios no se desvanece con nada. Ese maldito hedor a lirios no me va a borrar de la mente hasta que sea yo mismo el que la destierre del mundo de los vivos.

—¡Draco! —la voz de Toharu me llama—. Escuché tu llamado. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué huele tan horrible este lugar? ¡Esa es sangre de Hermione y de la compañera de Potter!

—¡Cállate, Toharu! Deja de obviar los hechos y permíteme pensar con claridad.

Más no hace caso.

—Hija de puta —exclama con sorpresa. Ya se dio cuenta—. Esa esencia es…

—Sí, es de la perra Ginevra Weasley —gruño entre diente.

—¡La vi morir! La compañera de Potter la despellejó frente a mí. Es imposible que sobreviviera al hechizo.

—Pues parece posible que sí escapara de la muerte. No sé por qué está viva, pero sí sé que la esencia desconocida tiene mucho que ver con esto.

—Debemos ir a Hogwarts a notificar lo sucedido.

Quiero negarme, pero esto es un secuestro y no puedo poner la vida de la mujer que amo en peligro por insensatez. Así que asiento y emprendo el vuelo.

 _*_ _ **elfitos*lindos***_

El plan es sencillo. Toharu, Padre y yo iremos por delante a buscando el rastro de Hermione y Daphne junto a los lobos de Atlantis. Cada uno de los mamíferos tiene el aroma de las chicas aprendido y están más que dispuestos a servir a su amo en la exploración.

Severus, se encargará de tener todas las pociones necesarias para curarlas, si es que están heridas, hasta pociones para hacer explotar un edificio entero. No quiero escatimar ninguno de los recursos para deshacerme de esa víbora rastrera.

Cuando llegamos con la noticia, no cabían del asombro que les provocó saber que la Weasley menor seguía viva. Por obvias razones, no se les notificó a ninguno de los pelirrojos sobre este hecho; no tiene caso alguno si la voy a matar.

A la mala hierba hay que arrancarla de raíz y lo haré yo mismo.

La furia va hirviendo dentro de mí con cada segundo que pasa. La maldita está torturando a Hermione, lo puedo sentir en la piel. ¡Su sangre derramada me lo grita! Me siento tan aterrado, aunque no lo parezca.

Tengo miedo de todo lo que hemos planeado Hermione y yo se pierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y todo por no saber protegerla. Todos sus ataques han sido por mi culpa.

—Debes tener paz, chico. No puedes estar así si quieres ir a su rescate —murmura Toharu, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Tú más que nadie debería entender mi desesperación —contesto, limitándome a mirar al frente. Estamos en el despacho del director y puedo observar a toda la escuela desde aquí.

—Y te comprendo, no tengas duda de ello. Pero esa comprensión es la que habla con sabiduría y te dice que mantengas la calma para que no cometas los errores que tu abuelo cometió —habla con firmeza, pero es evidente para mí el quiebre que hay en su voz con la última parte de la frase.

El castigo que la naturaleza escogió para él es terrible. De tan solo imaginar vivir una eternidad sin la compañía de Hermione, el terror se apodera de mí. Ahora bien, imaginar vivir dicha eternidad con la culpa de haberla matado con mis propias manos, y todo por creer algo que ella nunca haría, me provoca arcadas.

No sé cómo puede soportar esta tortura Toharu.

—Encontraré la forma de matarte, Toharu.

—Moriré agradecido el día que lo hagas.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Pronto.

El rostro de felicidad que la mocosa muestra crea un regocijo en mi alma. Tenía tanto tiempo que no me divertía en el reino de los humanos.

Son tan manipulables.

Solo tienes que aparentar darles lo que quieren y caen rendidos a tus pies sin imaginar que están caminando hacia una trampa.

Esta mocosa estúpida no es la excepción.

Hades siempre ha despreciado a los humanos por su maldad natural, a veces piensa que quieren quitarle su lugar —pongo los ojos en blanco al recordar la rabia que le provoca esto—. Aunque mi marido sea un ser despreciable, puedo dar fe de que es misericordioso cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

Él fue el que me ordenó ayudar a Harry en el Inframundo.

Alegando que no sería bien visto que el rey ayudara a un humano, especie de la cual dice repudiar, y que para eso estaba mi buen corazón. Tuvo razón. Saber la historia de Harry tentó mi bondad, y juntos hicimos un plan para salvar su alma de un castigo inmerecido.

Como los tiempos son distintos en el Inframundo y en el mundo humano. Cuando murió Harry —aunque solo son diez minutos de diferencia entre su muerte y la casi muerte de Ginevra para los humanos—, pasaron días en el Inframundo y tuvimos tiempo para evitar que la chica, Daphne, matara a Weasley.

La ayudé a sobrevivir. Sentí un tremendo asco en hacerlo, y quise golpear a Hades con todo mi poder, pero me tuve que aguantar y hacer que medio se recuperara. No sabe que está muriendo poco a poco, que su cuerpo se está debilitando con el tiempo.

Ahora soy ya la que sonríe confiada. Lo que hace que pregunte qué es lo que me hace tan feliz.

—Que estamos logrando nuestro cometido, mi amor —contesto con dulzura. Amarrando mi estómago para no vomitar del aborrecimiento que le tengo—. Falta poco para que se haga justicia.

—¡Por eso me encantas, cariño! Somos perfectas la una para la otra.

Mantengo firme la sonrisa.

—Iré a darle una vuelta a las prisioneras.

—No tardes muchos.

Le resto importancia con un movimiento de mano. Desde hace una hora quería venir a ver a las muchachas, Ginevra se estuvo divirtiendo con ellas y no pude intervenir para protegerlas con magia.

Es una perra loca esa niña.

Bajo las escaleras del sótano que le hice a la pelirroja, y busco entre la oscuridad los cuerpos maltrechos de las jóvenes. No me asombra encontrarlas en ese estado: la castaña tiene un ojo morado (completamente cerrado) y el otro medio abierto, tiene varios cortes en sus brazos y piernas, está temblando de frío por la sangre que ha perdido —sin embargo, respira sin dificultad—. Cosa que no puedo decir de la rubia, está tirada en medio de la habitación, acostada boca abajo. Tiene la pierna derecha torcida hacia atrás (se supone que los dedos están al frente, pues Ginevra la dejó con el talón como frente), tiene un agujero a la altura de cada uno de los pulmones. Lo que quiere decir que está muriendo por ahogamiento, sus pulmones se están llenado de sangre con lentitud.

Es una sádica.

Lo que se necesita para salvar a Harry, un alma igual que la de Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange. El sacrificio idóneo.

Me apresuro hacia el cuerpo de la rubia para filtrar sus pulmones. Pequeños gemidos salen de su boca, ya que no tiene fuerzas para gritar, pero las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas sin compasión.

—Aguanta, pequeña, esto está por terminar. Espera un poco más y serán libres.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar a Hermione y me doy cuenta de que tiene checados mis movimientos. Le sonrío en son de paz, enseñándole que estoy curando a su amiga.

Tardo unos ocho minutos en evitar que la chica muera. No puedo hacer mucho, porque Ginevra sospecharía y todo el plan se iría a la borda. Me incorporo completamente para caminar hacia Hermione; trata de huir de mi toque cuando me dispongo a tocar su rostro.

—Déjame quitarte el dolor, niña —la riño un poco—. Si te quito la hinchazón sería contraproducente para todos nosotros, no debemos dejar que la mocosa pelirroja sepa que las estoy socorriendo. Tu elfo ya viene en camino y él se va a encargar de sacarlas de aquí.

No quita la mirada de sospecha que su único ojo bueno muestra. Ni se acerca a mi mano. Por lo que tendré que ser más convincente.

—Conozco a tu hermano, Harry —digo y, ¡BINGO! Tengo su interés—. Tengo un plan para traerlo de vuelta, pero ocupo a la estúpida que está allá arriba haciéndose de villana inigualable.

Vergüenza debería de darle.

—Ha… ¿Harry? —balbucea. La miro con cariño y la toco, ya no se retira.

—Sí, Hermione. Él puede volver hoy mismo, pero debemos ser prudentes. Te quitaré el dolor y les haré un hechizo avanzado que le hará ver a la pelos de zanahoria que siguen sufriendo.

…

Siento el momento exacto en el que llegan.

Los encantamientos que Ginevra puso se activan y las bombas colocadas entre los arboles comienzan a detonarse, la casa se sacude ante tanta onda explosiva. La mocosa se alegra al escuchar los gemidos de dolor que se escuchan alrededor.

Se endereza con _elegancia_ de su lugar y se posa detrás de la puerta, la abre y sale de la cabaña dando pasos firmes hacia el alboroto.

La sigo con movimientos ligeros, vigilando su camino. Me detengo cuando comienza a hablar a los invitados.

—¡Mira nada más la suerte que tengo! Es Draco Lucius Malfoy al que tengo delante de mí, ¿qué he hecho para ser digna de tu presencia? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

Como es de esperarse, nadie contesta. Todos los pares de ojos muestran distintos grados de consternación. Pues ninguno de ellos esperaba ver el desastre que es Ginevra Weasley.

O puede que uno de ellos sí.

—Cuando le enseñé a Daphne el hechizo de despellejamiento, lo hice con la esperanza de ver su verdadero ser. Créame cuando le digo que me esperaba que fuera tan asquerosamente horrible, Ginevra —dice Severus Snape con su toque de burla sarcástica.

Un deleite escuchar a ese hombre hablar.

—¡Severus! —regaña Sirius Black—. ¿No te enseñaron que los zombies no razonan? Es una pérdida de tiempo que te quieras comunicar con ella, porque no tiene cerebro para entenderte —termina para luego dirigirse a la pelirroja—. D-i-s-c-u-l-pe, s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a z-o-m-b-i-e.

—¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MÍ, PENDEJOS DE MIERDA! ¡NO ESTÁSN EN POCISIÓN DE HACERLO SI QUIEREN QUE LAS PUTAS SIGAN VIVAS! —grita exasperada—. ¡Tráelas, mujer!

Sigo su orden. Si el elfo ve el estado en el que se encuentra su pareja aumentará su poder en base a la ira, y podré darle paso a la última parte del plan.

Regreso arrastrando a las muchachas por los pies, en peso muerto. Las desmayé para que no pudieran interferir con su angustia en la pelea. Las arrojo sin miramientos a los pies de Ginny, claro está que les puse un hechizo anti-golpes; posición que aprovecha la pelirroja para aplastar con el pie la cabeza de Hermione contra la tierra.

Me doy unas palmaditas imaginarias en los hombros por ser precavida.

La furia del elfo no se esconde.

—Quita tu sucio pie de ella, Ginevra.

Es la primera vez que habla Draco Malfoy en lo que llevan retándose, y cuando lo hace, su voz sale tranquila y con tonos de grave difícil de alcanzar. Puedo oler a la muerte cerca.

Perfecto.

No dejo que Ginevra responda. Levanto las manos y de la tierra salen demonios que traje conmigo para jugar con los lobos y los magos que están de más, estorbando en el sacrificio. Les ordeno mentalmente que no los maten ni hieran de gravedad, que solo los distraigan de meterse de este lado de la lucha.

En cinco segundos, cada mago está lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras Toharu y Draco siguen en su lugar. Bajo una mano y, con la que mantengo arriba, creo un remolino de viento para separar a Toharu de Draco y encerrarlo en un círculo conmigo.

Draco ha quedado en uno con Ginevra.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta la susodicha.

—Darte lo que quieres —respondo con gesto de burla—. Deseabas pelear con el elfo, pues ahí lo tienes todos enojada y vengativo para pelear contigo en un círculo del cual no podrás escapar… hasta que estés muerta —termino con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Es tan genuina la carcajada que nace de mi pecho al ver su gesto de confusión y traición.

—¡Me estabas ayudando! ¡Te acostaste conmigo y me dijiste que me amabas! ¿Y resulta ser que todo fue mentira?

—Por supuesto, insolente —digo con desprecio—. Es impensable que alguien como yo se meta en la cama de una insulsa humana. ¡Manejo magia muchísimo más complicada que tu magia de maternal, mocosa! Las ilusiones son tan fáciles para mí. Es tan simple desmayarte y crear espejismos en tu mente, que se sientan tan reales y creas que son verdad —aclaro viéndome las uñas—. Las niñas inmaduras no me van, disfruto más a las que son como Hermione. Llenas de inteligencia y pasionales en la cama, lástima que ya tenga dueño —hago un puchero de molestia—. En fin. El elfito se encargará de ti, mientras arreglo algunas cosas con este otro elfo.

Y la seriedad se apodera de mí.

—Cuando la naturaleza no dejó que la muerte me llevara en mi suicidio, me dijo que un día llegaría a mí la respuesta que esperaba. Eres tú, ¿cierto? —El Gran Elfo Toharu no muestra temor ante mí.

—Así es. Tu compañera era mi protegida, cada cierto tiempo la visitaba para darle clases de magia. Era una muchacha llena de vida y sin igual… hasta que la mataste.

—No tiene caso justificar mis hechos.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste desconfiar de su amor?! ¡Era un ser tan puro de espíritu! ¡TENÍA UN CORAZÓN MARAVILLOSO Y LO DESTROZASTE! —estallo en cólera.

Las lágrimas de impotencia corren por mis mejillas.

—Lo siento tanto.

Y le creo.

Porque me he encargado de hacerle revivir noche tras noche, cada vez que cierra sus ojos para dormir, la misma escena: la muerte de su amada bajo sus manos.

—La madre naturaleza me ha ordenado poner fin a todo esto.

—Que así sea —dice aceptando su destino.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ , es lo que pienso y siento que mi corazón se rompe a pedazos. Me engañó todo este tiempo que pasamos juntas… Nunca fue real lo que viví.

—¿Qué se siente, Ginevra, que jueguen con tus sentimientos? —pregunta el ser delante de mí. Su voz es tan monótona, que casi puedo jurar que no siente nada. Sus ojos se muestran imperturbables ante lo ocurrido hace unos segundos; debo reconocer que tengo miedo. Parece darse cuenta, porque una de las puntas de su labio se alza arrogantemente y suelta—: Al principio de nuestra relación, creí que eras una mujer adorable, fuerte y valiente. Maldita estupidez la que tenía en esos días. Porque lo único que hoy puedo ver es a una mujer repugnante, cobarde y detestable.

—¡CALLA! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!

—¡Claro que sé de lo que hablo! ¡Me ensañaste muy bien lo que era el amor falso y el amor verdadero, pedazo de estiércol! —literalmente, ruge al hablar—. No sabes cuánto disfruto yo ahora oler tus sentimientos, cosa que me sorprende. ¡Me regodeo en tu dolor, porque provocará más placer al matarte, perra hija de puta!

En otros momentos, cuando me sentía poderosa junto a mi… a la mujer que decía estar de mi lado, le hubiera hecho frente a la pelea. No obstante, estoy completamente sola, encerrada en un círculo que espera mi muerte junto al verdugo que está más que listo para hacerlo.

Y, como si escuchara mis pensamientos, se lanza contra mí con todo su poder.

Levanto la varita a tiempo para proyectar un hechizo de protección, pero Draco vuelve a golpear con fuerza unas dos veces más y el escudo se rompe. Corro hacia el lado derecho, evitando el embiste que desea darme al ver que ha roto la protección. Gruñe divertido, y caigo en cuenta de que sólo está jugando con su presa; se sabe vencedor y quiere divertirse antes de dar fin con el juego. Esa conclusión hace a mi cuerpo temblar, me siento perdida.

El temor a morir es lo que me mantiene en pie en la batalla por diez minutos más, porque, cuando saca sus alas para poner más potencia en el golpe, mis fuerzas desfallecen y me deslizo hacia atrás sin salir del círculo. La punta de mi dedos tocan la línea, ganando una quemadura; el grito que sale de mi garganta lastima mis cuerdas vocales y las lágrimas comienzan a correr libres.

Sé perfectamente lo que sigue. Veo la sombra de Draco posarse sobre mí, su cara está llena de satisfacción que quiero arrancar de cualquier forma y recuerdo.

—El que me desaparezcas del mapa no cambiará el hecho de que tu mujer ya está muerta —sollozo con burla. Si voy a morir quiero hacerlo con su sangre—. Le di un veneno que le está quemando sus intestinos y no hay salvación alguna para ella.

—Mientes —dice, su sonrisa ha desaparecido y se ha transportado a mis belfos. ¡Toma esa maldito sangre sucia!

—Oh, no miento, querido. ¿Ves cómo le cuesta trabajo respirar? Es la pócima actuando en su sistema respiratorio, después de haber trabajado en su sistema intestinal. No le quedan más de cinco minu…

—¡MALDITA PERRA, DESGRACIADA!

Escucho que grita al mismo tiempo que siento su puño impactar en mi rostro. Es tan fuerte el golpe que el mundo se me mueve; pero no acaba ahí. Recibo una lluvia de patadas, arañazos, puños y más que no puedo evitar, su furia es incontenible y he sido lo suficientemente estúpida para provocarlo.

La sangre corre por la orilla de mi boca. Toma una de mis piernas y la retuerce hasta doblarla —menciona algo relacionado con la oxigenada, que no alcanzo a escuchar con claridad—. Ya no puedo gritar, mi garganta está destruida y solo salen pequeños quejidos lastimeros. Levanta mi cuerpo en el aire, hasta que quedo a la altura de sus ojos, y nos observamos como nunca antes lo hemos hecho: con aborrecimiento.

No habla, no hay un sonido de su parte para avisar lo siguiente.

Su boca se abre, mostrando los dientes afilados que tiene.

Un segundo después…

Dichos dientes descansan en mi cuello. El desgarramiento de la piel es tan nítida y dolorosa, que lloro con más fuerza y él contesta hundiendo aún más profundo los incisivos. Toma mis hombros para sostenerse mejor, y jala hacia sí toda la carne que puede…

Abro los ojos con asombro al escuchar el tronido de mis huesos.

Es lo último que puedo sentir en mi cuerpo físico, porque mi espíritu ve el momento exacto en el que Draco separa mi cabeza del cuerpo.

—Así que tú eres la humana de la que hablaba Perséfone —escucho que dicen detrás de mí. Volteo con curiosidad—. Tenía razón al decir que eras buen material para el sacrificio, y siempre estaremos complacidos, mis hermanos y yo, de obtener humanos despreciables para castigar.

—¿De qué rayos hablan?

—De que tendrás una vida eterna en tus peores pesadillas, Ginevra Weasley. ¡Ah! Y que gracias a ti, Harry Potter está despertando en el mundo de los humanos, sano y salvo.

—Es una lástima que sean hermosa —comenta otra voz profunda.

—No te preocupes, hermano, los perros podrán divertirse con ella. A los demonios les encantan los culos despreciables como los de ella.

—Tienes razón.

Nunca tuve salida alguna.

* * *

 **Buuuueno, les entrego dos días antes de fecha. XD**

 **¡ASÍ NOS DESHACEMOS DE LA PERRA MALDITA!**

 **¿Qué piensan que pasará con Toharu? ¿Se merecen quedar juntos Daphne y Harry? ¡¿TENDRÉ COMPASIÓN DE HERMIONE Y LA DEJARÉ VIVIR?!**

 **Todo esto y más quedará zanjado en los caps que faltan. XD**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, chavalonas!**

 **InésUchiha**


	47. Omake V

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Capítulo confuso, leer con cuidado, por favor.

* * *

 _Omake V: Agnes, la joven Bruja_

* * *

Hermione.

Hermione, despierta.

¡Hermione!

Me incorporo turbada por el fuerte grito que recibo en el oído. La desorientación hace mella en mi mente y reviso alrededor, tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que está pasando. Ya que no recuerdo nada. Le doy un vistazo a mi cuerpo, estoy completa —lo cual es un alivio—. Aunque la mano que tengo a la altura del corazón avala que estoy a nada de perderlo; las palpitaciones de éste son más aceleradas que las que estipula la medicina.

—Tranquila, pequeña —susurran detrás de mí. Siento unas manos suaves que se dejan reposar en mis hombros con cautela.

Tal acción la pude evitar. No obstante, algo en su voz me incitó a aceptar el toque y obedecer su mandato.

»Eso es, niña. No temas. Mientras estés conmigo no habrá nada que te haga daño alguno —me arrulla la voz hasta que normalizo mi respiración.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? —pegunto curiosa, un poco sedada por los masajes que recibo en los brazos. Aunque no dejo que responda, ya que la cuestiono una vez más—. ¿Por qué no me das la cara?...

Una leve y melodiosa carcajada se deja venir del ser que me acompaña. Segundos después, se suma el arrastre de tela al caminar. En todo momento mantengo la vista al suelo, el temor aún no se ha ido del todo y, sí actúo con desconfianza.

Sigo sus pasos, reconozco que tiene unos pies bonitos. Espero a que se coloque de frente para alzar la mirada… Más no imaginaba que me toparía con esto: es una joven de largos cabellos castaños, los rizos que inician desde la raíz son perfectos hasta la punta. Su piel es un poco morena; sus ojos son mieles brillantes. Su rostro es afilado y de belleza inigualable, su sonrisa es enorme; la calidez que desprende me llega a los huesos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me tiene impresionada.

Es como si estuviera frente a un espejo, pero con veinte años más.

Quedo muda.

—Oh. Creo que ya lo has notado, ¿cierto? —señala nada sorprendida.

—Es… Pero… Cómo es… ¿Qué carajos está pasando? El golpe que me dieron tuvo que ser duro para tener alucinaciones de este tipo.

Otra armoniosa risa sale de sus labios.

—No soy tú —aclara. Y suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo—. Más bien, soy tu ancestro y esposa de Toharu —termina quitada de la pena al sentarse cruzada de piernas.

No puedo dejar de mirarla fijamente, no creyendo que sea verdad. _¿Mi ancestro?_ , la pregunta resuena en mi mente con fuerza. Se supone que no tengo ascendencia mágica en el árbol genealógico de la familia. ¿Cómo es posible que diga que soy su tátara-tataranieta? Arrugo el ceño en confusión.

»Habla, querida, siento que vas a reventar si no lo haces. Tu esposo no me lo perdonará jamás si llega a pasar.

—Espera. —Levanto las manos hacia enfrente, haciéndole señas de que se calle—. Espera un poco, por favor. ¿Estás consciente de que esto es muy confuso para mí? —Asiente en respuesta—. Está bien. Entonces, déjame digerir esta información a mi ritmo.

—De acuerdo. Pero no podemos, corazón. Es poco tiempo el que tenemos, y tienes que saber muchas cosas antes de regresar al mundo de los vivos.

 _¿Qué?_

Cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se lleva la mano a su boca en un gesto de _"Ups"_ que hace que quiera ponerme a llorar. Es parecida a mí, pero es muy despistada.

—Pequeño detalle que has olvidado mencionar.

—Disculpa eso.

—Bien. Sabiendo que no poseemos una eternidad para charlar, suelta todo lo que tengas que decir ya, por favor.

Sus ojos cálidos obtienen un toque pícaro y me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso.

Resulta ser que ella es la mujer por la que Toharu fue condenado a una eternidad de castigo por la Madre Naturaleza; aunque, por haber guiado a todos sus descendientes en el correcto uso de la sangre élfica y de cómo cuidar a sus parejas destinadas, la Madre Naturaleza tuvo compasión de él y le ha concedido su mayor deseo: morir. La joven Bruja que tanto lloraba Toharu, se llama Agnes. Pertenece al legado de Zeus, pero fue protegida de Perséfone. Ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía, más no le alcanzó a enseñar protección mental antes de su terrible fallecimiento.

Me explica lo que pasó con Harry en el mundo espiritual, y lo que hicieron con Ginny. Que su _madrina_ , por así decirlo, planeó que la Weasley fuera entregada en el sacrificio que inició Bellatrix en lugar de la bebé y Harry. Tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que la maldad de Ginevra fuera en aumento; Perséfone se encargó de alimentar su maldad. Ya que, si ella moría sin una maldad que equiparara la de Voldemort y Bellatrix, Harry se quedaría en el inframundo.

Otra cosa que también menciona es que había estado esperando todo este tiempo para que yo naciera, porque según las profecías, un día llegaría al mundo de los vivos un ser hermoso de corazón y de espíritu que ayudaría a traer el equilibrio sobre la tierra. Le pregunto de qué habla, y responde:

—Hace muchos siglos atrás, antes de que yo naciera, la Madre Naturaleza habló a sus hijos y les comentó que el mundo se vería afectado por varios destrozos. Que el mismo ser humano, en todas sus formas y diferencias, iba destruirse entre sí —susurra como si estuviera contando un secreto—. Mas no especificó qué era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, sólo habló en términos generales. Pasaron los años, lustros, décadas, siglos y milenios, y los hijos de la Madre Naturaleza se dieron cuenta de que existía un patrón: cada vez que el ser humano planeaba algo para la destrucción del mundo, alguien se levantaba en contra. Trayendo el equilibrio que se necesitaba.

»No supieron debidamente quienes eran los que traían el control. Erraron por varios años para encontrar el esquema correcto, aquel que les dijo cuándo, cómo, dónde y por qué nacerían los destinados a salvar el mundo. Supieron que se alternaban entre dos o tres por generación. ¿Qué quiero decir? Que eran tres o dos redentores cada ciento cincuenta años. A veces morían en batalla y con la victoria en la mano, y otras veces vivían por largos años. Los hijos estuvieron satisfechos con los resultados. Sin embargo… un día todo cambió.

»El día en que Toharu nació. Hubo una revolución de mente entre los hijos de la Madre Naturaleza, ¡no era humano el libertador de esa época! Era la primera vez en todos los milenios registrados, que se levantaba una criatura mágica. Toharu rompió la zona do confort. Fue el parte aguas de todo un linaje escogido.

Escucho todo lo que dice Agnes con actitud de sosiego, pero mi mente está que revienta con todas las teorías y preguntas que quiero decirle.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos que ver Draco y yo en todo esto? —suelto desesperada.

Me mira a los ojos con ternura y su mano acaricia con suavidad mi cabeza.

—Tienen mucho que ver, pequeña. Déjame continuar, que falta poco para que lo sepas.

—Lo que tú digas —acepto. Sabiendo que no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Bien. —Asiente contenta. Es perturbador encontrar un gran parecido entre sus gestos y los míos —. Toharu cometió la peor falta de su vida, y no solo hablo de matar a su compañera de vida, sino que mató a dos _destinados_ de la profecía —dice con lentitud y se me corta la respiración—. Por eso mismo, fue castigado en tal magnitud. Por su culpa, el propósito del Rey y el mío no se cumplieron; su generación era de tres, él, el Rey y yo. Toharu fue un elfo demasiado egocéntrico que no se dio cuenta de que el Rey era su aliado, y que él estaba siendo manipulado por la misma magia que me estaba controlando. Así es Hermione, el Rey no me violaba por voluntad. Los dos estábamos bajo el hechizo de un hueste poderoso, uno que trataba de destruir el planeta completo. Mi amado esposo no supo discernir la verdad y nos mató.

»Cuando Toharu nos encontró, pensó que yo lo engañaba. Después, al pelear contra el rey matarlo, supo que yo estaba bajo un hechizo, pero ya era tarde. Pasaron treinta años de mi muerte, y de su castigo, cuando se enfrentó a esa hueste maligna. Le costó matarlo, literalmente, le llevó tres siglos hacerlo. Todo gracias a la eternidad que el castigo le otorgaba, pero esa fue la verdadera consecuencia de matarnos: que lo que se tuvo que hacer en una semana se hizo en trescientos años y tuvo que ver morir a todo aquel que le importara.

»Hasta que nació Lucius Malfoy, su descendiente. Un hombre peculiar, con una vida peculiar, y con un propósito aún más peculiar: traer al mundo a uno de los dos elegidos. Te preguntarás, ¿por qué no nació alguien para derrotar a Grindelwald? Porque él no era peligroso, Voldemort sí.

—Por eso Draco y… yo somos pareja.

—Tu linaje como un ser puro de corazón y espíritu, lo escogió a él como tu destino.

—¿Qué?

—Eres inteligencia, pasión y entrega. Él es fuerza, astuto e inteligente. Su sangre élfica y tu sangre se complementaron, decidieron hacer una historia juntos. Sus magias se reconocieron, él como hijo de Toharu; tú como hija mía.

»Él como la redención de Toharu, tú como el renacimiento de mi espíritu. Luego de siglos, con ustedes dos vuelven, las cosas a su lugar. El equilibrio que se perdió se ha recuperado y los hijos de la Madre Naturaleza se han asegurado de no volverlo a perder, por el bien de la creación.

Es tanta información por diferir que siento que voy a vomitar.

—Quiere decir que si accidentalmente no hubiera hecho que Draco probara mi sangre, que si no lo hubiera aceptado como mi pareja…

—Voldemort y Bellatrix hubieran acabado con toda la vida existente sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

—No lo es, Hermione. Y se nos acabó el tiempo.

Se levanta del suelo y toma mi mano para ayudarme. Sigo en shock con todo lo que acaba de soltar, ¡y quién no después de enterarse de que el futuro del mundo estuvo en sus manos y ni siquiera lo sabía! creo que esto es lo que sentía Harry cada vez que lo llamaban _El Elegido_. Es una mierda de vida.

»No tengas miedo de lo que vendrá, porque será bello. Disfruta de tu generación e instruye a los tuyos por el camino correcto, que no quede en ti o en Draco el que se vuelva a repetir un desliz del tamaño como el de Toharu. Vive una vida feliz, porque te la has ganado.

Dicho eso, me da un fuerte abrazo de despedida. El cuerpo me tiembla un poco y observo mis manos al separarme de ella, se están desvaneciendo.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —más que pregunta es un ruego.

—Cuando aprendas a controlar tus poderes.

—¿De qué demonios ha…?

—¡Vive feliz!

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Otra vez la sensación de ahogamiento hace que me incorpore con rapidez.

—¡Por amor a Merlín! Pensé que te perdería para siempre —la rota voz de Draco llega a mí antes de ser arrastrada a su pecho y cubierta por sus alas en un acto de protección y posesividad.

—Estoy viva, Draco. Estamos bien.

—Si hubieras muerto me hubiera ido contigo.

* * *

 **¡HERMIONE ESTÁ VIVA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Recibí varias amenazas de muerte en face si la mataba, pero les pregunto: ¿cómo es posible que pensaran que lo haría? JAJAJA Llevo, desde que inicio esta saga, diciéndoles que les daría final feliz (y no hablo de masajes con premio XD).**

 **En fin.**

 **Que pinche rollo con lo contado por Agnes, ¿cierto? Pero mi mente es muy marihuana y se inventa cada cosa. ¡aunque busco darle un buen argumento! Cualquier duda que tengan PREGUNTEN que les contestaré con amor.**

 **AUNQUEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Fíjense, POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO, si alguien ya preguntó su duda primero. Porque es tedioso contestarles las mismas preguntas a cada una cuando ya lo hice con alguien más. xD Le voy quitando información, así que la primera respuesta es la verídica (la demás es flojera contestando). Así que no repitamos preguntas y tratemos de hacer una bella exposición-debate del tema.**

 **Mis lectores de fanfiction, a ustedes les tengo que contestar por individualmente (haré copy-page).**

 **Lectoras de Wattpad, ustedes sí deberán fijarse en las preguntas hechas por las demás. xD**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto.**

 **InésUchiha**


	48. Espíritu Final

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo catorce: Final_

* * *

De repente, su corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Los latidos retumban en mi oído, lastimándolo por tener al elfo a flor de piel; pero eso no importa si significa que la tengo conmigo de nuevo.

—¡Por amor a Merlín! Pensé que te perdería para siempre —sollozo con voz rota. El dolor que siento por creerla perdida me está matando, aunque sana con cada respiración que ella da. La cubro con mis alas; es imposible mantener al elfo a raya después de tremendo susto y yo tampoco me quiero contener. Ya no más.

—Estoy viva, Draco. Estamos bien.

Escucharla hablar rompe toda cadena que puse para amarrar mi corazón y pensar con la cabeza fría al venir a su rescate. Ya está a salvo, ya no vale la pena contenerse por más tiempo.

Lo siento subir desde el centro de mi espíritu, a la altura de mi estómago, arrastrarse por el esófago y salir como llanto tronador por la boca. Las lágrimas queman mis mejillas de lo calientes que son.

—Si hubieras muerto, me hubiera ido contigo —alcanzo a decir entre hipidos llenos de sufrimiento.

…

Tan fuerte es el impacto de lo vivido que, cuando regreso en mí, estoy en un escenario distinto.

—¡HERMIONE! —es lo primero que sale de mi boca al despertar y ver el techo blanco. Me siento con rapidez sobre la camilla de lo que se supone que es San Mungos.

—Aquí estoy, tranquilo —consuela con voz dulce, poniendo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Inspiro su aroma para empaparme en ella. El elfo gimotea ante la acción, suspiro de alivio acompañándolo.

—No mentí con lo que te dije, Hermione.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. No pongo en duda la fuerza de tus sentimientos hacia a mí. Sé que irías al infierno de ser necesario para rescatarme y traerme a tu lado. —Trata de separarse de mí, pero no la dejo hacerlo, se ríe un poco y lo vuelve a intentar. Reticente, la suelto y posa las manos en mis mejillas—. Ya se terminó. Ya no tengas miedo de perderme, porque ya nadie podrá hacerlo.

Quiero creerle, pero ya van dos veces en menos de un año que casi me la arrebatan; primero mi tía y, luego, la estúpida pelirroja.

—No…

—Basta, Draco —dice en tono mandón al interrumpirme—. Mientras estuve muerta, conocí a la esposa de tu abuelo Toharu. Ella me contó muchas cosas que te relataré con calma en otra ocasión, pero lo que sí te diré ahora es que ella me prometió que ya no sufriríamos más. Ni nuestros hijos ni nuestros nietos ni bisnietos sufrirían lo que nosotros vivimos, porque el orden ya está de regreso.

Tiene razón, no la entiendo.

Sin embargo, creo en sus palabras.

No hay nada que ella diga que no sea cierto o que tenga una buena razón, y esta no será la ocasión para ponerla en duda.

—Entiendo tu punto, mujer. Ahora, entiéndeme tú a mí: _perderte no es una opción._

—Y no lo será —dice con determinación.

Cierro los ojos ante las caricias que da en la piel de mi rostro, sin fuerzas para seguir hablando y con temor de volver a romper a llorar. No quiero quedar vulnerable delante de ella, otra vez. Y no se debe a que me quite masculinidad, porque tengo claro que llorar es de hombres fuertes y con sentimientos genuinos, sino que ella es la que pasó por un momento horrible y la veo entera. No se me hace justo romperme frente a ella cuando está tomando con tanta valentía lo sucedió.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Agradezco tanto que Voldemort muriera en el Ministerio y que solo alcanzara a resucitar unos cuantos minutos, porque no sé qué sería de mí si hubiera tenido que matar a Dumbledore para darle la confianza a Tom de que le era cien por ciento fiel a su causa.

La tranquilidad que hay en la torre de Astronomía me contagia. La paz que se respira me la da respuesta al pensamiento anterior, « _muerte_ _»_ _._ Yo ya no estaría en este mundo si Voldemort no hubiera sido derrotado.

La esquina de mi labio se curva hacia arriba en una mueca de cariño al pensar en cierto pelinegro, ojos grises al que no hubiera podido amar de ser así. Sería tan doloroso haber muerto son poder amar de verdad.

Tantos _hubieras_.

Agradezco que sólo queden en eso _hubieras_.

—Oh, aquí estás —afirma la estruendosa voz de Sirius detrás de mí, al mismo tiempo que rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

 _«_ _Adiós paz interior_ _»_ , pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres, chucho? —pregunto, aprovechando la ventaja de estar de espaldas a él y que no vea la mueca divertida en mis labios.

Un jadeo ofendido sale de sus labios.

—¡Severus! —exclama sentido—. No sabes cuánto lastima a mi corazón tus palabras hostiles. Uno lleva todo el día buscando a su amado por toda la escuela. Chequé el jardín, chequé tu oficina, chequé tus aulas y nada. ¡¿Y qué obtengo a cambio de mi preocupación?! ¡Tu burla y desprecio! —termina con dramatismo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Cierro los ojos con fastidio.

 _Definitivamente, se ha ido la paz interior._

—Me provocas dolor de cabeza, Sirius.

Quito las manos de mi cintura y volteo para observarlo a los ojos con detenimiento. Sus ojos grises están brillosos, llenos de vida. Ya no queda nada del aspecto enfermo que tenía cuando salió de Azkaban; fue duro el proceso que vivió para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Saber qué era verdad y qué era parte de su locura le estaba consumiendo el cuerpo.

Ahí fue donde entré yo con mis pociones.

Bueno, Dumbledore me obligó a ayudarle con una gama experimental de pociones que estaba creando para ayudar a Frank y a Alice a salir de su locura. No obstante, ocupaba hacer pruebas con pacientes no tan complicados para analizar lo que tenía que cambiar, aumentar o aminorar.

El problema con el chucho Black era que él no quería ser una rata de mi laboratorio. ¡Yo tampoco quería tenerlo de paciente! Era tan desesperante, pero al mismo tiempo era tan beneficioso para mis fines científicos —por lo que no pude negarme por mucho tiempo a Dumbledore y obligar a Sirius con amenazas de no dejarle ver a Harry sino tenía un buen resultado—.

Sufrió él.

Y, sorprendentemente, sufría yo con él.

Pero no podía olvidar lo que él me había hecho y que justamente eso fuera lo primero que recordara, solo hizo que me arrepintiera de haber cedido a las manipulaciones de Albus.

Salgo de los recuerdos al notar que la mirada de Sirius tiene un toque muy marcado de pena.

—Ya te dije que lo siento —susurra cabizbajo.

—Y yo ya te dije que te amo.

Sí. Soy un hombre que casi no demuestra sus sentimientos, que ha sido lastimado la mayor parte de sus años de vida. Sin embargo, sé leer a las personas y sé que las palabras del chucho son verdaderas y genuinas; no tengo duda alguna de lo que siente por mí. ¿Por qué seguir escarbando en tierra ajena? ¿En tierra olvidada?

No tenemos el uno al otro y eso es lo que debe de importar.

Y mucho más, si eso hace que la sonrisa que ahora muestra el arrogante exGryffindor se para toda la vida.

—¡Yo también te amo, mi sensual maestro de química!

—Que te den —contesto cansado.

—Uy, Severus, mientras seas tú el que lo haga me pongo flojito y cooperando.

 _¡Que la paz venga a mí de nuevo!_

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Ni siquiera sé lo que pasa hasta que aterrizo son gracia sobre la cama.

—Estás loco…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando ya lo tengo encima de mí.

—Sí, completamente loco por ti —sisea con excitación sobre la piel de mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas y haciendo que lo golpee en la espalda para que deje de hacerlo.

—¡Basta, Malfoy! —grito entre risas—. ¡Me voy a orinar si sigues por ese rumbo.

Un bufido es mi respuesta.

—Eres una aguafiestas, Hermione —se queja soltando mi cuello—. Mira cómo me tienes. —Señala el bulto bajo su pantalón de chándal.

Oh, sí. Sé perfectamente cómo lo tengo, puedo sentir a través del vínculo que tan afectado lo tengo.

Sonrío con travesura.

Ya que separó de mí para hacer su drama, me incorporo sobre mis rodillas en el colchón y poso las manos sobre su nuca para atraerlo hacia mí.

—¿Te parece que soy aguafiestas, Draquito? —pico con burla—. Deberías darle una olfateada a la habitación para que te des cuenta del error en el que estás.

Porque la verdad es que tengo más ganas yo que él de tener sexo desenfrenado y salvaje en estas cuatro paredes.

Sigue mi consejo.

Lo observo en todo momento y soy testigo del segundo en el que sus pupilas se extienden hasta perderse en la oscuridad: el deseo carnal espera ser satisfecho.

— _Hermione…_

Su voz seseante llena de electricidad mi columna vertebral hasta terminar en mi centro intimo; aquel que ya está más que dispuesto con tanta humedad que desprende.

—Tómame, Draco. Hazme tuya una vez más. ¡Marca con tus besos todo lo que encuentres! Que no le quepa duda a ninguna criatura en esta tierra que soy tuya y que tú eres mío.

Ni bien acabo decirlo, cuando sus labios están devorando mi boca. No lo voy a negar, es el beso sucio que tanto esperaba. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con desesperación, como si no tuviera suficiente de él.

Estoy igual.

Mis dedos se filtran por las hebras rubias que cubren su cabeza; la sedosidad del cabello desata gemido que él bebe con gula. Enredo mis piernas en su cintura para hacer ficción entre su miembro erecto y mi centro palpitante, suplicando por tener dentro a la de ya.

Aquí es donde le estamos diciendo _adiós_ al temor de perdernos y le estamos diciendo _bienvenida_ a la vida que se nos ha dado juntos. Tenemos muchos años por delante para hacer el amor con lentitud, ahorita _necesitamos_ la rudeza, el frenesí y brusquedad en los movimientos empleados.

Adelante, atrás.

Adelante, atrás.

Una y otra vez.

Sin parar.

Él chasquea los dedos y quedamos desnudos.

Yo alineo su miembro a mi entrada y quedamos anclados, como piezas de puzle.

El grito que escapa de mí es inevitable; su grueso miembro junto a los veinte centímetros de largo siempre serán motivo de expresar placer a todo volumen. Sus caninos se clavan la suave piel de mi hombro para amortiguar los jadeos que expulsa.

Se incorpora un poco, su pene entra más y roza ese punto perfecto.

—¡Ahí, Draco! ¡Ya lo encontraste!

El elfo siempre querrá complacerme.

Los embistes son brutales. La cama rechina por la fuerza que emplea —sino tuviera parte de las ventajas del elfo en mi cuerpo no podría aguantar el ritmo de Draco—. El choque de sus testículos contra mis glúteos es obscenamente delicioso y no puedo más que agarrar sus nalgas entre mis manos para apretujarlas.

Susurro incoherencias que escapan sin permiso. Su pecho vibra gracias a los rugidos de satisfacción.

El sexo puede olerse a kilómetros, estoy segura.

El nudo en mi bajo vientre se empieza a formar con lentitud, pero puedo augurar la fuerza con la que explotará.

—Ya casi, pequeña —gime.

—No, quiero más —sollozo y no me importa.

Le ruego que siga golpeando duro y certero dentro de mis paredes vaginales; las cuales aprieto para ejercer más presión sobre su miembro chorreante de pre-semen.

Se retuerce ante el acto.

—con que jugando sucio, ¿eh? —dice antes de salir sin previo aviso de mí.

Quiero quejarme, pero lo que sale es un grito extasiado.

Ha mordido el clítoris. Está comiéndome el coño como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. ¡Por Merlín! Levanta mis piernas por la parte de atrás de la rodillas, ya que tiemblan de tanto placer y le estorban en su cometido. Extiendo las manos buscando de dónde sostenerme, porque no puedo hacerlo por mí misma. Arqueo la espalda hacia arriba, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Siento que me voy a desmayar, estoy a nada de explotar y su caliente boca me suelta.

—¡DRACO!

—¡Calla! —reprende.

Al segundo, sus veinte centímetros atraviesan la cavidad húmeda llamada útero. Literalmente, estoy llorando. Es diferente a los celos que hemos pasado juntos. Esta vez, somos él y yo los que deseamos por voluntad ser así.

Su miembro se hincha, ruge lleno de entusiasmo, hambre y lujuria. Acerca su boca a la mía para darnos el beso final, puedo probarme en la de él y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser libre al fin.

Mi orgasmo no está tocando la puerta. No. Ha entrado como ladrón, directo a lo que va. Malfoy sigue mis pasos y acelera sus arremetidas.

El semen caliente en mi interior, los labios succionando mi alma y su pelvis acariciando al ya sensible clítoris, desencadenan otro tremendo orgasmo. Se me está haciendo costumbre ver el color negro ante emociones fuertes.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

—Es un honor para mí presentarles a la mejor alumna de esta generación que el día de hoy termina un ciclo de vida lleno de emociones agradables y desagradables, ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

Lo virotes que todas las mesas hacen me llena de orgullo. Verla caminar con elegancia y majestuosidad hacia el podio, calienta mi ser.

Se lo merece.

Hermione es el ser más puro de corazón y espíritu que he tenido el gusto de conocer. Ha enfrentado tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida y sigue hacia adelante con más fuerza que nunca.

La amo.

Me enseñó a aceptar mi naturaleza, a tomar ventaja de lo que soy y enorgullecerme de ello. Ser reconocida frente a miles de personas es lo mínimo de lo mucho que deberían darle.

El codazo de Blaise me toma por sorpresa.

—Ve por ella, campeón.

—Nunca lo pongas en duda —digo sublime al levantarme y correr hacia ella.

 _«_ _Porque el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y cuando menos lo deseas. Pero, cuando llega, lo hace con fuerza y para ser eterno._ _»_

* * *

 _ **Hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**_

 _ **Les agradezco tanto, tanto, tanto el apoyo que le han brindado a esta saga, de verdad.**_

 _ **Cuando la empecé a escribir fue para regalo de cumpleaños de mi bella Diana Liv, algo que no sería tan largo y sin chiste. Sin embargo, Doña Inspi dijo que no. Que las cosas no serían como la estaba planeando en ese momento.**_

 _ **Hacerle caso a Doña Inspi se me complicó al principio, pero luego dije Valiendo Barriga, señor Vrga, puse mi confianza en ella y no me arrepiento.**_

 _ **Como dije hace varios capítulos a contestar cada uno de los reviews que dejaron y a centrarme en la siguiente historia que publicaré para el fandom Teen Wolf y Sterek.**_

 _ **Me preguntaban que si esta historia tendrá tercera parte, les contesto:**_

 _ **SÍ.**_

 _ **Y será algo muuuuuuuy corto. No contará con más de diez capítulos y será publicado hasta 2020. Todavía no tengo la fecha exacta. ¿Por qué hasta ese año? Porque necesito descansar mi mente de Dramione creado por mí y empezar a empaparme de lectura sobre esa misma shipp. Empecé leyendo, seguiré leyendo y ya me toca darme el gusto de disfrutar de tan bellos Dramione que mis fickers favoritas están escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto con el epílogo!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por viajar conmigo en esta travesía, les amo y les bendigo.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **InésUchiha**_


	49. Espíritu Epílogo

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Recuerden que esta historia tendrá tercera parte. Una muy pequeña, pero tercera entrega en el 2020. Han pasado ocho años entre el final y el epílogo, en algunos párrafos leerán que dice cinco, pero no, son ocho.

Lean hasta el final.

Son 8,031 palabras

* * *

 _Epílogo: Inicio del fin_

* * *

 _Ocho años después._

—¡VLADIMIR! ¡VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!

La risa del pequeño demonio fue lo que recibo como respuesta. Llevo más de dos horas correteando al enano por toda la mansión, pero no he podido alcanzarlo; es muy veloz a sus tiernos cuatro años y medio de edad. Puedo utilizar la magia para atraparlo, pero… ¿qué chiste tendría hacerlo? es mucho mejor pasar el tiempo jugando con el pequeño demonio de esta forma que ser una aguafiestas.

—¡NO, NO, NO, MAMI! —grita segundos después, y alargando la « _i_ _»_ —. ¡TIENES QUE ATRAPARME!

Lo amo, en serio, pero ya no estoy para estos trotes.

Giro a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo y me topo de frente a Blaise, quien acaba de llegar de la oficina. Me observa con ojos interrogantes, a lo que contesto poniendo el dedo índice en los labios en señal de silencio. La mirada que devuelve tiene un toque divertido.

—A la carga —deletrea en voz baja.

Asiento conforme con su plan.

No pasan cinco minutos cuando Vladimir está gritando por auxilio, ofendido porque su padre lo ha traicionado.

—¡Se supone que somos niños, papá! ¡Te acusaré con el tío Draco!

—Basta de dramas, Vladi. Apestas a marisco añejo, mereces un baño profundo por el olor que te cargas, enano.

Los veo interactuar con tanta diversión y amor, que el sentimiento de plenitud se hace más fuerte en mi corazón. Porque, años atrás, pensé que perdería al que crea dolores de cabezas constantes con su forma de ser tan liviana. Casi muero junto con él al verlo moribundo.

Eso ha quedado en el pasado.

Tengo una hermosa familia que está creciendo poco a poco. ¡Oh, sí! Acabo de hacerme unas pruebas y salió positivo. ¡Estoy embarazada! Al parecer, serán dos revoltosos más los que se unirán a esta loca familia.

Aún no se lo digo a mi esposo; quiero darle una sorpresa a él y a Vladimir. Quien pronto tendrá que compartir reinado con sus futuros hermanos o hermanas.

—¡Mami!

—¡Pansy, cariño ven!

Los escucho clamar por mi presencia. Son tan tiernos cuando se lo proponen, ¡ojalá fueran así todo el tiempo!

—Ya voy, ya voy. Se nota lo irresistible que soy si no pueden pasar unos minutos sin mi presencia alumbrando sus vidas —respondo al llamado. Yendo hacia el baño de la recámara de Vladimir.

Recargo el cuerpo en el alfeizar de la puerta, observando el desastre que están haciendo esos dos en la bañera. En uno de los chapoteos de mi hijo, Blaise tiene que cubrir su rostro. Por lo que gira su cabeza hacía donde estoy, nuestras miradas se conectan. Sonríe mostrando la perfecta dentadura, extendiendo el brazo en una invitación a acercarme. Lo hago. Me recibe entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en mi frente; las risas de mi pequeño demonio hacen eco en las paredes.

Definitivamente son lo mejor que puedo tener en mi vida.

—Te amo, mujer.

Sí. Soy afortunada de tenerlos conmigo.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de la familia que tengo. Siendo el patriarca de esta familia tan peculiar no puedo estar más que contento con lo que me ha tocado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Tengo una esposa llena de inteligencia, belleza, astucia y perversidad en toques exactos que la hacen perfecta para mí. ¡La Madre Naturaleza no se equivoca nunca en sus planes! Y fui bendecido con la mejor de todas; no la merezco, pero ella tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar mi amor y decidió quedarse. Es mi diosa, la que ilumina mi vida y de la que siempre estaré enamorado como un colegial.

En estos momentos, vamos tomados de las manos —no hay nadie a nuestra alrededor, por lo que no tenemos que realizar algún protocolo estúpido—, caminando por el denso bosque que rodea Malfoy Manor. Permito que mi rostro demuestre lo feliz que soy al tener esta pequeña caminata con mi amada, ella pregunta qué es lo que me tiene de tan buen humor y le digo la verdad, ella. Le susurro al oído que poder estar a su lado con tanta paz y sin pena alguna es lo que tiene feliz a mi alma.

Le cuento con voz llena de amor que no quiero estar en otro lugar que no sean sus brazos. ¡Que deseo recostarme en su pecho hasta que el cielo reclame mi presencia en él! La felicidad en su zafiro mirar motiva a mis labios a seguir hablando.

Cualquiera que viera a Lucius Malfoy expresarse de esta forma se espantaría o pensaría que estoy bajo un _imperio_. Gente idiota que no comprende el verdadero corazón de alguien con un linaje como el mío: debemos ocultar nuestra mayor fortaleza los demás para que no lo tomen en nuestra contra, como muestra de vulnerabilidad. ¡Echarían a perder el verdadero valor de nuestros sentimientos!

Porque un Malfoy ama con fuerza, sin descanso por toda la eternidad.

Narcissa, picara en la intimidad del bosque, coquetea conmigo y me invita a danzar con ella al ritmo de las hojas que se sacuden con el viento.

Acepto encantado.

Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que puedo ver con nitidez el delineado que hay en su iris. Hace que me pierda en ellos hasta que toca mis belfos con los suyos en suave beso. Cierro los ojos ante muestra de cariño y abro la boca para profundizarlo.

—Agradezco tanto que me dieras el sí, Cissa —ronroneo al terminar el beso.

Nuestros alientos se entremezclan. La siento temblar entre mis brazos, así que la tomo con más fuerza de la cintura para evitar que desfallezca.

—La afortunada soy yo —comienza—. La naturaleza es perfecta y sabia en sus decisiones, ¿sabes? Ser escogida por ella para estar a tu lado siempre, es algo que marcó mi ser de por vida. Estar contigo me dio la salida de una familia que se dedicaba a la destrucción; contigo conocí el verdadero significado de _pertenecer_ a algo. Tengo una carrera que puedo ejercer cuando quiera, tengo un hijo maravilloso, un esposo que me ama con la fuerza de mil mares. Y, sobre todo, tengo libertad de ser quien quiera y eso lo obtuvo junto a ti.

El elfo en mí gruñe en aprobación. Se siente contento de poder suplir a su pareja en todos los ámbitos y no hay duda de que, el día que ella desee, puede irse de mi lado. No la detendría. Es más, le daría todos los recursos necesarios para que emprenda vuelo lejos de mí; me quedaría en la ruina de ser posible.

—Sigamos con nuestro baile, hermosa dama.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _Creo que ya se está tardando bastante tiempo en llegar_ , es lo que pienso al ver por decimoquinta vez el reloj que descansa en mi muñeca izquierda. Los nervios se alteran de poco a mucho por todo mi cuerpo, el sudor frío baja por la espalda y los escalofríos hacen mella en mis pensamientos.

Llevo tanto tiempo esperando por este momento que me es tan difícil creer que estoy a nada de poder hacer uno de mis tantos sueños realidad: casarme.

Theodore Nott está a nada de contraer nupcias con la mujer de su vida y de la forma más bizarra de hacer, por lo civil en el mundo muggle.

Cuando le dije a Draco cuáles eran mis planes me miró con asombro, pero, como siempre, dijo que contaba con su apoyo para lo que quisiera. Que éramos hermanos con diferentes padres, y que sería leal a su amistad. Estuve a nada de besarlo en esa ocasión.

Ahora, frente al registro civil, siento que todo es tan precipitado. ¡Eso es lo que hace tan perfecto! Porque mi amada Luna y yo llevamos muchos años de relación, ¡tenemos un par de gemelos de tres años, por Merlín! Y parece como si fuéramos unos novatos en esto. Aunque, si soy sincero, estar con Luna me ha enseñado que nada es igual en este mundo. Que los días tienen un guion distinto por vivir, por disfrutar, por poner en práctica. Y, de igual forma, quedan enseñanzas grabadas en nuestros corazones.

Que sin pensarlo, el tiempo nos robó el aliento.

Nos dio una oportunidad de vivir como nos merecíamos después de tanta guerra. Entre los dos limpiamos nuestras heridas, sin vergüenza y sin ocultar lo que realmente somos, porque lo hemos visto todo… y, aun así, decidimos seguir con nuestro amor.

¿Para qué casarme si ya tenemos nuestra vida más que hecha? Por ella. Por amor a su amor por mí, para darle a conocer al mundo que ella es la dueña de mi corazón. ¡Que nadie es capaz de ocupar mi alma, mente y corazón como solo ella lo hace! ¡Porque quiero decir a voz en grito que todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que hago son por y para ella, mi Luna!

Aunque nuestra relación comenzó de forma peculiar, no me arrepiento de nada.

¿Qué sería de mí si ella se fuera? La perdición.

No estoy dispuesto a perderla. No estoy dispuesto a despertar en mi cama con su lado vacío, sin que sus brazos rodeen mi espalda por las noches. No estoy dispuesto a no poder recostar mi oído en su pecho y escuchar el palpitar de su corazón contra él.

No.

Ya no puedo permitir eso.

Heme aquí, como un colegial enamorado, esperando a su bella mujer para plasmar en un papel amor eterno y poner al cielo, a la magia, como testigos de lo que siento por ella.

Y de lo que ella siente por mí.

—Exacto, Theo —susurra con voz cantarina la reina de mis suspiros—. Yo también estoy perdidamente atada a tu amor por voluntad.

Y es verla tan hermosa y resplandeciente en ese vestido amarillo, con su toque único y característico de mujer soñadora —de alguien que ve el mundo de forma distinta y que siempre encontrará la inocencia por dondequiera que vaya—, lo que me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—¡Ha llegado la novia! —grita la comadreja mayor, Ron—. Creo que ya es hora de empezar, porque le hambre está apretando y me pongo medio fastidioso cuando eso sucede.

—Gracias, Weasley, por la descripción tan acertada de ti mismo —contesta con sarcasmo Pansy.

Porque no solo fue Draco el que apoyó nuestra decisión, fueron todos los que tuvimos una segunda oportunidad para vivir los que están apoyando con regocijo nuestra unión.

—¿Aceptas ser mi esposo de una vez por todas? —pregunta Luna.

—Para la eternidad, mi amor.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _Siguen siendo ocho años después…_

Lo escucho hablar y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Hasta cuándo va a entender que ya estamos viejos para este tipo de trotes?

—¡No, Severus! —se queja por cuarta vez Sirius en menos de un minuto—. No me pongas esos ojos de perdona vidas. Hace un mes hablamos sobre las buenas razones del porqué hacerlo.

—Y también te dije las miles de razones por las cuales no llevarlo a cabo, Sirius.

¡Porque la idea que se le había metido en la cabeza era ridícula! Y se lo demostré, pero se aferró en que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

El puchero que se forma en sus labios me da aviso del berrinche que está por echarse. Santo Merlín, ni parece que tuviera cuarenta y un años el hombre. Trato de cortar de parar la tormenta que se avecina, más no soy lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo. Tengo ganas de cruciarme.

—¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo!

—¡La realidad de mis palabras fue que si te callabas y me dejabas en paz iba a pensar en si era conveniente o no! ¡Nunca te contesté con un _sí_ en concreto!

—Eres de lo peor —susurra con voz quebrada.

Suspiro lleno de derrota, porque ya no es un berrinche lo que está haciendo. Son sus verdaderos pensamientos que salen de él sin filtro alguno; consecuencias de una locura no curada del todo. Cuando caiga en cuenta de lo que ha dicho, me dirá que no es cierto y le perdonaré.

Aunque eso no hace que duela menos.

—Lo sé. Llevo toda mi vida sabiendo que soy la peor escoria que pueda estar en este mundo, que tuve que haber muerto el día que Voldemort estuvo a nada de hacerlo.

 _Y es una de las miles de razones que le di: su locura y la falta de perdón que me tengo a mí mismo_ — _aunque en un porcentaje muchísimo menor que hace años, sigue existiendo en los dos_ —.

—No digas eso. —Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; me acerco a él con una sonrisa rota adornando mis labios.

—¿Ahora entiendes mi negación a tener hijos? Seríamos los peores padres del mundo. Mi hijo tendría pavor por mi causa, no amor. No soy bueno con los mocosos, me desespero y quiero desaparecerlo a la menor excusa; lo tuve demasiado claro dando clases los últimos años de mi vida, ¿sabes? —murmuro con delicadeza, ya que no quiero que sienta como reproche lo que le diré a continuación, sino que entienda que es un realidad que existe en nosotros. Porque estamos juntos, pero seguimos estando rotos y no sería justo meter a gente inocente en nuestra mierda—. Dime, Sirius, ¿qué pasaría si un día, en medio de uno de tus deslices de locura, le dices a tus hijos que son unos buenos para nada? ¿Mhm? Te arrepentirías al segundo, sin embargo, el daño ya quedaría sembrado en su corazón. Lo sabes perfectamente por la madre que tuviste, lo sé perfectamente por el padre que tuve.

Al ver caer las lágrimas por su rostro sé que ha entendido mi punto. Me duele ser el malo del cuento siempre, más no podemos olvidar que siempre tiene que haber uno con los cojones suficientes para tomar ese papel.

Baja la cabeza, asintiendo a lo dicho.

—Tienes mucha razón.

El alivio es instantáneo al oírlo.

»Una de las cualidades que me enamoran de ti es que seas tan brutalmente honesto y que mantengas mi mente pisando tierra cuando ésta quiere elevarse por los cielos. Como en estos momentos —termina levantando la cabeza. La sonrisa que tiene me deslumbra.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Alza las manos para cruzarlas detrás de mi nuca, toma un mechón de mi cabello con una de ella y habla posa sus labios sobre los míos en un beso tierno. Un beso que expresa cada emoción sincera que está sintiendo, amor, esperanza, paz, dulzura, regocijo. Son tantas cosas combinadas, que tengo que tomarlo de la cintura con fuerza para no hacer ante el escalofrío que recorre mis piernas.

Trato de hablar cuando se separa los labios, pero sin alejarse más de un centímetro de ellos.

—Sirius…

—Estoy de acuerdo en que tuvimos unos padres terribles que marcaron nuestra vida de la peor forma y que seguimos viviendo bajo algunos conceptos que ellos nos dejaron como herencia mental. Sí, tienes muchísima razón. No obstante, mi Severus, te equivocas en algo.

—¿En qué? —pregunto con brusquedad.

— _En que ni tú ni yo somos nuestros padres._ —Arqueo una ceja con escepticismo, pidiendo en silencio que se explique mejor—. Así es, laboratorista. Tú no eres tu padre, porque él ya está muerto, enterrado desde hace muchos años atrás y a punto de hacerse petróleo —comenta con burla oscura—. Sobre todo, queda demostrado cuando los hijos de tus alumnos te dicen abuelo y los conscientes como si fueran tus nietos de verdad. ¡Piensas que nadie se da cuenta! ¡Y es tan visible para todos! ¡Todos sabemos que eres tú el que les manda regalos de forma _anónima_ y por correo muggle! Por toda la magia, Severus, sólo tú puedes regalarle a los mocosos libros infantiles sobre cómo aprender pociones de forma fácil y rápida por medio de juegos didácticos. ¡Sólo tú, sin contar a Hermione, puedes mandarles cuentos que enseñan a ser un perfecto Slytherin aunque tus papás sean unos estúpidos Gryffindor o Hufflepuff! —grita antes de reventar a carcajadas. Puedo sentir la piel de las mejillas caliente, sinónimo de un sonrojo demasiado evidente y que provoca que las risas de Sirius tomen fuerza. Respira un poco para continuar con su discurso—. ¿Y yo? —pregunta a la nada con sonrisa ligera—. Soy tan feliz de consentirlos a tu lado. Si esos niños, nuestros nietos por adopción, traen luz y paz a nuestras vidas… ¿Te imaginas lo que traerán a nuestro nido de amor —la picardía nunca la pierde—, los que podremos llamar _hijos_?

Intento hablar, no puedo. Se ha cerrado mi garganta y no puedo más que mantenerme en silencio, sin fuerza alguna para decirle que está mintiendo.

¿Cómo desmentir algo que es verdad? No se puede cuando todos los argumentos están frente a ti, cuando no tienes escapatoria alguna.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, los labios me tiemblan y las manos de Sirius ahuecan mi rostro.

—No sé qué pensar. A veces creo que eres un castigo cuando no soporto tu faceta humorística, pero, la mayor parte de tiempo, estoy convencido de que eres la bendición que mi vida había estado esperando toda la vida. Estoy más que contento de tenerte a mi lado.

—Tomaré tus palabras como un sí a la adopción.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, pongo los ojos en blanco y repito en mis pensamientos que ya estamos viejos para este tipo de trotes, pero que creo que merecemos vivirlos.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _Ocho años antes…_

Espero.

Madame Pomfrey no deja que me levante de la camilla por ningún motivo. Quiere estar segura de que ha eliminado todo el rastro del veneno que puso en mí Ginevra; yo me siento bien, pero ella es de armas a tomar y no estoy para seguir tentando mi suerte.

Espero.

No es que pueda hacer algo más que mirar el techo blanco. Bueno, puedo mirar la pared derecha —que también es blanca—. ¿La pared izquierda? Oh, sí. El blanco brilla con fuerza en esa pared. ¡No puedo hacer nada! Soy una inútil.

Una buena para nada.

No sé qué pasó con Hermione, nadie me ha dicho nada. Estoy incomunicada desde hace un mes; desde el día del desastre. Hago una mantra en la mente, repitiéndome que todo está bien, que las malas noticias son las primeras. Los malos chismes son los más exquisitos y ya hubiera escuchado si algo así hubiera sucedido.

Lo que sí he notado es que el profesor Dumbledore ha estado viniendo casi todos los días a susurrar cosas con Madame Pomfrey. Había escuchado, anteriormente, que el profesor era un cotilla de primera, más no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo hasta este mes que he estado encerrada en este feo lugar. Las sonrisillas que avientan cada vez que me ven al hablar me ponen de los nervios, porque creo que soy el centro de su conversación. Luego, se dan cuenta de que están siendo demasiado obvios y se encierran en la oficina de Madame.

¡Estoy desesperada, me volveré loca si sigo con la misma rutina!

Y, hablando del diablo, las puertas se abren y la barba gris del profesor es lo primero que llego anotar. Pongo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que me espera.

—Buenos días, señorita Greengrass —saluda con demasiado buen humor.

 _¿Qué tienen de bueno el día si ya llegó a amargarlo?_

—Buenos días —contesto con más sequedad de la planeada. La chispa de diversión brilla en sus ojos y quiero golpear al vejete.

—Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que has avanzado muy bien en tu recuperación y, verificando que está recuperando su encanto —entrecierro los ojos, molesta por su chite sin gracia—, hemos decidido que ya es hora de que sepa algunas cosas.

…

La oscuridad envuelve mi cuerpo, el cansancio se apodera de mí. Es una pesadez que parece que llevo años sin concebir, realmente me toma por sorpresa. Poco a poco los sentidos se van activando en lo que vuelvo a la consciencia; y una interrogante interesante hace eco en mi cerebro: «¿En qué momento caí dormido?».

Recuerdo.

Huía del monstruo de tres cabezas que nos perseguía, Perséfone y yo tratando de llegar con rapidez a su castillo; antes de que la bestia decidiera tomarnos como almuerzo. Y, cuando ya estábamos a nada de cruzar los territorios de la mujer que me acompañaba, la bestia da un rugido ferviente; realmente sentí su aliento asqueroso golpear mi nuca, erizándome la piel. _Seré atrapado_ , es lo que pensé y todo fue negro.

Aunque la luz es lo que me recibe al terminar de recordar.

Estoy acostado, no hay duda de ello. Un techo claro recibe con calidez mi despertar. Sé que estoy a salvo y en otro lugar, porque en el inframundo no había techos ni colores tan bellos como el blanco que estoy observando. Veo borroso, estoy llorando a moco tendido.

 _¡Estoy a salvo!_

Es lo que no deja de gritar mi mente una y otra vez. Y los hipidos se convierten en sollozos, ¡el pecho me duele del llanto tan intenso que hay en mí! Tan seguro me siento que, aunque escucho la puerta, de la supuesta habitación en la que estoy, abriéndose, no me espanto ni temo correr peligro de muerte alguno.

No pasan ni cinco segundos, cuando tengo dos brazos rodeándome por el cuello. Otros sollozos de felicidad se unen a los míos.

 _¡ESTOY A SALVO!_

—Estás con nosotros, pequeño. Ya nada podrá separarnos, estás aquí con nosotros. ¡Volviste para quedarte por mucho tiempo!

La voz de Sirius es más ronca de la que recuerdo, comprendo que es por el llanto que lo embarga. Trato de contestarle, pero lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme a su cuerpo y no poder soltarlo, porque no quiero que sea algo momentáneo o efímero. ¡Quiero que quede tatuado en mis sentidos que he vuelto al mundo de los vivos!

El plan de Perséfone salió bien.

Sirius parece darse cuenta de que no puedo hablar, porque tranquiliza los intentos que hago con un suave murmullo. Se separa un poco de mí, quedando el plomo frente al esmeralda. Hay felicidad y regocijo.

—Mi pequeño Harry James Potter, bienvenido a casa.

He vuelto.

…

La puerta se ve más grande de lo que verdaderamente es. Me sudan las manos, los ojos los tengo hinchados de tanto llorar —de solo recordar las palabras que Dumbledore me dijo ese día en la enfermería las lágrimas regresan—, es tan común estar así. Ya es un estrado natural de mi cuerpo pasar día sí y noche también derramando el alma por los ojos.

Llegué a la mansión de los Black hace unos cuarenta minutos. Todos los amigos y a quienes Harry considera familia están en la casa y, contrario a lo que puede parecer, no siento incomodidad alguna por las miradas extrañadas que recibo.

Son las que me dirigen Sirius Black y el profesor Snape las que me ponen un poco nervioso, porque son miradas de reconocimiento las que recibo de su parte. Son miradas que saben lo que está pasando y el verdadero motivo de mi visita, ya que la oficial es que quiero darle las gracias a Harry por salvarme… ¿Salvarme de qué?

Esa es la razón por la que llevo más de media hora parada frente a la puerta que me separa de Harry.

Harry apenas sabe quién soy, ¿y quiero darle mi agradecimiento por algo que no pasó? Más patética no puedo ser.

Sin embargo, tomo una fuerte respiración y me animo a levantar la mano para girar la perilla. La respiración se me corta en todo el proceso, hasta que está totalmente abierta. De par en par. Suelto toda angustia al ver que le bulto en la cama está dormido.

Bien. Así está perfecto, entro, lo veo, y me regreso por donde vine sin que nadie sepa nada.

No tengo que preocuparme más.

Por lo que entro tranquila y con pasos seguros a la recámara; aprovecho la oportunidad que me da su siesta, y me acerco lo más que puedo a él.

Está tan tranquilo. Los rasgos de su rostro se han reafirmado un poco en estos últimos meses, su cuerpo siguió creciendo aunque su alma no estuviera en él. Es sorprendente la belleza que irradia.

Suelto una risa sin humor.

Obviamente, que mi amor por él lo pone como el hombre perfecto, pero estoy siendo sincera al decir que su belleza es única. No es como la de Draco que en cada poro de su piel inspira elegancia, no.

Harry es una belleza rebelde. No hay nada en su cuerpo que no esté desalineado, todo está fuera de lo socialmente correcto y él lo luce tan perfecto, ¡tan exquisito!

—Hola, Harry.

Suelto en un hilo de voz. No quiero despertarlo, y sacarlo de su paz.

»¿Sabes? Cuando el director chiflado me dijo hace quince días que habías despertado de la muerte, que lograron sacarte del infierno, literal, en el que estabas… —hago una pausa para tragar el nudo que se está formando en la garganta—. Me alegré tanto —suspiro—. Por fin ibas a estar en paz junto a la gente que amas y que te ama. Lo primero que quise hacer fue venir corriendo a verte, pero recordé algo importante… _no soy nadie para ti_.

»Dolió. Volver a ser consciente de que lo soy, rasgó mi corazón —hablo perdida en sus respiración—. Sin embargo, concluí que, por lo menos, merecía mirarte una sola vez; hablé con Dumbledore y exigí que me trajera a la mansión de los Black. Tardó tres días en hacerlo, pero no se negó. Y aquí estoy, siendo testigo de que es verdad. _Volviste para quedarte_ —hay un quiebre en la voz al pronunciar la última frase—. Duele volver a la rutina, el mírate de lejos… y amarte en silencio —digo sabiendo que no hay peligro alguno, está dormido—, como siempre lo he hecho desde el segundo que entendí que eres el ser con el corazón más bello y con el espíritu más puro que pueda haber en esta tierra. Sí, duele. Aunque dolía más pensar que ya nunca más podría hacerlo, al creerte muerto.

Las piernas se me cansan, me siento en la orilla de la cama y tomo la mano que está cerca para acariciarla. Por Merlín, es tan suave su piel. Sonrío ante el descubrimiento.

»Vaya, Potter. Tienes piel de bebé; te sirvió mucho estar en reposo todos estos meses —comento aun con la sonrisa en los labios, observando a detalle su mano—. En fin, me alegro que pudieras volver. Aunque me alegra más que estés dormido y que no sepas que estoy aquí, me da la oportunidad de memorizar tus rasgos sin problema alguno.

Guardo silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la paz que hay en la habitación. Levanto la mirada para verlo por última vez y el corazón me deja de latir por dos jodidos segundos.

Las bellas perlas esmeralda que adornan su rostro no muestran ninguna emoción mientras me observan. Puedo jurar que la palidez de mi piel se ha tornado enfermiza, por lo que suelto le suelto la mano para salir corriendo.

Él no lo permite.

Afirma el agarre que quise soltar. Sus dedos rodean con suavidad y firmeza mi muñeca.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Cosa que no es nada favorable para mí, porque estoy a nada de desmayarme. ¡Déjame ir! Es lo que deseo gritar, y no puedo.

—Por favor —deletreo con los labios. No es nada digno de una Slytherin, ¡pero a la mierda la casa!

Él sigue sin apartar la mirada de mí, puede que sea sonámbulo. Le pido a Merlín que sea eso; no obstante, comienza a jalar lentamente la mano que tiene sujeta. Como si temiera espantarme más de lo que estoy. No tengo de otra más que pasar con dolor el nudo que tengo en la garganta y seguir la muda orden.

No deja de jalara hasta que nuestros rostros están muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Tengo miedo, tiene una cara de póker que no muestra nada. No hay signo alguno de que lo que me diga sea bueno o malo, pero dudo que sea bueno.

—Daphne Greengrass —su voz es un poco pastosa. Se me ocurre preguntarle que si quiere agua, una forma bastante cobarde de salir huyendo (puntos para Slytherin). Parece intuirlo, porque por primera vez su cara muestra algo: su ceño se frunce, entrecerrando los ojos con agudeza. Me reservo comentario alguno, entendido—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

 _¿Qué?_

Su pregunta me saca de honda, ladeo la cabeza en confusión. Y lo que hace provoco otro mini infarto, ¡si sigue a así terminará por matarme!

¡Sonríe! ¡Potter está sonriendo!

Su aliento choca contra mi cara cuando suelta una carcajada divertida.

»Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba —la ternura adorna su voz. Sigo en shock. No sé qué está pasando y menos cuando sus labios se posan sobre mi nariz.

Jodido Potter.

Confirmado, he muerto.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _Ocho años después._

—¡RONALD WEASLEY!

El temblor toma fuerza en mi cuerpo, me sigo escondiendo. No puedo salir de aquí, no sino quiero morir. El demonio que me acecha no tendrá piedad alguno cuando me encuentre. ¡Nadie podrá salvarme de esta!

—¡TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, ¿ME OÍSTE?!

Por supuesto que le he oído, pero no le voy a contestar. Soy tonto, aunque no lo suficiente como para dar di ubicación contestando su pregunta.

Es más ya ni recuerdo bien cómo llegamos a esto. ¡Estábamos tan tranquilos tomando el sol en la terraza! ¡Disfrutando de las vacaciones que habíamos planeado con tanto esmero y todo se fue al carajo con una simple frase!

« _Las playas de Hawái son impresionantes. Nos tomó tres años poder tener tiempo para perdernos unos dos meses por aquí, ya que ni Astoria ni yo habíamos tomado vacaciones en nuestros trabajos para pedir las semanas juntas y hacer mejor de nuestros días libres. Agradezco trabajar en el mundo mágico que es más accesible en eso que en el muggle._

 _Pues estoy disfrutando de la compañía de mi bella esposa y de los placeres de la vida. Es todo un sueño. Un paraíso hecho realidad, pero ya me había dicho Hermione hace muchos años que mi lengua sin filtro y falta de tacto me meterían en problemas muy gruesos._

 _Y no le quise creer._

 _Soy un estúpido._

— _¿Qué sería para usted, señora?_ — _pregunta mesera encargada de llevar la comida a nuestra cabaña_.

— _Va a ser un filete de pescado preparado con la receta de la casa, unos camarones a la Rockefeller…_ — _Ojea el menú_ —. _Un coctel de pulpo y ostiones frescos, y de postre me traes unos rollos primavera con mucha mermelada de fresa y queso crema. ¡Oh! Le pones dos bolas de nieve al plato, por favor, chocolate y vainilla._

 _Termina con una radiante sonrisa._

 _La muchacha y yo la observamos pasmados, porque era la cuarta vez que pedía comida en esa magnitud. ¿Y lo peor? Que sí se la acababa. Estaba comiendo casi las mismas cantidades que consumo; cosa que llama mi atención porque en los cuatro los cuatro años que llevamos de casados nunca lo había hecho._

 _No digo nada, esperando a que se vaya la muchacha. Que asiente al notar que no es una broma lo que Astoria ha pedido. Al cerrar la puerta de la cabaña, volteo con lentitud hacia mi bella esposa y la detallo a profundidad._

 _Fui bendecido por la magia al tenerla como compañera de vida, y no sé si preocuparme o no por los últimos cambios tan extremos que ha tenido en su actitud. La veo radiante, llena de vida mientras su cuerpo se broncea bajo el sol placentero de Hawái._

 _Tomo lugar en el camastro que está junto a ella, no despegando la mirada._

— _¿Te sientes bien?_ — _pregunto con preocupación genuina._

 _La mueca en sus labios se hace más grande._

— _Mejor que nunca_ — _contesta._

 _Le creo._

 _Pasan los minutos y llega la comida. Recibo el carrito con todo lo que pedimos y agradezco a la mesera por su servicio, dejando una buena propina._

 _Sin embargo, toda creencia se va al carajo al verla devorar la comida sin ninguna elegancia que tanto se esmera en pregonar cuando estamos en la mesa._

— _Astoria, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Estás bajo un hechizo? ¿Perdiste una apuesta contra Pansy y por eso estás así?_

 _Niega con diversión._

— _Nada de eso Ronald, creo que ahora entiendo tu forma de saborear la comida. Es una exquisitez poder comer sin pena alguna, como si no hubiera mañana._

— _Es bueno que pienses en eso, pero_ — _como el buen esposo que soy, sé que ella siempre se ha preocupado por su cuerpo. En tenerlo, según ella, siempre perfecto para mí (aunque a mí me vale un carajo, sé que a ella no). Por lo que hago un inocente comentario_ —: _¿no crees que subirás de peso?_

 _Bien me lo dijo Hermione._

 _Todo se quedó en silencio._

 _Ni los grillos tenían ganas de cantar, como si supieran que sus vidas corrían peligro alguno._

 _Astoria tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, está sosteniendo un camarón con la punta de sus dedos. Poco a poco, va dejando ver su rostro y encuentro seriedad en ellos._

— _¿Me estás diciendo gorda?_ — _pregunta en tono tranquilo._

 _Ni siquiera me detengo a pensar antes de hablar._

— _Te estoy diciendo que si sigues comiendo así puedes subir unos buenos kilos y luego estarás llorando de que tus bellos y carísimos vestido no te cierran._

 _Una vez Malfoy me dijo que no le temía a la muerte, no supe por qué lo decía._

 _Los ojos de Astoria tomaron un brillo peligroso, mientras el camarón crujía entre sus dedos al partirse a la mitad. Ese sonido de terror me hizo reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde y solo pude echarme a correr por mi vida._ _»_

Después de tres horas de huida podrán pensar que ya se le bajó, pero no. Está más encendida que nunca.

Sigo en silencio y eso es lo que me deja escuchar ciertos sonidos. Enfoco más el oído y ¿son pujidos? Por un momento pienso cosas sucias, y me doy una bofetada mental al seguir escuchando y notar que es llanto.

No importa el peligro si Astoria está llorando. Aunque me sea una treta y me reciba a crucios nunca dirán de mí que me gusta ver llorar a mi amada.

Salgo de mi escondite, siguiendo el sonido de los sollozos.

—¿Astoria? —pregunto con cautela al encontrarla sentada a un lado de la cama con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho, mientras sujeta una camisa mía en las manos.

Su llanto se hizo más intenso.

Me acerco a ella para abrazarla, respiro sereno cuando se deja. Le pregunto qué sucede y solo niego con la cabeza, no atreviéndose a hablar.

»No te preocupes, hermosa. Si quieres golpearme, hazlo; me dejo hacer lo que quieras si eso te pone contenta —le digo de buen humor, tratando de calmarla.

—No es eso… ¿Ron?

—Mande —contesto, extrañado por su tono. Timidez, casi miedo.

—Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto, no obstante, entiendo que vienes de una familia numerosa. Pero… ¿En sí? No hemos dicho nada…

—Respira, Astoria, no estoy entiendo nada.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que ya no seremos más tú y yo?

Esa pregunta fue peor que recibir cruciatus directos de Voldemort. ¿Ya no habría un nosotros? Ahora entiendo por qué llora. ¡Ya no me quiere y no sabía cómo decirlo!

Carraspeo un poco, haciendo tiempo para encontrar la voz. Tardo unos minutos en poder decir algo.

—Entiendo —respondo cuando en realidad no entiendo nada—. Así que ya llegó el fin de nuestra relación, supongo que no fui un buen esposo para que hubiéramos llegado a esto…

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Ronald Weasley? —interrumpe llena de ira.

—¡Pues tú estás diciendo que ya no seremos más tú y yo! ¡No me regañes cuando eres tú la que salió con el tema!

Pone los ojos en blanco, dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

»¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

—Eres un tonto, en serio. Pero te amo tal y como eres —suelta, seguido de una carcajada. Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me abraza con fuerza.

—No sé cómo tomar eso, si como insulto o halago.

—Mitad y mitad, Ron.

—Perfecto —digo con sarcasmo.

—Te lo diré más sencillo para que me entiendas —dice. Posa las manos en mis mejillas y sonríe tan bello que me cuesta respirar—. Ya no seremos más tú y yo, porque ahora somos tú, nuestro bebé y yo.

La observo sin entender lo que ha dicho. ¡Es lo mismo! Bueno, agregó algo más que…

—Por Merlín…

Asiente con efusividad.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

—Siento que voy a vomitar.

Y lo hago.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

Gritos de dolor.

Gritos de desesperación.

Gritos de angustia.

¡GRITOS DE DESEO PORQUE TODO ACABE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Para nada de eso va a suceder; la condena ha sido cantada y los verdugos están alegres de llevar a cabo su tarea. Las decisiones tomadas caen como látigos en su espalda, látigos de siete puntas que se entierran en su piel al caer y desgarran al levantarse.

Una y otra vez sin descanso alguno.

Gritos.

¡MÁS GRITOS!

Todos escuchan, nadie atiende su llamado.

Se escuchan carcajadas a su alrededor, palabras de burla en su contra y no hay nadie para detenerlos; no hay uno solo que quiera detener la diversión de los habitantes del infierno. El cuerpo de la víctima se retuerce cuando dos bestias, con cuerpo humano y cabeza de águila, lo toman de las muñecas y pies. Jalan las extremidades sin importar que los huesos crujan en el proceso, ¡sin importar cuanto dolor desgarre la garganta del ser humano! Las bestias se detienen hasta que los intestinos de la víctima están a la vista, ya que la han partido a la mitad. El ser castigado sigue sollozando de dolor, pues está en el infierno y no puede morir, porque ya está muerta… Es cuando las bestias comienzan a comérselo.

Hasta desaparecerlo.

Ese es su castigo continuo.

Cíclico.

Como un bucle, una y otra vez.

Y nadie atiende su llamado.

—Los príncipes del infierno hemos dictado tu sentencia, Ginevra Weasley.

—Por haber ayudado a Bellatrix Lestrange a llevar a cabo un sacrificio…

—Por hacerlo con saña y alevosía…

—Se te condena al castigo eterno junto a Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginevra Weasley —cantan los tres jueces y la cara de horror que muestra la mocosa estúpida es el mejor pago de todos.

—Perséfone será la encargada de que cada castigo al que fuiste condenada se cumpla por los siglos de los siglos.

—Así sea, sus Majestades —contesto sin poder evitar que la alegría se filtre por cada una de mis palabras.

Los llantos de la estúpida no conmueven a nadie.

El orgullo de Tom Riddle está por los suelos.

La única que no muestra lo que siente es Bellatrix, ella siempre supo lo que pasaría si fallaba y no se arrepintió de nada. Y camina hacia su destino sin queja alguna.

A la única que le veo futuro en el infierno.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

El viento golpea con suavidad mi rostro; cierro los ojos, inspirando con fuerza la tranquilidad que el lago trae al espíritu. Tantos años de haber sido desterrado de mis tierras, de mi reino… y ahora, puedo volver a contemplar los horizontes y paisajes de la nación de mis ancestros y descendientes. Es una lástima que no pueda traer a Draco y Lucius a conocerlo.

Bueno, el día que mueran podrán verlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Sabes? —Me sobresalta la voz, no la escuché llegar—. Siempre aposté que este sería el lugar que elegirías para descansar, por eso es que decidí quedarme aquí hasta que vinieras.

—Agnes… —susurro con voz quebrada, sin voltear a verla. Porque es preferible ver el lago frente a mí, que ver su mirada de desprecio.

—No, Toharu. Hace siglos cometiste el error de no escucharme, te toca poner atención a mis palabras ahora.

Asiento.

Es lo que puedo hacer ante la verdad dicha. La oigo suspirar y puedo imaginar su ceño fruncido, ese que hacía cada vez que se concentraba en algo sumamente difícil de hacer. Sonrío un poco ante el recuerdo; maravilloso recuerdo grabado en mi cerebro.

»No te culpo por nada de lo sucedido. He tenido muchos años para pensar, analizar y llegué a la conclusión de que hubiera hecho lo mismo si te hubiera encontrado en una situación similar. También te hubiera matado sin pensarlo dos veces, porque juraste amarme por siempre y resulta que estás retozando con otra cuando se supone que estás esperando que gane contra el enemigo. No justifico lo que hiciste, pero creo que ya pagaste por tu error.

—Creo que hicieron falta más años de tortura.

Suelta una suave risa. Camina, si el arrastre de la tela por el césped no me engaña, hasta parase a dos metros de distancia de mí.

—Perséfone pensaba lo mismo, pero yo digo que ya aprendiste lo que tenías que hacer si fuiste el que enseñó a Draco a no cometer tus mismos errores. Un buen muchacho, por cierto.

El silencio se apodera del claro después de eso.

Me atrevo a romperlo…

—¿Estamos…?

—Me gustaría poder decirte que sí estamos bien, pero no. Además, no solo a mí debes pedir perdón por tus acciones…

Cierro los ojos, aguantando la molestia, al escuchar otros pasos que se acercan y sé perfectamente de quienes son sin mirar.

—Yo creo que tenemos un buen tiempo para llegar a un buen acuerdo, Agnes y no podemos exigirle nada a Toharu.

Hasta comprensivo el hombre, pienso tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco.

—S… Sí, Agnes, el Rey tiene razón —contesto volteándolos a ver—. El punto es que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo.

—Es nuestra alma gemela también, Toharu.

—Tenemos tiempo, por favor.

 _ ***elfitos*lindos***_

 _En los mismos ocho años después…_

Despierto con algo haciendo cosquillas en mi nariz. Frunzo el ceño ante las ganas de estornudar que provoca ese algo, y levanto la mano para quitarlo. Sin embargo, es suave al tacto; inhalo un poco, el olor a naranja y jengibre golpea mis sentidos, Hermione.

El indomable cabello de mi esposa es el que está haciendo imposible que pueda dormir a gusto; suelto una carcajada, girando de costado mi cuerpo para recibir el cuerpo de Hermione entre el hueco de los brazos. Hundo la cara en su cuello, siempre me volverá loco su aroma natural.

Hermosa mujer que he visto crecer.

—Buenos días, señora Ministra. Lamento despertarla tan temprano, pero es hora de ir a trabajar.

Recibo una queja por respuesta.

La ataco a cosquillas.

Soy sincero cuando digo que soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Tengo a la mejor compañera de viaje junto a mí, amándome sin condición alguna y, sobre todo, he sido testigo de lo fiera que se ha vuelto la leona con el paso de los años:

Lo que la llevo a ser la mejor Ministra del mundo mágico.

Terminó Hogwarts siendo la mejor bruja conocida en decenas de generaciones.

Estudió tres carreras al mismo tiempo, «Leyes Mágicas» y «Aritmancia Antigua, aplicada a la Lectura de la Verdad» en el mundo mágico; y en mundo muggle hizo una carrera en Leyes —que cuento como una con la mágica, ya que son lo mismo aunque digas que no, mi amor—, y otra en Criminología.

Tomó cursos de finanzas y economía cada vez que yo no podía hacerme cargo de algo en las empresas Malfoy.

Reconozco que los tratos a favor de la compañía se cerraban cuando les mencionaba que mi mujer le daría un vistazo a todos los acuerdos. Su solo nombre los hacía temblar y tuve mucho placer en hacerlo adrede.

Se hizo inefable a un año de terminar sus carreras. Estuve preocupado por su integridad física, más ella se encargó de demostrar que no por nada era la esposa de un elfo.

Olvidaba que ella tiene ventajas por la unión que tenemos.

Y en cada uno de sus logros, estuve junto a ella para apoyarla. Le sequé las lágrimas cuando quería desmayar y dejar todo atrás, fui su porrista oficial. Fui el mejor para ella, y tengo la recompensa perfecta.

—¡Basta Draco! —grita entre risas y lágrimas.

La sonrisa que adorna sus labios es enorme, esa es mi recompensa.

La dejo ir, acomodándonos hasta que ella queda sobre mi pecho. Pongo una mano sobre su cabello, lo acaricio con parsimonia, disfrutando de la paz.

»Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —dice—. Costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Ser tu esposa es un regalo y no importa lo que las malas lenguas digan, yo siempre estaré de tu lado.

…

Hubo un tiempo en que quise abandonar a Draco y a Delphini; fue en el último año de Hogwarts y en el primer año de Universidad. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando el tiempo comenzó a correr con normalidad y yo ya tenía a un esposo y a una hija cargando en la espalda.

¡No era para nada lo que había pensado para mi futuro!

Se lo dije a Draco, pensé que haría un drama. Me equivoqué. Me miró y dijo que no había problema alguno, que solo pedía que fuera cada mes a la mansión para que pudiera darle magia a la niña hasta que dejara de necesitarlo.

Se lo tomó todo con calma.

Los dejé por un año, no supe nada de ellos. Me refiero a que él nunca me buscó como prometió cuando me fui de la mansión; eran Harry y Ron los que hablaban de ellos.

El elfo fue fiel a su palabra.

Hasta que ya no soporté más. Hasta que entendí que las cosas no fueron como yo las había planeado, pero que no puedo tener el control de mi vida siempre. Cuando regresé a la mansión, Draco estaba sentado en la sala principal.

Esperaba todos los días, durante un año, mi regreso.

No me juzgó. No se enojó. Simplemente, dijo que si tenía que esperar treinta años más por mí, lo haría sin duda. Porque él sabía que había sido un cambio muy drástico para todos, mucho más para mí.

Y lo empecé a amar.

Estudié todas esas carreras para ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. Me hice inefable para cambiar los pensamientos retrogradas del Ministerio, fue tanto lo que pude lograr que el día de hoy soy la Ministra.

Todo lo logré por amor a mí misma.

Por amor a Draco.

Y por amor a mis hijos.

El propósito que fue escrito para mí, lo estoy viviendo. Y sé que aún faltan cosas por vivir.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡Papá prometió llevarnos a comer hamburguesas si logramos sacarte del trabajo!

—¡Queremos hamburguesas, mami!

—¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!

—Hazle caso a tus hijos. No quieres que los pequeños demonios tengan un ataque de magia involuntaria, ¿verdad?

—Maldito elfo.

—¡Oh, Granger! Tú me amas, no lo niegues.

—A veces lo dudo.

Esta es mi vida, una bella, hermosa y feliz vida.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Les ordeno que corran, que me dejen atrás sin importar lo que oigan. Pero siempre hay uno que se aferra a desobedecer mis órdenes y, aunque quiere ayudarme, no puede; lo oigo sollozar hasta que queda en silencio. Murió queriendo protegerme, mi segundo al mando.

Los demás lobos llevan un buen tramo recorrido y siento paz al ya no escucharlos, puedo morir con la cabeza en alto por haber sido un buen Alfa y cuidar de mis Betas hasta el final. Solo espero que lleven el mensaje a nuestros cuidadores.

—De nada sirve que pidas ayuda, no podrán salvarte.

Lo sé.

Viví una buena vida, es hora de que mi hijo tome mi lugar.

Renunció a mi posición de alfa antes de que la espada atraviese mi cuello; el poder se desvanece y sé el momento exacto en el que mi joven hijo recibe su herencia.

¡Los lobos de Atlantis seguiremos defiendo a los Malfoy hasta la muerte!

Un aullido se deja oír, y muero con alegría.

El nuevo alfa se ha levantado y lleva el mansaje a tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Ha sido un año y medio muy intenso, y les agradezco todo el amor que le han mostrado a la segunda parte. Tve que haber publicado desde hace un mes, pero el trabajo y semana santa me explotaron, pero los prometí que iba publicar a la primera oportunidad que tendría y aquí estoy.

Nos leemos en 2020 con la tercera parte y en Junio con el Sterek (para aquellas que aman Teen Wolf y el shippeo Derek-Stiles).

¡Muchas gracias! Las amo con toda el alma.


End file.
